Sorry Ladies, Northman's Off the Market
by Miss Construed
Summary: Sookie moves back to Shreveport and reunites with her old friend Pam. She soon finds herself not only intrigued by Pam's attractive older brother, but in over her head with him in a role-playing scheme. Rated M for later chapters. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this! This is my first shot at this whole fanfiction thing and I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea how the world of fanfiction works, so please tell me if there is anything you all do before publishing (Beta something or other?). Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me take the characters for a spin!

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

I felt the familiar rush of hot, humid Louisiana air on my skin as I stepped off the tiny commuter plane and gave a small, satisfied sigh. It'd been six months since I'd been back to see my Gran and brother. Six months since I'd been in this heat and humidity. Of course, this time was going to be a bit more permanent than my past trips. This time I'd be moving into my Gran's house in tiny Bon Temps until I could set up my permanent residence in Shreveport.

I'd been living in Boulder, CO since I'd graduated from LSU four years ago. I had always planned on staying in Louisiana, near my Gran and Jason, but opportunity came knocking and I couldn't turn it away. I'd been offered a job working as a contributor to _Palate_ magazine fresh out of college. Yes, I had partially been given the job because the magazine was owned by Carmichael Publishing and I had been roommates with one Amelia Carmichael, but beggars can't be choosers!

Amelia had wanted to return home to Colorado to be near her father, who had decided to set up permanent residence at his Aspen home. Well, semi-permanent at the very least. He seemed to be off gallivanting to some corner of the world all the time. Of course this left us with both the sprawling loft in downtown Boulder and their mansion in Aspen open for Amelia and I to use whenever we liked.

It's been a great job, and I've learned a ton both about publishing and about food and cooking. My column and blog were the most visited items on the _Palate_ website. But then, about a month ago, two things happened which made me rethink my future in Boulder. Amelia had gone on vacation to her family's vacation home in Greece and had brought back a souvenir in the form of one Greek shipping heir of a husband. Yep, husband. They'd met once before when they were teenagers, and had run into each other (literally) at a party on the isle of Mykonos. One week later, Amelia Carmichael was Mrs. Stavros Kostopolous. Amelia is a bit rash and impulsive like that, but I hadn't imagined her actually getting married. She'd always been more bed and less wed, so it came as quite a surprise.

Amelia and Stavros had been really wonderful and inviting upon their return and both insisted that I continue living in the loft. I, however, felt out of place. Sure, I'd made friends along the way in Colorado. I'd even had a few serious boyfriends and had just broken up with Quinn within the last six months, but I didn't have any real ties to Colorado outside of Amelia.

Then, I'd received the call from Jason that Gran had taken a bad spill and had broken her hip. After our parents died when we were little, Gran was all we had. I'd grown up in her house – all of my firsts were tied there. First date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first… well, you know what comes next. Heck, even my first published article was about Gran's kitchen and her famous cheese grits. About five minutes after that phone call, I'd made the decision to move back. I talked to my editor, Portia, about my plans and by the end of the week, everything had been taken care of. _Palate_ was a west-coast food and cooking magazine and they had wanted to expand their market share east of the Mississippi. So I, Sookie Stackhouse, would be their first east coast contributing editor. It really is a great honor. I'll be their youngest contributing editor in the history of Carmichael Publishing. With the title come some additional responsibilities I hadn't had in Colorado, one of which was that I would have to travel a bit more than I was used to. The trade off was that I could choose my own home base.

Jason and I had made the decision to move Gran into an assisted living facility in Shreveport. Bon Temps didn't have the medical sophistication or care that Gran would require. Jason had been living with Gran for the past few years and we had decided that I would move in with him until I could find something more permanent close to Gran. I packed up everything I owned and Carmichael Publishing had hauled everything, with the exception of what I could fit into two suitcases, to a storage facility in Shreveport. They'd even hired someone to drive my car east and drop it off at Gran's house. To think that it all had happened within a month was a bit crazy.

I don't know exactly how long my phone had been ringing since I heard it, but I quickly reached into my purse and pulled out my Blackberry. "Hello?" I asked, unfamiliar with the number that had flashed across the screen. "Sook!" the voice said on the other end. "Are ya here already, or what?" It was Jason, my older brother. "I've been waiting in my truck for you for the last thirty minutes!"

"Hey Jas," I said as I grabbed my last suitcase. "Yeah, I'm just getting my luggage now. Should be outside in a tic." I shifted my phone to my shoulder so I could get my bags on the cart. "Did you get a new phone number again?"

"Yeah," he said with a sign. "A gal I met a few weeks ago in Shreveport wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I'd get a new one again." It had to be the fifth time he'd changed numbers in the past two years. It was always the same story; some lovesick girl calling Jason incessantly after he'd loved them and left them. Of course, his behavior was a major contributing factor. He had quite the reputation as the local Lothario. Hell, probably the Parish Lothario by now. I had never met anyone that was quite as good with the ladies as my brother. A wink and a flash of his famous smile had panties dropping faster than he could say Stackhouse. Unfortunately, along with the shedding of clothes came undying love and devotion – something that famous smile couldn't easily erase.

"Whatdya do this time Jas?"

"Aw hell Sook, I'll tell ya about it when you get out here." With that, we hung up the phone and I made my way out to his waiting pickup truck. After we'd put my luggage in the bed and settled in the cab, I persisted. "What did you do Jason?"

Jason glanced over at me with a grimace as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Thought maybe you'd forget about that, guess I shoulda known better." I kept my eyes on him waiting for an answer without saying a word. "Well, I met these two gals at a new bar in Shreveport – actually at Pam and her brother's new place. She tell you much about that?" Yes, I had heard all about it from Pam. "Anyway, real nice place. Way fancier than any place around here. So me and Hoyt decided to drive into town and see what all the fuss was about. All kinds of pretty girls were there and these two gals come up and start talking to the two of us. Turns out they're sisters. Well, one thing leads to another and I end up going home with one of 'em." He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "And as I was leavin' her house, her sister called me. So I went to pay a visit there too."

"Jason Stackhouse!" I exclaimed. "Two sisters in one night?! That's bad, even for you!" I shook my head, unable to stop myself from laughing. Jason had always managed to get into crazy predicaments. Ever since he'd hit puberty the girls had been throwing themselves in Jason's path. We'd been stocked with fresh baked goods every Friday from one cheerleader or other when he'd been on the football team. By the time he was 18, he'd been with nearly every woman in Bon Temps between the ages of 18 and 35 and some well beyond the age of 35.

I couldn't even remember how many times Gran or I had gone to answer the front door only to find some protective papa with a shotgun in his hands looking for Jason. Or even worse, when it wasn't a papa at all, but a husband who had caught Jason with his wife. I'd learned how to deal with a conflict from a very early age. "It's a shame you are as handsome as you are. It just leads you to no good."

"Amen to that. Though I guess I wouldn't trade my Stackhouse genetics for just about anything. Sure has helped me through a predicament or two." When I made a disapproving sound he looked over and continued. "Oh Sookie, don't even tell me that your long blonde hair and those baby blues haven't gotten you out of a tight spot or two. I know you too well for you to lie about that." I giggled. It was true. As much as I believed in feminism, there were times when a bat of an eyelash or a low cut blouse was much more effective than a well-reasoned argument.

"Hey," I asked, changing the subject. "Where are we going?"

Jason had driven us into downtown Shreveport. It was amazing the change the Streetscape project had on to the downtown area. The area that had been rundown when we were little was completely revitalized and busting with shops, cafes and bars. Back when our parents had been alive, everyone had commuted into the city and had lived in the suburbs. Now it was a Mecca for the young working class, ripe with lofts and trendy retail space.

"I just need to run a quick errand. Told Gran I'd pick up some toffee and bring it to her. Didn't figure you'd mind." He pulled onto Market Street and up in front of a brightly colored candy store that had a line outside the door.

"Of course not!" I said eyeing the line. "I am just a bit tired from travelling all day. Do you mind if I stay in the truck while you run inside?"

"Not at all," he said leaning across the truck and kissing my forehead. "It's nice having you back Sook." And with that he was out of the truck. I watched him saunter up to the line and was amused by all the leers he received from the ladies in line. He wasn't in line for two minutes before a cute little brunette had struck up a conversation with him. I rolled down my window, smiled and shut my eyes, leaning back against the headrest and taking in the smells of the South.

I must've fallen asleep, as I was jarred awake by the sound of shattering glass. I nearly hit my head on the roof, I jumped out of my seat so quickly. I think I would have if the seatbelt hadn't held me in place. "Ow," I said, rubbing my hip bone where the seatbelt had dug in. Once I'd determined that there was no permanent damage, I looked around for the offending sound.

The street was bustling with activity. Market was one of the busier streets in downtown, filled with restaurants and bars. It'd be a great place to review for _Palate_. I was sure I could find a few gems to write about. Thankfully I had an in… well, sort of. Pam had promised me that her brother Eric would introduce me to all the top chefs in the area. They'd just opened a bar somewhere in the neighborhood, and while Pam had been busy marketing to the yuppie crowd, Eric had been busy making in-roads with all of his neighbors. Granted, I wouldn't know Eric from Adam, so it was a bit of a stretch. I'd only met him once and that had been for about five minutes while he was visiting for Christmas. I'd been a blubbering mess over stupid Bill Compton and couldn't even tell you what Eric looked like. But Pam had promised to work her magic, and I would have to rely upon her.

I decided to get out of the truck and stretch my legs in hopes of getting a better view of the street and neighborhood. About halfway down the block, there was a big white delivery truck with a few guys standing outside yelling something or other. There was broken glass all over the ground. _Aha_, I thought. So that's what had startled me. I was just about to step back into the cab of the pickup when I noticed him.

He was standing near the delivery truck, obviously related to it somehow. Yet, he looked completely out of place on the busy street. The business people were all in suits and ties and the delivery men were in their uniforms. Yet this mystery man, this divine creature, was wearing jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. Sure, there were tourists in jeans and t-shirts, but this guy looked like a rock star. His jeans were tight and showed off a rather impressive rear end to perfection.

You always read about how celebrities and public figures have an aura about them that just draws people in. Well, as far as I was concerned, Mr. Gorgeous was as if Brad Pitt and Bill Clinton had a baby for all this guy's magnetism. Try as I might, I just couldn't look away.

He was easily 6'4", head and shoulders above the delivery men he was talking to. And his blond hair was pretty close in color to mine – only you could tell his wasn't highlighted like mine was. Oh sure, I was a natural blonde, but a girl has to get help where she can these days. Now, I don't normally go for blonds… I'm guessing my brother has something to do with that. All of my boyfriends have had dark hair, but right now I was thinking I was more than happy to change that pattern. My base impulses and primal needs were thinking Mr. Perfect Deliciousness was practically made to order.

I knew I was staring. Honestly I did. I just couldn't stop it. Thankfully he was too wrapped up in his business to notice a girl who surely looked demented staring at him with her jaw on the floor. "Sook," I heard Jason call from behind me. I turned around quickly to face him, hoping my smile wasn't too demented. "You ready?" I took one look back at Mr. Deliciousness and sighed. He was unloading a box from the delivery truck. "Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you everyone for your encouraging words! I probably won't post as quickly as this again, but am excited to feed everyone a bit of my Eric. I think this chapter is a bit forced, but it's a necessary evil to get all the background information on our man Eric AND the inspiration for the title… at least sort of. Interaction in Chapter 3, I promise!

On a side note, I was fortunate enough to visit Sweden this past summer and am shamelessly using areas and clubs that I enjoyed. The timing may be a bit off, but this is fiction after all.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me take the characters for a spin!

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I'd managed to roll out of bed at a fairly reasonable hour I thought to myself. I was lucky that I generally didn't require much sleep. Keeping bar hours and handling the deliveries and business side always made for an interesting day, or a long day at the very least and today wasn't going to be an exception. We'd just opened Ostermalm SW three weeks ago. It was my first endeavor as a bar owner, though I had plenty of experience in management.

I'd always preferred to keep night hours. My sister Pam had teased me that I should be a vampire with as much as I tended to avoid the daylight. So when I was leaving university and had been offered a job as club manager at one of the hottest clubs in Stockholm, I had to take it. We'd been born in Sweden, my sister and I. Our mother was American and had met our father when she was working as a model in Stockholm.

Our father was a well known, well connected member of Stockholm's elite. We'd lived a privileged life, getting just about anything we'd wanted, whenever we wanted it. Hell, we could have gotten away with murder and no one would have batted an eyelash. We'd lived in a quiet neighborhood in Ostermalm for most of the year, and had the house in Gotland for our summer use. Both Pam and I had lived up to the stereotype and were at the best parties before we could drive.

I was at university for one year when my parents had divorced. Our mom had decided that she and Pam should pack up and move to the states to be closer to her family and to get Pam away from what she thought was a less than desirable crowd. Pam had been 15 at the time and had fought tooth and nail to stay in Stockholm with our father, but she'd lost that battle.

I was wrapped up in the party scene and my girlfriend to care too much. It's not like Shreveport was more than a plane ride away. I tried to make it to Louisiana while I was at University, but more often than not ended up staying in Stockholm to attend some event. I had made it back for Christmas one year when Pam was about 17. All I could remember was that she'd gone on and on about some girl she'd met named Sookie who had changed her life. Mom had approved of Sookie because she kept Pam out of the party scene and Pam was just downright fascinated with her. I tried to remember back if I had ever met the infamous Sookie. I had a vague impression of her, but it was nothing more than a mop of blonde hair and a great pair of legs. Hey, I'm a man. I'm going to notice these things, even if she was my sister's friend.

It was when I returned from that trip to the states that I'd received the offer to manage the club in Ostermalm. It was _the_ up and coming night scene in Stockholm – it was the place to see and be seen. I'm sure my father's money and position had influenced Jesper's decision to hire me on, but after a few weeks I'd decided to take the gig seriously. I was ready to branch out and see what I could do without my father handing it to me.

I'd worked hard and had made Laroy into the hottest night spot in Stockholm. The tabloid writers were always loitering outside in the hopes of getting an exclusive on us. The crowd was a mix of Swedish _adel_ – what you might call nobility - and the reality TV and soap opera crowd. You know the type – the ones whose only mission in life is to find more and more designer items and bigger and bigger champagne bottles. They spent their nights dancing on tables and splashing out a full bottle of expensive champagne into the crowd, all the while seeking out their next nightly conquest.

I'd been on the receiving end of quite a few of those conquests. I'm not going to lie, I know I'm a good looking guy and I had the family to back it up. Women had always been drawn to me, and I'd had my pick of beautiful celebrities in Stockholm. I'd even been voted the sexiest man in Stockholm last year.

I'd enjoyed the attention immensely fresh out of university. I had broken up with my girlfriend after taking the job and was ready to sew my wild oats. I'd been happy to be arm candy and more to a variety of Swedish soap opera stars. It had only helped make Laroy more exclusive and, like anywhere else, exclusivity was the key to a club's success.

Things had been going well and then one day I woke up to find my picture splashed all over the tabloids with my picture and a story that I was engaged to Pernella Olsen and the tag line "Sorry Ladies, Northman's Off the Market!" Pernella was an up and coming soap actress and "glamour model" who had been hanging around the club for media attention. After learning my name, she'd latched onto me in the hopes that my connections would help catapult her career. I'd played along at first since Jesper was eager to have her friends grace the club, but I had done everything I could to keep her at an arm's length.

Needless to say it had come as a shock when I opened the morning tabloids and saw the tell-all interview with Pernella. The details were incredible – she described in excruciating detail how, when and where we'd supposedly done it. I could barely stand to talk to her and definitely had not screwed her. The clever bitch had even gone on to say that I was a private man and would most likely deny the story. When I'd done just that, I was vilified in the press. I couldn't open a paper or go to a website without seeing my picture and words like bastard, or my personal favorite "Blood-sucking Vampire" splashed above my picture. It hadn't really dented my reputation – I was too entrenched for anything like this to do too much damage – but it had jaded me. Pernella, of course, came out with the notoriety she'd been seeking.

After that, I wanted to go somewhere where I could be anonymous, where I wasn't known for being a Northman, a good lay, or someone's ex, and therefore a target for social climbing D-listers. Don't get me wrong, it was nice never having to think about the next warm bed I could crawl into, but I was ready to move on.

A few weeks after that story had come out, I'd received a call for this opportunity from Pam. Our grandmother had passed away a few years back and had left us a building in downtown Shreveport right on Market Street. We'd been renting it out to a restaurant, but the owner had decided to pack up and head to Dallas. Pam had been deeply involved both in the Shreveport revitalization and was incredibly well connected in the inner circles of the night scene. She'd hopped from job to job and hadn't found anything she enjoyed more than socializing, and that's when she'd gotten the idea to open up a club. Being Pam, she had no idea about the business side of the operation and recruited me to do the dirty work.

Once I'd visited and seen the space, I knew it was something I had to do. It was the next step really. I practically ran Laroy for seven years, without the reward of actually owning the place. And the space we already owned was perfect. It was an old warehouse that had been converted to a restaurant. The lighting was trendy and low and I could immediately envision our club. Shreveport was severely lacking in exclusive night clubs, catering much more to the sports bar scene. We could make a killing if we opened up a place for people to see and be seen later and on the weekends.

So, with little preparation, I packed up and moved to Shreveport. It'd been a bit of a culture shock – definitely a weather change that I could get used to. And after 6 long months of renovation and remodeling, our club opened its doors. We'd named it Ostermalm SW in honor of our home Stockholm. Hey, I may have been ready to leave Stockholm, but Americans loved all things European, and I knew a good marketing strategy when I saw it.

People came from smaller towns surrounding Shreveport and the lines were usually around the block. Pam preferred to be the face of the club – doing much of my old role at Laroy, which I was more than happy to have her do. I stayed behind the scenes, ensuring order and that top service was being provided to our visitors. I had a table I rather enjoyed to sit at near the dance floor. Pam had mocked me and said I was like a king sitting at court, reigning over my subjects.

Many women tried to talk to me, most were beautiful and all had that special quality and charm that comes with women from the American South, but none held my interest for more than an hour or two. They were too eager to please me. I wanted someone who would offer a bit of a challenge. I liked to be the predator when it came to relationships. God knows I wasn't finding anything but willing prey here.

I wasn't too happy when Felicia had called and woke me up to ask if I could drive in on my day off for the delivery. I'd planned on taking it easy at the house for a day, waking up late and staying by the pool. Pam had quickly backed out – Get your ass out of bed Eric, I have a manicure! It's my job to look good! – so I dragged my ass out of bed, quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and hopped in my Corvette.

The delivery truck was there waiting when I arrived and the delivery men didn't seem too upset to be sitting around waiting for me. Damn right they shouldn't be with as much business as I'd done with them in the past month. They slowly got out of the cab of the truck and started to unload the bottles I'd ordered. About five loads in, I heard a loud crash outside and went flying. There, strewn all over the street were broken bits of glass and puddles of clear alcohol.

"What the hell?" I asked looking from one guy to the other. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Chill man," the one called Dan said looking unapologetic. "We'll clean it up and get you another case." I made a mental note to make a call on their boss later.

"I somehow doubt Mike would tell me to 'chill'," I said icily. The good thing with growing up in the elite circles is that you learned early on exactly how to berate someone. Sometimes you had to be all business, especially with guys like this. That had certainly got their attention. I couldn't help but smirk as they furiously scurried and yelled at each other.

I was headed back inside when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. Not in a creepy guy-hanging-out-in-a-tree-wearing-a-trenchcoat-and-holding-binoculars sort of way, just that feeling that makes you stop and try to find the person on the other end. My body snapped to attention and I began searching the crowd. I was pretty used to being on the receiving end of stares. Back in Stockholm, women would come to Laroy just to get a good view of me. Normally I wouldn't even notice, much less pay attention… but this feeling intrigued me.

I'm not big on the touchy-feely side of life. I don't normally believe in premonitions or whatever the hell you want to call it, but something about this place had piqued my interest from the moment I stepped foot into Shreveport. Something had made me think I was destined to come here, destined to find something or someone that was going to be vital to my future. Sounds a bit hokey, I know. Believe me I know. I'd tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. Over the last month, the feeling had just grown and grown and I was left with a sense of unfulfilled urgency. I wasn't a very patient man and I wasn't used to waiting. If I saw something I wanted, I went after it and always got it. This feeling was just about killing me. I just wanted to find it… whatever it was.

I continued my scrutiny of the crowd to no avail. There was the usual mix of tourists and business people that clogged the street in the afternoon. The business people were all too busy typing furiously on their Blackberries to pay attention to me and the tourists were huddled in packs around the historic areas on the street, digging in their fanny packs (ha, that name still got me) and flipping through their guidebooks.

I did catch a couple of teenage girls ogling me and gave them a quick wink. While definitely not what I was looking for, I wasn't one to deny my audience. The pitch of scream and giggle elicited a chuckle from deep inside my chest. You've still got it Northman.

I gave the crowd an once-over and forced myself to give up the hunt. This was just some crazy notion, and there was work to do. I quickly hopped onto the back of the delivery truck and grabbed the last box of my order. If Dan and Steve couldn't move faster, I'd just have to chip in. There was just too much work that had to be done before the weekend and I was too fucking exhausted to be wasting time waiting outside.

I was stepping off the truck when I heard a car door slam across the street. Not an unusual sound by any means, but it caught my attention. I quickly determined that the noise had come from a black pickup truck parked in front of Sweet Dreams. In the front seat was Jason Stackhouse and what appeared to be another one of his conquests.

I couldn't make out her face, just cascades of blonde hair that fell below her shoulders. Beautiful no doubt, but they all were with that one. Pam had introduced me to Jason as her friend Sookie's older brother. He'd been at the club a handful of times since opening and I always saw him leaving on the arm of a different girl. I couldn't really cast any stones on that front, but he seemed like a pretty upstanding guy. Pam certainly seemed to get along with him and I generally trusted her judgment.

I signed for the delivery and went in to make sure everything was set for the night. Once I'd set everything up behind the bar, I settled back into my office. This was my sanctuary. While Pam had worked with the interior designer on making the bar area contemporary and modern, I had worked on my office. I had wanted a space where I could step out of the noise of the club and clear my head. I also wanted a place that I could comfortably spend the night if the need was there.

After running a cursory look over the books, I decided to reward myself with a break. It was still early and there were a few hours left before the club would open. I turned on the TV and settled down onto the leather couch (the one piece of furniture I had insisted upon).

I was nearly asleep when my phone buzzed with a text from Pam: _Don't forget, Sookie is coming over tomorrow. Promise to behave yourself Northman. ;)_

I smiled and texted back: _I am always on my best behavior Pamela._ That should rile her. She hated when I called her Pamela.

_Yeah and I'm Mother Theresa. Hands off!_

I shut my phone off and sunk back into the couch. Should be an interesting day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks again to everyone for your reviews and kind words! I know I keep saying this, but I am kind of clueless at this whole fanfiction thing, so please let me know if I'm being (unintentionally) rude and not doing something I should to thank you for reading and reviewing my stories!

I'm hoping to update next within 2-3 days… darn this life thing that keeps getting in the way!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me take the characters for a spin!

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a bird chirping nearby my window and looked around the room in that confusion that always comes with waking up in a different place for the first time. When I spotted the porcelain doll on a shelf, I remembered that I was in my old room at Gran's house. She hadn't changed a thing – my odd bits and trophies still adorned the dressers and walls. She'd always said that this was my space to change as I'd like and she wouldn't touch anything. She'd stayed true to her word.

I sat up with a heavy heart. Jason and I were planning to go see Gran at lunchtime. After we'd left Shreveport last night, I was too exhausted to deal with anything too emotional and I can't imagine seeing my strong, robust Gran in an old folk's home would be anything less than emotional.

We'd had a nice evening last night. Once we'd gotten to Bon Temps, Jason drove me over to Merlottes for dinner. My first job ever was waitressing at Merlottes and it had been great to catch up with its owner, Sam Merlotte. He hadn't really changed much. He still had that mop of strawberry blonde shaggy hair and boyish charm. We'd had a bit of a flirtation back in the day, but he was more like a brother than anything romantic.

Jason was already up and at work by the time I made it down to the kitchen at nine. Working on the road crew meant he had to be out the door by 5:30, but he loved it and at least he got the afternoons off. We'd always been like night and day, literally. He could go go go all the time, party late, get up early and start it all over. I liked my sleep as much as anyone, though I did tend to stay up and sleep in given by druthers. Being in Gran's house alone was a bit weird, but Jason's absence would give me time to get up and get ready before heading back into Shreveport for the day to see Gran.

I was just finishing cleaning up my breakfast dishes when I heard a knock on the back door. I knew it must be someone that knew the house, since most strangers went to the front door first. I opened the door probably a little less cautiously than a girl alone in a big rambling house should, but was rewarded with a shriek and attacked with a giant hug. "Sookie Stackhouse!" Pam yelled, squeezing the breath out of me. "I thought you'd never get here!" She barged into the kitchen and was pouring herself a cup of coffee before I could issue the formal invitation for her to come in.

Pam was a bit of an anomaly amongst my friends. Besides being the most straight forward person I'd ever met – hell she said whatever she thought, whenever she thought it, with no worries of repercussions – she was also just a ball of energy, moving at a pace much quicker than the rest of us could even imagine. The first time I'd met her, I'd been daydreaming about the school's Quarterback Phil Michaels. She just came up and snapped her fingers in front of my face until I came into focus, and introduced herself to me. We'd barely separated from that day until we'd headed off to University, me here in Louisiana at LSU while she'd headed off to school in Boston.

I'd gone to primary school here in Bon Temps, but Gran had sent me to a private high school in Shreveport. It was a bit of a drive, but she had insisted that all of the Stackhouse women went there and I would be no different just cause money was a bit tight. It had changed my life, or at least certainly expanded my horizons far beyond anything I could have done at the Bon Temps high school. Most girls ended up pregnant or married by the time they were 19 in Bon Temps, including my mother. Gran had bigger dreams for me. _Sookie, _she'd said_, you are a bright girl with the world at your fingertips. You can be anything you want to be. Maybe your destiny will bring you back to Bon Temps, but you've gotta at least see what's out there before settling down and having babies. _

Pam showing up in the middle of our freshman year had caused quite a commotion. Everyone in Shreveport knew the Ravenscrofts (her mother's family) except for me. They'd practically founded the city for as long as they'd been there and as much money as they had, and it hadn't hurt that her mother was a famous model in the late 70s before marrying some elusive European aristocrat.

Her reputation had preceded her almost everyone in the school and she'd been relieved at my relative lack of knowledge about her family. Beyond the family connections, Pam's appearance didn't hurt her in the realm of high school. She was petite, blonde and gorgeous. It wasn't long until she had taken over the school and had a string of male admirers following her around and doing her biding. I benefited by association.

"Pam Northman," I said sitting across from her at Gran's table. "You haven't changed a bit. You look fabulous!" It'd only been about a year since I'd seen Pam. She'd been visiting her brother in Sweden when I was last home and both of our schedules were too busy for visits since.

"Oh Sookie, you'll have to call me Pam Ravenscroft now. I thought I told you that I'm using my mom's name for business." Well that was a new development. "But speak for yourself hot stuff," she said looking me up and down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd chase after you myself." We had been seniors in high school when Pam had finally told me she played for both teams. Not that it had come as a surprise after I'd been to a few parties with her and saw firsthand what she liked to get up to. "Though I can't imagine it'll be too long until you get snapped up by someone. I just hope he's not as big of a jackass as that Quinn character was." One thing I could always count on was for Pam to dislike my boyfriends.

She definitely hadn't liked my first boyfriend Bill: _Trust me Sook; while you're broken up he's off screwing around_. She was right. Strike one.

Then Pam had talked me out of getting too serious with JB in college. _Fuck him if you want Sook, but definitely don't date him. He's as slow as molasses_, she'd said when I'd come home from my first date with him. Right again. A couple of dates in and I was fairly sure I'd found the missing link. Strike two.

With Quinn, she'd warned me from day one that I was too good for him and he was going to take advantage of me. Right again. Strike three. Not that I'd ever admit to it.

I wasn't the most experienced 26 year old out there. I'd had a grand total of two real boyfriends, which meant I'd only well, done it, with two people. Don't get me wrong – with Bill, we'd done it six ways till Sunday for the time we'd dated and I'd gotten in my fair amount of practice, but I wouldn't say we'd been exactly adventurous. Plus, that was quite awhile ago. And Quinn… well I'd tried to wait with Quinn and we only ended up having sex a handful of times. It was good, but it just didn't rock my proverbial boat. He was far more about his own pleasure than mine, and he "_babed"_ me to death. I hated it. ESPECIALLY while we were getting down to business. Such a turn off.

"Quinn wasn't that bad." She rolled her eyes at me. "No seriously Pam, he wasn't that bad. If it wasn't for his mom's illness, I'd probably still be with him." Well maybe not, but I wasn't about to admit that Pam was right again.

"He was a prick Sookie. How old was he? And he's still living and dying by the whims of his hypochondriac of a mother? Not worth it sweetie. Plus, that bald head was just creepy. He looked like freaking Mr. Clean. You're far too pretty to date someone that pushes bathroom cleaner darling." At my guffaw she continued. "No Sookie, you are. I know you've never believed me, but you are gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't eaten alive when you make it to Ostermalm SW. You are on for tomorrow night, right?"

I'd told Pam that I would come to a fancy-dress party the club was throwing Saturday in honor of May Day celebrations. Her brother had wanted to bring a piece the festivities from the old country to the states and they had decided to throw a theme party to celebrate. I'd seen fliers all up and down Market Street advertising it yesterday.

"Yes Pam, I'll be there. Did you get a costume for me to wear?" I'd never been to a costume party. Something about the idea sounded really liberating, dressing like someone you weren't and hiding behind a mask.

"Don't worry about that Sook. I've got you taken care of. Stop by the house later so you can try everything on. " She looked me up and down. "Yes, I think you will cause quite the sensation in what I've got picked out for you." I cringed, hoping that it wasn't too revealing. Pam sure did like to show skin as much as possible and thought I should too.

"I guess." I said, knowing nothing I could say would possibly change her mind. Maybe I'll swing by your house on my way back from visiting Gran if that works?"

"Sounds great Sook," she said digging in her purse and pulling out a key. "Why don't you take this in case I'm not there? Just let yourself in and make yourself at home. Feel free to sample whatever you'd like." Well that was a weird thing to say, I thought. But before I could ask her what she meant, she was out the door as quickly as she'd come in.

Seeing Gran had been easier than I thought it would be. I had just left Riverbend Assisted Living and was driving across Shreveport to stop by Pam's as promised for the fitting. I'm not going to lie, I was completely nervous about what she had picked out for my costume. Pam wasn't exactly timid about her own clothing style. And while she was more pearls-and-twin-set during the day, the lady liked to dress scandalously when she hit the town. When she and Amelia had briefly been together (long story) I can't even tell you the number of times they'd tried to drag me out to one of their clubs wearing the most outrageous outfits. Latex, leather, you name it.

They'd managed to convince me to join them one time, and one time only. I'd just started to get over the Bill situation and I'm not sure what rebellious spirit got into me. They'd had a field day with me and dressed me up like one of those life-sized Barbies – Pretty Prostitute Barbie, I think. Ten minutes in the club wearing a skirt that barely covered my butt and some corsety thing and I was done. Gran would've fainted if she'd heard the lewd suggestions I'd received on the dance floor.

I smiled to myself thinking about Gran. She'd been such a good role model and mother. I was glad that I'd gone to see her today with Jason. She'd been in great spirits. The only thing that was different was that she was in a wheel chair while her hip mended itself. She'd made a lot of friends and seemed genuinely happy. She'd welcomed me with an embrace and had tried to feed me the toffee Jason brought, telling me that I was too skinny and needed some meat on my bones.

I wasn't too skinny. If anything I could stand to lose a few pounds. I wasn't fat by any means, but I definitely wasn't waify like Pam or Amelia. I was just where I should be, with curves in the right spots and no curves in the wrong spots most of the time. Gran had always thought a girl should have more meat on her bones and said she'd seen too many people get bone thin in the depression and couldn't understand why all these Hollywood starlets starved themselves to look that way.

Jason and I were there for almost two hours when the nurses had come in to collect Gran for the weekly game of Canasta. We'd bid our farewells and left. I felt much better having seen Gran. I'm one of those people that always plan for the worst and am usually pleasantly surprised when things turn out better than I expected, and this was no exception.

I pulled my car into the driveway in front of the sweeping Ravenscroft mansion. I'd always been awed by Pam's house. It was an old plantation style house and looked like something out of the movies with pillars and sweeping terraces. I'd spent countless nights here with Pam in high school and it almost felt like a second home. Sure it was a home that could've fit four of my Gran's house in it, but a home none the less.

Pam had moved back home after college to help her mom with one of the family foundations. Like I said, Pam's family was really connected in Louisiana. It'd been a bit of a surprise when her mom had up and moved to India with her new husband a few years back, but it had worked out in Pam's favor. In a renunciation of some of her worldly possessions, she had signed the deed to old family home over to Pam and her brother.

I pulled in behind a flashy red Corvette and climbed out of my Acura. I didn't figure Pam for the Corvette type, but I knew she liked to collect cars like most girls collected shoes. My car, while reliable, couldn't hold a shadow to Pam's worst car, and I was okay with that.

I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. When no one answered, I found the key Pam had given me and let myself in. "Hello?" I called out, stepping into the great room. I heard someone moving about upstairs and knew I wasn't alone. "Pam?" I asked calling up the stairs. No response. "Pam?" Still nothing. I walked up the stairs and followed the noise. "Pam, I'm here." I pushed the door open to the spare room I had always stayed in and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Unless Pam had turned into a hunky tall blonde man, I was fairly sure that wasn't her back. When the mystery man turned around, he'd looked like he was about to kill me. Can't blame him, I'd definitely invaded his space and caught him at an inopportune (well at least for him) time. I gasped when I forced myself to look up into his face. Standing there in front of me was Mr. Deliciousness from the street yesterday. I shook my head and blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing straight. Yep, that was Mr. Deliciousness wearing nothing but a towel and a wry, unabashed grin.

"You're not Pam." I said matter of factly, feeling myself flush.

"No," he said with a deep voice that made me weak in the knees. "Definitely not Pam."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay, I thought about it and it _is_ just to mean to keep you hanging with Eric in a towel! This is a bit short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me take the characters for a spin!

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Definitely not Pam," I said as I tried to hide my amusement. I guess I should have been angry to find a stranger in my room – I'd been ready to rip off Pam's head when I heard the door open behind me. Much as I loved my sister, she wasn't too keen on giving anyone their privacy. She had zero inhibitions about walking into my room at all hours of the night and had caught me in some pretty awkward positions.

But when I turned around to tell her once again that she needed to learn how to knock and wait for a reply, I'd been greeted with a shock. Instead of Pam with her amused grin, there was this gorgeous blonde creature who was hungrily devouring me with her eyes. Talk about an eye fuck. If I was anyone else, I might've felt violated.

"Shit," she said taking a few steps backwards towards the doorway. "I'm sorry. I… I was expecting Pam to be here." She'd yet to raise her eyes above my shoulders. Not that I minded. A good looking girl like that was welcome to take in the view. I only hoped that she would follow through later.

"Yes, well like you said, I'm not Pam."

I stood there watching the flush rise up from the neckline of her shirt. Since when had blushing been so damn sexy? She'd clearly moved quickly from taking it all in to modesty. I could tell she was uncomfortable and took a step closer, wanting to see what she'd do. Hell, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm her brother Eric."

"Eric? You're Eric?"

Another step closer. "Guilty as charged."

She stepped backwards at my advance and nearly ran into the door before I grabbed her arm. She looked down at my hand and slowly raised her eyes to meet mine. Mmmm, her eyes were blue.

"Watch out, you nearly ran into the door." She still didn't say anything, didn't break eye contact. I absentmindedly began to rub my thumb up and down her bare shoulder. She had great skin. "I'd hate to see a beautiful woman get banged up." _Banged_? Yes. Definitely yes. But not banged up.

"Thank you," she finally eked out, reaching behind her and stepping backwards again. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm Sookie." She pulled her arm away and stuck her hand out for a handshake, which I complied with amusedly. I was sure we were beyond formality. "Sookie Stackhouse. Pam's friend. I'm sure she's mentioned me."

"Of course, Sookie." Aha. So this was Sookie. Pam hadn't told me how attractive Sookie was. Not surprising considering Pam had once told me that she thought she once broke out into hives and was convinced she was allergic to unattractive people. "Pam mentioned that you'd be stopping by today. She should be back soon."

"Oh. Good." Her eyes wandered down my chest again.

I stretched my arms up to give her a better view and I saw her eyes glaze over. I could almost see her force herself to look me in the eyes, fighting off the primal urges which were quite apparent. She was like a fucking Christmas present that delivered itself to my room. I couldn't wait to unwrap it. Yes, this was definitely someone I wanted to get to know a lot better.

"Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "a drink would be nice. But you don't have to go out of your way to get it – I know where the kitchen is." She stepped out of my reach and was halfway down the stairs by the time she'd finished her sentence. "Maybe I'll just head downstairs while you get dressed?"

_Or maybe you should stay up here and we'll get you undressed_, I thought to myself. An image of Sookie peeling off her sundress flashed behind my eyes and I closed them and smiled. Too bad that clearly wasn't going to be happening right now. "Yeah… let me just throw on some clothes and I'll be right down."

I grabbed the first pants and shirt I came across and bounded down the stairs to find Sookie sitting at a barstool in the kitchen. She looked up at me sheepishly when I entered the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about that Eric. Pam hadn't told me that you were staying here with her. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

_Invade anything you want_. "Don't worry about it. I lost track of time and didn't realize it was so late. Pam told me you'd be here around 6. I'd hoped to be on my way to the club by now. She should be back any minute."

I hoped she got delayed. It'd be fun to see how many times I could make Sookie turn that alluring shade of pink. I took a seat on the stool next to her and sat a little too close for convention. She shifted back away from me slightly. Good, I made her uncomfortable. That was usually a good sign.

"Pam tells me you just returned home yesterday."

"Yes," she said as she looked up at me. "My Gran fell and broke her hip, so I decided to move back home. Well, close to home," she said biting her lip. God she was sexy, and yet something about her demeanor screamed innocence. I guess I'm too used to the women of the club circuit who unabashedly threw themselves at me. "I'm living with my brother Jason now… do you know Jason?"

I nodded, leaning a bit closer, inhaling her scent.

"I'm living with Jason at my Gran's house in Bon Temps, but am looking for a place in the city to be closer to the nursing home. Pam said she'd help me go apartment hunting this week."

_You can live in my bed_. "Pam is a good resource for that. Did she tell you that we own some rental properties in the area?"

"Yes she did. I think we're going to go look at a few of them tonight after she gets here."

I leaned in even closer. She wasn't wearing perfume as far as I could tell. She smelled fresh, like soap and sunshine. It was mouth watering.

I can only imagine what we looked like when I heard the front door lock click open. _Damn you Pam. _I jumped back, not wanting Pam to find me practically dry humping her friend in our kitchen. I knew I'd never live that down. I'd only brought one woman back to the house in the last six months and still heard about it from Pam at every opportunity. The bad thing about your sister being into girls too is that she felt like she needed to make everything – and everyone – a competition. "Pam," I called out, "we're in the kitchen."

Pam rounded the corner, loaded down with shopping bags and gave me a knowing grin. "I see you two have met." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. Damn her, she knew me too well.

"Yeah," I said as I trained my eyes back on Sookie. "Sookie caught me while I was getting ready upstairs." Bingo, there went the blush again. I wondered what she'd do if I kissed her neck – that bit where the neck meets with her shoulder was just crying out to be played with.

Sookie made a gasping sound. "Uh, yeah… I thought you were upstairs Pam. I didn't know Eric was living here with you."

"Didn't I tell you that Sookie?" Pam asked innocently. Ha, Pam doing anything innocently was a laugh. "I thought for sure I told you that Eric would be here if I wasn't. Hmmm. Anyway, I'm glad that you two finally know each other. Now that Eric knows you, he should be more than happy to introduce you to his little friends in the area."

_Yeah, I'd me more than happy to introduce her to one particular little friend in private, not that it was little by any stretch of the imagination._

"Oh right," I said still not looking away from that spot on her neck. "Pam mentioned that you worked for some culinary magazine. Stop by the club some night and we can arrange some meetings."

"Perfect," Pam said as she took Sookie by the arm. "Now run along Eric. We've got things to do." I glared at Pam, not budging. "We've got to get Sookie kitted up for the May Day party. I've got her outfit right here." Pam lifted up the tiniest bag possible.

Fuck, Sookie was going to be at the May Day party wearing something that fit into that bag? If she was this appealing in a simple sundress, I couldn't even imagine what she'd look like done up for the party. More so, I couldn't imagine what I'd have to do to control myself and actually do my job with her in my club. There was something about her smell, her presence that put me into a practical trance. I'd never been so intrigued by a woman immediately after meeting them. Frankly, it was usually the other way around.

I slowly peeled myself out of the stool. "It was nice to finally meet you Sookie." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and lingered a bit longer than European custom as I caught her scent again. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

_A lot better_.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far and hope that you continue to do so. I don't LOVE this chapter, but am ready to be done with it and move on, so you get it as is. And don't fret my lovelies. While he's not in this chapter much, there's more of our favorite Viking Vampire on the way!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me take the characters for a spin!

**Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

I couldn't catch my breath. I was practically hyperventilating. No, I was fairly sure I was going to have a freaking heart attack. Yet, I just sat there nodding at Pam like a simpleton. I certainly hadn't been prepared to run into Mr. Deliciousness when I had opened that door. I guess I should stop thinking of him as Mr. Deliciousness and start thinking of him as Pam's brother Eric. Fuck. Pam's brother? Seriously? Why hadn't I seen a picture of him before? Maybe I would have been a little more prepared and wouldn't have acted like someone that just hopped off the short bus when I saw him. Though, let's be honest, I don't think anything could have prepared me for the downright sexiness that was Eric in a towel. I probably did a fairly good job considering the circumstances. I mean, I could have fainted. Score one for me staying conscious.

"Sook," Pam said amusedly, as if she'd been trying to get my attention for awhile. "Are you with me?"

Shit. "Yeah, sorry… it's been a long day."

Pam grinned at me, seeing right through the lie. "So, what did you and Eric talk about while you waited for me?" Talk? Yeah, I definitely couldn't remember anything we'd said. I'd been too busy checking out his bare chest and wondering what he would've done if I'd given into my urges and bit him. "Erm," I started. "Well, after he got dressed we-"

"Wait, what?" She interrupted with a laugh. "After he got dressed?"

Shit. Again. "Oh, erm… yeah. Well when I went upstairs to find you, he was fresh out of the shower in a towel." I could totally feel myself blushing. "It was…" Incredibly sexy? The end to this particular pair of panties? All I could do to stop myself from attacking your brother? Yeah, I didn't think any of those would go over well. "It was what it was. I went downstairs so he could get dressed and that's pretty much when you got here." I left out the part where I thought I was going to pass out when he'd smelled me. That's probably not something someone wants to hear about their brother. God knows I didn't enjoy it when all of my friends fawned over Jason.

"Sookie Stackhouse," she said eyeing me closely. "You want to bone my brother, don't you?"

I emphatically shook my head. "No, no… Pam, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh don't lie to me, I know you too well. You totally want to have 10,000 of his babies, don't you?" She laughed and pumped her hips suggestively.

"Stop it," I said rolling my eyes and flopping onto the bed. Oh just the thought of a bed had a vision of Eric in his towel behind my eyes. This was not looking good for my mental health. "He's your brother. I met him in an awkward situation. End of story."

"Interesting. All my friends fawn over Eric, so it's nothing I'm not used to." She said standing up and grabbing the bag she'd brought in earlier. "I just didn't figure you'd fall for him quite so quickly. Hmmm, interesting none the less."

"So quickly? What is that supposed to mean Pam?" I asked indignantly.

"Nothing. Forget it." She said. I knew it was pointless to push her. When she made her mind up to be quiet, she was a steel trap. "Here," she handed me the bag. "Try this on. I think it should work."

I unfolded the white fabric that was an excuse for a costume and my eyes bulged. "Pam! I can't possibly wear this! Is there even a top here?"

"Sookie," she said looking slightly condescending. She was certainly more worldly than I was, no doubt about that. And a lot more liberated about her sexuality than anyone I knew other than Amelia. "It's a folklore costume party. Everyone is going to be wearing a lot less than that. That's actually quite a bit more than I'm wearing." I couldn't even imagine. "Besides, you'll be wearing a mask. You haven't been back to Shreveport for two years. No one is going to know it was you."

"Pam!" I said holding it up to me. "How can I wear a bra with this?"

"You can't," she said with a smile. "You just have to let your girls go free for a night. Be liberated." She reached into the bag and handed me double sided tape. "This should help keep you covered. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Easy for you to say Miss Perky B Cup," I grumbled under my breath and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Oh Sookie, you have fabulous breasts. You know it, I know it, might as well show the world. I'm sure Eric would like to get a better view!"

"Pam! He's your _brother!_" Ew, I couldn't imagine trying to set up one of my friends with Jason – though, let's be honest, practically all of my friends had gotten down and dirty with Jason at one time or another. That was part of the territory.

"I know he's my brother dear Sookie. What can I say? Good taste runs in our family." She picked up the gauzy dress and shoved it in my hands. "Here, try it on and then we've gotta go find you a place to live."

After we'd gone through a few of Pam and Eric's rental properties, I was headed to Bon Temps feeling better than I had all day. Well, except for the part where I got to stare at Eric in a towel. _Stop it Sookie_. If I was going to have any semblance of a working relationship with the guy, I certainly shouldn't be thinking about what he would look like if that towel had dropped, or wondering what the area below his nipples tasted like. No, I must only think of him as Pam's brother and a good resource. That was it. Ha, good luck with that.

After trying on the costume and definitively losing the argument with Pam over whether I'd wear it or not, we'd gone on a tour of their open rental properties. There were two promising places that I was contemplating. One was older and charming and near Pam's neighborhood and Gran's facility. The other was new and modern and closer to downtown, which would be better for work. I hated looking for a new place to live – I'd never really had to do it, since I'd latched onto Amelia my first day away from home. I didn't know what to look for, or what to think about and wished someone would just make the decision for me. Pam had told me to go home and sleep on it and get back to her on Monday after the May Day party. I knew she was making me a ridiculous deal on the rent in both places, but she insisted that she was charging me market.

I pulled up behind Jason's pickup on the long driveway at Gran's house and was nearly to the door when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and nearly dropped the grocery bag in my hands. There, standing on my front porch was my ex, and first, boyfriend Bill Compton. "Hey Sookie!" He said coming in for an awkward hug. "I thought that was you! Jas told me you were moving back."

"Wow, Bill… what are you doing here? I thought you lived in LA?"

"I do. I just came to help my dad move some things around in the old place." Bill's family had lived in the house across the cemetery from Gran's house. We'd known each other since we were kids and had started dating when I was 17. It'd been a bit of a shock to Jason, who'd been on the football team with Bill, but he eventually had accepted it. We'd dated for nearly 3 years. He'd been my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first everything.

We'd been so wrapped up in each other when we dated, but it wasn't a very healthy relationship. We fought like cats and dogs all the time. He always had put me into really uncomfortable situations with his friends, and I'd ended up with too many emotional scars for a 19 year old to deal with. But I'd loved him. I'd been consumed by him, and I'd let him get away with far too much.

It had been hard when I made the decision to go away to school. He'd wanted me to stay and go to the nearby community college so we could live together. When I'd refused it was the first time I'd ever really stood up to him and the fighting increased to new levels. I can't even remember the number of times we'd broken up and made up. Each time we'd ended it, it would last a bit longer. At first it'd be a few hours, then it was a weekend, a week and the last time we'd made up it had been about a month and a half.

We'd been good for another two months or so when we had a huge fight over him keeping secrets from me. I was a sophomore in college and couldn't take the drama anymore. About two months after calling it quits, I'd received an email that he had started seeing Selah Pumphrey and that they were getting married since he'd gotten her pregnant. Then Tara had told me that he'd been with his ex, Lorena while we had been together. Even though I definitely wasn't in love with him anymore, it had broken my heart a little bit.

Amelia immediately went on the war path, and Pam had just been smug because she was right about him sleeping around while I waited for us to get back together. I just felt empathy for his situation. He'd been too young to start a family, and Selah Pumphrey wasn't exactly someone you'd want to tie yourself to forever. But, they were still together 7 years later. Unhappily if Tara was right, but still together.

"Are Selah and the twins here?" I asked.

"Nah," he said. "They stayed back in LA. Claudine had a ballet camp and Claude didn't want to leave his friends, so Selah stayed back with them." He was silent for a minute. "You look great Sook," he said wistfully. Tara had told me that Bill always asked after me whenever he saw her. She was convinced he thought I was the one that had got away. "It's great to have you back in town."

"Thanks Bill," I said stepping towards the door. "I should probably get inside. I know Jason is waiting for me."

"Yeah, of course." Bill leaned in and gave me a hug, holding on a little too long for comfort. "You stay in touch Sook. It's been too long."

Jason was waiting for me when I went into the house with a beer in his hand. "Hey Sook, whatchya got there?" He pointed to the grocery bags I was carrying. Of course he hadn't bothered to make dinner for himself, or if he had, there wasn't anything left over for me. He took the bags from my hands and began digging through them, grumbling under his breath about all the "healthy shit" and asking where the man food was. That was Jason for you.

I whipped up a quick dinner – most of which he polished off, I might add – and was left to clean the dishes as he headed out to Merlottes for Ladies' Night. He'd been shocked when I wasn't enticed by the thought of $1 pitchers of Budweiser, but had scooted out the door fairly quickly.

It was nice being alone in the house without anything to worry about. I logged onto my computer for the first time in three days and caught up on work emails that couldn't be avoided any longer. Portia was already on my back for my next article and I knew I needed to produce something really good. Hopefully I'd be able to get an in with someone interesting and show them that I deserved the raise and new position.

I crawled into bed that night riding a wave of emotions. There was excitement about moving back and finding a new place to live; Fear and anxiety that I wouldn't be able to find a subject that would satisfy Portia; Sadness when I thought about how things had changed now that Gran wasn't here anymore, and a little twinge of sadness when I thought about Bill and what he'd become. I wish I didn't have any feelings, I wish I'd been able to shun him for good, but he'd been an important part of my life and I'd always have a bit of a soft spot for him. I just wished him happiness… just happiness that didn't have anything to do with me.

And, if we're being honest here, the most overpowering emotion I was having as I lay here in bed was good old-fashioned lust. It was just a crying shame that the object of that particular emotion was Pam's brother. I was anxious to see him again. Anxious to see someone that I'd spent a whopping 15 minutes with and could barely look in the eye. The party tomorrow should be a real hoot if I blushed and stared at the floor every time I saw Eric. Thank God I got to wear a mask. Maybe that'd help. I tried to push the thought of Eric in a towel out of my mind. Nonetheless, as I felt myself finally drift off to sleep, my traitorous body and mind played some mighty interesting scenarios with that exact figure.

Oh well, a girl can dream right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow wow wowzers! I post my least favorite chapter (to date – I should probably add that in case I write something craptastic before this all ends) and have 902 hits in 12 hours. Ridonkulous! Thank you for all of your support and for reading my little ramblings. As a reward, I present you with a little more of our favorite Viking. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. Thank you for letting me play spin the bottle with them! pleasestopatericpleasestopatericpleasestopatericpleasestopatericpleasestopatericpleasestopateric!

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The club was buzzing with activity by 10 pm on Saturday for the costume party. Who knew that May Day could whip people into a frenzy? It seemed the people of Shreveport were embracing a reason to dress up, get drunk and hit the town. I guess that wasn't surprising given that Louisiana was the home to Mardi Gras and a hot bed of supernatural tales.

When Pam had suggested the costume party in honor of May Day, I hadn't been sure it was a great idea. I wasn't much for dressing up in costume, but she had insisted. Once she conceded that the two of us shouldn't wear masks since we did kind of own the place, I'd been more willing to play along.

Given our inside joke about my nocturnal tendencies, Pam decided to dress me up like a vampire. I'd been put off by the suggestion at first. I wasn't in for the Dracula look with a pointy collar and blood dripping down my chin, because really, is that what vampires would look like if they were really among us? Luckily Pam had agreed that I should go for a more GQ styled vamp and agreed when I'd opted for a pair of dark jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt. I'd slicked my blond hair back away from my face and Pam had attacked me with powder and some red makeup around my eyes. Throw in a set of plastic fangs, and I made quite a convincing vampire if I said so myself.

I circled the club once more, trying to keep busy so I would stop wondering where the hell Pam was. Okay, okay, I'll admit I was totally jonesing to see what Sookie would look like. I'd caught a glimpse of her backside (and what a nice backside it was) as Pam had whisked her up the stairs and yelled "no peeking" out the door of her room, but I hadn't really gotten a good view. I was curious to see what Pam had in that little bag for her.

After a few run-ins with some very drunk witches that were less than subtle about what they would like me to do with them, I fled to the safety of my office and began to run the numbers in an effort to keep myself busy. I wasn't interested in easy propositions, not tonight.

I'd thought of Sookie more often than I should have these last 24 hours. Every time I allowed my mind to wander, it seemed to stray back to Sookie. I thought of the way she'd blushed, the way she squirmed and the way her eyes had burned when she'd looked at me in the towel. I'd gone to sleep imagining what could have happened if I'd lost that towel, and woke up with a painful, Sookie inspired hard-on. This was a condition that was going to need to be taken care of, and as soon as possible.

We were nearly at capacity when Pam sauntered into my office and flopped on the chair across the desk from mine.

"The line's around the block," she said. "Looks like the bastards are more than happy to part with their money tonight, even with a $20 cover charge. I'm quite brilliant, if I say so myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to hear it." I looked down at her costume and nearly choked. "Nice excuse for a costume there sis."

She was practically naked. And as much as I didn't want to see my sister that way, I could only hope that Pam had transferred her aesthetic to Sookie's costume.

"Like it? Here's to hoping it helps me pull some," she said with a wink. Yeah, I doubted Pam would have any problem getting any man or woman in the bar tonight dressed like that. "What are you doing hiding away in here? Afraid of the wild ones roaming about?"

"Someone's got to do work around here while you flit about Pam." I pushed the files I'd been going through to the side. God knows I wasn't going to be able to get anything done now that she was here. "Have you been here long?"

"We just got here. Sookie was trying to argue with me about her costume again. It's a lot more revealing than she's used to." Was Pam trying to torture me? "But you know me, I always win these things." She stood up and was at the door. "Come out and play Eric. I promise no one will bite… unless you want them to."

I stayed in my office for a few more minutes, testing my will to stay away from Sookie for as long as possible. I wasn't used to having such a strong reaction to a woman I'd just met and, as much as I wanted to give into it, I wasn't about to act like a fool over a few curves. Hell, as soon as Pam had mentioned her name, I had a hard time stopping myself from barging out into the bar and finding her.

I was amazed at the crowd that had filed in when I did make my way out to the bar. The costumes were as detailed and elaborate as you could imagine. The theme of supernatural and folklore had apparently caught the attention of the town. There were countless faeries and man sized animals, elaborate ghosts spanning decades from Elizabethan to one particularly humorous costume of a ghost of Elvis, who insisted upon being called Bubba.

I took a seat at my reserved booth and surveyed the crowd. Let's be honest here, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Sookie. I wondered what and how little Pam had finagled her into wearing, wondered how many times I'd be able to cause her to blush… and especially wondered if I'd be able to get her alone and see if she tasted as good as she looked.

I'd yet to spot her, though I did see her brother Jason come in with a few men dressed as some kind of half-man, half-cat looking creatures. It wasn't long until he had the attention of a beautiful, buxom faerie. Somehow I didn't think that faeries dressed quite that slutty, but who was I to know?

I saw Pam grab Jason and lead his group towards a corner table and nearly growled when I saw what she was moving towards. There, standing next to the booth, was the bombshell I'd been looking for. I'd wondered if I would recognize Sookie in her mask, if her appeal would cross over into tonight or if I'd been drinking the Kool-Aid yesterday, but there was no question. The golden mask did nothing to disguise that body, those lips, those breasts I'd thought so much about. Shit, for someone that I'd spent ten minutes with, I'd done a fuck-good job of taking in the key elements.

Sookie's golden hair spilled wildly down her back and over a long white gauzy dress. The dress itself would have been quite demure if the neckline didn't plunge to her waist revealing a tantalizing view of her breasts. The dress clung to her curves and provided just enough to stimulate the imagination of the viewer. It certainly had my attention, and I second guessed my decision to wear my tight jeans. I wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be – a faerie? A wood nymph? There were no tell-tale signs. I knew Pam wouldn't come up with some generic costume and wracked my brain. In an odd way, she reminded me of one of my favorite fairy tale illustrations from home in Sweden. Granted Sookie was a hotter, sluttier, more bangable version of the fairy tale, but that only made it better.

After depositing Jason at Sookie's table, Pam slowly made her way over to me. She slid into the booth across from me and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked gruffly, disliking that she was interrupting the fantasy I currently was having about throwing Sookie across the table and making a meal of her exposed skin and then some.

"Sookie is here," she said simply.

"Is she?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. "That's nice."

_Nice_? It was fucking fantastic. The things I'd done to her in my head already would make a grown woman blush. This was going to be a long, uncomfortable, blue-ballsian night unless I did something about it.

Pam laughed. "You're not a very good liar Eric. You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you got out here. I'd say your thoughts are far from nice if the bulge in your pants is any indication."

"Fucking A Pam," I said indignantly. "I'm your brother. You are not supposed to look at my dick, in my pants or out of them."

"It's kind of hard to miss Eric," she said. "Oh come on, you have a hard-on for my friend. I get it. She's gorgeous. You need to go over there and take the steps to get her help with your little problem. I give you my blessing."

"Fuck off Pam," I said gruffly. Even if that was exactly what I wanted to do, I wasn't going to take my sister's advice on matters of my erection. "Who in the hell is she supposed to be anyway?"

"Bianca Maria," she said in a sing-song voice. The princess from the fairy tale.

"Does she even know who that is?" It wasn't exactly a well known tale or painting outside of our native Sweden.

"Nope," she said toying with a stray lock of hair. "I picked it out for her. Don't you like it?"

"She's lovely," I heard myself say. Lovely? Yes. Desirable? Well, every guy in the room was definitely making a mental porno with her, so yes. Completely fuckable? Absolutely. I wondered what it would take to make my earlier fantasy a reality.

"She reminded me of the painting from the minute I saw her in high school. It's rather perfect." I looked over to see Sookie lean across the table and whisper something in the ear of an elf. Who did that guy think he was? Fucking Legolas? I stood up, unfolding to my full height. "I suppose I should go say hello. It would be rude not to."

"Of course," Pam said with a small laugh. "We wouldn't want you to be rude."

***

"Eric!" Jason called out as I walked up to the corner booth. Sookie's back was to me, and I had the pleasure of seeing her spine straighten. _So, the dress is backless too. Add that to my mental inventory_. "Great party man. You Europeans really know how to do it."

I stopped next to Sookie and put my hand on her shoulder. Her skin was warm and soft and I couldn't help but laugh as she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Thanks Jason, glad that you could make it. Sookie," I said looking down at her, trying to get her to meet my eyes. "I'm happy to welcome you to Ostermalm SW. How do you like it?"

"Sook," Jason said before she could answer. "Scoot over so Eric can sit down with us." _Perfect_. The group shifted to give me room and I sat down next to her. There wasn't much room in the booth and the length of our thighs pressed into each other. I smiled as the increasingly familiar blush rose from her chest – only in her current dress I could see it much further down. There was an advantage to being so tall.

"Hello Eric," she said, still not meeting my eyes. "It's a lovely space. You and Pam must be real proud."Her accent thickened. I'd noticed yesterday that it had become more pronounced when she was nervous. I wondered what she'd sound like when she screamed my name.

A blonde curl fell over her shoulders and strayed down between her breasts. It took all of the control I had not to reach down and fondle it. "Thank you. Maybe I can give you the tour later."

"Maybe," she said with an uneasy laugh and finally looked into my eyes. Oh the things I would do to this one.

"You two know each other?" Jason asked, eying me suspiciously. "Thought you said you didn't know Eric Sookie."

"We met yesterday," I answered. I smiled widely at Jason, trying to assure him that my objective wasn't to get into his sister's pants... even if it increasingly was becoming my primary, and only, focus. "Sookie came over to the house yesterday before I left for the club. It's good to finally put a face with a name. Pam talked up your sister quite a bit."

Jason kind of nodded and smiled. Much as I liked Jason, he wasn't the brightest bulb. "Makes sense," he said. "I tell you what Sook, I like Eric here. Seems to be a real upstanding guy, don't you think?"

"Erm," she said, trying to shift away from me and only pressing herself more fully into my body. "Yes, he has been very nice to me." _Nice? If only you knew what I was mentally doing to you right now. _She continued, "Oh how rude am I? Let me introduce you to my friend Tara." She turned towards the brunette faerie that had been hanging on Jason. She smiled and gave me a small wave. "Tara, this is Pam's brother Eric."

"Nice to meet you Tara," I said giving her a cursory glance and returning my gaze to Sookie. That little bit of her neck had caught my attention again and I was having a hard time looking anywhere else. Jason resumed telling the story he was in the middle of when I'd walked up to the table. Within seconds he had regained everyone's attention with a story about getting chased by down the street by the local cops after hopping out of a bedroom window.

I laid my hand on Sookie's thigh and felt her jump. I loved making her edgy. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look incredibly sexy tonight Sookie." She twitched nervously and I smiled. "Did Pam tell you that I was fascinated with Bianca Maria?"

She shook her head no.

"Yes, quite. I'd love to examine your costume closer later." My eyes strayed down to her breasts. Her dress had fallen open and I was afforded a good view of the side of her breast. She followed my eyes down and snapped the dress shut. I laughed. "For historical accuracy. I am a fan after all." I'd actually love to examine that costume right off and get to the good stuff underneath.

"Is that so?" she asked nervously. One hand remained on her dress as she reached her other for her drink. I ran my finger up the length of her thigh and could visibly see her swallow. She took a long drink of the clear liquid in her glass and looked straight ahead.

"Yes it is." I stopped my hand as it neared the top of her thigh. Much as I was enjoying myself, I didn't want to give the poor girl a heart attack. One step at a time.

"I didn't figure you for the fairy tale princess type Eric. You seem like you'd be into scary things like vampires and demons."

"Don't let anyone fool you." I lowered my voice again. "Every man wants to rescue a good princess. Because every man knows that eventually those good princesses grow up and learn to like bad, naughty things."

She gasped and didn't, no, couldn't say anything. Luckily for her, one of the cocktail waitresses chose that time to tell me Pam needed me in the back. I said my goodbyes to the table and quietly said to Sookie, "Let me know when you are ready to be rescued."

**A/N:** Augh! So I don't know if I did a very good job describing Sookie's costume, so to give you a better idea, the inspiration came from an illustration by John Bauer (no relation to Jack!) called Bianca Maria and the Trolls. Linky dink is in my profile! And Eric… ah, as tantalizing as it was to dress up Eric in some hunky Viking costume, I had to stay true to our boy. And hell, could he be sexier than he is already? No assembly necessary!

I'll try to update again soon, but no promises!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! Thank you again and again and again for all of your reviews – I now fully understand what everyone means when they say they're like crack. So keep 'em coming! And now, for your reading entertainment, I present a little taste of the one and only Eric Northman!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to imagine that I can control the whole shebang!

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

"My my Sookie Stackhouse," Tara said as we entered the ladies room. "How could you keep such a fine male specimen a secret?"

"Who?" I knew who. He may have left the table 45 minutes ago, but I knew exactly who she was talking about. I hadn't stopped thinking about him for one second.

"What do you mean who?" Tara said, adjusting her costume in the mirror. "Pam's brother, Eric. He's like sex on a stick, and he definitely wants a piece of Sookie pie."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said as I reapplied my lip gloss. "I just met him yesterday. That's hardly keeping him a secret. And I'm not sure my pie could handle that particular connoisseur." I wasn't being modest, I genuinely knew that Eric Northman was way out of my league and I just wasn't sure how to take his attentions. Okay, maybe that's not right. Let's just say my body was screaming one thing and my mind another. Damn conscience.

"I tell you what, he could certainly have me any way he wanted me, any time, any place." Tara had always been straight forward about men, something I really admired. She was one of Jason's regular conquests, though it had never gotten too serious. At first I thought it would be weird for our friendship, like it had been when Jason started banging my friend Dawn back in high school. She'd gone straight up Jason crazy and it was pretty much the end of our friendship. But Jason and Tara together were still just Jason and Tara, only Jason and Tara that regularly played hide the sausage. "Eric is downright sexy."

I couldn't help but agree. I wondered why he was so interested in me when I'd barely been able to manage three words in his presence. He seemed to enjoy making me squirm as often as possible. I thought that maybe I had imagined it at Pam's house, but there was no denying the hand that had rubbed my thigh, or the warm breath that had tickled my ear as he had propositioned me.

And that's what it was. No doubt about it. A good old fashioned proposition that I am ashamed to say I enjoyed every minute of. Oh sure, he'd been a bit of an ass when I caught him ogling my chest, but heck it was hanging out for the world to see. There'd be payback for that at some time. Maybe tonight, maybe next week. Who knew?

I saw Pam enter in the mirror and turned around to face her as she came towards me. "There you are!" Pam was wearing two tiny scraps of material that looked like animal skin – one over her breasts and the other fashioned the tiniest skirt imaginable. Her normally sleek blonde hair was wildly tangled and crowned in an ivy-wreath. As much as I'd protested my costume, I thanked my lucky stars she hadn't gotten it in her head to swap.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tara asked wide eyed.

"A maenad," Pam said. "I'm meant to inspire men and women into a heightened state of ecstatic frenzy." Yeah, no problem there. If I wasn't 100% sure I didn't like women, I knew I'd be following Pam around like a horny zombie. "Sorry I had to draw Eric away earlier," she said looking pointedly at me. "He looked like he was enjoying himself."

"What is that supposed to mean Pam?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just stating the facts. I believe he was looking for you Sookie. Said he wanted to show you the copy of the Bianca Maria picture in his office." Great, just great. Eric wanted me to go with him alone somewhere? And Pam didn't seem to mind that her brother and her best friend seemed to want to jump each other's bones. "I'll bet he'd be willing to show you something else if you asked real nice." Yeah, she definitely didn't mind. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Pam, he's your brother! You don't hear me going around and whoring Jason out, do you?"

"Sook, that's cause Jason does a good enough job of that himself. You never let yourself have fun. Walpurgis Night is a night of magic, so live a little! Hell you've never ever dated someone that was worthy of you. At least I can honestly say that I like my brother. Plus, he's dated some real bitches and could use a breath of fresh air." She turned to face the mirror and nodded in satisfaction at her reflection. "Whatever Sookie. Do what you want tonight on that front. Just get the hell out of the bathroom and come have a drink with me!"

One drink turned into four or five. Now, I am not a big drinker. I'd seen my brother and his friends drunk too many times to want to partake too heavily, but damned if I didn't need a drink tonight. If I was going to see Eric, to have to interact with Eric, to pay him back for looking at my boobs, well I needed a little liquid courage. It wasn't long before Pam had pulled Tara and me out to the dance floor and we were moving in unison with the beat of the music. I loved dancing, and while I wasn't one of those girls that got out on the dance floor and humped at the dry air, it was the one time where I could let myself go. The mask was liberating. No one outside of my group and Eric knew who I was, and I let myself dance a little sexier than I normally would. I caught Eric looking at me a few times and immediately got a little more creative with my moves. I didn't know I had it in me really, but I could've been a burlesque dancer with the moves I pulled out while he watched. Serves him right. Time for him to be the one squirming.

Pam had only stayed out for one song – she did have a club to run after all. But when I scanned the crowd for her, I saw that she was in the middle of seducing a redhead dressed up as a devil. She caught me looking and gave me the most bawdy wink and smile. That poor girl didn't know what she was in for, but I was sure that Pam would take care of that shortly.

Jason joined us on the dance floor and soon he and Tara were dancing rather suggestively (still not something I wanted to see), which left me alone on the dance floor. I decided that it was time for a break and was headed towards the bar when I noticed Eric. He was sitting at a stool on the bar staring at me with those tractor beams he called eyes. _Screw it_, I thought and walked over to him. This was a night of magic, Pam had said. A night to let loose and have fun, and I had her blessing to do whatever I wanted, if only I could figure out what that was when it came to Eric.

"Hey," I said as I hopped up onto the barstool next to him. "What are you doing all alone?" I noticed about ten women shooting me the stink eye that were wondering the same thing.

"I was watching you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I tried to think of what Pam or Amelia would say, tried to embody them. "Did you like what you saw?" There, that was definitely something they'd say. He looked amused. "Very much. You are very sexy when you dance. I can only imagine how well you do other things."

_Well crap, what do you say to that?_ "Thank you." Here I thought I was being flirty and forward and he had to go and one-up me. Screw that. I wasn't one to lose, even if it was something as foreign to me as flirting with a sexy Swedish God. Even if it was only for one night and he was my best friend's brother. I reached out and grabbed his drink. He watched with burning hot eyes as I took a sip in what I hoped was a sexy manner. As I was pulling the glass from my mouth, he wrapped his fingers around mine on the glass and raised it to his own; drinking from the spot my lips had touched. "Pam mentioned that you wanted to take me in your office – "I paused. Let him think about that. I was satisfied when he nearly choked. "Maybe we could make it the last stop on your tour?"

"Yes," he said standing up and grabbing my hand. "Yes, most definitely." I looked over to see Pam's eyes glued on us. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and it took everything I had not to laugh.

He led me through the crowd towards the DJ booth, pointing out the various improvements that Pam had insisted upon. I must admit, they'd done a bang up job on the place. Every table, every chair had been picked out with a specific reason that he conveyed to me with his hot breath on my ear. This was pure torture.

Not long into the tour we got separated by a pack of werewolves who were doing their best to prod me along to the dance floor with them. It's not like I was going to get a better opportunity to use Eric's words against him. I held my hand out to him over the shoulder of a smaller were, looked him dead in the eye and told him I was ready to be rescued. Oh the look he gave me… well, let's just say that there was no going back. Much to his chagrin, I insisted on going on the remainder of the tour and took every opportunity to press myself against him and give him a little taste of his own medicine.

By the time we were headed back to his office, I was more than ready for whatever was in store. After the initial shock, he began taking my advances in stride, lingering in corners and torturing me right back. Everything I tried to do to tease him, he did back threefold. It was probably around midnight by the time our tour was coming to a close, and the alcohol was flowing freely through the club. Women openly glared at me as we passed them. Eric was definitely a hot commodity in this crowd and I'm sure they were all wondering who I was, and what I had done to catch his attention. Heck, I was wondering the same thing.

He opened a door at the end of the hallway and ushered me into his office. As soon as he closed the door, he pressed me against the back of it, pinned my arms against the door and took a nibble at my throat. I heard myself moan from a distance as I went weak in the knees. And just when I thought he was finally going to kiss me, he picked me up and deposited me on a leather couch before turning towards a bookshelf. I nearly screamed with frustration. I counted to ten to calm myself down. Though I don't know how in the hell I thought I'd ever be able to get my breathing back to normal after Eric's mouth had been on my skin. And yet there he was, just standing there with his back to me, looking for all the world like a man who hadn't just spent the last 20 minutes trying to get into my pants.

I let out an irritated sigh and took off my mask as I sunk back into the rich leather. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I absentmindedly began twirling a lock of hair that had spilled over my shoulder. I could barely see straight I wanted him to touch me again so badly, and I thought I'd done a damn good job of giving it back to him but apparently not. Apparently Eric Northman was used to virtual strangers pressing their breasts into him, to touching him at every given opportunity.

"Here it is," he said turning around to face me. He smiled down at me, and his eyes got as big as saucers when he saw the lock of hair I was playing with between my breasts. It was obvious that he wasn't as unaffected by our little game as he pretended. I smiled up at him coyly. "What have you got there?" He tore his eyes away from my hand and sat down on the couch next to me. His weight caused my body to shift towards his and our thighs pressed into one another's again. He opened up the book to a painting of two trolls and a blonde girl in a white dress.

"Bianca Maria and the Trolls," he said pointing to the painting. He set the open book on the table next to the couch and turned his full attention on me. "You look very much like her tonight. Though this dress is definitely more revealing than something she would wear." He reached out and pushed the stray tendril of hair out of my hands. His fingers rested lightly on my shoulder before tracing along the strap of my dress.

My breath caught as he continued down the deep vee of the neck. He looked at me questioningly. He was giving me the option to stop him, and I couldn't move. I looked into his eyes and bit my bottom lip. "I used to dream about her. Did Pam tell you that?" I shook my head. His finger continued its torturous journey down my chest. He stopped again, as his hand reached the top of my right breast, making me give him the go ahead. I felt my body respond as he lingered – and I can tell you it wasn't because it was cold in here! "I saw you across the club tonight and thought of her. Thought of doing just this." I was fairly sure I wasn't breathing at this point. He slowly ran his finger down the length of my breast. It felt like a flame on my cool skin.

"Oh?" I asked breathlessly. He leaned down and nuzzled my bare neck with his face, his warm breath teasing my sensitive skin. I was frozen. I felt him inhale. "You smell like sunshine." I gave a little groan as he suckled the juncture of my neck and shoulder and moved his hand further down my stomach. His lips made a trail down the edge of my dress and when he reached the top of my breast, I thought my head was going to fall right off.

That was it, I had to kiss this man if it was the last thing I did. I roughly grabbed his face and pulled it up to meet his lips with mine. He overcame any shock at my aggression quickly and began to expertly attack my lips with his own. Let me tell you, Eric looked like a man that knew what he was doing, and boy did he ever. He deftly maneuvered his tongue along my lips, nudging me to invite him in. As if I stood a chance!

I groaned as he nibbled at my bottom lip, sucking its fullness into his mouth before plunging his tongue into my mouth, teasing my own to mate with it. His hands roamed my body, and I was rewarded with appreciative grunts as he explored every nook and cranny. His hands found their way into my dress (double sided tape is not exactly a challenge for a man like Eric) and he cupped my bare breasts in his hands and teased my excruciatingly hard nipples with his thumbs. Within seconds, he eased the straps of my dress down over my shoulders, exposing me fully to his hungry eyes before capturing my mouth with his once again.

"Beautiful," he mumbled into my mouth with hot breath before breaking our kiss. He took both of my hands into one of his (they were that big) and eased me down onto the couch, pinning my arms over my head. I watched the top of his blond head in frozen delight as his mouth claimed my left nipple. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and raised my body up to meet his mouth. "Eric!" I cried out as he gently nipped at my right breast. I was rewarded with a sexy, crooked grin and a look that could have melted my panties off.

I wiggled my hands free of his grip and reached down to pull him to me for another kiss. I could not get enough of this man. He lowered his full body weight onto me as he attacked my mouth with his skillful tongue. Yes, this was pure, unadulterated bliss. I squirmed with pleasure as my bare breasts rubbed against the fabric of his t-shirt. There was only one thing that was missing. I skimmed my hands along his body and grabbed two handfuls of his glorious rear end – and believe me, it was as better than I thought it would be. He pressed himself into my thighs and I couldn't help but give myself a mental high five. I, Sookie Stackhouse, had somehow gotten this God of a man aroused.

He was tugging at my skirt when there was a knock at the door. He continued to pull my skirt up, and groaned in frustration as the knock sounded again. "Go away!" He yelled out and returned his mouth to mine. "Eric?" A woman's voice said from the other side of the door. "Eric, we need help." He buried his face in my shoulder, giving my neck one last kiss before raising his head and yelling that he'd be there in a minute.

As soon as I was able to register what was happening, I moved quicker than I ever had, pushing him off me with super human strength. I struggled to straighten out my skirt and pull the straps of my dress up to cover my exposed breasts. Eric looked down at me and laughed as he offered me a hand to help me up. "A bit shy are we?" He asked quietly. God that quirky grin was sexy.

He walked over to the door and opened it with a stern "Yes?" I heard the woman on the other side say that there was some problem with the wait staff. "Can't Pam handle it?" Eric asked tersely. I wasn't able to make out the response, but heard Eric say he'd be out shortly. He shut the door and turned to face me.

"Sookie," he said, his voice a sexy caress. "I have to go help. Pam is nowhere to be found." He stepped towards me, reaching out to adjust my crooked shoulder strap.

"It's alright," I said nervously. I felt myself pull away. That had been a sobering knock. What was I doing? I had thrown myself at this gorgeous man, this man I hadn't even officially known for 48 hours! I had actually contemplated having sex him in his office while my friends and my _brother_ sat in the other room. Gran would rake me over the coals if she knew what I had been doing not five minutes ago. "I… I should go anyway. I bet Jason is wondering where I've gotten off." I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth. Bad choice of words. "To… gotten off to." I tried looking anywhere but at him. He caught my face with his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Sookie," he said, his voice like a sensual caress. "Stay here. Wait for me. I can be back in five minutes. We can resume where we left off." Oh it was tempting, believe you me.

"I have to." I said. "We can't…" I looked around. "I can't. I'm not that girl. I don't do this with people I just met… I don't do this with anyone! I thought I could, but I can't. I don't even know you!"

He stared at me for a minute looking frustrated. "Okay," he said. "Okay, I will let you go this time without a fight." I let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the door. His voice stopped me as I turned the door handle. "But Sookie?" I looked up at him. "There will be a time when we won't stop, I can guarantee it. We will be lovers." I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything.

I ran out the door as quickly as I could and scurried back to Jason's table.

**A/N:** Don't shoot me! It's no fun if they jump each other's bones right away without ANY conflict, even if it is imagined by the crazy girl we know as Sookie!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I have nearly 100 reviews! You guys are fantastic! Thank you again to everyone that reviews and thank you to everyone that has added this story as an alert or a favorite. You totally rock my world ALMOST as much as AS does (but seriously, that's a high compliment, right?)

I'm SOOO glad I got such positive response about enjoying the chase. It's 150% the best part of any story as far as I'm concerned. But since I did stop it, I wanted to give you Eric's POV (just for you howyoudsdoin!!!) about their encounter – he's a little bit upset at being interrupted. And when Eric gets upset, he REALLY likes to drop f-bombs. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **As always, the brilliance and creation belong to Ms. Harris. I just like to bask in the sun with her little lovelies!

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I stormed out of my office and nearly knocked over Felicia. "What was so important that you needed to pull me out of my office?"

"Sorry boss," Felicia said, cowering below me. I knew I could be intimidating when I was angry and tried to settle myself down, but I was more than a little frustrated at the moment. I had been so close. I knew when I had turned around and saw the timid look in Sookie's eyes that our play time was over. I groaned as I remembered how she'd looked, how she'd felt… Dammit. I'd had her just where I wanted her, her body was vibrating at my touch and we were within minutes of giving each other immense pleasure. And believe you me, it would have been immense. I could only imagine how amazing it would have been when even kissing her had been fanfuckingtastic.

Honestly, I'd never imagined that timid Sookie, the queen of the blush would let it go as far as she had. Don't get me wrong, I was a more than willing participant, but she had surprised me. Just thinking about her had me excited. I thanked my lucky stars that she'd given me the opportunity to play out my fantasy of tasting her skin, and those breasts… fuck, they were divine. Absolutely perfect in every possible way. I could easily devote my life to them.

I was pulled out of my daydream by Felicia. "One of the guys in line is demanding to see the owner, and I couldn't find Pam anywhere. He's causing quite a disturbance outside. Said you'd know who he was." Whoever the hell it was, they'd better be fucking worth it. I was pretty much ready to rip them to pieces as it was. Now I'm not an angry person normally. I try to find the humor in just about anything, but you don't want to get on my bad side. It may take awhile to get there, but let's just says I have a talent for destruction. And when I do allow myself to let go, I rather enjoy it really.

I followed Felicia out to the front door, doing my best to ignore the table I knew Sookie would be sitting at with her brother. Fuck if I didn't get turned on just thinking about looking over there. She'd practically killed me on the tour I'd intended as a part of my seduction plan. When I saw her out on the dance floor, I knew I was in for trouble. The girl knew how to move, that was for sure. Those hips were mesmerizing and she had just enough meat on her to drive a man crazy with her wiggle. When she'd sat down next to me and began to flirt back, well I couldn't have asked for more. And when she had agreed to the tour I figured I was in for a treat, but I hadn't been expecting Sex Pot Sookie to come to the surface. I'd been in control of the situation until she told me to fucking rescue her.

It took every ounce of control I had to not ravage her right on the spot, and yet she just stood there with that damned innocent look in her eyes. I was sure I had misunderstood what she was asking for when she had insisted on going on the remainder of the tour. All I could think about was dragging her back into my office and burying myself in her body, but she was as cool as a cucumber. I convinced myself that I misunderstood. And then those damn fantastic breasts of hers touched my arm. I thought for sure it must have been a mistake. Hell, even the second time she'd done it I had my doubts. But when she had pressed herself against me again and had leaned up to whisper in my ear with her hot breath, I knew she was challenging me to play with her, and I was more than willing to participate.

Two could play at that game, and I was ready to school the pupil. If she wanted foreplay, I would give her fucking foreplay. I'd backed her into corners, rubbing against her as I leaned down to describe the work we had done to the club with slow, hot breath in her ear. And if that hadn't been obvious enough, I'd actually licked her earlobe – quick enough that it could have been an accident. By the time we'd made it back to the office I was ready to throw her on the floor and have my way with her, but that wouldn't do for Sookie. I can't tell you what had gotten into me. If a girl as hot as Sookie had propositioned me last week, I wouldn't have had any problem giving her exactly what she was asking for anyway she wanted it. But Sookie… well, she was different. Besides being Pam's best friend, she just wasn't the type of girl I had any interest in loving and leaving. And as much as my cock told me I wanted to fuck, bite and rub myself all over her, my brain wanted something better than a one night stand with this one.

So instead of throwing her down, I'd persisted in our little game of teasing. I pressed her against the door and had allowed myself a quick nip at her throat before moving away. The tension, the denial of pleasure, was part of the pleasure in the situation. I could tell she was as sexually frustrated as I was, but I forced myself to devote my attention to the bookshelf. Once I managed to steady my breathing enough to save face, I turned back to Sookie. And all that work to breath normally went to the wayside when I turned around and saw her hand between her breasts.

And when I sat down and was again afforded the view down her dress, I had allowed myself to give in and touch her again. When she'd given me the go ahead to touch her, I ran with it and couldn't resist tasting her skin. It was incredible. I could have lived off of her taste forever. I'd been a bit surprised when she had grabbed my head and planted the hottest, wettest kiss imaginable on me. It was better than I could ever have imagined. Her lips, her tongue had set off sparks in places of my body I hadn't felt in years. And when she'd allowed me to slip her dress off her shoulders, well let's just say that little Eric completely took over. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to touch, to taste, every inch of skin I could. It was just getting good when that damn knock on the door had interrupted us. I was going to need to take a lot of long cold showers after that.

I stepped outside to the warm air and looked around for the asshole who was responsible for my blue balls and was greeted with a friendly slap on the back. "Eric, there you are. These people were telling me I wasn't allowed in." I groaned inwardly. Of course.

"Hello Russell." As much as I didn't like the guy, Russell Edgington was the one guy that you could not afford to have on your bad side if you wanted your club to be successful. He was the king of the social scene in Shreveport and his opinion dictated where just about everyone went. His presence made a club, and any negative comments could just as easily break it. "I'm sure they just didn't recognize you in costume." The guy was a little light in his loafers. I wasn't surprised that he'd dressed up like Cupid and surrounded himself with his usual horde of fit men.

"Of course," he said, sweeping in with his entourage of faeries. No literally, five of them were dressed like faeries. "I figured as much. Can we get a bottle of champagne?" I signaled to Felicia to attend to the group. I lowered my voice, "Please see that Mr. Edgington's group is well taken care of Felicia," I ordered. Her eyes widened at the name.

I was turning away when one of the entourage caught my arm. "Eric, my man!" I tried to plaster a smile on my face. "Alcide," I said with a nod. Alcide Herveaux was one of Russell's closest friends, the only straight guy in the group as far as I could tell. But he was incredibly well connected on Market Street. He was a chef at one of the hottest restaurants, owned by Russell of course. He was also a pompous prick.

We'd met when I had first arrived in Shreveport and I had saved his ass from a sound (and well deserved) beating in a bar fight. He was a big guy, and while he may have been able to take the man he had been taunting, I didn't think he would be able to take on his six friends. I'd used my years of practice to diffuse the situation and Alcide assumed we were friends ever since. Though I could barely stand the man, I rather enjoyed having someone owe me a favor.

"Great party. Love the theme." I looked down at his elaborate costume. He was dressed like a werewolf. A fucking werewolf. Could he be less imaginative? I tried to smile.

"Thank you Alcide. Please enjoy yourself." Before he could get in another word, I spun on my heel and left. Damn these idiots interrupting my time with Sookie. If it wasn't for them, I could be… well let's just say I'd be doing something immensely more pleasurable than kowtowing to a group of drunken imbeciles.

I tried to keep myself busy for the next hour to keep my mind off of that incredibly distracting dress and the even more distracting body underneath. I was determined not to let myself care what Sookie was up to. She would have to make the next move. It wasn't that difficult staying distracted – the costumes and masks made people lose their inhibitions and I had to eject a handful of patrons for fighting and for public indecency. At least Sookie and I had been behind closed doors, and we hadn't gotten nearly as far as the couple I found next to the DJ booth.

When I finally allowed myself to check in on the Stackhouse table, it was clear that Sookie had been partaking heavily in the nectar of the Gods. She had collected an audience of male admirers that were vying for her attention as she apparently told quite a fascinating story. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her mouth. She could be putting that mouth to better use if it weren't for fucking Russell Edgington. Of course, I could tell they weren't exactly paying attention to anything that was above her neck. I fought the urge to snap the neck of one particularly aggressive suitor as he leaned in and "accidentally" copped a feel.

Yes, Sookie must indeed be feeling good since she had brushed his hand away with a gentle swat and not much indignation. "She really doesn't drink much," Pam said from behind me. I whirled around, attempting for all the world to appear not to be looking at Sookie. Pam just chuckled. "You got bit by the Sookie bug, didn't you? Can't blame you. She's fucking gorgeous." I couldn't deny it exactly, so I just shrugged. "She is very attractive."

"That's the understatement of the year," Pam said with a chortle. "She's fucking alluring. You know that wrapped up in that sweet, Southern exterior there is a firecracker just waiting to be set off. She could be amazing in the right hands. Too bad the two guys she's been with didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing."

"Is that so?" I wasn't sure if Pam meant to tell me about Sookie's inexperience, or if it was just an observation. Either way, the thought that Sookie was practically untouched just made her all the more attractive to me. So Sookie needed someone to show her the ways… I was certainly more than willing to take a turn on the Sookie-go-round and show her how it was supposed to be done. Though I couldn't imagine Sookie being any better at the down and dirty than the little I had experienced. I'd be done for if she got much better at it.

"Yeah," Pam confirmed. "They were total losers. That girl deserves a good dicking." I nearly choked. Pam could certainly be crass when she wanted to be. "You'll tend to her needs tonight?" She asked as she looked up at me. Was my sister asking me to fuck her best friend? I mean Pam is liberal, but this was kind of unexpected. When I didn't respond, she continued. "I mean, you'll see that she gets out of here okay? Looks like Jason and Tara snuck off to go play a little game of slap and tickle and left Sookie here. And that little red-headed devil needs a little loving Maenad style. You don't mind do you?"

"Uh no… not at all. I'll see that Sookie is well taken care of tonight Pam."

"See that you do that Northman," she said turning around. "I'm counting on you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Happy Labor Day lovelies! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews – they absolutely make my day so keep 'em coming! And thanks to everyone that has read (and is reading) this little bit of fluff I like to call a story.

This is one of my favorite chapters I've written to date. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just living in lala land and wanted to bring the Eric with me!

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV**

I was dying.

I peeled my eyes open and cringed as the bright light streamed through the window. Why did morning have to be so bright? I buried my face into the pillow in a futile attempt to go back to sleep. Maybe I could just shut my eyes and this awful feeling would all be over. Yeah, no such luck. I lifted my head up and looked over at the alarm clock by the bed. 8:27. Jesus, why was I up so early? While the details were fuzzy, I knew there was no way I'd gone to sleep before 3 or 4 am.

I rolled onto my back and groaned. My mouth felt like I'd eaten a bag of cotton before falling asleep and hell, for as much as I remembered, I may have. I slowly sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I was at Pam's house; that much I could tell from the floor-to-ceiling windows. How I got here? No idea, and frankly at this point I didn't care. I had one mission in life and that was to drink a gallon of water and do my best to OD on Tylenol.

I slid out of the bed and made my way to the door, trying to keep my eyes closed to block out the harsh morning light. Thankfully I knew the house and could feel my way towards the kitchen with little thought or sight. I nearly fell to my knees in praise at the foot of the Water God commonly known as the sink but the proper worshipping would have to wait until I'd taken advantage of its offerings.

I quickly drank down one glass of water and was halfway through the second when I heard a cough behind me. Ugh, I thought for sure I would be the only one awake at this hour. I forgot how Pam was annoyingly perky after a night of drinking. "Ugh, be quiet Pam!" I said as I turned towards the sound and practically spit out my water. Sitting there, looking as perfect as ever was Eric. "Figures." I mumbled under my breath. He would look dreamy when anyone else, myself included, would be a hot mess. Why God? Why?

"What's that?" He asked with a smile. His eyes slowly devoured my body and his smile broadened. I followed his eyes down and practically fainted. Again. I guess I'd managed to take off my dress at some point before crawling into bed – at least I hoped I was the one who took my dress off - and all I was wearing was what appeared to be Eric's shirt (not a good sign) that dipped way too low in the front. "Crap." I said, trying to hide myself with my hands. A gentleman would look the other way, but I suppose no one would accuse Eric of being a gentleman. I noticed a throw on the back of the couch behind him and quickly made a grab for it, pulling it close over me to cover my nakedness.

"Too bad," he said, the smile still on his face. "I was rather enjoying the view." He hadn't moved from the table. He just sat back and was clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Oh hush up. You are trouble Eric Northman."

"Yes I am. Especially where you are concerned." He stood up and walked towards, reaching out to smooth my hair and letting his hand linger on my neck. Oh those hands! I flashed back to the night before with his hands covering my body, stroking my nipples as I'd pushed myself into them. _Focus Sookie!_ This was not the time to think about those activities. I knew for certain that I looked as bad as I felt and I didn't even want to begin to think about how rank my breath must be. I was being thoroughly punished for my night of indulgence. Why else would I be feeling like a troupe of tiny leprechauns were River Dancing in my head while this God of a man saw me in the absolute worst physical state? This is why I don't drink, I reminded myself. I am the queen of bad hangovers. The last time I had felt this bad was when Amelia had broken up with Tray and I'd tried to comfort her with a bottle of gin. It took 3 days to get back to feeling like myself then. I could only imagine how many days it'd take this time.

"I'm glad you put my shirt to good use." Eric said with a smirk.

"Um… yes, thank you for lending it to me?" I hoped. God, please tell me I didn't get completely naked with him. I'd remember that right? I mean, I'd HAVE to remember that. As much as I hoped that I'd managed to keep my panties on, there was no way I'd want to forget having this Nordic sex god in my bed. That would just be a crying shame considering how much I'd enjoyed his ministrations last night in his office before we'd been interrupted.

"You're quite welcome. You look far better in it than I do." Yeah, I doubted that. He took one step closer to me, our bodies mere inches apart. So much for breathing I guess. He leaned in to my ear and in a voice just above a whisper said, "You are so sexy rumpled like this Sookie Stackhouse. I hope to get to see you fresh out of bed more often." I gasped. How in the hell was I supposed to have a conversation with this man? As much as I tried to ignore the thought of his lips on my body – a scene which was on replay in my head thank you very much – it was impossible. The man loved invading my space and making me squirm. And okay, let's be honest here, I kind of loved it too. Even if it did make me feel like I was going to pee my pants at every moment.

"Wow," I said, trying to be as casual as possible. "I guess I drank a bit too much last night." I stepped out of his reach and went to sit down on the couch. If the hangover wasn't enough to make me weak, Eric certainly was. "I don't even remember getting back here. Is Pam around?"

"No." _Shit_. I'd really come home with Eric last night? _Pleasepleaseplease tell me we didn't pick up where we left off_. He chuckled as he looked down at the expression crossing my face. "She went home with that red head last night."

"Right," I said, vaguely remembering seeing them being less than appropriate in the hallway towards Eric's office. "So did you have an after party?" I hope?

"No." He said, being purposefully quiet on the situation. He walked around and sat down next to me, too close again, reminding me of the couch in his office last night. He knew exactly what I was getting at and I knew he wasn't going to spill unless I asked him outright.

Fine. If that's how he wanted to play it, that's how I'd play it. "So, how did I end up here Eric?"

He grinned at me. "Well Sookie… as you said yourself, it appears you had a little too much to drink last night."

"Yeah, no joke," I said as my head began to pound relentlessly. "After I left your office Tara wouldn't stop pouring shots down me."

"I noticed. She also left with your brother when you weren't paying attention." Of course. God, they were the most frustrating people to go anywhere with. Get a couple of drinks in the two of them and it was like a race to see who could get their pants off first. They may not be dating, hell they didn't even go to the club together, but they ALWAYS left with each other. Sure lays. Fuck buddies. Whatever you wanted to call them. They had one objective and one objective only, and they didn't ever seem to notice that I got screwed too, only without the perks of actually getting screwed.

"Not surprising," I said with a shrug. "So they left and…?

"And," he started. "I came in and rescued you." Dammit with that rescuing again. The thought of it just made me squirm in my seat. I cannot believe I'd actually asked him to rescue me like that. Well, okay, I can. The man is a freaking divine creature and I'd be a complete fool if I hadn't jumped at his offer. But that was way way too forward as far as I was concerned. "I made sure that you made it home safely and were taken care of."

Oh there goes that grin again. Safely? Well yes I suppose I was in one piece so he'd done his duty there. I just wish I could remember what kind of care he'd taken. "Well, thanks for taking care of me."

He gave me a lecherous grin. "It was my pleasure… believe me."

Flashes of the night before suddenly came back to me. I remember doing shots at the bar with a werewolf… We'd been out on the dance floor when Eric had swooped down out of nowhere and pulled me away… being in Eric's office again… being in Eric's car… being in bed with… fuck!

"Eric?" I asked cautiously. "Um, what happened when we left the club?" Please tell me I didn't do anything I should remember.

"Before or after you told me how much you liked my ass?" I shut my eyes and shook my head, trying to quell my blush. I don't remember that. I heard him laugh and felt his hand as he patted my shoulder. "Yes, you had quite a bit to say about the subject. I suppose I should say thank you." Well, it was true. He did have a Grade A rear end and I did have the opportunity to get a good feel of it in his office before Felicia had interrupted us.

"Oh dear."

He laughed. "Yes, well after I rescued you from that damned werewolf on the dance floor who was practically eating you alive, you wished to show me your appreciation. Remember?" _Uh no… blackout, remember?_ It didn't sound good. I shook my head no.

He smiled, clearly happy that he held something over me. "You were quite insistent."

"Was I?"

"Very." His smile broadened. "It made for an interesting drive home." Oh no, there is no way I'd done anything with him in the car. I mean, I've fantasized about that before… but I'd never really follow through on it. Would I? "Until you fell asleep." Thank you Jesus! "You even snore cute."

"I do not snore!" I was mortified. I didn't. I swear. Well okay maybe Amelia had told me that I snore a little bit when I'm drinking. God, how embarrassing.

"I love seeing you flush Sookie," he said with a laugh, scooting even further into my space. Any closer and we might just be conjoined twins. I was very aware, too aware, of my near nakedness in this situation. One thin blanket separated his hands from my underwear. Even as hungover as I was, that was too much temptation. I was going to need a chastity belt if I was going to keep my legs shut. Though, hell, maybe I'd already given away the goods and just didn't remember. "More so," he continued. "I love making you blush." He gently pushed the blanket down from my shoulders. I was frozen as he began to play with the edge of his shirt. The shirt I was wearing mind you. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "You didn't blush last night." Shit shit shit. I had definitely done something, I just wish I knew what.

"Wasn't I asleep?" I asked hopefully. "You said I fell asleep in the car."

"Oh yes, you were asleep right up to the point I carried you inside." Okay. Swoon? He carried me inside? Why couldn't I remember this? This was the kind of thing that you wanted to remember for years and years to come.

"And?"

"And then you woke up when I set you down on the bed." Okay, this was kind of coming back to me. "You were definitely awake when you took your dress off." Crap. "And you definitely were not blushing. Shame really. I'd have liked to see how far down your blush goes."

He'd seen my breasts. Again. No doubt about it. He'd probably seen a lot more than that. That dress of Pam's didn't really allow for anything much as far as undergarments go. I'd had to practically beg Pam to concede to my wearing boy shorts since they were somewhat visible through the muslin.

"I took off my dress in front of you?" I prayed that I was mistaken.

"Yes you did." Well shit.

"And… erm." I wasn't exactly sure how to ask this. "Did we…? I mean, were we safe at least?"

"Sookie," he said, suddenly serious. "I am not in the practice of taking advantage of women who are too drunk to know what they are doing."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So we didn't?"

"No." He said sternly. Then, he leaned in so his mouth was millimeters away from my ear. "Though it was very difficult not to. You were practically begging for it."

"I did not!" I exclaimed. I mean, maybe I did… but I don't think I did?

"Oh but you did," he said. And just when I thought for sure I would die, he continued. "Seems like we're having a hard time keeping our clothes on around each other Sookie." The image of Eric in a towel flashed before my eyes. "I guess we're even now. I can't wait to see the rest."

_Fuckity fuck fuck fuck._

**A/N:** Don't worry! We'll get filled in on all of the details from the sober Eric's POV soon. And while I don't think that Sookie would use "fuck" freely, there really isn't anything else I would think after a line like that from Big E!

Hope everyone has a wonderful Labor Day!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Since it's a holiday and all, I thought I'd celebrate by offering up 2 chapters in one day! I know I've got a busy week ahead, so I may not update for 4 or 5 more days. Thank you thank you thank you for all of your kind words about this little story! It makes me smile every time my phone flashes that I have a new email alert. Seriously, your encouragement spurs me on… so keep it coming!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, was not clever enough to come up with these characters myself. The credit and the brilliance belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like taking a ride on the disco stick ;)

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

This was going to be impossible. I needed to be in five places at one time, and the only place I wanted to be was next to the blonde girl who was currently being chatted up by Alcide Fucking Herveaux. As much as I wanted to walk over to him and rip him to pieces for even looking at Sookie, I had other responsibilities to see to. A night in the life of a club owner never stopped. There was always something that needed to be attended to – bartenders and cocktail waitresses not agreeing, patrons getting out of hand… hell, we even had an amateur stripper that had to be stopped before it passed R and went to NC-17. As much as I didn't like the thought of Sookie and Alcide together, I knew that Alcide was nothing if not a gentleman. And hell, it helped that I had Felicia and Charles watching over them too. So I was a bit protective of her, whatever.

After breaking up the strip tease in the corner, I looked over to the bar and had a moment of panic when I couldn't spot her. Besides my own intentions towards Sookie, I knew that Pam would have my head if anything happened to her. Felicia saw the alarm in my eyes and inclined her head towards the dance floor. _Well fuck_. I saw Sookie's golden hair through the throng of moving bodies and felt immediately reassured. Then I saw Alcide come up behind Sookie and grind himself up against her. Sookie turned around and laughed uninhibitedly as she raised her arms above her head. And when he skimmed his fucking hands down her sides, I saw red. Without forming a conscious thought, I stormed across the dance floor and roughly pulled her away from Alcide's ever-wandering hands.

"Eric!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I felt my body immediately respond to her touch. I was like a fucking Ferrari, from pissed off to aroused in 6 seconds. This woman was going to be the death of me. I glared at Alcide over her head and the fucker just shrugged at me with a cocky grin before moving onto a brunette next to him. God that man was infuriating.

Sookie, meanwhile, began to gyrate her body against mine in beat with the latest Lady Gaga song and all thoughts of killing Alcide immediately flew out of my head. The woman knew what she was doing out on the dance floor and I was putty in her hands. Those hands, by the by, were currently making their way down my chest. I grabbed her wrists when they reached my waistband and it was obvious that she had no intention of stopping there. "Stop it Sookie," I said lowly. She looked up at me with a wicked grin and pushed her hands down further, diverting away from my bulging erection to reach around to grab my ass and pull me against her, never stopping her gyrations. I was going to fucking cum in my pants like a 14 year old. That was it. I removed her hands from my ass and dragged her across the dance floor and down the hallway towards my office.

"Oh goodie," she said as I opened the door and pulled her inside behind me. I turned to shut the door behind us and was immediately attacked by Sookie. God that mouth. She pressed hot, wet kisses against every inch of skin she could reach – my chest, my neck. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and returning her urgent kisses with my own. Yes she may be drunk, but you try having a raging hard on and the cause taunting you without giving in a little bit.

I mustered up some control and broke off the kiss. "Sookie, you are drunk and not yourself." I led her over to the couch – the couch we'd enjoyed so much earlier – and sat her down forcibly on it. "You need to sit here while I take care of things."

She looked up at me with a pout. "Eric, I just wanted to show you my gratitude for rescuing me." She began laughing at her own words… at my words. Damn her.

"You can show me your gratitude when you're sober Sookie. Right now I need you to sit here and behave yourself." There went that pout again.

"Fine," she said and crossed her arms angrily over her breasts. "Fine. I get it. You're not interested." Fuck. God knows I was interested. One look at the front of my pants would show you exactly how interested I was. I gave her an exasperated look, turned on my heel and stormed out of the office. I saw Felicia walking down the hallway. "See to it that she does not leave my office," I barked.

I spent the next 40 minutes closing up the club, all the while thinking about that vixen on my couch. Yeah, this wasn't going to be fun. I was tempted to slam back another drink to ease my pain, but stopped myself. I allowed myself to have two drinks a night and no more. I wasn't about to tempt fate and drive Sookie home in any less than a sober state.

At 2:30 when we'd managed to clear the club and complete all closing procedures, I walked back into my office to find Sookie asleep. _Thank you God_. She stirred when I picked her up and buried her face into my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could handle a sleepy Sookie. Barely. I just hoped she stayed that way. She woke up as I set her into the passenger seat of my Corvette and smiled up at me suggestively. _Well shit._

I climbed into the driver's seat and did my best to not look over at her. We weren't even two minutes out of the parking lot when I felt her move, and before I could discern what was happening I felt her warm mouth on my earlobe. Yep, there went my hard-on again. "Sookie," I growled lowly, hoping she would stop, but no that just encouraged her and she began to trace my ear with her tongue. "You know what I like best about you Eric?" She said between licks. When I didn't answer she continued. "I love your ass. I could stare at it all day long. If there were a prize for best ass, you'd win hands down. Maybe like Miss Universe, only Mr. Univ_ass._ Maybe I could have a sash and tiara made for that delicious behind." She giggled to herself in my ear. Was this woman seriously trying to be seduce me by creating a fake pageant for my ass? Well fuck, I'll admit it was working. The combination of that giggle and her hot breath on my ear sent the blood rushing down to my nether regions. That was it, I pulled the car over to the side of the road, unhooked her seatbelt and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled as I grabbed her head and devoured her mouth with my own. Her hands explored my very willing body as our tongues mated. Her body felt amazing on mine and her squirms against my erection drove me over the edge. I was ready to throw all of my principles out the window and just give her what she was asking for when I heard a loud series of honks and looked up to see a truck-full of rednecks hollering at me to "Go for it!"

"God dammit Sookie," I barked out. "Get in your seat and fucking stay there." I don't know how long she angrily glared at me before the motion of the car lulled her to sleep.

She thankfully remained asleep as I carried her into the house and up to one of the spare bedrooms, but she began to stir when I laid her down on the bed. She sleepily opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "My savior," she said with a smile and pulled me down onto the bed with her. Thankfully she was half asleep still and just burrowed her body next to mine. I let myself give in, a little spooning wasn't really taking advantage, right?

I don't know how long I laid there with her body draped across mine, but I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to find Sookie sitting up in the bed with her dress halfway off. "Hmpfh," she said, trapped with her dress halfway over her arms.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sookie?"

"Help," she said quietly. I sat up and helped her find the edge of her dress. Big mistake. Two seconds later I found myself laying in bed with a very attractive, very appealing, very drunk woman who was wearing nothing more than a pair of lacy, nude colored boy shorts. "Oh God," I groaned to myself. How was I supposed to behave when those amazing breasts were staring me in the face again?

I quickly pulled off my own shirt and helped her into it. I definitely wasn't going to be able to resist temptation with a topless Sookie. Before I could pull my hands away, she grabbed my wrists and pressed my palms against her breasts. "Come on Eric," she said with a sexy growl. "Let's take up where we left off." I reluctantly pulled my hands away from her and shook my head. I absolutely would not do anything more with Sookie tonight. Unlike some, I liked my women fully conscious, when we were pleasuring each other.

"No Sookie," I said sternly. "Go to sleep."

"Please Eric?" She begged and leaned in to latch her lips on my right nipple. Ugh, what in the fuck had I done to deserve this? I jumped off the bed and out of her reach. If I let her touch me even once more I knew I was done for. I didn't want her to hate me tomorrow. I didn't want her like this. I wanted her to come to me, completely sober, and to ask me to fuck her.

She flopped herself backwards on the bed and glared at me. "Fine." She rolled over onto her side away from me and let out a loud "hrmpf".

I covered her with a blanket and left to go to my own big, empty bed. I definitely did not sleep well that night – I spent hours tossing and turning as I tried to think of something other than the woman on the other side of the wall and her pleas to have me fuck her. After four hours of no success, I got up and went for a run. The last thing I'd expected when I returned was to find Sookie in the kitchen wearing nothing but my shirt.

It was obvious that she had no recollection of the night before. Shame really, but it just reinforced my decision to leave her last night. The temptress had gone away and was replaced by the timid Sookie I'd become accustomed to – or at least as accustomed as you could get for knowing someone for a grand total of three days. Good, I was more confident around this one. This one I could make squirm. This one I could make blush, and I set about doing exactly that.

"Seems like we're having a hard time keeping our clothes on around each other," I said as I toyed with her shirt. Well, my shirt. "I guess we're even now. I can't wait to see the rest." That definitely set her squirming. Oh this was going to be fun. I was debating how far to push her. As much as I enjoyed making her nervous, I still wanted her to ask for it. "Don't be so gun shy Sookie. I'm not going to attack you. You're clearly hurting from everything you drank last night, and I want you to be completely cognizant when we become lovers. I want you to make the next move Sookie. I'll wait for you." She didn't respond. Well I guess I didn't really expect a response. As much as I had enjoyed being her sexual prey last night, there was something charming about her innocence. It just meant I'd have to convince her to come to me and offer herself again. I was going to win the battle; that I knew.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand and helping her stand up. "I've got a great remedy for a hangover. It was the Northman specialty back in Stockholm. We'll have you up and at 'em in no time." She looked at me and I could tell the giant caution warnings were going off in her head. "Come on Sook. Trust me. I'm not going to eat you, promise." _Well, not yet at least._

**Pam POV**

I pulled my SUV into the driveway and saw that Sookie's car was still here. Well that's a promising sign, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. My plan, my brilliant plan if I say so myself, to get them on each other would be a trial on my nerves. I swear Sookie and Eric wouldn't know what to do if I handed them an instruction manual. Shame really, but they'd get there eventually.

I'd known that getting them together would be a long process from the minute the idea had popped into my head. They really were quite perfect for each other. Eric was far too jaded from his years as Stockholm's golden boy, and Sookie was just what he needed. She'd been in some pretty shitty relationships and needed someone to take charge and treat her right.

Now you might think it's weird that I decided to pair my brother with my best friend, but I was frankly sick of both of their whiny shit. Eric was always complaining that women weren't ladies anymore and hated how they threw themselves at him all the time. And Sookie, while she never exactly complained about her love life, or lack thereof, just needed someone to show her the perks of a good relationship. Two birds, one stone. Oh sure, there is the possibility that it will all blow up in my face, but I'm willing to take the gamble. Plus, I liked making Eric a little bit miserable.

As much shit as I liked to give Eric, he was a kick ass brother and I did want to help him out. He'd always kept an eye out for me and I tried to do the same for him. We were all the family each other had for all intents and purposes. Mom had been too busy with her career and now she'd gone off to God knows where to practice her new religion with that quack guru new husband of hers she'd met at yoga class. Good riddance as far as I was concerned. After 2 months of hearing about her spiritual enlightenment courtesy of her fucking yoga teacher, I was ready to scream. And Father… well let's just say that Father was more interested in his position than he was in our well being.

Our Father had always expected pristine behavior from us. Bad behavior in his children reflected poorly on him, and boy did we ever hear about it. He never ever yelled at us, but I can't even begin to count the stern, "adult" conversations I'd had with him over the years. Once he had his mind made up about something, there was no room for argument.

Sure Father had been hard on both of us – but he was especially so on Eric. Eric was the only son and was responsible for carrying on the Northman name. That's all Eric had heard from the time he was out of diapers. We'd both gone through our rebellious stages – shit, as far as Father was concerned, my whole existence was a rebellion against him. I'd learned early on to push his buttons and frankly I didn't give a fuck what he thought of me. Eric, on the other hand, had chosen the path of least resistance and did his best to keep a low profile.

Needless to say, when that story had hit the papers about Eric and Pernella's detailed - and non-existent - sex life, Father hadn't been pleased. I'd never heard Eric so pissed off about anything as he had been when he told me about his conversation with Father. Father had never liked that Eric worked at a club. It was "beneath" someone of his status, and he "knew" that something like this was going to happen. Oh sure, it hadn't been Eric's fault at all, but that didn't matter. The family name was in the paper associated with scandal and that wouldn't do.

I couldn't help but wonder how much that conversation had to do with Eric agreeing to move to Shreveport to open the club. He'd done his best to lay low since he arrived, avoiding most of the women that had thrown themselves at him. I'd only ever seen him show interest in one girl other than Sookie in the past six months. Dude needed to get laid and quickly.

I had to pat myself on the back. I knew how to play Eric like a well tuned violin. He'd always done exactly the opposite of whatever I told him and his reaction to my hands off rule for Sookie was no different. Make her the forbidden fruit and she was all he had a taste for. If I hadn't masterminded the whole ordeal, I would have thought my brother was quite pathetic the way he'd stalked her at the club last night. I'd been pleasantly surprised when I saw Sookie put the moves on him during their impromptu tour. I have to give it to my girl, she knew how to work it even if she didn't practice very often.

I pushed open the door and heard a giggle come from the kitchen. That was definitely Sookie. I turned the corner in the kitchen to see a scene I couldn't describe as anything but cozy – Sookie seated at the counter being literally fed by Eric. Her eyes were shut and she emitted a moan that sounded nearly orgasmic. "That is delicious. What is that?" She asked, opening her eyes wide. Eric gave her one of his trade-mark winks and turned around. "Family secret." The guy had restraint; that was for damn sure. That groan Sookie had emitted practically had me hot and bothered and I'd gotten my rocks plenty in the last 8 hours. I cleared my throat and both of their heads snapped towards me. "Isn't this just precious?" I asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey sis," Eric said. Oh if only looks could kill. I laughed with delight and sat down next to Sookie.

"Got some of that for me?" I asked innocently and turning to Sookie. "How are you today Sook? You don't look too bad considering how much you drank last night."

She beamed her signature goofy smile at me. "That's thanks to your genius of a brother." Yeah, she definitely just gave him the once over. "I wanted to crawl in a hole and die just 30 minutes ago, but this hangover cure is a miracle!"

"Yes, Eric is quite the miracle worker isn't he?"

"How was your evening Pamela?" Eric asked as he threw the plate in front of me with a force that showed exactly how much he disliked being interrupted. Good, I'd gotten under his skin.

"Quite pleasurable," I said with a wicked smile. "The devil had more than she'd bargained for, that was for sure. Yours?"

Eric cleared his throat. "It was… closing went well." Tight lipped are we? Yes, something had definitely happened between the two of them. I can sense these kinds of things. Call it a special talent.

"Sook," I said turning my attention to her. "Don't you have brunch with your Gran and Jason this morning?"

"Shit," she mumbled, jumping out of her chair. She reached out to steady herself on the counter, obviously feeling some side effects from the night before. "Gran is going to kill me." She raced towards the stairs and stopped in her tracks. "Do you have something I can wear?"

"Take anything that works." She was up the stairs in a flash. I only turned back to Eric when I heard the door click. "So brother, what exactly did you get up to with dear Sookie?"

"None of your business Pamela." Okay, so I needed to back off. Eric rarely lost his temper, but you did not want to be around him when he did. I'd been on the receiving end of it too many times and knew better. He turned back to the stove and placed the dishes in the sink.

I laughed with delight. "Fine. But you and I both know it's only a matter of time."

Sookie rushed down the stairs and was halfway out the door before backtracking into the kitchen. "Sorry, that was rude of me. Thank you for seeing me home safely last night Eric, and thank you for helping me with this damn hangover this morning." He beamed at her like a fool and watched intently as she ran out of our line of sight.

I watched Eric and could help but laugh gleefully when he turned to glare at me. "Shut the fuck up Pamela," he barked and turned around to tend to the dishes.

Yes, this was turning out better than I had expected.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, here's the next installment. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but sometimes you have to go through flat states to get to the fun stuff! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, story alerts and favoriting! You all make me want to furiously spew forth more of this story as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. The lovely and talented Ms. Charlaine Harris does, and she is one lucky lady for it!

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV**

The two weeks following the May Day party were a whirlwind of activity. I'd managed to post my first blog as a returned Louisiana resident on the joys of Southern comfort food. It was in research for that entry that Sam had suggested I talk to his line chef, Lafayette. Two minutes into the conversation, I knew I'd struck a goldmine for a feature article. Lafayette wasn't your typical Southern bar cook who deep fried the piss out of everything, he was a chef with flair. He brought the flamboyance he expressed through his clothing and make up choices into his food, and created an impressive menu, especially impressive for a back woods bar. Portia had jumped on the idea when I'd sent an outline and picture and was hounding me every day to get the article done for the next issue.

When I wasn't thinking about my job or spending time with my new friend Lafayette, I was busy visiting Gran and working with the moving company to get all of my things into my new apartment. Pam had persuaded me to move on the older building close to their house. _That way I have you at my fingertips,_ she'd insisted. It was the building I was leaning towards anyway. It had a charm and elegance that the newer place just didn't. Plus, it was a lot bigger. There were two bedrooms instead of one, and the remodeled bathroom was insane. The tub could've easily fit three people – not that I knew from personal experience mind you – and the shower was like something you'd see on those home improvement shows, all marble and glass with multiple showerheads. And the kitchen, oh the kitchen… it was modern and sleek and just screaming to be used. I couldn't wait to get unpacked and make dinner in my new place.

I felt like I'd been unpacking and moving in forever when the movers finally delivered my last box from storage. Jason had helped me move some of the bigger boxes and Pam had insisted on helping me decorate. Every day she'd stop by with more bags of stuff she'd just happened to find lying around the house. Hah, likely story. I, on the other hand, knew what she was up to. But when confronted, she'd say that it was her building anyway, so she was just investing in her future. Though she'd never admit it, Pam secretly aspired to be Martha Stewart. Decorating she was good at, cooking… well not so much. She left that to me.

I'd done my best to keep Eric out of my thoughts, but good luck with that! I dare anyone to have been manhandled (and I mean that in the best way possible) by someone as attractive and skilled as Eric and to NOT constantly think about it. My day dreams just kept getting steamier and steamier, and my dreams at night were downright pornographic. But… there wasn't anything I was planning to do about it. I was effing mortified at what behavior I could remember, much less what he'd had to fill me in on. I couldn't even imagine how embarrassing our next meeting would be. I imagined that it would involve Eric pushing my buttons and my inability to talk around the guy. Well, except when I was drunk. Apparently all of my inhibitions flew out the window when I got some gin in me.

Avoidance is my best friend sometimes. I'd managed to steer clear of him so far, though Pam did her best to try to get me to come to their house or the club. I was sure I'd turn the corner and there he'd be, with that sexy crooked grin and I'd be done for. And I'll admit it, as much as my brain told me I didn't want to see him, a different part of my anatomy wanted to do much much more.

On one of her decorating visits, Pam had told me more about Eric and his past and reputation in Stockholm. It helped me understand his behavior more, understand his underlying sense of entitlement. He had an ego, and he was cocky, but darned if I hadn't found him all the more attractive for it. I'll admit that I felt a little bad for Eric when Pam told me about Pernella and the frenzy that news had caused and their father's reaction. He may be a bit arrogant and self-assured, but no one deserved to have that happen to him. I could see why maybe he'd be a little more cautious about who he chose to spend his time with. Either way, it was still beyond me why Eric would show interest in spending time with me.

Even with the news about Pernella, I couldn't help but laugh when Pam told me that Eric's problem was that he was a little gun shy around women. Gun shy my ass. I couldn't imagine Eric being anything less than forward. I mean come on, this was the Eric that told me he wanted to rescue me before taking off my top and laying me out on his couch. The same Eric who would've had his way with me if we hadn't been interrupted, not that I'd been putting up a fight. But, yeah I wouldn't let myself think about that night… at least not too much. Point is, I had a hard time believing that Eric had any trouble in the lady department. Heck, even I had thrown myself at him. I've got to admit, as much as my drunken actions may have embarrassed me, Eric's reactions made me like him all the more. If I did do everything he said – and I don't doubt any of it for one second – he could've been really shitty and taken advantage of me, but he hadn't.

But, regardless to my understanding of him and his behavior, my attraction to him still scared the shit out of me. I'd never met someone that could make me so, well, crazy. Just thinking about him made my temperature rise. And I got a bit weak in the knees when I thought about seeing him again. Oh I knew it would happen eventually, but was okay that he'd kept his word and wasn't pressuring me. Oh hell, he'd probably moved on by now. There was no way a guy like him would be lonely and pining very long.

I was unpacking a box when a familiar phone number blinked on my phone. "Amelia!" I squealed upon answer. I hadn't talked to her since the day I arrived in Bon Temps, since she and Stavros had decided to take a honeymoon in Tahiti.

"Sookie!" She screamed back. "What is going on? Why haven't I heard from you?" Amelia had always been a bit of a mother hen for me. Kind of ironic considering that she was liable to get up to all kinds of things I wouldn't even dream of – hello, marriage to a stranger? But it was nice having a friend that kept an eye out for you.

"Oh just boring stuff Ames. Working, moving, dealing with Jason's shit. The usual." Amelia was very familiar with my stories about Jason. He really wasn't a bad guy, just a bit selfish. Being in Gran's house for three days had spurred me on to getting my own place. He'd left his dishes all over and made a total mess and acted surprised when I wasn't tripping over myself to pick up after him. Gran had spoiled him bad. I don't think he could find the dish soap if his life depended upon it. I was ready to branch out and not cook and clean for him anymore.

"Are you forgetting to tell me something?" I wracked my brain trying to think of what she meant. When I didn't say anything, she continued. "I talked to Pam."

_Shit_. "Oh?" I asked, hoping to sound casual. "What did she have to say?"

"Don't play coy with me Ms. Vixen. I heard about your escapades in her brother's office." She laughed so hard she snorted.

"Oh hush Amelia," I said, feeling my flush rise. "I hardly did anything with him. Well… far less than you would have done at least. He's fucking gorgeous Amelia. He looks like he just stepped out of US Weekly. You can't really blame me. And Tara kept pouring shots of anything she could find down my throat. I behaved myself for the most part."

"Why?" Just one word. I'd asked myself that a lot lately. If I wasn't worried about being a lady, I'd be having a hell of a lot more fun with one tall blond God, and not going to bed frustrated every night.

"Amelia! You know I don't hop into bed with everyone I meet." Heck, at the rate I was going, I'd never hop into anyone's bed ever again.

"You should." I gasped. I guess I was used to the fact that Amelia was so blunt, but it still threw me for a loop from time-to-time. "Sook, life is just a lot more fun when you let go and give into your cravings. How you don't die of blue walls I don't know."

"Blue walls?" I asked, pausing. "Oh sick." She laughed, of course. "Besides, I can't do anything with him anyway. He's Pam's brother!"

"So? She's practically throwing him at you. She told me how she sent you to the house when she knew you'd be alone with Eric. What's this I hear about a towel?" Did they share everything? And that was deliberate? I was going to kill her. "She wants you to bone her brother Sook. Just do it!"

"That's just too weird Amelia. That'd be like me throwing Jason and you together." Okay, so bad analogy – Amelia and Jason had had sex. "Or, well you know what I mean. Just too weird, even if I would like to take a dip in the Eric pool." Oh believe me, I'd thought about this. I'd scrutinized every touch, every nip and lick and my traitorous body ached for more, even now. What was it about this guy that made me so crazy?

"Oh, Sookie wants some good lovin'! Go get 'em girl. Hey, I gotta go. Stavros is demanding my attention." She hung up with a growl.

My phone rang five seconds later and I picked it up without looking. "Did you just give me a sex growl?"

A distinctly male voice responded with a laugh. "No, but we could arrange that if you're interested." _Well shit._

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say. "Who is this?" _Please let me be wrong!_ I was not in any way ready to take on a conversation with Eric Northman. I wondered what he would do if I hung up and pretended the call had dropped. He wouldn't think I hung up on him, right?

"Do you often ask strangers to growl for you sexually?" Yeah, it was definitely Eric. God, could I be a bigger jackass around this guy? Nearly two weeks of nothing and our first conversation has to be this? No cool, casual conversation. Nope. It just wasn't in my stars to be normal around this guy.

"Erm, no. I thought you were my friend Amelia."_ I wish you were my friend Amelia_. No, strike that. A large part of me was very happy that he wasn't Amelia, and that he had certain parts that Amelia didn't have… not that I was thinking about those parts, oh no.

"Should I be worried that you keep confusing me for a woman?" He asked with a laugh. "At least over the phone I could see how you'd be confused, but I'd hope you could tell the difference between Pam and I when you saw me in the towel." Oh sweet Jesus, why did he have to remind me of him wearing a towel. I groaned before I could stop myself. I could just imagine what he thought of me.

"Oh gosh no. You're very… erm… manl-" Was I just about to call him manly? I mean, he was, but could I ever live that down if I said that to him? "Erm, I-I would never confuse you for a woman Eric."

"I should hope not. I'd be a bit worried after what you groped the other night." _Sweet Jesus_. "Where've you been Sookie? Have you been avoiding me?"

"Ha," I got out. "Avoiding you? No… no. I've been busy." He was teasing me and I was acting like an uptight nun.

"Too busy for me?" He asked lowering his voice. Gosh, why was he so seductive even over a cell phone? If there was ever a man that could run a phone-sex company, it was Eric Northman. "I was hoping you'd come to me. I've been waiting for you." A small part of me jumped for joy at that proclamation. Okay, okay, a big part. Eric Northman waiting around for me to call? No fricking way.

"Oh." Yes, that was all I could get out. Was I really having this conversation? I'd played through all kinds of scenarios of when I'd see Eric again – most of them involved me acting like a fool and him dismissing me. Well at least I'd got one part right. I was completely frozen. Why did I lose my ability to think when it came to this man? "Well, I've been busy. I'm sure Pam told you I'm moving into one of your properties?"

"Yes, she told me that you'd picked the two-bedroom. I always loved that building. Maybe I can come over some time and you can show me what you've done with the place. We are practically neighbors now. It'd only be hospitable. I think the term she used was 'easy access'."

"Erm, yes. I suppose that is true." Was everything he said kind of naughty, or was I just reading into things? "Thanks again for setting up the paperwork for the lease."

"It's my pleasure Sookie, but that is not why I called. I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight."

"Well, I was going to do some writing and finish unpacking…" I was so not ready to face him yet. I was going to need to hop into that cold shower just hearing his voice, I can't imagine what I would do if I saw him in person yet.

"Oh that's too bad. I was hoping I could introduce you to Alcide Herveaux. I have a reservation for the chef's table in his kitchen." Alcide Herveaux? He was one of the chefs I'd been trying to get an interview with since I'd decided to make the move to Shreveport. Portia had told me he was _the_ up and coming star from the Southeast. She'd just die if I could get an exclusive with him. "I asked him if he'd take a few minutes to talk to you for your magazine."

"How'd you do that? He's infamous for not giving interviews!" Of course Eric would find a way. He seemed like the kind of man that got what he wanted, no matter what it took. And for whatever reason, he wanted to take me to dinner.

"Let's just say he owes me a favor. But, if you're too busy…"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, I can definitely go."

"Good," he said. I could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "The reservation is for 9:30, and Alcide will do the interview after the last service at 11. I'll pick you up at nine."

"Perfect." Oh God, what was I going to wear? I had no clothes. Was this a date? I wouldn't even let myself consider the possibility. No, no it definitely was a business venture.

"And Sookie?" He asked with a pause. "Try to keep your top on this time."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Oh this is the chapter of never ending problems. I do hope that it eventually posts so you all can read it! Thanks to everyone for their messages and concern - it's awesome how many of you are so eager to see what happens next! You guys rock my face off.

Sorry for the multiple posts on this one - darn ff problems!

**Update:** For everyone that got the alert that Chapter 13 had been posted, all I can say is "Sorry!". In an attempt to trick ff into posting Chapter 12, I tried posting Chapter 12 in Chapter 13's slot. Chapter 13 will be out as soon as I can get my fingers to fix everything!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in any way, shape or form, no matter how much I would love to – that honor belongs to the lovely and talented Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I'd had to call in my favor and pull some strings to arrange the chefs table tonight, but they were strings I was more than happy to pull at the possibility of seeing Sookie again. I'm not going to lie, I had been annoyed that she hadn't called or stopped by since the morning after the May Day party. I knew I made sober Sookie nervous, but I didn't think I'd done anything to justify this total avoidance – and that's what this was, no doubt about it. I thought nothing of it at first. I'd known her for less than a week, it's not like you see someone you barely know every day. And I knew from Pam that Sookie was busy with her brother and Gran and settling into her new life.

I busied myself at the club to keep myself distracted, and it kind of worked… at least somewhat. I managed to divert my thoughts to the work at hand when I was out in the club. There was plenty to occupy myself with – word had really spread after the May Day party, and there wasn't a night that we weren't at capacity. Russell and his friends had come in multiple times and let's just say their drinking habits went straight to our bottom line. All in all, I should be very pleased. But I wasn't. Every time I tried to push the thought of Sookie to the back of my mind, she'd push herself forward and beg me to imagine what we could have done. I could barely stand to be alone in my office, the one place that had been a sanctuary prior to our near christening of the couch. I couldn't be in there without thinking of her on the couch or pressed against the door with my hands and mouth on her.

My patience with Sookie began to wear thin after the first week of no contact. One week could easily be explained by her circumstances. More than that and it was clear that she was avoiding me. I knew that she was in the process of moving into one of our rental properties and the thought of her sleeping, eating and most importantly showering a mere three blocks from my bedroom nearly drove me over the edge. But I still wasn't prepared to push it. I could extend my patience a bit longer.

But now we were nearly two weeks after the fact and I still hadn't heard a peep out of my little bird. It was driving me fucking insane. Pam reveled in my ridiculous mood swings, talking about Sookie just enough to keep her at the front of my thoughts, but never spilling anything useful about her. If my constant state of frustration hadn't been bad for business, I think she could easily have lived torturing me forever. But after last night when I had been this close to kicking a pathetic groupie away from me, she'd changed her tune somewhat and told me to "grow a set" and figure out a way to get what I wanted before I was thrown in jail.

Still, that moment aside, I'd never seen Pam so happy in her life. My torture was her sick, masochistic pleasure. Just this morning I had woken up to find her standing over my bed. "Thinking of Sookie?" She'd asked, nodding towards my bulging morning wood. "Pam, that's vulgar even for you. Stop looking at my dick you sick bitch." She'd just laughed.

"Maybe if you took some action and got some, you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass Eric. You forgot about the delivery this morning." _Fuck_. I was losing my head. "I took care of it for you. But Eric, might I offer a suggestion? Maybe if you went out and plundered the Sookie village, you'd be more relaxed like me." Yes, I knew exactly how relaxed Pam was. Even across the rather large house we lived in, I knew exactly how many times a night Pam _relaxed._ She was still banging the red head she met on May Day – I never bothered to learn the names of Pam's girlfriends as they never lasted that long. You'd think we lived at the fucking Vatican the number of times I'd heard God's name last night.

"Get the fuck out of my room Pam," I growled, throwing a pillow at her.

"Looks like you're doing a good enough job keeping the fuck out of your room without my help Eric." She said, walking out of the door with a laugh and shutting it behind her.

After taking care of my bulging problem, and taking a long, cold shower, I'd sat down and made an action plan. Sookie wasn't going to agree to come anywhere near me without a good reason, that much I knew. She'd skirted around me enough that I was beginning to wonder if she'd been a figment of my imagination, my very overactive imagination.

I'd decided there was really only one way to attack and I'd called in my favor with Alcide, not that he had been excited about it. Much as he liked to go out and act like a complete jackass, he was pretty private about his career. He'd begrudgingly agreed to give Sookie twenty minutes of his time, and I knew that she would be unable to resist this opportunity, even if it meant being alone with me again. I didn't think that Alcide would remember Sookie from May Day, and I was certain she wouldn't remember him, so I wasn't too worried about throwing the two of them back together. Plus, let's face it, she'd be a fool to pick him, or anyone, over me.

Pam had cackled when I asked for Sookie's phone number, but eagerly supplied it to me and refused to leave until I made the call. I wasn't certain how to act, but after Sookie's greeting about a sex-growl, I went into full on predator mode. The woman could get me excited over the phone. Just the thought of my words embarrassing her and the flush that was surely accompanying her uncertain responses had me half-hard. I couldn't resist getting the last word in, even though I secretly hoped that she wouldn't keep her top on. What can I say? I appreciate beauty when I see it.

As frustrating as she was, I have to admit that her reluctance turned me on. It had been so long since I'd had to actually pursue a woman, and the thought of going into battle excited me. But, there was a lot to do before I could start to think about my plan of attack on Sookie's fortress.

We'd agreed that I would pick her up at her apartment, and I'll admit that I was hoping to skip dinner all together and explore each other on every surface of the place. But that was just a pipe dream. I could behave, really I could.

**

I pulled up in front of Sookie's apartment building at 8:55 and jumped out of my car. Yeah, my red Corvette was a bit flashy, but I'd wanted one since seeing Face Man's corvette on the A-Team. Sure his was white with red stripes, but red just seemed to fit my personality better. I wasn't a total fanboy, well at least not one that was out of the closet about it. Either way, it was a fucking hot car and driving it was almost as good as sex. Almost. It'd been awhile since my last female encounter, much longer than any time in my life. The string of willing women weren't diminished, but I found I just wasn't as interested in hopping into bed with a stranger since the whole Pernella incident. Once I'd moved to Louisiana, I'd bought the car and had taken out my sexual frustration on the back roads in the area. It had been working as a suitable replacement right up until I'd had Sookie in the passenger seat. Now, every time I climbed into the car I could only think of her leaning across and her hot mouth sucking on my ear lobe. No way in hell even a Duke of Hazzard style drive was going to erase that memory.

"Hey Calvin," I said to the doorman as he held the door open for me. Calvin Norris had worked for our family since, well forever. He smiled and waved at me. "How are you doing Eric? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Sure has," I said walking through the door. "Pam treating you well?" Pam was very hands-on with the management of this building and Calvin had always had a bit of a soft spot for her. I think he was the only man she doted on other than me. I wondered if Calvin realized that Pam batted for Team XX.

"Sure is Eric. I can't complain having a nice young lady hang around me. What can I help you with tonight?"

"I'm here on personal business," I said with a wicked grin. "I'm supposed to pick up Sookie Stackhouse." A smile broke out on Calvin's face at the sound of her name. Well I guess it was good to know that I wasn't the only one she had that effect on.

"Oh that Sookie is a right angel," he said. "She brings me treats all the time – she even baked my favorite cookies for me the other day. You seeing her Eric?" Hmm, how to answer that? I'd seen quite a bit of her, more than she'd like to admit, but there was plenty more I was looking forward to seeing. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows Cal?"

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival and the doors opened to reveal Sookie. I definitely had not built up her memory -- she was as edible as I remembered her. Her hair hung in loose golden waves around her shoulders that begged for my fingers to run through. She was wearing a tight, electric blue satin dress that managed to make her look seductive and innocent at the same time. I nearly went Neanderthal and threw her over my shoulder when I saw the shoes she was wearing. They must've been four or five inches tall, black and shiny. Total fuck-me shoes. I'd always had a thing for heels on women and I immediately envisioned what she'd look like wearing nothing but those shoes. She was going to be the death of me. I made my way to her and took her hands, offering her a kiss on each cheek. "Sookie," I said as my lips were near her ear. I felt her body tense at the sound of my voice and smiled. She was definitely affected by me. "You look good enough to eat." _Seriously_. _Let's skip dinner and go straight to dessert_.

She smiled up at me. "Thank you Eric. You look real nice yourself." There went her Southern accent. Guess I was still able to make her nervous. I took her arm and led her out to my car. She looked at me cautiously as I opened the door and helped her into the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. We drove in silence for a few minutes before she tried to break the ice. "You're awfully big to fit into such a small space," she said. Oh, if only she knew how I could interpret that comment. It was a good thing she wasn't able to read my mind.

"We managed to maneuver around quite comfortably last time." There it went, that flush that climbed up her neck and drove me crazy. If red hadn't been my favorite color before, it was now.

"How do you know Alcide?" She asked, trying to change the subject. As much as I liked to make her squirm, I did want her to feel at ease tonight. I needed her to trust that I wasn't just interested in seeing her naked, though I knew certain parts of my body would beg to differ.

"I met him at a party when I first moved here. I did him a favor, and now he's going to do me one tonight." The drive from Sookie's apartment to Market Street was a short one and we pulled into my parking spot at the club. "We'll park here. It's just down the block. Can you walk very far in those shoes?" She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. I was out of the car and opening her door before she could do it herself. I knew how to be a gentleman if I needed to be. At least while we were out in public.

Alcide's restaurant was brightly lit and buzzing with energy when we stepped into the door. The maitre d' smiled as he saw us entering. "Mr. Northman," he said with a nod. "The chef is expecting you." He beckoned us to follow him, and I placed my hand on the small of Sookie's back as we wound through the crowd. Yeah, that electric shock was still there when we touched. I could tell she felt it too by the way her spine stiffened.

The chef's table with nearly impossible to get on a Friday night, but Alcide had arranged to alter the reservations to my request. It was a small, square wooden table that sat on a raised glass balcony over the kitchen, allowing us to see the workings from an overhead view. We had a dedicated waiter, who brought over sparkling water and a bottle of wine the sommelier had paired with the dishes Alcide had decided we'd feast on tonight.

Alcide himself came up to greet us shortly after we were seated. "Eric!" He said, climbing up the stairs. "So glad that you could make it, even if your request did put us out a bit." Too bad Alcide, no sympathy here. "Who is this?" He asked turning to Sookie with a smile that bordered on a leer. Good. He didn't recognize her without the mask.

"Alcide, this is Sookie Stackhouse." He took her hand and kissed the back. Asshole. "The writer I spoke to you about." Sookie blushed, clearly enthralled by Alcide.

"Sookie, it is a pleasure to have you in my kitchen." I clenched my fists at the suggestive tones in his voice. "When Eric asked me to talk to a reporter, I hadn't expected it to be a woman as beautiful and charming as you." Sookie giggled.

"Oh it is my honor Mr. Herveaux." She said, practically curtsying to him. What the hell? I knew I didn't like him, and Sookie fucking simpering over him didn't help that at all. _Cool it Northman_. I knew this was a possibility when I arranged this – she was obviously going to be excited to meet him. That's all there was to it. Right?

"Call me Alcide, gorgeous," he said. "I do hope you enjoy my creations. I look forward to our interview, chere. Until then," and he kissed her hand again. Mother. Fucker.

The meal was, admittedly, incredibly delicious. He may get under my skin, but the man knew what he was doing in the kitchen. Any thoughts of killing Alcide were erased when the food arrived. Watching Sookie enjoy her meal was entertainment in and of itself. Who knew that eating could be so erotic? With every bite, with every explosion of flavor she shut her eyes and emitted little groans of satisfaction.

"Do you always enjoy yourself so much when you eat Sookie?" I asked after a particularly sexual grunt of appreciation at her last bite of the dessert Alcide had selected for us.

"What do you mean Eric?" She asked innocently, looking into my eyes for the first time that night.

Bingo. I had her. "You're moaning as if you were being pleasured."

"Was that out loud?" She asked sheepishly as she turned red. "I didn't realize I still did that." Still? Apparently this was a common problem she had? Sweet God she had no idea how seductive she was, that much was clear. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I only hope I can be the cause of the same sounds from you at some point." Before she could respond, Alcide returned to our table and pulled up an extra chair.

"Did you enjoy yourself chere?" He asked, focusing entirely too much on Sookie. I saw the way his eyes dipped down to her breasts. I was really going to knock him out. But Sookie handled him with a charm and class that I can only say that I respected. I sat back as she drew him into a conversation about his food and technique, interviewing him with an effortless that you don't normally see in writers. I could see why she had been promoted. She had Alcide opening up to her in no time and when I looked down at my watch, I was surprised that it was already midnight.

"Sookie," I said, interrupting their conversation. "It is past midnight. We should probably let Alcide close up shop."

He reluctantly agreed. "Time flies when I talk to a lovely woman. Sookie, it was my pleasure. Please call or stop by if you need additional information. I am more than happy to help introduce you in the culinary circles." Alcide made his goodbyes – a little too friendly with Sookie from my viewpoint – and was gone.

"Thank you for doing this for me Eric," she said as I pulled her chair out. "I haven't exactly been very nice to you lately, and you are showing amazing hospitality. Gran wouldn't be very proud of me." Aha, it had done the trick. I'd known that using my connections and doing this for her would raise her opinion of me. Now I just needed to get her to trust me enough to touch her again.

I led her through the empty restaurant and we stepped outside into the night air. "Do you mind if we stop by the club quickly before I take you home? I just want to check in with Pam and make sure she doesn't need anything."

"Not at all," she said with a smile. "It's the least I can do for you Eric." _Oh, I could think of many more things she could do for me, but that could wait._

**A/N:** Augh! So I had to introduce Alcide again. Nothing is fun without a little conflict! But never fear, Eric warned me that he wouldn't cooperate any longer if I let Alcide do too much with Sookie!

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting and being generally amazing. I love that you love my creation as much as I do!

I'm working on the rest of the story in every spare moment I have. I'll try to update as soon as possible. The next chapter I'm working on turned out to be a twist even I wasn't expecting to happen until my fingers took over and poured it out – I've just got to figure make sure I've got everything bolted down before posting!

Let me know what you think of what we've got so far!

Sookie's dress linked on my profile!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Wow, I am so overwhelmed by the response my story got through the fail of on Saturday! You guys are amazing. Thanks to everyone for your continued support on this story – I love hearing what you like and what you don't (though clearly more so the former).

This chapter was a turn of events that I hadn't mapped out from the beginning, but I think will bring some fun and adventure to the story. Lots of Eric and Pam fun! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them and dress them up for kicks!

And now….

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

I'm sure the wine I had at dinner helped the situation, but I felt at ease with Eric for the first time in, well ever. He could be so charming when he wanted to be. He'd kept the conversation light and I was surprised at how funny he could be. Oh sure, he'd gotten in a few sexual innuendos, but you can't really knock someone like Eric for that. No doubt he had women's panties dropping left and right, it was probably second nature. I couldn't really be that offended. Heck, it was kind of an honor that he even thought of me that way.

I had to brace myself when the elevator doors had opened and Eric stood there looking all sorts of dreamy. You know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder right? Well in this case absence made the dude look even better than I remembered. And absence made his ass look better. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a robin's egg blue shirt that I knew must've cost more than practically everything I owned. The suit was tailored to his perfect body and fit him like a glove. Why, God, why was I being tempted so much? I was thankful that Pam had agreed to take me shopping for a dress earlier – she'd had quite the time laughing at my unease over going anywhere with Eric. But she'd assured me that the dress we'd picked – well she'd picked – was killer and appropriate for the occasion. I thought it may've been a little on the tight side, but she assured me that Eric would love it. Gauging his reaction when he saw me, I'd say that Pam was spot on.

Dinner had been amazing. I had only been at a chef's table once before, and that had been with a group from _Palate_ where I'd been the note taker. The experience of sitting across from a handsome man and enjoying amazing food was another thing entirely. I'd been nervous about the interview with Alcide. His reputation preceded him, and although it was a coup to score an interview, I thought it would a lot harder to get him to open up. But from the first greeting, he'd been nothing but warm and cordial. It didn't hurt his mystique that he was such a huge man and managed to create such intricate dishes. Heck, it also didn't hurt that he was pretty much gorgeous with that mop of black hair and those amazing green eyes. I knew that Portia would love what I had planned for it – I'd even gotten Alcide to agree to share some of his recipes with me later in the week.

But heck, even with someone as intriguing as Alcide Herveaux sitting across from me talking about my favorite subject, I had a hard time concentrating on anything other than the blond man sitting next to me. It was as if there was a force field of electricity around him that I couldn't resist. He'd behaved himself for the most part, acting like a completely different person from the Eric I was used to – or at least as used to as I could be in our limited interactions. I'd almost laughed out loud when a flash of the familiar Eric surfaced and I saw the murderous look in his eyes when Alcide had kissed my hand and flirted with me. Guess he hadn't been expecting any competition on this date. Erm, if it was a date? I think it was. He certainly acted like a jealous boyfriend already. When Alcide had returned after dinner, Eric had laid a proprietary hand on my thigh, which immediately caused me to jump. The man's touch was intoxicating and the warmth that spread through my body made me a little uneasy.

His hand remained there throughout the entire interview, unmoving beyond a gentle caress with his thumb occasionally sending shockwaves through my body. I don't think that Alcide could even see it, which made me question his motives. At first I thought he was trying to mark his territory, but maybe he was just trying to put me at ease and give me a boost of confidence and support. Heck, by the end of the interview, I found myself actually _liking _Eric.

He took my hand in his as we walked from the restaurant back to the club and I'll admit that my heart sped up a little bit when he intertwined his fingers into mine. It was such a simple, but intimate touch. We didn't say anything on our walk, our hands doing all the necessary communication. I knew I was smiling like a total idiot, but it just felt right. It didn't hurt that he had a shit-eating grin on his own face when I'd looked over at him. I was content to just be happy in the moment and worry about it later.

Despite the evil looks that the masses waiting in line gave us, Eric skirted the queue outside the door and walked straight up to the door. I felt his hand tighten around mine as we approached the door and looked up to see Pam give him a knowing smile as she noticed our connection. "You two look quite pleased with yourselves," she said as she opened the door for us. I sensed Eric's tension before looking over at him. Pam wasn't normally on door duty, and even I could've told you that something was wrong if she was willing to do something she considered so common. "Eric," she said with a low voice so that only Eric and I could hear her. "You'll never guess who showed up tonight." She looked at me with a tense grin, which made me nervous. I can't remember ever seeing Pam appear to be anything but completely amused by the drudges around her.

"Who Pam?" Eric asked with a frustrated edge to his voice. "Russell again? Is he bothering Charles? I talked to him about that on Thursday." Pam had mentioned that their bartender Charles had complained about Russell's unwanted advances. Turned out Russell wasn't quite the ladies man that he pretended to be. "The man may be the social King of Shreveport, but he's got to learn that he can't get away with harassing my bartender."

"No, not Russell." Pam answered. "Though he is in there. He seems to be behaving himself for the most part. No, this is more surprising than that. We had a large group of women come in about thirty minutes ago, and who should be in it but Madeline Lundgren!" I saw Eric's visible negative reaction and wondered who this Madeline character was.

"What in the fuck is she doing here Pam?" He asked curtly. "What business could she possibly have in Shreveport?"

"She said she was visiting friends in New Orleans and wanted to come up and see how you were doing. Said she couldn't imagine that you weren't gagging to head back to Stockholm. The cow was disappointed when I told her that you weren't here. She certainly prodded me for information about you Eric. I had a hard time getting rid of her. But I finally found something that made her go away."

"That sounds about right," he answered, never letting go of my hand. "Snooping around like a bitch in heat, yes that sounds like Madeline," he turned and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Sookie, I didn't expect this to take long but I'm afraid it might. Do you mind staying awhile?" I shook my head no. He was visibly upset and my protective instincts kicked in. It figures that something would happen to rock our happy boat. "Pam, can you take Sookie to my table while I check on things? Keep her away from Madeline?"

"Of course," Pam said and took my hand from Eric's. I was confused. What was with this visceral reaction to some random woman? Eric didn't seem like the type of guy that let a woman get under his skin, but this one clearly had. The playful Eric from earlier was long gone by the time he turned away from us and headed to his office.

Pam led me across the crowded dance floor and sat across from me at the booth Eric had been sitting at on May Day. She remained silent as she waved for the waitress to bring us a round. "Who is Madeline Lundgren?" I asked as soon as the waitress had dropped off our drinks and departed. Oh she was good; she remembered that I took my Gin and tonic with a lemon instead of a lime.

"She's the whore who wrote the story about Pernella and Eric," Pam said. Oh if looks could kill, the carnage would be incredible. Pam was protective of those she loved, and she loved no one more than Eric. "She's an old family friend and is about Eric's age. She has a column in some trashy gossip rag and thinks she's untouchable because no one wants anything bad written about them. She's knee deep in the social scene in Stockholm and is _very _well connected." Pam finished her drink in one try and ordered another. I looked at Pam questionably and she continued. "Madeline put the moves on Eric last year at Midsommer and was pissed off when he rejected her. You know that saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? That pretty much describes Madeline. She became friends with Pernella and masterminded the entire article to try to take Eric down a notch. I have no idea what she's doing here in Shreveport Fucking Louisiana other than trying to dig up more dirt. She was pissed that her take down of Eric didn't work and he was still a golden boy before he left."

"No shit!" I said. You read about this kind of stuff in novels, but I didn't know this actually happened to anyone. "What a bitch. Where is she?" Pam pointed to a tall blonde on the dance floor. She was attractive I suppose, but I thought she looked a bit hard and worn for her age. If the phrase _Rode Hard and Put Away Wet _ever applied to anyone, it was this Madeline creature. Her bleach blonde hair was teased within an inch of its life, and too stark of a contrast to her overly-tanned skin. Now, don't get me wrong, I like a tan as much as anyone, but thankfully it hadn't gotten to the point that my skin looked like beef jerky. Plus, she was dressed like a straight up hooker. Even Pam had more clothes on than she did, and Pam's ass was hanging out. "What does she want?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I suspect she wants some gossip on Eric to take back home. Sad really that she came all the way to Shreveport to try and carry out her vendetta. The bitch has got to learn sometime that she can't always get what she wants." We sat silently at the table for a minute. I wasn't sure what the appropriate response to that was, and Pam just stared at me before shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "We talked for awhile actually and… I _may_ have told her something about you and Eric."

_Shit. _"What did you tell her Pam?" I asked cautiously. Pam wasn't one that went by half measures, especially when she was in protective mode.

"Well," Pam said avoiding eye contact. _Uh oh_. That was not a good sign. I may have told her that you were –" she stopped.

"What Pam?" I screeched. "That Eric and I were what?" But Pam's attention was already diverted. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a warmth spread through my body. I looked up to see Eric standing at the table next to me. "Hey Eric," I said with a goofy smile. As soon as I could turn my focus back to Pam, I knew that our conversation was over. She wasn't going to share with Eric here. I knew how Pam operated.

I scooted over so he could sit down next to me. "Hey," he said quietly. "I'm sorry about tonight. Let's get out of here." He had grabbed my hand and I was getting ready to stand up when a loud shriek pierced above the thumping music. "Eric Northman!" His shoulders slunk as he nudged me over to sit down on the booth. It had come from the dance floor, which only could mean one thing.

"Sorry," he whispered. He turned his attention to the source. "Madeline," he said with a tense smile as the leather lady approached our table and forced her way into the seat next to Pam. "Fancy meeting you here. In Shreveport. What are you doing here?" The underlying ice in his tone sent shivers up my spine, but this Madeline woman was either too drunk or too stupid to take heed.

Madeline smiled and gave what I guess she thought was a coy giggle. Just looking at her made my blood boil. "I was in the neighborhood and just couldn't miss stopping by and seeing your little venture. Everyone was just dying to get a report on it. Imagine Stockholm's golden boy tucked away in a sleepy American town. It's quite backwards really, don't you think Eric?" Oh no way. The bitch was going to diss my town? I wasn't about to put up with that. I dug my fingernails into Eric's hand I was still holding. "Tell me, when are you going to come back to Stockholm with your tail tucked between your legs?" Did she really think that Eric was going to answer that? _Stupid AND ugly_. Eric squeezed my hand back and raised our linked hands to the table, a gesture that did not pass Madeline by.

"Oh Madeline," he said with a fake smile. "You should know better than to ask me a question like that. I'm quite content here. The people are much more tolerable than most of the Stureplan crowd." Madeline sputtered. Guess that wasn't what she was expecting. I looked over at Pam and almost started laughing at the expression of glee on her face. No question, she was ready to put Madeline in her place, and I only hoped that I could play a small part in that. "Oh but excuse my manners. You haven't met Sookie," he continued. "Sookie this is Madeline Lundgren, one of our old family friends from Stockholm." _And the current the reigning Bitch Queen of Sweden apparently._ I wondered if I was supposed to curtsey to her.

Madeline cast an amused glance in my direction and gave me a bright, albeit fleeting smile. She raked her eyes over what she could see and turned her attention back to Eric. I may not be able to read minds, but I could tell when I was being dismissed as being less than noteworthy.

"Oh," Madeline said returning her gaze to Eric. "I didn't notice you had a guest." Ya think? There were four people at the table. She'd have to be blind and an idiot to not notice me. Well at least part of that seemed to be right. "Sookie?" She asked, playing over my name like it was a nonsense word. "How is it that you know such characters?" Madeline asked Eric, still not glancing in my direction. That was it. Not only was she overbearing and annoying, she was rude and that just wasn't acceptable.

"Sookie and I are—" Eric started.

"Engaged!" Pam blurted out and managed to simultaneously kick both Eric and I under the table. She turned to face Madeline. "I told you about them earlier Madeline." _What the fuck Pam?_ I did my best to put on a good outside face, but knew I must've looked ridiculous. I stole a gaze at Eric, who was shooting daggers at Pam with his eyes. Not that Madeline noticed any of this. No, her attention was on Pam.

"I didn't think you were serious Pam. You are known to say the most outrageous, untruthful things." _What a snatch face._ God this woman just got worse with every passing moment. First knocking Shreveport, then me and now calling Pam a liar? Okay, so she was lying about this obviously, but it wasn't a trait that one normally associated with Ms. Blunt Northman-Ravenscrofts. "Imagine that, Eric Northman engaged. How amusing. American I presume?" Madeline asked Eric. The cow still wouldn't look at me. She'd gotten under my skin enough that I was ready to say and do whatever it took to shut her the fuck up. Heck, it was only for one night, I'd play along.

"Yes," I said tightly. "I am an American. What a _pleasure_ it is to meet you." I may not like the lady, but my manners prevailed. Gran would be proud. I shifted to lean into Eric's tall frame, casually running my fingers through his hair as if it was something I'd done a thousand times. And as an aside – yes it was as nice as it looked. He looked at me with shock in his eyes, which quickly was replaced by something else; something much more worrisome for me as soon as we got out of here.

Before I could think about that too long, I turned my gaze back to Madeline. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Who would she call first to tell? How in the hell had some backwoods size 8 American sunk her claws into one of Stockholm's finest? I could only imagine what she was thinking of me. "Are you two joking?" She asked, turning from Pam to Eric and again not acknowledging my presence.

"''Fraid not," Eric said with a shrug as he wrapped his arm tightly around me. "Sookie and I have been engaged about a month. She made me swear not to tell anyone until she had told her Gran who was in the hospital. You're one of the first to know." Madeline stared at Eric blankly. "Isn't that right lover?" There he goes again calling me lover. I smiled up at him and complied when he leaned down for a quick kiss. Oh the electricity. When Eric made up his mind, he really went for it. His eyes locked with mine and promised something more. "Well," he said, turning back to Madeline. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Madeline was still in stun mode. She recovered and looked at the two of us suspiciously. "Congratulations. Seems a bit quick is all."

"You know how it is Mads," Eric said. "You find the _one _and you do whatever it takes to keep them. Guess it just took a move across the ocean to find what I was looking for."

Madeline finally turned her attention to me, taking in every detail of my appearance to be used as gossip fodder. Thank God Pam had dressed me tonight. I could only imagine what Madeline would've thought of my usual attire of casual sundresses and flip flops. At least tonight I could be somewhat believable as Eric Northman's fiancée.

A glint of excitement sparkled in Madeline's eyes. "I suppose this means that Sookie will be at your father's wedding next month?" _What? Father's wedding?_ "Since you're engaged and all." I felt like the floor dropped out beneath me. Oh sure I'd been prepared to play along for a night in a club. Big tough Sookie putting a smarmy asshole in her place, but this wasn't an asshole that was going to give up easily. There was no way I could pretend to be engaged to Eric for any length of time. And there was no way I could pretend to be his fiancée at their father's wedding!

"Of course," Pam interjected before Eric or I could say anything. "It's the perfect time to introduce her to the whole family, isn't it?"

Madeline sat, stunned for a minute before making her excuses to leave the table and rush over to the group she'd come with. They looked like a pack of hyenas devouring their dinner. Oh believe me, I was on the receiving end of some incredulous looks in those next moments.

"Pamela," Eric said lowly. "What in the hell was that?" He still hadn't removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Eric," she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I can't stand the woman. I told her the first thing I could think of to get her off of our backs."

"Engaged?" Eric and I asked at the same time. He chuckled and looked down at me. "You couldn't have just said that we were dating Pam?"

"It was fucking brilliant and you know it Eric. You know she wouldn't leave you alone just for going on a date with someone – who _didn't_ you date in Stockholm?" Eric shrugged. "You know I'm right. You two played along brilliantly. I swear I saw sparks fly off of you when you kissed her Eric! We put that bitch right into her place." Eric didn't say anything. "Oh come on, you just have to play along for a little while. It's no big deal. It'll be like a plot to a fricking movie. Pretend you're engaged for dad's wedding and then get into a big fight. No one will even remember this in a year."

Eric looked down at me seriously – a little too seriously for comfort. I wasn't too sure of my footing in this situation. Pam had pulled me into a world I knew nothing about, with a man I could barely talk around. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. "Are you okay with this Sookie?" And just then, before I could answer, a flash went off. Great, Madeline had taken a picture of us in what appeared to be an intimate moment. She smiled and waved at Eric with a laugh.

"Get out of here," Pam said. "God only knows what she plans to do with that."

I don't think I'd ever seen Eric move so quickly. He had me up and was leading me out the door before I could say my goodbyes to Pam. I thought I saw Jason in the crowd, but we were moving too fast to tell. Great, that's just what I needed. Eric drove me home in silence and walked me up to my door without a word.

I had the door open and was halfway in when he finally did say something. "I'm sorry that Pam pulled you into this Sookie." Wow, an apology? He didn't seem like the type of guy that came from very easily. "You look a little shell shocked. Try to forget about it for tonight. Go to bed." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his embrace. "I'll call you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. What in the hell was this? The cocky, aggressive Eric I knew how to handle. This quiet, introspective, downright respectful Eric was another matter.

I climbed into bed that night in a daze. What in the hell had Pam gotten me into?

**A/N:** Oh that Pam will do just about anything to get her way, won't she? This path was not part of my original outline – heck, I didn't have much of an outline. It's a bit of a stretch coming from anyone but Pam, but I can just imagine the wheels turning in her head at the possibility of finally getting Eric and Sookie to just do it already, can't you?

And as an aside – I had this written about 2 weeks ago for the most part. Any thoughts of the "engagement" being ridiculous flew out the window after the TB season finale. Apparently ridiculous is the new black!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Wow, the response I got for the faux engagement was off the charts! I'm glad that we're all in agreement that ridiculous with Eric & Sookie = good!

Thanks to everyone for messaging, reviewing, favoriting, adding to alerts, etc. You are total rock stars and I love you all for it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them and play house.

And now….

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I dropped Sookie off at her apartment and walked her to her door. She was still stunned at the events that had transpired since leaving Alcide's restaurant and I couldn't blame her. What was turning out to be an incredibly enjoyable evening with Sookie quickly soured at the sound of Madeline's name. That bitch could anger me like no other. I pride myself on being able to control my temper for the most part, but when I did lose it, you'd best watch out.

I had been ready to throttle Madeline when I had found out her involvement with the story seven months ago, and the feelings hadn't died down at all, even with the time and distance separating us. I hadn't been able to get my revenge back then because of her relationship with my father's fiancée, Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Sophie-Anne was Madeline's cousin and incredibly close to Madeline and her brother Andre. So close that it bordered on incestuous at times, but that was beside the point. When Father had ripped into me about the Pernella story, I calmly pointed out that darling Madeline was behind it, but he would hear nothing of it. I believe his exact words were to "leave her out of it" and that he would "cut me out of the will" if I upset Sophie-Anne.

To find the skank at _my _bar in Shreveport on a night that I was supposed to be enjoying with Sookie had sent me over the edge. One look at her haggard frame across the dance floor and all I could think about was ripping someone to shreds. I didn't want Sookie to see me like this and more importantly, I didn't want her meeting Madeline. The bitch was like a vulture circling for any trace of a story about me and I had no doubt that she would eat sweet Sookie alive.

Once I'd checked with Charles and Felicia to make sure that everything was running smoothly, I tried to usher Sookie out of the club and remain under Madeline's radar. No such luck. No, she'd come flocking over to the table as if we were the best of friends. Her blatant rudeness to Sookie pissed me off. I could sense Sookie's anger at Madeline's behavior and couldn't help but chuckle when she'd dug her fingernails into my palm. Well at least she was too distracted by Madeline to break our contact. At least something good had come out of Madeline's visit.

The last thing I was expecting to fly out of Pam's mouth was that Sookie and I were engaged. Where in the hell did she come up with these ideas of hers? Madeline would have a fucking heyday with this tidbit of information. And Sookie, fuck, there was no way she'd be able to handle the backlash. She wasn't used to running in these circles and having to deal with shit like this. I was furiously trying to think of an appropriate response when Sookie pressed herself into my side and began playing with my hair. Well I certainly hadn't been expecting that reaction. And even with my disgust and horror of what was transpiring, I've got to admit that was turned on by Sookie's slightest touch. One sweep of her hand through my blond hair and Madeline was pushed to the back burner. So, Sookie was a bit protective too, eh? Even though I knew I shouldn't, I wanted to see exactly how far she'd take this farce to prove a point and put Madeline in her place.

Being the eternal opportunist, I took advantage of Sookie's willingness to touch me and wrapped her tightly in my arms. I couldn't really blame her for wanting to put Madeline in her place after the way she'd behaved, but I knew that this wasn't just a quick barb and an exit stage left. No, Madeline wasn't one that would drop something like this easily.

I don't think Sookie quite understood what she was getting herself into. Her resolve and demeanor had definitely changed when Madeline mentioned Father's wedding – all that boast and confidence was shaken, and while I don't imagine that Madeline noticed, I certainly had. Sookie had remained silent as Pam and I sparred after Madeline's departure and looked like a lost toddler when I'd taken her chin in my hand and forced her to meet my eyes. In that moment, I felt insanely protective of this woman. Of course it was at that moment that Madeline snapped the picture which I was sure was already sent off to everyone she knew.

I rushed Sookie out of the club and drove her home in silence. I had no idea what to say, much less what she wanted me to say. I wanted to thank her, to praise her, but most of all I just wanted to taste her again. But I think she'd had enough surprises for one night. I'd walked her to her door and assured her that we would talk in the morning. We both needed time to figure things out. I was going to either have to convince her to go along with it, or come up with some genius plan to get us out of it.

I wasn't home for more than fifteen minutes when Pam came waltzing in. "That was fucking brilliant," she said flopping herself down on the couch. "The look on Madeline's face when you kissed Sookie! Absolutely priceless."

"Fuck Pam," I growled. "What in the hell were you thinking? What in the hell do you think Father is going to do when he finds out your little story?" I didn't even want to think about the conversation I was sure we'd be having the moment the news hit his ears. "Do you realize the position you've put us all into?"

Pam smirked up at me. "Do you realize the giant fucking favor I just did you Eric?" Favor? Seriously? I couldn't wait to hear her screwed up logic behind this. I didn't say anything. "I just wrapped Sookie up in a giant bow for you."

"What do you mean Pam?" This should be interesting.

"I mean that you two keep sniffing around each other and driving me insane. And you obviously don't have the balls to make the move yourself, so I saw an opening and took charge of it. Now, if you can just convince her to play along, she'll have to be around you and maybe you can grow a set and seal the fucking deal." Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. I felt a smile spread across my face. Why _hadn't _I thought of that?

"Interesting," I said, trying to disguise my excitement at the prospect of a willing Sookie at my beck and call. "Did you think maybe that you should've run it by me first Pam?"

"Honestly Eric," she said with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like I planned on Madeline being there. She pissed me off and I was inspired. There really wasn't time to consult you about the matter. I didn't figure you'd mind. It was a moment of brilliance and solved multiple problems in my life. I got rid of Madeline and gave you and Sookie the push that you needed."

"I was doing fine Pam," I said defensively. Yes, things were moving a bit slower with Sookie than I would have liked, but I'd gotten her to go on a date with me hadn't I? And how did Pam think it was any of her business anyway?

"Is that what you call fine Eric?" Pam asked with a smirk. "I'd call that pathetic. I had better luck with that nun last month than you're having with Sookie since you cut off your balls and let her hang them from her rearview mirror. But that's beside the point. Now you're just going to need to get her to agree to pretend to be in looovveeee with you." _Bitch_. "But good luck with that. She's soooo not going to want to do it once she knows exactly what it involves."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before telling Madeline that we were engaged," I responded tersely.

"Well, there is that I suppose." Figures. I don't think I'd ever received an actual apology from Pam, even when she was the root of the problem. "You'll just have to figure out a way to convince her Eric. She's already half in lust with you, just charm her pants off." Oh believe me, I planned to do that and much more over the next few weeks. "I'll help you since you seem to have misplaced your manhood and it _was _my idea in first place, but you're going to have to do the majority of the work. As much as I'd like, it's not going to be my job to get in her pants. We've gotta count on you for that."

I climbed into bed that night and couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to get Sookie to agree to play along with it. I supposed that I could be manipulative if I needed to be. Hell, the entire farce was nothing but a manipulation. Manipulating Madeline's view of me, manipulating Father into thinking that I was settling down…and I wasn't above manipulating the situation to get Sookie into my bed. It really was in both of our best interests. I knew it would be a battle, but I also knew the spoils of victory would be better than anything I could imagine – five weeks of being able to kiss and touch Sookie whenever I wanted to. Let her think that it was purely to go along with the lie, it didn't matter to me. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips as I imagined exactly what I could get her to do.

***

A series of beeps pulled me out of a particularly pleasurable dream in which Sookie and I were in the shower, her lips trailing lower over my chest, her breasts wet with soap and water. Her mouth was trailing ever closer to my dick when the beep from my mobile phone finally pulled me out of sleep. "Fuck!" I groaned, pissed off at whoever was responsible for the interruption. At this point I was going to have to take whatever action I could get in my dreams since I knew Sookie wasn't going to do the deed anytime soon. I knew I could've gotten a drink or two into her last night and gotten a lot further than some chaste hand holding. Sure she may have hated me in the morning, but I had been willing to take the risk. But the more I thought about it, if Pam's plan worked, and I thought it would, it'd be more than one night of Sookie. And with everything and everywhere I imagined doing to Sookie, one night wasn't going to be nearly enough. I may have to be a bit more patient, but it'd pay off.

I rolled over and picked up my mobile phone and saw that I had ten text messages, all on the same subject. Seems Madeline had moved quickly. I had at least three pictures of a newspaper with the picture of Sookie and I with the words "officially off the market, for real this time" splashed across the headlines. Everyone was eager to know if it was true. Well, hell, I was too. They'd have to be patient.

The call came from my father at seven. Just as I'd suspected, he hadn't been too happy about the news. His generation, the circles he ran in, were immensely private. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd gotten an earful when my youthful escapades had made the headlines, but at least most of those hadn't had photographic evidence. This was the fourth time I could remember that the story actually had something behind it.

"How could you do this so close to my wedding?" He'd demanded. "Sophie is not very happy about this." Sophie-Anne Leclerq and our father were polar opposites when it came to media attention – where father shied away from the spotlight outside of his public work, Sophie-Anne thrived on it. The wedding was only three weeks away and I didn't imagine she would take too kindly to anyone stealing her spotlight.

"It's not a big deal," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I didn't want to tell you until after your wedding, but Madeline was here and found out." That sounded feasible.

"Well," he'd answered. "I suppose it is good that you are finally settling down Eric. It's about time you began to take your responsibilities seriously and carry on the Northman name." He'd seemed somewhat relieved that at least Sookie was a friend of Pam's and that our Mother had approved, but it was apparent that he was still displeased by the entire situation. He'd gruffly told me that I'd better not draw any more attention to the matter, and that he expected to see Pam, Sookie and me in Gotland one week before the wedding. He was a very detailed man and didn't want anything to appear out of the ordinary about our engagement. Within minutes of hanging up, his press secretary had called to inform me of a formal announcement Father had made on behalf of the family. They'd decided it was best to spin the story that the engagement was to be announced upon our arrival in Sweden, that Sophie-Anne and our father had known and wanted to make it a surprise for their guests.

It was all going as I had expected. Now I just need to get Sookie to agree to participate.

***

Pam and I pulled up in front of Sookie's building at 10 am the next morning. Pam had insisted that we stop by the local coffee shop and bring coffee and cinnamon rolls as a form of bribery. Hah, if only coffee and rolls would do the trick every time. I wondered if Sookie would do anything else for cinnamon rolls. I'd have to file that away for future reference.

Sookie opened the door at our knock and it was all I could do to fight off my primal urge to push Pam into the hallway and ravage her. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, sleep still in her eyes and her hair a tangled mess. She was still in her pajamas, wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that left very little to the imagination. She was obviously fresh out of bed and hadn't bothered with a bra. She was killing me. Those glorious breasts with their nipples straining against the fabric made my hands itch. Oh yes indeed, this was going to be a test of my willpower.

"Eric!" She said surprised. "I thought you said you'd call. I wasn't expecting you." She looked at Pam and me and noticed the coffee in Pam's hand. "Oh I love you!" She said, reaching out and taking the cup from Pam's hand. Lucky bitch. I should've had the coffee. "Come in." She led us into her living room. I looked around to see what she had done with the place. This was the first time that she had let me into her space, and I was hoping to learn a few things about her. The decorating was simple, elegant, and most of all comfortable, much like Sookie's personal style. She walked over to the couch and sat down, tucking her legs beneath her. _So she was bendy. Good to know._

I took the seat next to her on the couch much to Pam's chagrin. She huffed and sat down on the armchair across the coffee table. "Sookie," I started. "We have to talk about last night." She nodded slightly, looking at Pam. That timid look reappeared in her eyes. "Madeline ran the story about our engagement in this morning's paper." Sookie gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"That was quick."

"Modern technology at work." I said as I reached out to lay my hand on Sookie's bare shoulder. Her skin was deliciously soft. "We have a proposition for you. _I_ have a proposition for you actually." Sookie looked down at the hand on her arm and trailed her eyes up until they met mine. Her eyes looked tired and confused and all I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms until that look went away. What in the hell was getting into me?

"Father found out," Pam interjected. "And his fiancée is not very happy about it. They've already confirmed your engagement. Father wasn't too happy that he'd been kept in the dark – that's what you told him, right Eric? That you'd wanted to keep the engagement a secret?" I nodded. Sookie looked like I had just slapped her in the face. Damn Pam, she wasn't making this any easier. She continued, "He wanted to get out ahead of the story and figured that the press would be less interested if everyone appeared to be happy about it."

"So…?" Sookie asked suspiciously. "Where exactly do I fit into this equation? Other than being this mysterious fiancée?" She practically choked out the last word. "What are you saying?"

"We need you to come to Sweden with us in three weeks." Pam said bluntly. I cursed under my breath. I'd hoped to ease her into it with a little more tact, but what was done was done.

"What? Sweden?" She looked at me imploringly. "Look, I really want to help you guys out, you know I do. I know how your father can be. But I can't! I have work and Jason and Gran… I can't fly off to Sweden on a whim and leave everything here!"

"Sookie," I said, gently rubbing her shoulder with my thumb. "Think about it. It would help us… me out immensely. Call it a returned favor." I saw the anger burn behind her eyes as she realized I was trying to compare this monster of a request with me setting up the interview with Alcide. Yeah it wasn't fair, but I had to play every card I had. To push it over the edge, I continued. "And if you agree, we can do so much more. Think about it. You get an all expenses paid vacation to Sweden. I know everyone who is anyone in Stockholm and can arrange all kinds of interviews and tastings for you. It's a career opportunity." _And you only have to pretend to be in love with me, small price really_.

"Please Sookie?" Pam begged from across the room, well as much as Pam could beg. "I really don't want to deal with Father's shit when I'm there. It's going to be bad enough being around Sophie-Anne and that creepy Andre she hangs around with all the time as it is, I don't think I could control myself if Father was on my back for spreading gossip."

Sookie looked from Pam to me and back. "I don't know… that's a lot to ask." She stopped talking and the silence was deafening. Neither Pam nor I moved a muscle. "This is kind of the worst idea of all time." She could hardly get the words out fast enough. "I can't be very convincing. How am I supposed to trick your _father_ into thinking that we're engaged? I barely know Eric! I've been around him a grand total of four times. That's hardly grounds enough for me to convince anyone that we're in love."

"You will convince them," I said confidently. "We've got three weeks to get you up to speed before we need to leave. Everyone knows that I'm a bit stand-offish when it comes to relationships. As long as we look like we like each other, no one will think it's weird that we don't know everything about each other. We'd be playing on the fact that we're rushing into this. It'll be easy. Two weeks in Sweden – one in Gotland for Midsommer and one in Stockholm for the wedding. We'll have to make some public appearances, but there's no way we'll be the focal point with Sophie-Anne present. We will just have to lay low and convince some people we're engaged." That'd be easy, right?

She didn't respond.

"Think of it as an adventure Sook," Pam piped up from across the room. I'd nearly forgotten that she was here. "You know Portia would kill for a travel article on someone else's dime. Plus, we've always talked about traveling together. This just changes things up a little bit. For me Sook?" Pam asked with a failed attempt at puppy dog eyes. Yes, I guess there was a reason she never begged. She wasn't very convincing.

Sookie bit her lip in that sexy way she does when she's thinking. "Please Sookie," I pleaded with her, hoping that my pleas would resonate where Pam's would fail. "Do it for me?"

After what seemed like hours of silence, she said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…" I knew I was holding my breath. "But, I'm in." The whoosh of air that came out of my chest was audible. That'd been a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be. "But," she started. But? But what? "We'll have to set some ground rules. I'll need to know what the plan is, what to expect, what I'll need to know about you, about your father…" She was interrupted as Pam attacked the two of us, jumping across our laps.

"I knew you'd say yes! I told you she'd say yes Eric!" Hah, no that wasn't exactly what she said, but I wasn't about to argue. It didn't matter what it took, or who said what. She'd said yes. I smiled and folded Sookie into a giant bear hug. Looked like things were going my way after all.

**SPOV**

I'd been fast asleep when I heard a loud noise. I managed to peel my eyes open and look at the clock on the side of my bed. Shit, it was 10 am. I couldn't believe I'd slept this late. I NEVER slept this late. I looked around the room, trying to figure what had woken me and heard a loud banging on the front door of my apartment.

I climbed out of bed groggily and made my way to the door, ready to give whoever it was an earful for their impatience. "I'm coming! Settle down already," I called out as I walked across my apartment. I swung the door open and was surprised to find Eric standing there with that damned smirk on his face. "Eric! I thought you said you'd call. I wasn't expecting you." I followed his eyes as they trailed down my body and took in my sleep attire. Thankfully I'd opted for shorts and a tank top and not anything very scandalous. I did kind of wish that I'd taken the time to put on a bra when his eyes stopped at my breasts, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

I had invited them in and we settled down on the couch. Eric sat down next to me, of course… and as always sat a little closer than he should. I smiled at him and took a sip of the coffee that Pam had so graciously given me – damn if she didn't know how to bribe me.

I'd gone to sleep last night believing that this whole engagement mess would blow over. Surely Pam and Eric were just playing along with this Madeline woman and nothing more would come of it. I knew that Eric had planned to talk to me today, but I wasn't prepared for the news that their Father had already put out a press release about it. I mean, okay, I know that he's a bit of a dick… or more than a bit of a dick according to Pam, but I didn't understand what he could possibly be thinking putting out a press release in response to something in a gossip magazine. And I couldn't believe that Eric was actually willing to participate in such a farce. I got that he felt bound to the hierarchy of his family, but this was just ridiculous.

I'd been prepared to say no thank you, and was well on my way to doing just that when I heard the ridiculously sexy plea in Eric's voice. I am a people pleaser to a fault. Gran had always said it was a blessing and would get me far. Yeah, so far it had got me two ridiculous ex boyfriends and a string of charity solicitors calling me every other day begging for donations.

I sat in silence and weighed my options. On one hand, I couldn't imagine that I'd ever be able to pull it off. No one would believe that Eric and I were engaged – I acted like a complete fool around him and could barely look him in the eye. On the other, well Pam never really did ask me to do much for her; plus, let's be honest, I had a bad case of the Erics and the thought of being around him in that capacity made me a bit giddy. And Eric looked so damned earnest and I didn't want to let him down, even if he did freak me out. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… but, I'm in." Eric gave a sigh of relief and Pam swooped across the coffee table hooting and hollering.

I sat stunned for a minute, trying to remind myself why I'd actually agreed to this. I was lost in thought when I felt Eric's arms envelope me in a giant hug and his lips brush the top of my head, sending electric shocks through my body.

Oh yeah. That's why. I was in so much trouble.

**AN:** So, now you know everyone is on board and what their motivations are! Of course Eric is going to try and manipulate it to his benefit – he wouldn't be Eric otherwise!

I'm going to try and update every 3 or 4 days going forward. Oh and I promise a little hint of lemon in the next chapter! I've got to give you guys a little somethin' somethin' to keep you coming back for more!

Please please please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews have saved my butt a couple of times! All the reviews last time about the engagement ring were like a light bulb going off. I hadn't even thought of that! Never fear my lovelies, it has been incorporated into a future chapter.

So keep it up, hit the green button and tell me what I should be doing!

xx


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** So after reading your reviews and the questions about how Gran and Jason _aren't_ going to find out, I totally rewrote the beginning of the chapter. I think it's safe to say that you readers and reviewers are completely and utterly amazing. It'd be a whole different story without you!

Oh and total warning, I promised you guys some lemon fluff this chapter. It's really my first attempt at the whole shebang and it is just zest at most. Nothing major… yet Don't be too disappointed.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Charlaine Harris created everything; I just like to pretend that I did sometimes.

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I sat staring into space in my living room after Pam and Eric left. After I'd agreed to pretend to be Eric's fiancée and Pam had mauled us both, he seemed reluctant to leave me alone. No doubt he was afraid that I'd change my mind given five minutes to myself, and that wasn't a bad instinct. Once I really thought about it and what it entailed, I was kicking myself for not taking the time to think about it more, but I'd given my word and I wasn't about to back out.

Pam had practically pushed Eric out the door after telling me that I needed to come over for dinner that night to work out all the details. I had to hand it to her, she knew me better than anyone and knew that once I agreed to do something, I would do it. She also knew that I needed to have some time to myself to think through the whole thing. There was a lot that needed to be done in the next three weeks. I had to figure out who I wanted to tell about my trip, and more importantly what exactly I wanted to tell them. I didn't think most people would be very understanding if I told them I was going to pretend to be engaged to Eric freaking Northman. I would have to bank on the fact that while Eric Northman's engagement may be a big deal in Stockholm, no one in Shreveport or Bon Temps would give two thoughts to his relationship status. Well okay, he might have some admirers that would be upset if he was engaged, but I doubt they scoured the internet looking for information on him. Even in this day and age, the possibility that a resident of Louisiana would check a Stockholm newspaper was a bit of a stretch.

I climbed into the hot shower with thoughts of Eric and Pam on my mind, which quickly turned into thoughts only of Eric. Let me tell you, thinking about that man while I was naked in hot soapy water didn't help my sexual frustration any. My body responded to the mere thought of him just as much as if he was standing in there with me. Okay, well maybe not _as much_, but pretty darn close. I tried to push all sexual thoughts of Eric to the back of my mind and focus on what I needed to do to get through these next five weeks. The man just plain confused me – I was prepared for flirty Eric, but the softer side of Eric was much more devastating to my psyche. The thought that he _needed _my help – that he'd practically begged for it – made me all kinds of fuzzy inside.

The light on my phone was blinking when I finally made my way back to the kitchen. Once I checked my call history and saw that only Jason had called, I dreaded listening to my message. Jason only ever called me if he needed me to do something for him. God only knew what he wanted from me this time. But, knowing that I'd get a call every 15 minutes until I called him back, I took the plunge.

After three rings, I was greeted with a "Goddammit Sook." No _hello_. No _how's it going_.

"Well hello to you too Jason," I said as sweetly as possible. "What's crawled in you and died? Have a bit too much to drink last night?" Jason really did have the foulest temper after a night of drinking, which really wasn't very surprising considering that he didn't ever know when to stop.

"Don't you try to change the subject Sookie."

"Subject? I wasn't aware we were talking about anything in particular." The guy was a bit crazy sometimes, but I could tell he was fit to be tied over something.

"Oh, so you didn't think it was necessary to tell me that you got engaged to Eric Northman?" I gasped. I was literally speechless. How in the hell would he have heard about this? Jason didn't even know how to turn a computer on. There was no way he was perusing Swedish e-tabloids.

"What?" I managed to get out. This was not happening. No way.

"You and Eric Northman. Is it true?"

"Where did you hear that Jason?" I knew right then and there that I didn't want Jason to know the real story. Maybe I could discredit his source, or at least get to the root of it so I could shut it up before anyone else found out.

"I saw you leaving the club with him last night. You didn't even come and say hi." He sounded like a petulant toddler. He'd blown me off more times than I could count, but god forbid I don't say hello to him. "And then I met this chick that seemed real interested when I said my last name was Stackhouse. Asked me if I was related to you."

Oh crap, that had been Jason I'd seen, which only meant one thing. "What did this _chick_ look like Jason?"

"She was a real knockout. Tan and blonde with tits the size of cantaloupes. She was from Sweden, said she knew Eric and Pam. Imagine that, a fine lookin' Swedish import all over your brother." Of course. My brother would hit on Madeline Lundgren. She was just his type – plastic and easy. "Anyway, she's the one that told me that you were engaged to Eric. Said you confirmed it to her yourself. She was real surprised when I didn't know what to say. Hell Sook, you kinda ruined my game with her. And I'm your goddamn brother, why didn't you tell me?"

Shit. I was going to have to tell him. I couldn't have him spreading the word around town and especially couldn't have him telling Gran – that was a nightmare I wasn't prepared to deal with. "Who did you tell about this Jason?" I prayed that his pride would've prevented him from spreading the story.

"Shit Sook, I didn't tell anyone. You don't seem like the kind of girl that would go and get herself hitched to someone you barely know."

"Oh God, you didn't tell Madeline that Eric and I didn't know each other did you?" I guessed he hadn't since Madeline had run the story already, but who knew? Maybe it was all part of her plan and she had outrageous quotes from my brother to follow.

"Fuck no." _Phew_. I let out the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. Thank you Jesus for making my brother at least somewhat intelligent. "I may have stumbled on my words a bit, but I wasn't about to let her know I wasn't aware of it. I just acted like I knew about it. But forget her Sook, is it true?"

"Kind of," I squeaked out.

"What does that mean? You're engaged or you're not. Which is it?"

"Not." I said definitively. "Well not really." I explained the situation to him, that I had agreed to help Eric and Pam out by pretending to be engaged to Eric and going to their father's wedding. And okay, it did sound as ridiculous as I thought it would, no matter how I justified it.

Jason was none-too-happy when I finished the story. He rambled on and on about how Pam and Eric were just trying to use me and I wasn't even getting compensated. Leave it to Jason to make it all about money. You'd think he didn't have a friend in the world he'd do anything for out of the goodness of his heart, the way he'd reacted. I mean okay, sure, it was a lot to ask of someone, but Pam was my best friend. She'd helped me through any number of problems without asking anything in return and I'd do the same for her. I _was_ doing the same for her.

"Are you going to tell Gran?" He asked simply. Shit. I hadn't been planning on saying much to Gran and I knew that Jason was going to need something big from me to keep his mouth shut.

"No!" I exclaimed. "And you'd better not breathe a word of it to her Jason Stackhouse. There's no point in worrying her over something that is no big deal."

One thing you could say about Jason is that he drove a hard bargain. He finally agreed to keep his mouth shut if I agreed to buy his groceries and do his laundry for a month once I got back. There I go, getting screwed again.

I hung up the phone with him and went into a full-on panic attack. I was fairly sure that Jason wouldn't say anything to Gran, but I hadn't been primed for even him to know about it. I started second guessing everything. Surely we couldn't pull this off. Surely no one would ever believe that Mr. Deliciousness Eric Northman would be engaged to some random American girl. Heck, I couldn't even be within 10 feet of Eric without having a visceral reaction to his presence. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to pretend not only that I didn't feel like I was going to pass out every three minutes when I was around him, but that we were actually in love with each other.

Once I managed to calm myself down – thank you yoga breathing – I set about making a plan. I thrived on order and began making lists like a mad-woman. One thing was for sure, after Jason's reaction there was no way I was going tell anyone else the whole story behind my trip to Sweden.

The first person I called was Portia. As Pam had predicted, she was over the moon about my trip. She'd barely kept her composure when I told her about the Herveaux interview, and actually screamed with glee when I told her the Northmans were going to take me to their father's wedding. Portia always reminded everyone that her family came from money and I knew that she was dying that I, a nobody from nowhere Louisiana, would have the chance to get inside the wedding of a genuine European aristocrat. She gave me her blessing to write whatever I wanted to, so long as I brought back tons of pictures and material for the magazine.

It had been hard keeping the secret from Gran, but that wasn't a can of worms I was willing to open. While she would no doubt commend me for doing my friends a favor, she would most definitely be outraged by the deception I was willing to participate in. Good Christians didn't lie, even if it was to help a neighbor.

I stopped in to see her for our Sunday lunch date and she had been thrilled about the opportunity for me to see the world. She'd made me get my passport when I turned 21 "just in case", and was excited that I finally had the opportunity to use it. Of course, she was a little nervous that I was off gallivanting across the globe with Pam alone. She may be progressive about some things, but she still thought a man would be able to protect us from any unwarranted danger. She was pacified when I told her that Pam's brother would be travelling with us and insisted upon meeting Eric in person to talk with him about watching over me. I was sure I could get him to comply with that considering what I was going to do for him.

Dinner at the Northman-Ravenscrofts residence was the first time I was able to be myself all day. There was comfort in being around the two people who knew the whole story and were in on it. We all had a role to play in this farce. Pam had shrieked like a banshee when I told them about my conversation with Jason and how Madeline had found him. Eric looked like he was ready to strangle someone and probably would have flown out of the house if I hadn't been able to reassure him that Jason was going to keep quiet.

Pam spent the remainder of the night being her usual snarky self as she instructed us what would need to be done before anyone would believe the farce. She went on and on that Eric and I had "better start acting like two people who fuck each other nightly," which would "be a lot easier" if we just "fucked already." Great, say it how you really feel it Pam. I wasn't really sure what Pam's motives were; I couldn't imagine that she would want her brother and her best friend to be fuck buddies who would eventually grow to hate each other, but she also wasn't the type that believed in monogamous love.

I did my best to drive the conversation after that subject, but felt panicked every time I looked at Eric. The man was downright unnerving. He was quiet at dinner and I caught him looking at me throughout the night. It seemed to be all that he was doing. It was almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, his eyes flashing from calculated to possessive to almost, well soft is the best word I can think of.

He insisted on walking me out to my car at the end of the night, scoffing at my trusty Acura as he opened the driver's door for me.

"Look at me Sookie," he said, capturing my chin in his big hand. I raised my eyes to his and did my best to drive the anxiety back down from my throat. He stood there quietly, just holding my face in his hand, his thumb tracing along my jaw line. He looked worried. "I know this is hard for you. And your brother didn't help the situation at all."

"Jason never makes things easy Eric. I'm pretty used to it. I guess I'm just trying to process everything still. The good news is that I've settled my nerves down a bit." Not that having Eric touching me did much for my nerves. No siree.

The worry quickly left his eyes when he saw that I really was holding my own. "Are you nervous right now Sookie?" He asked with a smirk as he took a step closer to me. Yeah, I was having a hard time breathing, I'd say that was a sure sign of nerves. I shook my head no. "Are you sure? I like the thought of making you nervous." I didn't respond and instead tried to take a step back away from him. That maneuver was highly unsuccessful and I just managed to fall into the driver's seat of my car, my legs flailing out and kicking him. Eric chuckled and leaned down into the car, placing his mouth inches from mine. "I can't wait to spend more time with you and see exactly how nervous I can make you." He brushed his lips along mine gently and pulled away. "I look forward to seeing more of you." And with that, he was gone.

Welcome back Eric Northman.

Eric called me bright and early the next morning and every morning after that. He insisted on helping me unpack the rest of my apartment. Actually, he'd been insisting on doing a lot with me lately. It helped my nerves being around him more. Sure I still felt the tingly sensation when I saw him, but what red-blooded woman wouldn't? He was like Mary Poppins: practically perfect in every way. But I'd managed to gain a little more composure around him and had sassed back to him more than a few times when I thought he was being too heavy handed. That was always rewarded with a laugh, as if my defiance amused him. The man was incorrigible.

What had started out as spending time together to get comfortable with one another quickly turned into us actually enjoying each other's company, or well it did for me at least. Once I got over my inability to speak around him, I found myself looking forward to his company. He'd happily agreed to meet Gran and we scheduled a lunch date for the following Sunday.

When he insisted upon accompanying me on to Bon Temps on Saturday for my late-night photo session with Lafayette, I'd actually been excited by the prospect of showing him my town and introducing him to my friends; I just hoped Jason wouldn't be there. Eric picked me up in his flashy red Corvette and we were in Bon Temps before I knew it.

We pulled into Merlotte's parking lot and got quite a few stares. Eric's car made a serious impression on the bar's male patrons, and his incredible physique did the same for the ladies. The men were used to 20 year old pickup trucks, and Mustangs were about as nice of a sports car as you saw. Jason hadn't really talked to me since I told him about the plan with Eric and Pam, but he was sure ready to play nice when he asked Eric if he could take the Vette out for a spin. Eric handed Jason the keys without question and only told him to watch out for the cops. Guess that a Corvette wasn't that prized of a possession when you had as much money as Eric did.

Sam eyed Eric suspiciously when we entered the bar, but there was nothing really new there. Sam had always been protective of me. We'd grown up together and he was always there to watch out for me when Jason was too busy screwing a cheerleader. Sam and I had gone on a few dates before I moved to Colorado, but it had just been too weird for me. Heck, put him, Amelia and Pam together and I don't think I'd ever be allowed to leave the house. I hadn't expected him to warm up to Eric very much.

Eric and I sat down at one of the booths and ordered drinks. I had my usual G&T and Eric ordered a beer since he was driving and didn't want anything too hard. Jason and Hoyt returned shortly after Eric and I finished our drinks, and I left the three of them discussing engines and whatnot and made my way back into the kitchen.

"Wow Sookie, who is that fine piece of man meat you've got out there?" Lafayette asked when I sat down at a stool in the kitchen. "I'd like to order me a piece of that Grade A beef. It's been all I can do to keep myself from drooling into everyone's food tonight."

I laughed as I pulled out my digital camera. "Oh that's just my friend Eric."

"Just a friend?" Lafayette asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Man looked like he was just about ready to devour you all night. Don't tell me you haven't gotten a piece of that yet." When I shrugged, he responded with disapproving clucks. "Girl, what is your problem? If I had a man even half as downright sexy as your man Eric, I'd be riding his disco stick until I broke it." Count on Lafayette to say it like it is.

"I've been tempted Lafayette," I said. Heck, I should be a saint with as much temptation as I'd resisted with Eric, especially lately. Imagine being around a totally gorgeous specimen 24/7 and not having naughty thoughts. Oh and he wasn't making it any easier on me. He'd done his best to be within my personal space as much as possible. For practice, he'd insisted. Practice my ass, you didn't stand that close to anyone, fiancée included.

I managed to get some great pictures of the kitchen and Lafayette's specialties, and was finishing the photos when he told me that trouble had just walked into the door. I looked through the order window to see what he was talking about and saw a very drunk Bill Compton. Jason and Hoyt must've taken off again when I was in the kitchen, because Eric was sitting alone at the table shredding a paper coaster. "He's been coming in here every night looking for you Sook," Lafayette told me. "Apparently he's having some doubts about his marriage. Told Tara he couldn't go back home until he saw you again." Great, just great. This was all I needed.

I headed out into the bar to thank Sam and get the hell out of there before Bill could start anything. I'd weathered too many of his temper tantrums to want to start any drama. He didn't let go of his temper very often, but he did when he was drinking, and you could tell he'd been drinking. I was nearly at the table with Eric when I felt a hand clamp about my arm. "Sookie," Bill said, though with his accent it sounded more like "Sookah". I turned around with a grimace.

"Hey Bill," I said with a smile. "I thought you'd be headed home by now."

"Sookie I need to talk to you." His grip tightened uncomfortably on my arm. "I can't stop thinking about you, haven't ever really stopped thinking about you. And ever since I saw you again on your Gran's porch, I've been thinking about how much of a fucking mess I've made. I shouldn't have given you up all those years ago. I don't love Selah."

"Bill," I said quietly, trying to dislodge his grip without causing a commotion. "Bill, you've been drinking. You're being ridiculous. That was years ago. You're married and have children who you love. You don't love me. You haven't even seen me in six years!"

"Just let me talk to you for a few minutes. Come sit with me," he began to drag me over to an open booth. "I need to explain." I was getting nervous. I remembered exactly how Bill got when he was drinking. You didn't forget anything like that. He'd pulled me maybe two feet when I felt a strong pair of arms circle my waist. Eric. Thank you Jesus.

"Sookie," he said in a sensuous voice. The man could make my knees weak with that voice of his when he tried. "Where have you been?" He leaned down and nuzzled my neck with his stubble. I did my best to stay focused on Bill, but it was hard. I leaned back into Eric to keep from falling over. I watched confusion and then anger cross Bill's face. "I've missed you."

"Who the hell is this?" Bill asked me loudly. Oh great, now everyone in the bar was looking at us. That's the thing about small towns, everyone is up in everyone else's business.

"I'm Eric. Who are you?"

"Bill Compton. Sookie's first." I felt my temperature rise. If steam could go out your ears like it does in cartoons, I'd imagine the curtains would be wrinkle free for a long time. Eric's arms tightened around me and he pulled me back towards him, away from Bill.

"Well, I'm her current so I guess that means I win." I heard Lafayette give a whoop of joy at Eric's announcement and thought I'd die of embarrassment. Great. Just great. Jason was definitely going to hear about this. Thank God Gran wasn't living here anymore. Maybe there was a chance she wouldn't hear about two men fighting over my lady bits. "Come on Sook," he said, turning me around and throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Let's get the hell out of here."

I was so mad I couldn't see straight. The nerve of fucking Bill Compton to even speak to me, much less proclaim that he'd taken my virginity in front of everyone. I'd felt sorry for him before, but now I didn't care if he jumped off a bridge. I barely noticed we'd made it to the car when Eric picked me up and set me on the hood. "What are you doing Eric?" I asked.

"He followed us," Eric said lowly into my ear. I peeked around Eric's shoulder to see Bill standing, lurking in the shadows. Who did he think he was? James Bond? My modest sundress slid up my legs as Eric stepped between them and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's give him a show." The anger I felt quickly evaporated and soon the only sensation I could feel was the roughness of his jeans pressed into my bare thighs. I grabbed onto his shoulders to stabilize myself as he pulled me roughly against him. I thought I was going to fall off the car when I felt the fly of his jeans brush against my panties. "Don't let me down Sookie."

Well that was all the urging I needed. If Bill Compton wanted to see that I had moved on, then I'd show him that I'd moved fricking on. Of course, it didn't hurt that just being around Eric had been driving me crazy all week. I pulled Eric's face down to mine and began kissing this glorious man with everything I had. I mustered up every ounce of experience and poured it into this kiss. I think my forwardness may have shocked Eric, because he froze the moment my tongue pressed at the seam of his lips. I only had one mission and that was to breach the fortress of his mouth. I impatiently licked and nipped at his mouth until he allowed me access. As soon as my tongue touched his, the last thing on my mind was Bill fucking Compton.

My legs had a mind of their own and wrapped themselves tightly around Eric's waist, pulling his very prominent erection tightly against my growing wetness. I heard myself groan with pleasure, as if from a distance, and was met with a matching groan from Eric's lips as I sucked his lower lip into my mouth. He broke our kiss and began running hot, wet kisses down my jaw to my neck. He seemed to have six hands, and they were everywhere, exploring my sides and arms before cupping my breasts through the thin fabric of my dress. "More," I softly cried out, not sure what I wanted next.

He rewarded me by nudging me back fully on the hood of his car and pressing himself against my length. His lips never left my skin; his hands didn't stay in one place for more than a few seconds. When I couldn't take it anymore, I reached around and grabbed a handful of that ass that had been torturing me for weeks. It was as good as I remembered it. He moved his hips, slowly grinding himself against me and driving me insane.

He pulled back slightly, his hand trailing up my leg and pushing my dress aside as his fingers explored my inner thigh. His fingers brushed lightly over my panties and I shuddered at his touch. I wanted more, right here, right now. "Sookie," he breathed hotly in my ear before nipping at my earlobe. "You are so fucking beautiful like this." His hand continued its exploration as his lips and tongue teased my neck. "Tell me how you like it." I couldn't get any words out. I didn't care how it was, I just knew that I wanted him touching me. I groaned, hoping that response would suffice. Of course it didn't. "Do you like it when I go slow?" He asked slowing his hand down until it was barely moving. I nodded, or at least I did as close as I could to a nod. He chuckled. "Do you like it fast?"

"Eric," I moaned out. All I could think about was his body pressed into mine and how these darn clothes were in the way. I wanted to feel his naked skin on mine, to run my hands down the length of his back.

Then, before I knew what was going on, he removed his hand from me and I felt him pulling away. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he grunted out. What? What was he going to do? I grasped at him, trying to pull him back towards me, but he was much stronger than I am. "I want you more than you can imagine Sookie. But not like this. Not in the parking lot of some backwoods bar. As painful as it is, and it is painful," he stepped forward and pressed himself against me once more to show me what he meant. "We have to get out of here."

"Shit." I'd been so lost in the moment, in Eric, that I'd forgotten where we were. I sat up hastily, pulling my dress over my exposed panties and pushing Eric the rest of the way off of me. That was the second time I'd pushed him off me. He chuckled and pulled me back into his embrace. "Thank you Sookie," he said planting a light kiss on my forehead. "That was an experience I am unlikely to forget." He let go and opened up the passenger door.

We passed Maxine Fortenberry's sedan on our way out of the parking lot and I slunk down in my seat. I thanked my stars for her timing. Two minutes earlier and she would have seen me wantonly rubbing myself against Eric on the hood of his car for all the world to see. I definitely wouldn't have lived that down.

I sat silently next to Eric on the drive home, mortified at what had transpired. Oh don't get me wrong, I wasn't regretting that I'd kissed Eric. You couldn't really regret something you'd willingly participated in. No, I was just regretting how it had happened. What in the hell would he think of me if I was willing to let him grope me in the parking lot? Not only willing, but practically begging for him to do more. I was no better than any of Jason's army of skanks.

"Sookie," he said after his fourth attempt at small talk. "Don't do this. Don't pull away from me." He sounded as frustrated as I felt, though I was sure it wasn't entirely for the same reason. "We got a little carried away, that's all. I want you and I think you want me too." He waited in silence for my response. Believe me, I wanted to say something, but I just didn't know what to say. I did want him, no question. But I also knew that anything we did could potentially screw up our trip. The last thing I wanted to do was to sleep with him and have him wake up and hate me. Or toss me out the window like Jason did once he scored a touchdown. Eric mumbled under his breath "You can't keep avoiding the pink elephant in the room."

I looked down as he placed his hand on my knee and began rubbing it with his thumb.

"No," I said. "I suppose we can't." I couldn't think of anything else to say that would be appropriate, so I covered his hand with my own. I didn't want to think about the consequences. I was going to Scarlett O'Hara it and think about that tomorrow.

**A/N:** Wow, that turned into a crazy long chapter. I hope you liked it! I had to bring Bill back into the fold and resolve that story. We all know that jealous Eric = kissy face Eric.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** So wow, I have over 20k hits on this story. That is BAH-NANAS as Rachel Z would say. I die, I die, I die.

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! It means the world to me to hear that people are actually interested in what I'm creating, and more importantly that you seem to be enjoying it! I love getting your reviews, so please keep it up!

This chapter is a little bit of a repeat, but I think kind of essential to see where Eric is coming from in this whole engagement preparation time. Plus, we get to meet Adele! Always fun.

**Disclaimer:** I may own Teen Witch on DVD, but I do not own the rights to this story or any of its characters.

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Preparing Sookie for our trip to Sweden was pure, unadulterated torture. Torture that I looked forward to more and more as each day passed. Because even though I was fairly sure that my balls were going to explode at any moment, I couldn't remember ever being as fascinated with one person as I was with the enigma that was Sookie Stackhouse. I'm not sure when my interest in Sookie had switched from curiosity and straight up lust to something a little more consequential, but it had. Oh, and I still wanted to fuck her. Desperately. That hadn't changed.

But I didn't _just _want to get her naked. While the thought of having her every which way I could imagine was still incredibly appealing, I didn't just want her body, I wanted her to actually like me. I felt like a schoolboy begging for his teacher's attention. Of course, in this case it'd be more _Hot For _Teacher and less _Little House on the Prairie. _

I guess you could say I'd been jaded by my years in Stockholm, but it was intriguing to find someone that genuinely put other's interests first. Over the time we'd spent together in the past week, I'd seen her do countless deeds that were utterly selfless. She practically mothered her brother Jason, taking him food and groceries and calling to check in on him even though he'd been a total dickhole to her with the whole bribing thing. And when she went to visit her Gran, she always stopped and got a treat for the canasta crew to enjoy. And well Calvin, he couldn't say enough good things about her. Looks like Pam might have some competition on that front.

But it wasn't just her Mother Teresa act that intrigued me. Once she got comfortable enough around me to actually talk to me, I discovered just how out of the ordinary she was. She was more than a pretty face with blonde hair and a nice rack. She was funny and charming, albeit a little naïve about her own appeal. Men literally tripped over themselves around her and she didn't notice. The good news for me was that she was gradually becoming more comfortable around me, easily joking and actually standing up to me when she thought I was being a bit too pushy. It was like she was a different person around me all together… but at least I could still make her blush, and boy did I enjoy doing just that.

But none of that changed the fact that it was fucking hard to be around her, to pretend to be this intimate with her, without well, actually being intimate with her. And let me tell you, the more I was around her, the more I wanted to do exactly that. Everything she did made me like and want her more. I wasn't used to actually liking women I wanted to fuck. The women I had been with in recent years were attractive on the outside, but completely vacant and disposable. This was new territory for me.

I'd been happy to comply when she'd asked me to go to Bon Temps with her to finish up her article. I liked having Sookie in my car. It reminded me of that first night that she'd assailed me while I was driving. Oh I'd had plenty of fantasies about Sookie and my car. In it, on it, next to it, it didn't matter, I'd contemplated it. Hell I'd thought about it so much that the correlation between sex, Sookie and my car made it a little uncomfortable climbing into it alone. Driving around town with a hard-on wasn't easily explainable to the casual observer.

Sookie looked as irresistible as ever when I picked her up. She was wearing a simple white sundress and flip flops, her hair casually pulled back into a messy bun. There are some women out there that need a lot of work to look good. Sookie wasn't one of them. She'd smiled easily and had taken my hand to get into the car. We were making progress. She was actually able to hold a conversation with me without tripping over her tongue, and she was actually making eye contact without blushing. Now we just needed to work on that whole casual touching thing.

Bon Temps was an interesting little place. Pam had told me that it was its own little world and looked like it came off a ride at Disney World meant to represent the down and dirty South. It was a typical southern town as far as I could tell. Lots of good people, old money and lots of trailer trash all living next door to each other.

The owner of Merlottes hadn't been too happy to meet me, that I could tell. I'd managed to pacify Sam somewhat using my experience in dealing with difficult people at the clubs, enough so that he only kept one eye on me all night instead of two.

It was apparent that Sookie had a loyal, albeit small, following in Bon Temps. Sam, Tara, Jason, Hoyt and Lafayette would've done anything for the girl. Seemed everyone I met was pretty protective of Sookie and I wondered if they acted this way towards everyone, or they could sense my desire to do bad things with her. Hell, either way their instincts were spot on when it came to me. If I had my way, sweet and innocent Sookie would be long gone and replaced by the vixen that I'd seen three weeks ago at the club. But I'll admit, I kind of liked the juxtaposition as it was – proper Sookie 99% of the time and watch out Little E the other 1% - not that Little E discerned much between the two. He liked to make his presence known anytime she was within ten feet.

Jason was another story. Just the sight of him made my blood boil. When Sookie had told Pam and me about their conversation regarding Madeline and the engagement, I'd been ready to hop in my car and go hunting for weasels. The thought that Sookie had apologetically covered for her brother being a giant raging asshole was ridiculous. I know that Pam and I are unusually close, but I wouldn't dream of demanding payment to keep my mouth shut on a matter that didn't involve me. I might tell her my opinion, but ultimately I'd be there to support her.

Jason had sauntered up to us as if nothing had changed and began giving Sookie a hard time about bringing me to Bon Temps and how she wasn't doing a very good job of keeping a secret if she introduced me to everyone. Thankfully Sookie had grabbed my hand before the fist I'd made could connect with Jason's face. I practically threw him the keys when he'd asked if he could take my car for a spin – that was a small price to pay to get him out of our hair and keep me out of jail for assault – I was too pretty for prison. I could buy another car if I had to. I couldn't use money to buy time with Sookie, and that was infinitely more valuable to me at the moment.

After Jason had left and returned, we were chatting with Hoyt and Tara when Sookie had excused herself to go take the pictures she had come here for. I heard the murmurs in the crowd as soon as she was gone and overheard someone call her "that crazy Stackhouse girl". When I'd asked Tara and Hoyt about Sookie and Bon Temps, they told me that the people resented her for leaving since no one ever did. Apparently the town folk thought Sookie considered herself too good for their little old town. Well screw them, right? Let them stay and inbreed and do whatever the fuck else they did that gave half the town unibrows. No wonder Sookie had been so quick to move out of her Gran's house and into the apartment in Shreveport.

I had been patiently waiting for Sookie to return from the kitchen when a hush had fallen over the crowd. It was like in a movie when all the music and talking stops and everyone looks at the door. Following everyone's gaze, I saw a very drunk dark haired man stagger into the bar and order a drink. I'd watched with interest as he pounded back a drink and scanned the crowd. He was looking for someone and his dejected posture showed that whoever it was wasn't here. He was just standing up from his bar stool when I saw him stop dead in his tracks. I followed his line of vision and let out a sigh. Of course he was looking for Sookie. I'd been around too many drunk people to think this was going to go well. When he'd reached out and grabbed Sookie's arm, I'd felt an insane amount of rage. Who in the fuck did this guy think he was grabbing my fiancée? Okay, so she wasn't technically my fiancée, but damned if I didn't want to protect her from this asshole. And when he was stupid enough to inform me, and the rest of the crowd, that he'd been Sookie's first, I'd wanted to break his nose.

I'd opted instead for the much calmer route of just taking Sookie away. Her business was done and nothing good was going to come of staying. We were halfway to the car when I'd sensed that we were being followed and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Weeks of sexual tension, combined with my rage at the dickface who was watching us, made me lose my head. Instead of opening the door and driving away, I'd set Sookie on the hood of my car and had stepped between those sweet thighs of hers. As much as I knew she wouldn't like my thoughts, I had wanted to show this asshole that Sookie was mine now.

I'd only meant to linger for a few minutes to stake my claim, but she'd taken it to a new level. In the weeks since our last kiss, I'd replayed every nip, every stroke, but it was nothing compared to this. I got hard the minute her lips had touched mine. She'd wrapped her legs around me, and I'd lost it. Who cared that we were in the middle of a parking lot? I had to taste her, to explore her again. She emitted one of those damned moans and I was done for. I'd broken away and quickly checked to see if we still had an audience. As much as I was enjoying myself, I didn't think that Sookie would be too happy to be putting on this much of a show for her ex-boyfriend once she came to her senses. Thankfully the jerk was nowhere to be seen and I could concentrate fully on the matters at hand.

She'd called out for more breathlessly and I'd laid her out on the hood of my car. It was better than I had imagined feeling the cool steel in contrast to the heat radiating from her body. I silently had thanked the genius that had designed sundresses as I explored her body with my hands, never losing contact with her mouth. I wanted to devour her from the inside out. When she didn't stop my hands from exploring, something inside of me snapped. I wanted her like this. I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy using only the magic of my fingers.

I don't know how long we were out there, pressing against each other, before I came to my senses. I could have gone on forever, but I stopped when I heard a car in the distance. It took everything I had, but I'd pulled away from her. This was her town and I wasn't going to ruin her reputation any more than Bill had tonight by his little announcement. God only knows who'd seen us on the hood of my car, but at least I'd been able to stop before we'd gotten too far.

The drive home had been damned frustrating. With every mile I felt her pull further away from me and revert back to shy Sookie. Even after her admission that we'd eventually have to address our tangible desire, she'd been pretty quiet. She hopped out of the car before I could get out to open her door and had called over her should that it was completely unnecessary for me to walk her to her door. I sat there stunned, watching her figure retreat into the building as Calvin opened the door. Yeah, it may not be necessary, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been hoping I could talk her into continuing where we'd left off.

Needless to say, I hadn't slept very well that night. My dreams were filled with visions of Sookie splayed out across the hood of my car and I woke up in the morning to a very painful reminder that I needed to get laid. But I knew that wasn't going to happen today either. Today I had to go and meet her Gran and do my best to convince her that I would protect Sookie from the dangers of Sweden. Hah, what a joke. I am pretty sure that Gran would think I was a danger that needed to be avoided if she had any idea of what I wanted to do to her granddaughter.

I'd agreed to pick Sookie up at 9:45 on Sunday morning for brunch with her Gran. She'd tried to fight it, even before our hood-top dalliance, insisting that she was quite capable of driving herself. That wasn't the point. I was trying to make a good impression on the woman. I didn't think that her Gran would be too impressed if Sookie showed up without me. That'd be akin to picking her up for a date and honking my horn to let her know to come out. It just wasn't done.

Thankfully Sookie had dressed more conservatively than I had ever seen her for brunch. I didn't think I'd be able to handle another one of her little dresses so close to the memory of last night. She looked like she was headed to church in a pair of dress slacks and a high necked tank top. Well at least I didn't have to worry about staring at her cleavage when talking to her Gran. Of course, that didn't stop me from giving her the once over and telling her how much I would enjoy having to imagine what was underneath. My plan worked and I was rewarded with that sexy blush of hers again. I was ready to be polite to her Gran, but that didn't mean I didn't want her to know that I still interested in getting to know her intimates intimately.

We pulled into the parking lot of the facility and she stopped me before I could get out of the car. "This is really important Eric," she said putting her hand on my arm. Her simple touch went straight to my pants. Yeah, this wasn't going to go well. "Gran means the world to me, and I don't want to give her anything to worry about. Promise to be on your best behavior?"

I looked her in the eyes, with what I was certain was no small amount of contempt in mine. "Sookie," I said taking her hand in mine. "I know how to behave. I would never say anything that would embarrass you."

She nearly choked. "You embarrass me all the time Eric! I can't begin to count the number of times you've purposefully made me blush."

"That's different," I said with a smirk. "I love embarrassing you for my own personal gains. But that's in private. I know my boundaries. You've got to trust me. Do you trust me Sookie?"

"Of course." She said uncertainly. "Of course I do." Well, I was going to have to be okay with that. At least she was trying to convince herself that she trusted me at least somewhat. "Thanks for doing this Eric."

"It's a small favor compared to what you're doing for me Sookie." I got out of the car and went around to her side, gripping her hand in mine. I hoped that my touch would provide some comfort to her. God knows hers made me quite uncomfortable in one particular region. Though, I guess I'd be okay with the knowledge that my touch did the same to her. We walked hand-in-hand into the facility and I couldn't help but laugh when she'd pulled her hand away from me after the nurse asked if I was her boyfriend and barked out a "no".

I don't know what I had been expecting of Adele Stackhouse, but what I met wasn't it. Adele was a force to be reckoned with and my humble act wasn't going to fly with her. I guess I had imagined that a grandmother in a nursing home would be frail and gentle, but I couldn't have been more incorrect. Adele Stackhouse was about the farthest thing from frail you could imagine, even with a broken hip.

"Sookie darling," she called out when we walked into her private apartment. She held out her hands and gave Sookie a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey Gran," Sookie said with a smile. The bond between the two of them was practically visible and a part of me was kind of jealous that Sookie had never looked at me that way. Which is ridiculous. Obviously. I knew that.

Sookie turned to me with a smile still in her eyes. "Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse. Gran, this is Eric Northman. Pam's brother."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Stackhouse," I said taking her hand into my own.

"Oh do call me Adele," she said with a smile. "Come sit down here next to me." She greeted and welcomed me with the charm and grace of a genteel Southern woman, but I could tell was looking for a fault. I couldn't blame her; I was going to accompany her granddaughter across the globe. I'd want to make sure I was up to it too. I apparently passed muster because she was telling me embarrassing stories about Sookie's childhood in no time.

"Sookie here," she said when we were finishing up our meal. "She never was one much for clothes when she was younger and she'd always get up to trouble. One morning when she was about seven I woke up and she was gone. I looked high and low and just couldn't find her. Then I got a call from Sheriff Dearborne that he'd found Sookie down by the creek naked as a jaybird with Sam Merlotte making mud pies." I laughed at the imagery and at the blush that was rising above Sookie's turtleneck. Hmm, I wondered if that streak was still alive and kicking in Sookie. I looked over at Sookie and raised my eyebrows, which was met with a playful smack on my arm.

"Don't you even think about it Northman," she warned lowly before turning back to Adele. "Gran, you promised you wouldn't tell people about that." Adele tried to look confused but broke her cover when she started laughing.

"If it makes you feel any better Sookie, I had the same problem," I interjected. "When we used to go to our summerhouse in Gotland, I'd run off and strip down and run all over the estate. I finally stopped after I got a rather painful spanking from nanny when she caught me running down a dirt road naked with no clue where I was headed." Sookie's eyes got big and I wondered if she was imagining that scenario. Sure I'd been about ten at the time, but I was willing to recreate the scene if she was so inclined.

"Now that'd be a sight to see," Adele said with a smirk. "Be a darling Sookie and put these dishes in the kitchen. I want to have a talk here with your young man."

"He's not my young man!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh hush. There's no use denying it. You two kept giving each other moon eyes over brunch. I can understand why Sookie. If I was 40 years younger, I'd be making googly eyes at him myself. Now scoot." Adele said definitively. Sookie rolled her eyes and picked up our dishes.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Adele turned to me. "Let me tell you something about our Sookie. She has the most gentle heart of anyone I know and she needs a good man. God knows she hasn't had one in her life yet, but I'm willing to put my money on you." I was stunned. Pam was one thing, but I hadn't been expecting Sookie's grandmother to push me at her.

"You may not be seeing each other yet, but you have my blessing for when you do get her to agree. She has had her heart broken too many times, but it hasn't hardened her. I did my best to show her love, but I know it's not the same as the love of your parents. And Jason, well he's always been a bit misguided, and I know he uses Sookie something horrible. They don't have the relationship you do with your sister."

"No," I said. "It's obvious they don't."

"I always did like your sister Pam," Adele said. "She reminds me of myself at her age." I practically choked. Adele obviously had no clue what Pam was really like. That or she was REALLY good at keeping secrets from her family. "She's been good for Sookie and I think Sookie has been good for her. She's been real good for me too. Even before Sookie moved back, Pam would come to see me for lunch once a week. It does an old lady like myself some good being around young blood. But I'm glad that you'll be traveling with the two of them. I do believe that Pam would get into some situations that my sweet Sookie couldn't handle. I'm glad that you'll be there to take care of her. You will take care of her, won't you?"

I nodded. Yes, I would take care of Sookie in any way that she would allow me. Adele smiled and patted my hand with her own. "You see to it. Like I said, Sookie needs a good man in her life."

Sookie returned from the kitchen with a smile. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that need worry you sweat bean," Adele said. "Now you two run along out of here. I've got the girls coming over for canasta this afternoon and I want you gone before they get here. Eunice has a weak heart and I think the sight of Eric in those jeans might just give her a heart attack." Yes, I definitely liked Adele Stackhouse.

Sookie bade her Gran a tender farewell. "You remember what I told you," Adele said when I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You watch out for my Sookie."

"I think Gran might be a bit in love with you Eric," Sookie said when we were in the car on the way back to her apartment.

"Well Sookie, I think I might be a little bit in love with your Gran right back." It was true. She was charming and gentile and all that a lady should be. Plus it didn't hurt that she had no shame in pimping out her granddaughter to me. I think I'd love anyone that convinced Sookie to yield to me.

"One lunch and you're in love? Lucky lady." Sookie looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Well thanks for being so sweet with her anyway. She means a lot to me and I'm glad she approved of you. Though I didn't expect her to talk about how you looked in your jeans. What she wouldn't give to be me, eh?" Sookie's laughter sent jolts of electricity through my body. I wanted so badly to talk about last night, but I didn't want to scare her off. In my fantasy, she'd haul me up to her apartment and show me exactly how appreciative she was.

Sookie was silent for what seemed an eternity before quietly saying my name. If I hadn't been straining so hard to hear every noise she made, I don't think I would have heard her whisper. I thought I maybe had imagined it, as she continued to look forward. "Eric," she said again, a bit louder. "About last night…" Bingo! I guess my good deed merit badge was being handed to me.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Well… thank you for standing up for me with Bill. As you can tell, he's a bit of a jerk." That was an understatement. "And," oh dear God, it was the longest pause ever. "Thank you for stopping when you did. I know I wasn't too appreciative in the moment last night, but I'm glad you were using your head." _Well, at least one of them. And not the one that was screaming at me once I got home_.

"Sookie," I said, and it came out more as a growl. "I didn't want to stop anymore than you did, but I like you too much to have sex with you on the hood of my car in a parking lot. When we finally do have sex – " She started to protest, but I stopped her with a glance. "That's right, _when_ we do, it won't be quick and dirty on the hood of a car, though we can do that down the line if you would like. No, the first time will not be quick and though we can make it as dirty as you would like, I want hours with you, not minutes."

I figured that would stun her, but I was a tired of playing games. I wanted to lay it out as it was, take it or leave it. "Wow," she said sitting back in the seat. "I don't know what to say to that Eric."

"You don't have to say anything Sookie." We pulled up in front of her apartment and I was out and at her door before she could run. "I'm a patient man Ms. Stackhouse. I think you're worth the wait."

**AN:** Okay, so for all you lovelies that have been asking about the ring… we'll see it in the next chapter!

Please hit the green button and review and tell me what you think of our man Eric here. He might need to be sainted for his patience.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Hey lovelies! Thank you for your continued support and commentary. I loved your Saint Eric suggestions. They were all brilliant but the two that made me laugh the most were:

_The patron saint of tank tops_ (thanks YBG); and

_Patron Saint of Covetousness and Lewd Suggestive Behaviour; Bluntness and Blushes _(credit to peppermintyrose).

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I wish this belonged to me, but it doesn't!

**Chapter 17 **

**SPOV**

Eric had come up with a reason to see me every day after brunch with Gran and his declaration of patience. His excuses ranged from helping me unpack (I apparently wasn't strong enough to lift boxes) to going on every excursion I made outside of the apartment because I needed protection from the big bad city. Of Shreveport. Right.

You'd think that I'd be more comfortable around him the more I saw him, and for the most part I was. But the man knew how to wind me up and he fricking enjoyed doing it. I wasn't sure if the torture was intentional – okay, who am I kidding, of course it was intentional – but he always found a reason to touch me. He'd brush my hair out of my face, give spontaneous back rubs when he thought I looked tense, which of course had the opposite effect. You name a way to casually touch someone and he did it. But that was all he did. He never brought up the parking lot, never even tried to kiss me again. It was like it hadn't happened – like he hadn't become intimately acquainted with my underwear – and he was back to casually flirting and teasing me until I thought I was going to die.

I still didn't know what I wanted to do about the whole thing. It was like Good Sookie and Bad Sookie were sitting on my shoulders and had decided to throw down Jerry Springer style. If only I had Steve to mediate between the two! On one hand, Bad Sookie wanted to become a sexual predator whenever I thought of Eric, which was often. She kept reminding me that his declaration that we would be lovers and that it would take hours practically made my heart melt – not to mention other the other body parts he referenced. But then Good Sookie would remind me that I was still a little wary of him. I knew of his womanizing ways, and while I didn't think he'd purposefully break my heart, I didn't really want to put it out there on the off chance that he would. And let's face it, there was no way I was going to be able to get intimate with Eric Sex-God Northman without any feelings or emotions. I really did wish I was more like Pam or Amelia and could have no-strings sex, but it just wasn't in me. Especially since I'd already become kind of attached to the man in other ways.

And, as if my internal confusion wasn't enough, Eric just kept throwing wrenches into everything. He was hot and cold ALL the time. Sure he'd done his whole _you will be mine _spiel and said he was patient, but Jesus, the man was far from patient and didn't want to give me room to breathe. Where before he would bop into my life at his convenience, ever since that darned declaration, he'd wanted to know what I was doing all the time and wanted to be a part of it. Heck, he even sulked yesterday when I told him I needed to be alone for 2 hours to finish up my article. Hah, the thought of Eric sulking was pretty funny, but that's the best word I can use to describe his behavior.

It was driving me insane. I'm a pretty independent kind of woman and his persistent tracking of my behavior was just a bit too controlling. I'm also pretty stubborn, and the fact that he was being so autocratic about my movements just made me want to rebel all the more. Oh I knew that I'd have to toe the line once we got to Sweden, but there was no reason I had to do his bidding while we were still stateside.

One fun fact I learned about Eric Northman: He had mood swings like a teenage girl. Seriously, I was ready to hand him a bottle of midol and a pack of Lisa Frank stickers to decorate his trapper keeper. One day he'd be sweet and attentive and I'd be _this close _to just throwing him down across my couch and taking advantage of him, and then he'd go and say something ridiculous and controlling and I'd want to throw him down and beat some sense into him. He didn't really understand the concept that there were parts of my life that didn't involve him in any way, shape or form.

We'd gotten into countless arguments over just about everything. It all started out small – who would pick up the bill at meals (I always lost that one) and finally blew up yesterday when he'd tried to pick out (and buy) my clothes for our trip to Sweden. I didn't mind getting his opinion since he knew what they wore over there far better than I do, but I wasn't about to have him tell me what color underwear I should wear. No way. I'd finally thrown my hands up and stormed out of the store, leaving him like a fish gasping for water. Knowing that he'd find me if I went home or to Gran's house, I'd ducked into a coffee shop and hid in the bathroom for longer than I'd like to admit. I knew I was being completely immature and would eventually need to apologize for storming out on him, but I just needed five minutes to myself. I wasn't used to having someone hover over me. He'd called and texted about a dozen times and thankfully gave up when I didn't respond.

The three hours I'd stayed out were exactly what I needed. Just a short break where I was able to go anywhere and do anything I wanted without having to answer to anyone. It also was enough time for me to come to grips with the fact that Eric was just being Eric in the store, and hadn't meant to piss me off. And even if he did drive me insane, my behavior hadn't exactly been exemplary either. I made my way home hoping that he wouldn't be there waiting for me since it would be a lot easier to be contrite over the phone without that sexy smirk in my face. And he wasn't. I had my phone in my hand, ready to call Eric and apologize for acting like a brat when my cell phone rang again. I was surprised when the caller ID didn't say Eric, but Alcide Herveaux.

After exchanging pleasantries, Alcide asked if I wanted to go to a dinner party tonight that his friend Russell was throwing. I'd said yes before even thinking twice. Pam had told me about this Russell Edgington and I knew having an in with him would be an open invitation anywhere in the area. When I had called Alcide to arrange a time to get photographs for the interview he'd given with Eric there, he'd reissued his offer to introduce me around to his culinary friends in Shreveport. Who was I to turn that down?

Eric hadn't tried to call again since his flurry of calls and texts yesterday. I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move, but there was no way I was going to call him until _after _I got back from the dinner party. I did have an internal debate about telling Eric, but keeping it a secret really was for the best. We were only a week away from our departure and I didn't want to get into another unnecessary right with him over nothing.

I couldn't even imagine what Eric would do if he found out I was going out with Alcide. It wasn't a date, but I knew Eric wouldn't see it any other way. I'd be lying if a part of me wasn't a bit excited at the prospect of breaking his imaginary rules; I was still kind of miffed about yesterday and still wanted to rebel. I'd told him that I would be following up on my article with Alcide before we left for Sweden and figured that it wasn't _exactly _a lie not to tell him the rest. I was just doing my job after all.

I was putting on my finishing touches when I heard a knock on the door of my apartment. Alcide had told me that Russell's dinners were pretty formal affairs, so I had dressed accordingly choosing a form fitting red dress with a deep vee and a ruffled collar that Amelia had insisted upon buying for me before I moved out here. I'd always liked the color red, but never actually owned a red dress. It made me feel like a total sexpot and gave me crazy confidence, which would certainly help with what I had ahead of me tonight. I'm pretty good around new people, but the thought of going into a dinner party where everyone else knew each other kind of freaked me out. I ran my fingers through my loose curls and gave myself one final once-over before heading to the door.

I was greeted with the sight of a very handsome Alcide wearing a suit that I was sure cost more than two of my paychecks. His eyes devoured my dress and he gave a low whistle. "My my Sookie Stackhouse. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I giggled nervously and invited him in while I grabbed my purse. The man was huge and it felt like he filled the entire room. "Spin around, let me see it all." I looked at him questioningly before shrugging and doing a quick spin. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would relent when he wanted something, and it wasn't like he wouldn't see the whole outfit at some point during the night. "You look amazing." Well I certainly wasn't going to turn down a compliment from a man as handsome as Alcide, even if his compliments just made me feel guiltier about not saying anything to Eric.

He grabbed my hand and didn't let go on the walk out to his truck. There was something comforting about his touch and even though I knew I should pull away, my nerves could use all the encouragement they could get for this night. I waved hello to Calvin on the way out and was rewarded with a disappointed and disapproving look. Wonder what had gotten under his skin? He'd always been so nice and cheery, and even though I suspected that his flirtatious comments were a little more on the serious side, I couldn't imagine that he was jealous since he'd never been anything but pleasant when he'd seen me with Eric. I tried to shrug his disapproval off as Alcide helped me up into his truck, but only managed to tuck it in the back of my mind as something that needed to be revisited later.

Alcide turned out to be really, really funny. He went out of his way to make me feel comfortable on the drive over to Russell's house and reassured me that Russell and his friends would love me. I wasn't sure what to expect of Russell. Pam and Eric had insinuated that he was a pain in the ass at the club, but I didn't want their feelings clouding my judgment. I was glad when Alcide gave me a little background about Russell and his connections in the community. He was definitely someone that you wouldn't want on your bad side in my industry. I'm not sure if it was just casual conversation or a warning when Alcide told me that Russell preferred men. Even though I'd surmised as much from Pam and Eric, I was pleasantly surprised that someone like Alcide would be friends with a prominent gay man. Most men I knew in the south steered clear of the gays, especially men like my brother.

We pulled up to a set of massive wrought iron gates which were ceremoniously opened by two men dressed in matching purple uniforms – livery I believe – and Alcide pulled his truck into the long drive. "This is Russell's house?" I asked incredulously. It wasn't so much of a house as a compound. I'd thought that Pam and Eric's house was impressive, but it was a kick in the bucket next to this place. A young, incredibly handsome man in the same purple uniform ran up to my door and pulled it open as soon as Alcide had pulled to a full stop. Oh yeah, this was definitely a different world than I was used to.

Alcide placed his hand on the small of my back as he led me into the foyer of Russell's house. As it had before, his touch sent a warm, reassuring heat through my body that bolstered my confidence about the whole night. Oh sure it wasn't as electrifying as Eric's touch, but it was nice and comforting. I wasn't going to complain about it when it was the one comforting thing in this grandiose world of Russell Edgington's.

"Hello Alcide," a gentle voice called out in greeting as we walked through the massive double doors. I looked up to see a smallish man, no more than 5'5" and slight of frame, walking towards us. He embraced Alcide in greeting. It was kind of awkward given their height differences, but it was obvious that they were good friends. Alcide turned and introduced the man to me as Russell Edgington. He looked at me with a smile that didn't reach his chocolate eyes and took my hand. "Enchanted," he said leaning down to kiss it, which afforded me a better view of the top of his ginger hair. His lips felt cold and dry on my hand, and if truth be told, he gave me the creeps. "Welcome to my humble abode." Hah, humble? Not hardly.

"Thank you for having me," I said, never forgetting my manners. Russell told us to follow him along the long marble hallway which led to a large open room with a long formal dinner table set for at least 20 people in the middle. I looked in awe at the ornate ceilings and plush surroundings. I'd seen places like this on the History Channel, but never in person. This wasn't your typical dinner party, or at least not a dinner party I was used to attending. There were liveried waiters and servers and even little name placards at each setting. If I thought I'd been nervous before, I'm not sure what I'd qualify myself as now. Terrified maybe? I was thankful that Russell had seated me next to Alcide so I at least knew someone and would only have to make small talk with one stranger while I ate.

Alcide went out of his way to make me feel comfortable and introduce me to everyone there. I think I would have guessed about Russell's sexual persuasion even if Alcide hadn't confirmed it. I was one of four women there, and everyone else looked like they were George Clooney or Hugh Jackman clones. I could easily fill up my eye candy bank tonight. With the thought of eye candy, a vision of Eric flashed before my eyes. Hell, I'll admit it. Even as attractive as these men were, none could hold a candle to that man. And thinking of Eric just brought back the wave of guilt, which I did my best to push out of my mind, even if just for the few hours that we'd be here.

I was thankful that Russell was observing cocktail hour and quickly poured two glasses of champagne down my throat. After about thirty minutes of socializing, Russell rang a bell – seriously, a bell – and instructed everyone that dinner was ready. I couldn't stifle my giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation in my slightly buzzed state, which was met with a reproaching look from Alcide. Good to know, no one else seemed to think this out of the ordinary. Once the formal presentation was done and we were actually able to eat, dinner was amazing. Russell had poached his personal chef from a Michelin 3 star restaurant in the French countryside and the meal was a wonderful French-Asian fusion concoction. "This is amazing," I said to Alcide as I took a bite of calamari. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious."

He gave me an amused look and shook his head with a hearty laugh. "Ah chere, don't ever say that to a chef. You're making me question my own talent."

_Shit_. "Oh, no… your food is delicious too. I just –" his laugh deepened and he reached and gently rubbed my upper back. "Don't be so serious Sookie. I am just giving you a hard time. Pierre is a master. There are many things I'd like to learn from him. I just like to tease you." He leaned in to my ear and quietly continued. "It's very sexy when a beautiful woman enjoys food as much as you clearly do." I felt myself blush as his hand ghosted a trail over my back, spreading a heat through my stomach. And as quickly as he'd been on me, he was away, his attention pulled to the man on his left.

The remainder of the evening was, well confusing. Dinner had been fantastic and the conversation had flowed with Alcide and my other table mate Bernard, though truth be told I think Bernard was more interested in talking Alcide than he was to me. I couldn't blame him, Alcide was a handsome and charming man. After dinner, Alcide had even introduced me to the chef Pierre who had graciously agreed to an interview once I returned from Sweden with Eric and Pam. But things turned weird after I made a trip to the ladies room. As soon as I returned, something had changed in Alcide. His eyes were cold and his responses to my attempts at conversation were curt. What was it with me and moody men?

Russell, on the other hand, did his best to uncreep himself to me and promised to help me secure more interviews. He gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek when we left. "You be good to my boy Alcide," he said with a grin. I smiled and nodded, not really sure how to respond. I don't know what he thought Alcide and I were to each other, but it was obviously more than we were.

The drive back to my apartment was tense and silent. Alcide kept looking over the cab at me and shaking his head without saying a word. "What?" I finally barked out. I couldn't take the silent treatment. "What did I do?"

Alcide looked over at me, holding my gaze before turning his own back to the road. "Are you and Northman an item?" What the hell? Why would that even matter? I thought that they were friends, or at least that Alcide liked Eric, based upon the night we'd gone to dinner at his restaurant. Why would he care what I was to Eric?

"No." I said firmly. Okay, who knew what in the hell I was to Eric and what in the hell he was to me. But I wouldn't exactly call us an _item_.

"Then why in the hell are you going to Stockholm with him? And why did Pierre think the two of you were engaged?" Jesus. So the news had spread over here. I guess the consolation could be that Pierre had connections back in Europe and maybe he'd heard of our mock engagement through one of them. I hoped.

"Oh that? That's just gossip," I said lamely. I couldn't exactly explain the entire situation to him without sounding insane. Plus, truth be told, I didn't want to explain the situation to him. "Pam and I have known each other forever and someone they knew got a picture of us together and just made assumptions. You know how that goes. I guess he's kind of a big deal in Stockholm."

Alcide pulled up in front of my building and looked over at me in silence. I stayed in my seat, not sure exactly what to do. "Are you sure there's all there is to it?" Uh, no. Not exactly, but like I was really going to tell him what Eric and I were when even I didn't know?

"Yes Alcide. That's it. I'm going to Sweden to their father's wedding as Pam's guest. I hadn't even met Eric really before the May Day party at Osterm-"

"That's it!" He exclaimed suddenly, interrupting me. I know I must've looked horribly confused, because well, I was. His smile broadened. "You were at the club that night in a white dress weren't you?" I nodded cautiously. "Ever since you walked into the restaurant, I was trying to place you and couldn't until just now. I met you that night." I couldn't remember much, and certainly didn't remember meeting Alcide. "I was the werewolf!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Oh dear. The werewolf? The werewolf that I had drank and had dirty danced with? I felt my temperature start to rise. The werewolf that Eric had unceremoniously pulled me away from? "Oh?" was all the response that I could muster.

Alcide laughed. "You don't remember do you?" I shook my head. "I am not surprised. You'd had quite a bit to drink and Eric was quick to take you away from me. I was wondering who Eric Northman would care about enough to pull away, but now I can understand why."

"He was just looking out for me on Pam's orders that night." Well it was at least somewhat true. I wasn't going to tell Alcide that Eric had gotten me topless in his office and that I'd dry humped him on the way home. Especially since I was trying to convince him that Eric and I weren't anything more than friends.

"I seriously doubt that. I was wondering if I'd ever see you again," he said simply as he got out of the truck. He walked around the front of the truck to open my door. Once there, he reached across me and unbuckled my seat belt, lingering over me, his face inches from mine. I shivered a little bit as he rested his hand on my thigh. "Are you sure that you're just friends?" He practically whispered.

I shook my head yes. I didn't know what to do. Part of my brain was screaming at me to hop on Alcide and throw all thoughts of Eric and his mood swings away. Because even if Alcide was a bit moody himself, it was nothing compared to how Eric made me feel. And it would make life easier if I had someone different in my life; that was for certain.

I turned my face up to look him in the eyes and he closed that inch gap and kissed me. It took about two seconds for my brain to decide that I needed to give this a go. He was attractive and nice. We shared common interests. I even _liked _him, which was more than I could say for Eric most of the time. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, welcoming his tongue with my own. His kiss was tender and sweet, but I found myself criticizing it immediately, comparing his lips, his kiss, to Eric's. Eric's kiss was more commanding, Eric tasted better and his lips just fit mine better. I wanted it to be Eric kissing me. Dammit. I finally had a man who didn't make me feel like I was going crazy and I couldn't even make myself enjoy his kiss. Even though I liked him and wanted it to work, I just didn't _like like _him, and I couldn't force myself to do it. I only wanted one person kissing me. "I can't," I said. He stepped back and let me get out of the truck and pass him.

He didn't say a word, just lingered on the curb as I walked away from him. I turned around when I reached the door and waved goodbye before heading inside.

I was an emotional wreck as I rode up the elevator. What in the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I feel something for Alcide? He was safe, he knew what he wanted and seemed like the type of guy to give me space. Why did I immediately think of Eric when our lips touched? Eric who threw mixed signals at me and drove me crazy.

The doors opened onto the hallway of my floor and I instantly prayed that they would shut and swallow me back into the depths of the building. No such luck. There, sitting outside of my apartment door with his shoulders slunk and his head resting on his arms was Eric. His head snapped up as the doors of the elevator opened and the anger in his eyes could've burned a hole through me. Great, just great. This is all I needed. I slowly advanced towards him as he stood up. "Where were you Sookie?" He asked in a nasty tone when I reached him.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. I may have been ready to admit that I wanted Eric to myself, but this behavior wasn't helping.

"Where. In. The. Fuck. Were. You?" He repeated slowly stepping into my space. I glared up at him.

"I was at a dinner party at Russell Edgington's house," I stated simply, turning to unlock my apartment door. I guess the good news is that he hadn't used his authority to get into my apartment. I could just imagine how surprised I would have been if he'd been sitting and waiting on my couch. I stepped inside and he followed me in before I could even ask him in.

"Who took you?" He paced along the entrance of my apartment before settling on leaning against the back of my couch.

"Alcide." I stated simply. I was in no mood to put up with his controlling mood swings.

"Mother fucker," he said straightening up and standing in front of me. Oh yeah, he was trying to intimidate me, that much was for sure. "What in the hell were you doing alone with that animal?"

"What?" I screeched. "YOU introduced me to him! YOU told me that he could get me more interviews, which he did thank you very much."

"I'm sure that's not all he wanted to do," he leered, not moving an inch. When I didn't respond, he continued. "I don't like you being alone with him. I don't like it at all. He's trying to get into your fucking pants Sookie!"

"Jesus Christ Eric! First, you are wrong." Well, okay he was kind of right, but I wasn't about to let Eric know that Alcide had kissed me. "And second, how in the hell is that any of your business if it were? We are NOT together Eric! You have NO authority to tell me who I am allowed to be friends with."

I hadn't thought it was possible for Eric to move closer to me, but he did. I absolutely would not budge. No way was I going to give him the upper hand on this one. "Sookie," he said with a low growl. "How in the _fuck_ can you possibly consider going out with another man after what happened on my car? I've been going insane with wanting you and you're off with Alcide Fucking Herveaux dressed like sex on a stick? Whether you've accepted yet it or not, you _will_ be mine. And I _will not _stand by and watch while you flit around with other men." Before I could respond, he leaned down and kissed me. He attacked my mouth with incredible skill and I immediately felt my knees go weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, which only urged him on. I felt my resolve begin to weaken as his hands skimmed down the sides of my body before roughly pulling me against him. "Are we clear Sookie?" He asked as his lips trailed down my neck. I pushed him away forcibly.

"Goddammit Eric! You can't do this to me!" I said shakily. "You can't be so hot and cold all the time. We haven't even talked since our last fight and this is the first thing you say to me? Remember that _I'm_ doing _you _a favor here, and not the other way around. I can't do this right now. I can't deal with you. I need you to leave. You can come back when you pull your head out of that ass of yours." I walked over to the door and opened it. What a way to ruin an evening.

Eric stood rooted in place and stared at me with flashing eyes. After two minutes of silence in which neither of us backed down, he broke eye contact. "Fine," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I came over to bring you this." He walked to the kitchen table and set the item down before heading to the door. His hand was on the door knob when he suddenly stopped and came back, capturing my mouth in a violent kiss that left me weak in the knees. "I hate fucking feelings," he said and walked out the door.

I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth open, unable to process what had just happened, but it was a long time. I forced myself to move and lock the door before wearily making my way into my bedroom. The rollercoaster I'd just ridden on had drained me more than I'd like to admit. I know some girls thrive on drama in their daily lives, but I just flat out hated it. I didn't know what to say or what to do and I just wished it would all disappear.

I brushed my teeth and was climbing into bed when I remembered that Eric had put something on the table. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep without seeing what it was, I walked into the kitchen and nearly choked. Sitting on the box was a small velvet box. You know. _That box._ I tentatively picked it up and pried it open. _Shit._ I snapped it shut. My knees went weak and I found myself on the floor clutching the box to my chest. Once I slowed my breathing down, I allowed myself to open the box again. There, nestled in blue velvet was the most perfect diamond ring I had ever seen.

It was an antique. That much I could tell. And I wondered if it was a family heirloom. It was a large square diamond flanked by sapphires and diamonds in an art-deco style. Somehow I didn't think that Eric would rush out and drop money on a new ring for something that wasn't real. But, who am I kidding, this was Eric. Of course he would, which made the fact that he was giving me an heirloom to wear all the more meaningful. I gingerly took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. Not only did it fit my finger perfectly, it fit _me _perfectly. I don't think I could have picked out a more ideal setting if I'd been given the choice. It wasn't your traditional engagement ring, but I guess we didn't have a traditional engagement. It just worked.

I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. I knew it wasn't real and there was no reason to be emotional about something that should've been so clinical. But the fact was that this was a big moment – real or not – and I was experiencing it alone and slumped on the floor in my pajamas. And, being completely honest with myself, I wanted to share it with Eric.

"Yeah Eric," I said aloud to myself. "I hate fucking feelings too."

**AN:** Links to Sookie's dress and the ring in my profile!

Also, I am desperately seeking a beta, much like Madonna was Desperately Seeking Susan, only with less crinoline and eyeliner. So if you are interested, let me know!

I loved writing this chapter and hope you all like it as much as I did! There's got to be angst in here, otherwise it'd be kind of boring! Please hit the green button and tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Yay, welcome to my very first beta'd chapter! The grammar and general flow are heaps better than anything I have done previously. Many thanks to the lovely and talented **Sunkisz **and **OutsideJokes** for editing this beast of a chapter! Any mistakes that remain are 110% mine (and Eric's). I hope you enjoy the new and improved Off the Market!

Oh and, super long note, but I am so excited that I got such a great response to my last chapter. I adored it when I wrote it, and it is so rewarding that so many people loved it too! You guys are AMAZING!

**Disclaimer:** I know the lyrics to Welcome to the Jungle. I also know that I don't own the rights to these characters.

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

I was a pathetic mess and I knew it.

It pissed me off.

I didn't know what her fucking problem was. I'd gone out of my way to make sure that Sookie felt comfortable around me, even if every moment I spent with her made me feel more uncomfortable, especially where my pants were concerned. Every minute I was with her was a constant reminder that my needs weren't being fulfilled, but she didn't seem to notice any of it.

I agreed to go shopping with her a few days before our departure, despite the fact that I hated shopping with women with every fiber of my being. Just as I thought, there was no point in my being there. She didn't want to listen to a word I said, and didn't want to take my advice on what she should buy. She definitely had been pissed when we stopped in the lingerie store for some kind of special slip she needed, and I politely suggested that she buy a lacy blue bra and garter belt. Hey, I had to look after my own interests too and a man could only take so much dress shopping before his mind wanders off to other things. I wondered what she would've done if I had snuck into the dressing room with her and helped her change – or more aptly, had helped get her clothes, and then her, off. But God knows that was only another mental image for my spank bank, because fantasies like that weren't going to come to fruition any time soon if Sookie was given her druthers.

Sure, I had told her that I was patient and could wait for her, but I hadn't expected that I would have to wait this fucking long. It had been nearly two weeks of nothing more than sexy smiles and gentle pats on the arm for me. No kisses, no lingering touches, no open invitations to join her in the shower. Nope, none of that for me. I tried to push her buttons, tried to touch her as much as I could in an effort to drive her as crazy as I was, but it produced no results. I'd never had this problem before. Women tripped over their own feet trying to catch me. Maybe I was losing my touch. Maybe she wasn't attracted to me. Actually, no. I may be down on myself, but there was no way the woman didn't find me desirable. She was just fucking stubborn.

I had been surprised when she had stormed off after I offered to pay her for the day's purchases. After all, she wouldn't have been making them if it weren't for me, so I wasn't sure why she'd been offended. I must have looked ridiculous standing alone in a store full of lacy underthings, but I'd waited for her anyway. I was pretty used to her temper tantrums by now. It seemed fighting was our only outlet for passion and we had done our fair share of it. She had stormed off on me before, but she always came back. Not this time though. After ten minutes of waiting, I had the overly flirtatious clerk assist me in purchasing the blue bra (hey I was hopeful) and went to pursue Sookie. I figured she would be waiting by her car, but she wasn't there. I waited another twenty minutes at our cars, waiting for her to show up and trying to call and text her, but she wouldn't respond.

At first, I had been slightly amused by her outburst, but the fact that she was acting like an overindulged four year old pushed me over the edge. There was no possible way that my actions warranted her reaction. Thank fuck she'd insisted upon driving her own car because there was no way I was going to stick around and wait for her to get over herself. I drove home fast and furious, taking my aggression out on the back roads of Louisiana. I needed to distance myself from Sookie before I did anything too rash, even if the distance was temporary.

I pulled up behind Pam's car and stormed up the driveway. The drive hadn't helped calm me down any. I slammed the front door shut behind me and willed Pam to be there so I could tell her how much I wanted to shoot her for bringing Sookie Stackhouse into my life.

"Pam!" I called out as I walked into the living room. The living room, mind you, that reminded me of seeing Sookie in only her underwear and my shirt. There really was nowhere I could go that didn't remind me of her. My office, my car, my house… at least she hadn't tarnished the sanctity of my bedroom. Though, let's be honest, if we had christened my bedroom, I wouldn't be on the never-ending roller coaster that was our relationship.

Pam came sauntering down the stairs, and looked quite pleased with herself. "You look like hell Eric. Is something wrong?" she asked with a smile on her face. Bitch.

Wrong? Yeah, you could say that something was wrong. That something was Sookie Stackhouse and her ability to drive me fucking mad with desire.

"What's wrong is that your friend is making me crazy," I spat out. I had never met somebody who made me want to kill and fuck them all at once.

"I figured as much," Pam said as she sat down on the couch. "You've been a total bitch to live with these past few weeks. You know, you really are going to have to take care of your mood swings if you are going to fool anyone back home. No one will believe that you've developed emotions Eric. We can't have you glaring at dear Sookie with anything but love and lust."

"She's impossible!" I barked out. I went into the kitchen, opened a beer and had half of it down in 10 seconds. "I go out of my way to help her and to make her life easier and she repays me by acting like a fucking shrew."

"What do you mean _try to help her and make her life easier?"_ Pam asked seriously. "Like carry in her groceries help her? Or try to do everything for her, try to help her?"

"What the fuck Pam? I don't know. Both maybe? I'm only trying to make sure that she gets everything accomplished before we leave. There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to accomplish it. But every time I try to do something nice for her, she bites my head off."

"Oh this is classic," Pam said as she threw her head back and laughed. "Are you being a helicopter fiancé Eric?"

"What the fuck does that mean Pam? Is that one of your Dear Abby-isms?"

"Whether I read it in Abby or not is beside the point," Pam snapped. "It's a pretty simple concept Eric. Are you acting like a helicopter around her? Are you hovering a little too close to the ground? Have you been telling her what to do and smothering her with your attention?"

I didn't respond. I wouldn't exactly call what I was doing smothering her or telling her what to do, but I wasn't sure Pam would see it the same way.

She groaned and continued, "Have you been paying for everything and giving your opinion about everything?"

"I don't pay for everything," I said defiantly. "She's only doing all of this because we asked her to, it is the least I can do to offer monetary assistance."

"Oh man," Pam continued with a look of glee crossing her normally stony face. "What a fucking disaster. I can only imagine what the two of you look like when you're out together. Are you playing at being her personal Daddy Warbucks?"

"It's not a like that Pam," I snapped. It wasn't. I didn't think that she was some pity case that needed to be rescued. She was a woman who was doing me a favor, and a huge favor at that. And okay, maybe I thought that buying her things would make her like me more. It had worked for all the other women in my life, who was to say that Sookie was any different? Only, if I was being honest, I knew that Sookie wasn't someone that could be impressed by money.

Dammit, I'd fucked something else up.

"It's exactly like that Eric. There is nothing Sookie hates more than when people try to take over her life and decisions for her."

"I'm not trying to take anything over. I'm trying to show my gratitude by helping her."

"That's not how she's going to see it Eric. She likes to make her own decisions. She doesn't even like when I try to do stuff for her and we've been best friends for 11 years. She wasn't always this bad, but she's had some really shitty and controlling men in her life. You've seen how Jason acts around her, and he's just the icing on the cake. Her first real boyfriend Bill was the worst. He'd tell her what to wear and get mad at her if she even looked at another guy. Always wanted to know where she was going and what she was doing and would fly off the handle if she did something without checking in with him first. Funny that it turned out he was the one that was off dicking another girl behind her back. Just goes to show you that people that are too suspicious are usually hiding their guilt. Anyway, once she saw it for what it was, she swore to herself that she'd never let someone do that to her again. Of course, she has taken it a bit to the extreme, but you can't really blame her. She can't stand when she thinks she's being smothered."

Fuck, I really hadn't thought that what I was doing was quite to that scale, but maybe Sookie had. And Adele had mentioned that Sookie had some bad men in her life. It made sense.

"Yeah I met that asshole the other night," I said with a smile as I remembered how that evening had ended. I really should thank that asshole for showing up and provoking Sookie, but I didn't exactly want to emulate the cocksucker. God knows I didn't want Sookie to think I was anything like him, even if he was the reason I'd gotten to see and touch Sookie's panties.

"Okay, I'll back off on the assistance. But that doesn't explain why in the hell she acts like my sister all the time. Like we haven't done more than – " I stopped. I wasn't about to tell Pam how far I'd gone with Sookie. I wasn't sure how she'd react, but I knew she'd be pissed either way. Pissed if she didn't want us to be anything more than fuckbuddies, or, more than likely, pissed that I had taken this long to share everything with her.

"What?" she screeched. "You haven't done more than what?"

Best to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to share the intimate moments I'd had with Sookie with anyone. Not that there was much to share, but I wanted to guard what I did with everything I had.

"Nothing," I said with a smirk. "Nothing that concerns you. Thanks Pam. That was insightful. You may leave now."

"Insightful my ass," Pam mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Pam?" I asked with a laugh. At least I could get under Pam's skin like Sookie could get under mine.

"Nothing asshole," she said. "So, when are you going to get Sookie a ring? We leave in four days and I think it'd be a little obvious if you showed up in Sweden and she had a bare hand."

Fuck. Why hadn't I thought of that? Pam was right of course, but I didn't want to go out and deal with a jeweler. The last thing I wanted was to rush something important like this. I knew the vultures would be circling to see what I'd slapped on her finger. It would need to be something worthy of a Northman.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I don't know the first thing about engagement rings. Hell, I don't even know what she likes."

"Come on. Let's go into the safe and see what Mom has in there. You know she had a billion diamonds. I'm sure we can find something in there that you could use for your little love fest," Pam said as she grabbed my hand. We were halfway to the safe when I heard her grumble under her breath. "What a fucking mess this has turned out to be."

"Need I remind you Pamela, that it is your fault that we are even in this mess?"

Pam rolled her eyes at me. "What you should be doing is thanking me. Without me you wouldn't have a chance of being around Sookie."

I also wouldn't have constant blue balls, which would be nice.

Pam opened up the family safe and poured out an array of jewels that our mother had left. There was her engagement ring, but truth be told, it was a little too ostentatious for my taste. Mother had always wanted big, shiny objects and Father hadn't exactly discouraged her. There must've been seven carats of diamonds on the ring and I knew Sookie wouldn't like it. Sookie seemed like a woman of simple taste and I couldn't imagine that she'd take to wearing anything too gaudy. I dismissed at least 25 rings when I spotted _the one_ and picked it up reverently.

"Oh my God, that is so Sookie," Pam said as she grabbed the ring from me. "I don't remember that one. Mom must've kept it hidden away from us. Looks like a really nice stone."

Being a guy, I wasn't sure what constituted a good diamond, but the setting seemed to fit Sookie. It was icy and beautiful, yet something about it pulled me in, just like its future wearer. I gingerly took it back from Pam and held it up to the light. It was the perfect opportunity for me to go and apologize for acting like an ass. I really hadn't meant to offend her by offering to pay for her purchases. I wanted Sookie to be happy, because a happy Sookie is a Sookie that was more likely to sleep with me.

Sookie didn't return my earlier calls or texts for the rest of the day, but I was willing to give her some leeway. The entire situation was overwhelming for me, and it wasn't like I was traveling to a foreign country where I knew no one. I knew that she was going to need some time to figure everything out, but unfortunately time was against us. We only had a few days to get the final preparations in place and I didn't want to do anything to anger her further.

When I didn't hear back from her the next day, I decided that I needed to man up and go to her apartment to give her the ring. I could man up and apologize for acting like a dick when it was necessary. It may not be a real engagement, but I figured getting an engagement ring only happened once or twice in the average woman's life, and I wanted to be there to see Sookie's response. And I'll admit I was hoping that maybe she'd get excited and kiss me again, which might just lead to something else. Wishful thinking I know.

I knew she had been planning on finalizing some items on her Herveaux article today, but headed over to her apartment at 10 pm figuring she should be home. I had it all planned out and was planning on breaking the ice by going to get down on one knee for a mock proposal. Fuck, I was turning into such a pussy. I don't know what in the hell it was about this girl, but all reason rushed out of my head whenever I thought of her. I walked into her building and was discouraged when Calvin told me that Sookie was out for the night. The look he gave me when I told him that I would wait for Sookie to return was downright apprehensive, but I figured he'd tell me if something was wrong.

I contemplated letting myself in, but decided that I needed to respect her boundaries and remained in the hall. I sat there for two hours before she came waltzing through the elevator doors. Two fucking hours that I spent running through all sorts of ridiculous scenarios that didn't improve temperament. And after all that ridiculous worry, those elevator doors opened and she stood there dressed up like a fucking sex pot and looking like she'd gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I saw the shock in her eyes when she spotted me sitting outside of her apartment. Good, let her feel as bad as I did. I flew off the handle when she told me that she had been out at a dinner party with Alcide Herveaux. That asshole was undoubtedly trying to get into Sookie's pants. I could imagine him putting the moves on her with that ridiculous Cajun accent of his. And why in the hell hadn't she told me where she was going? Did she think I would try to stop her? Okay, so maybe I would've tried, but it's not like she would have listened to me.

She stood there, anger flashing in her eyes and I couldn't stop myself from capturing her mouth with my own and showing her all of my pent up desire. I felt her beginning to yield to me, but was too angry at her to shut the hell up and run with it. No, I wanted to make sure she understood that I didn't like to share. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't Sookie kicking me out of her apartment. I was halfway out the door when I remembered my reason for coming over. I slammed the ring down on her table and stormed out. Not exactly how I'd planned on apologizing. I left Sookie's apartment and went over to the club, knowing I would rather be around people than be by myself.

The woman drove me fucking insane. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since the night of Merlottes. Every time I let my mind wander, I'd think about getting her all hot and wet again. I walked around with a hard-on way more often than a grown man should. And at night, when I did manage to fall asleep, I had explicit dreams about her. About what would have happened if we hadn't stopped.

You couldn't really blame me for being a bit mental when I'd found out that she'd been out with Alcide and had not even bothered to mention it to me. As far as I was concerned, we were well on our way to sealing the deal and I had been sitting like a lapdog waiting for her to return while she was out on a date with someone else.

**PPOV**

"Oh my God Eric, you need to go the fuck home," I yelled over the music that was booming out of the speakers.

Jesus Christ, I was going to go fucking bananas if Eric and Sookie didn't hit the sheets soon. Ever since they'd taken that trip to Bon Temps, Eric had been a giant pain in the ass and completely impossible to live with. He snapped at me for everything – for leaving dishes in the sink, for taking too long in the shower. You name it, I'd been yelled at for it. Hell last week he'd even ripped into me for walking too slowly in front of him. I guess a chronic case of blue balls did that to a guy, but there is only so much I could handle before I would go crazy. Hell, I'd done my part to push them together. It wasn't my fault if they were too stupid to follow through.

They'd been sniffing around each other for weeks and as far as I knew, they hadn't gotten beyond second base. Even that had been over a month ago. Hell, the only reason I knew that they'd even gotten that far was because Amelia had told me. My own best friend hadn't said a fucking word to me about it. This wasn't some secret society crap that would get her killed or chased by some creepy sex-offender-cum-Ivy-Leaguer with a knife. It was just some juicy stories about her breasts and my brother.

But no, Sookie had kept her lips sealed on that front and everything else involving Eric. All she talked to me about was work and how much of an ass Jason was being. Eric may be my brother, but that didn't mean I wasn't up for a little girl gossip. I'd poked and prodded to get as much information out of her as I could, but she gave me absolutely nothing to work with. You'd think we were passing acquaintances and not best friends for over a decade.

Eric wasn't much better on that front. Every time I asked what was going on with Sookie he'd tell me to "mind my own fucking business" and to "let him handle it". Yeah, he was handling it really well if his mood swings were any indication.

For as much as he had reamed at me for telling Madeline he was engaged to Sookie – and let me tell you, he had called me some very creative names since then – the man hadn't left her side since she'd agreed to play along. Sure, they had to get to know each other intimately in a short amount of time if they were going to fool someone as discerning as Father, but I hadn't been expecting Eric to respond quite like he did. He was acting like a fucking lovesick puppy. He bounded to the door whenever he heard a knock and I'd actually caught him humming under his breath the other day. My brother, Eric Northman, humming! I couldn't believe it. And to make matters worse, it had definitely been some pop-garbage that I knew Sookie listened to. I wasn't sure, but I think it may have even been a Miley Cyrus song. Oh that was fuel enough to keep laughing for years. What Madeline wouldn't give to hear _the_ Eric Northman, Mr. Cool and world renowned ladies man, humming to Hannah fucking Montana? He was so whipped and he didn't even know it.

When he'd left for Sookie's apartment with that monster of a diamond ring three hours ago, I hadn't expected for him to show up at the club at all. God knows that if someone brought me a ring that looked like that, the first place I'd take them to show my appreciation would've been my bed. But apparently Sookie hadn't had that response. I had no idea what went down at Sookie's, but Eric had stormed into the club 30 minutes ago looking like he was ready to kill some babies.

"I'm not leaving," he spat at me. "I am not going fucking home because at least here I can focus on something other than what I'd like to do to Alcide fucking Herveaux."

Oh this was going to be interesting. Unless I was mistaken, our darling Eric was experiencing his first bout of jealousy. I tried to suppress my grin, but knew I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Well at least go back to your office. You are scaring away the customers."

Eric shrugged and quickly spun on his heel to retreat to his office. There was only an hour left until the doors would close and I could hardly wait to kick everyone out so that Eric would fill me in on what happened. If there was ever a time that I'd be able to get him to talk, it was when he was pissed off. And let me tell you, I couldn't remember ever seeing him as angry as he was tonight. He hadn't sounded this angry even about the tongue lashing Father had given him over the Madeline article.

Thankfully the hour flew by and the crowd cooperated in leaving. I flew back to Eric's office as soon as I could and was inside before he had the opportunity to look up.

"What got your panties in a twist tonight brother?" I asked as I flopped down on the leather couch. The look he gave me could have curdled milk. Good, he was still pissed.

"I'm not in the mood for you tonight Pamela," he said in a dismissive tone that did nothing to put me off. "I tried taking your advice about Sookie and it blew up in my fucking face."

"Jesus Christ Eric. Maybe if you actually talked it out with someone instead of fuming and punching things, you might be able to resolve your problems." He looked at me questioningly, before letting out a loud sigh.

"My problems? Your friend Sookie is the one that has the problems. How much time have I spent with Sookie these past few weeks? How many times have I fucking told her exactly what I want from her? And now I find out that she went out with Alcide Fucking Herveaux tonight and didn't say a word to me? It's fucking ridiculous."

Well there's a twist I wasn't expecting. Sookie had gone out with Alcide Herveaux, eh? I'd wondered why Eric had introduced them. Alcide was a good looking man that any girl in Shreveport would consider a total catch – that is if you didn't mind that he was a man. That was a deal breaker for me. But he had been a favorite with the ladies before Eric came on the scene. Sookie would've been blind if she hadn't noticed him. And likewise, it wasn't surprising that Alcide was trying to get into Sookie's pants. She was fresh meat on the block and practically worshiped the ground he walked upon. Well, career wise anyway. When she'd told me about the interview, she'd sounded like a 14 year old gushing over her latest copy of Tiger Beat.

"She went out with Alcide tonight?" I asked, unable to suppress my laughter. "That girl is full of surprises."

"She's full of shit is what she is. _Oh Eric, I'm just going to go get some pictures with Alcide, nothing major._ She doesn't think going on a fucking date with him is major?"

"Was it a date? Are you sure?"

"She said it was a dinner party at Russell's she went to for work, but you tell me. She didn't get home until midnight, smelling like that Cajun and dressed like sex on a fucking stick. I'd say anyone that goes out with a man dressed like that is on a date."

"I don't think Sookie would agree to go on a date with someone like Alcide Herveaux, but hell what do I know? Did you at least apologize for acting like a complete jackass yesterday?"

"I didn't exactly have the chance. And I'm not going to fucking apologize for my behavior until she apologizes for going out with Bobby Bouche, Jr. behind my back."

"God, stop being such a prick Eric." His jaw dropped. I'm sure he thought I'd have his back, but I wasn't about to stroke his overblown ego. "She only did that because you acted like a world class asshole and pissed her off. I'm sure she'll apologize, because Sookie doesn't like to prolong drama, and I'm sure she knows she was wrong to out with Alcide. If you'd just man up and ravage her already, this wouldn't be a problem. If you fucked her good and hard on a regular basis, she wouldn't be running around with other men, and your blue balls wouldn't be causing you to act like a fucking twat."

"Not that it's any of your business Pam, but do you think that I haven't gone through considerable effort to do exactly that?" He asked incredulously. "God knows I'd be a lot happier if I was getting some attention down there."

To be honest, I hadn't been positive that Eric had made any effort at all past the May Day party. For whatever reason, no woman was immune to Eric's considerable charms. Well, except for the ones that preferred my variety of charms. But I was positive that Sookie was batting for the straight team and couldn't believe that she would be able to resist Eric this long if he was really trying.

"So she won't let you fuck her. You've got to switch tactics or try harder. And I don't think acting like a proud and stubborn ass is going to win her over. You've got to give a little sometimes to get a prize like Sookie. Either way, you need to get your act together. I can't have you storming into the club like a caged lion. You're scaring away our customers and I'm not allowed to use the whip anymore after that first night." I smiled as I remembered exactly how I'd lost my whipping privileges.

"Fuck our customers," he spat at me.

"Actually don't. I think that would only get you into more trouble with Ms. Stackhouse." I smirked at his groan. "I'm off to Daphne's tonight. You remember, the redhead I've been banging loudly every night? I've got to break the news to her that the nail is secure and no more hammering will be required. Though of course, maybe I won't do that until tomorrow morning. Never hurts to get one more night in, eh?" I asked with a wink.

"Don't wait up for me," I added and left Eric sitting alone in his office. The two of them were enough to drive any sane person crazy. We only had a few more days before leaving for Sweden and they had best get their shit together. I was not about to be hung out to dry by Father because Eric wasn't able to seal the deal.

It was hard enough that I had to go to Sweden in the first place. I still couldn't believe I was attending my father's wedding. Believe me, it's more than a little weird that he's remarrying at all, much less someone so close to my age. Chalk that up to a fucking mid-life crisis. Eric and I had joked about something like this happening when he'd gone out and bought a Maserati – a fucking cock on wheels for the middle aged aristocrat – but we'd never imagined he'd actually remarry. He'd sworn himself to bachelorhood after the divorce from Mom had been finalized. But that had been his big head talking. His little head had now taken over.

Sophie-Anne and Father had met a year ago when she had recently broken it off with her latest lover. Rumor had it that Sophie-Anne's father had threatened to disinherit her if she didn't settle down within 24 months. God only knows why she picked Father. Sure he was a prominent member of society, but she could've had someone with the same prestige closer to her age. I'd wager that it had something to do with the fact that Father wasn't directly connected to any of her former lovers since he was so much older.

Of course, I was sure that Father didn't realize that most of Sophie-Anne's former lovers were women. I knew for certain that he wouldn't approve of that, since he'd outright told me he'd disown me if I continued "go against nature and pursue girls". But Sophie-Anne had enchanted Father and he'd readily dismissed any rumors to that effect. Just wait until that one caught up with him.

I wasn't looking forward to spending nine hours on a plane with the two of them as they were now.Father had arranged for one of the company jets to fly us directly into Gotland. There were definite benefits to being a Northman, that was for sure. But as nice as the private jet was, it would be a fucking awful flight if I had to watch the two of them glare at each other or, worse, sniff around each other like cats in heat. I was going to need some Percocet and some extra barf bags if I was going to make it through that flight.

I was nearly at Daphne's house when I decided to call Amelia for reinforcements. God only knew where in the world she would be, or what time it was there, but she always picked up the phone. After three rings, I heard Amelia's perky voice. "Pam!" she screeched. "Hold on a sec?" I heard her speak to someone in a foreign language.

"Where in the world are you Amelia?"

"Oh, Stavros and I decided to spend some time at the house on Mykonos. You know, sentiment and all."

Sentiment? They'd been married for less than four months and they were already seeking out sentimental spots? He must be pretty boring in the bedroom, because I knew first hand that Amelia was far from boring in that department. We had a little something back in the day, and I could vouch first hand that that girl is a wildcat in the sack.

"What's this I hear about you and Sookie heading to Stockholm with your brother? She barely said two words to me other than that she was doing you some kind of favor."

Ah, so Sookie hadn't even told Amelia what was going on? I knew that she'd kept everything hush hush with her Gran, but keeping the secret from Amelia was a bit extreme.

I laughed wickedly. "Oh that's rich Amelia. I can't believe she didn't even tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Amelia demanded.

"She's going with us to Father's wedding. Pretending that she's Eric's fiancée."

"What?" Amelia screeched. "You have got to be kidding me. What in the hell possessed her to do that? Last I heard she hadn't even seen Eric since that May Day party."

I relayed the entire story to Amelia – of Madeline and my slip, of how Eric had been following Sookie and panting after her, and how they'd moved onto fighting with each other. "And the worst part is, if they just fucked each other, which I know for a fact they still haven't, this wouldn't be a problem! I've never seen either of them like this. They both walk around half dazed and only come to life when they're with each other. What in the hell are they waiting for? And more importantly, how in the hell am I going to be around them for two weeks straight like this?"

It took Amelia at least two minutes to stop laughing enough to speak coherently. "Oh my goodness," she said. "That is quite a pickle isn't it? I've never known Sookie to be quiet on that front. She must really like him."

"Yeah, no kidding. I want to lock them in a room together, throw 'em a box of condoms and tell them not to come out until they're all used up."

"That's not a bad idea Pam."

I laughed dismissively.

"No seriously Pam. The only way you're going to make it happen is if you throw them together, so that's exactly what you're going to have to do."

We then planned exactly how I was going to help the situation once we got to Gotland. Oh this was going to be fun.

"You know what?" Amelia asked. "Don't tell Sookie, but Stav and I will meet you at the airport. I've gotta see this for myself."

**SPOV**

I hadn't slept well after finding the ring Eric left on my kitchen table. It's not really surprising considering that I'd gone through every emotion known to man in about, oh, thirty minutes. After my initial shock, I had gotten really angry; partially at Eric for putting me into this position in the first place, but mainly at myself for acting like such a brat. I had crawled back into bed and had a hard time getting Eric out of my mind. I wanted nothing more than to call him and apologize, but I didn't think he'd take too kindly to me at the moment.

It was hard to remember that he had some skin in the game too. You couldn't spend this much time around an individual without having some sort of actual feelings towards them. I guess I hadn't realized that Eric was feeling something beyond the desire to get into my pants.

I had fallen asleep with the promise to myself to go to see him first thing in the morning.

And now here I was, sitting like a stalker in my car, which I made sure was hidden from view. I didn't want to do this, didn't want to walk into Eric's lair with my tail tucked between my legs, but I knew I had to. I even had prepared a speech and practiced it in the mirror three times before I left the apartment. I was willing to admit when I was in the wrong, even if Eric was being a total ass about it.

I slowly made my way up the drive and gently knocked on the door. Maybe he was still sleeping and wouldn't hear it. Maybe I could have a few more hours to figure out what I was going to say. Maybe I –

"Forget something?" Eric's voice boomed out snidely as the door swung open. "Sookie!" he said, the smirk wiped off his face and replaced with a look of shock. "I thought you were Pam. She didn't come home last night."

I looked up at him, completely at a loss for words. So much for my big girl speech.

"Definitely not Pam," I said, remembering those words coming from him when he'd been dressed in a towel. God, that towel. I shut my eyes and tried to clear that thought by shaking my head.

"Hi Eric," I said in a voice that can only be described as Smurfette meets Minnie Mouse. Yeah, there's a great way to boost my confidence.

"Come in," he said and silently led me into the kitchen. "Can I get you coffee?"

"Sure," I said and sat down at the barstool. The same stool I'd sat on the morning he had cooked me breakfast. I watched in silence as he poured me a cup of coffee and added two spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of cream, the way I liked it. Why did he have to be so darned perfect?

I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. "Eric, I don't know how to go about this, so I'm going to come out and say it. I was wrong, and I'm sorry." I cautiously met his eyes.

He didn't say anything, just leaned down on the counter and looked at me expectantly.

I continued. "I was mad at you, but that's no excuse for how I acted. I should have told you I was going out with Alcide. It was nothing. Really. It was for work." I ran my fingers through my hair distractedly and stopped when I noticed his eyes on my hand. Right, the ring. I had debated wearing the darn thing because I wasn't sure what signal that would send, but I'd made a good decision if the look of triumph on his face was any indication.

He looked at me in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Just work was it?" He asked as he walked around the island and stopped when he was only a breath away from me. "Then why were you dressed like my own personal wet dream?" Okay, so he wasn't going to make this a cake walk, but I needed to man up.

"It was a formal dinner party. I couldn't exactly go in sweats and a t-shirt. That dress is pretty modest actually and –" He reached out and gently began tracing my spine with his finger tips. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

He leaned down so his mouth was only inches from my ear. "That dress was hardly modest Sookie. Don't you know that dresses like that make men wonder exactly what you're wearing underneath? Make men wonder what it would take to get you to take it off?"

His hot breath sent a bolt of desire through my body. "Erm… no, I guess I didn't know that," I said, doing my best to stifle a groan of pleasure that was threatening to escape.

"And for the record," Eric continued as his fingers ghosted down my side, "red is my favorite color."

"Duly noted," I managed to squeak out as his lips brushed my ear. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I suppose I can forgive you," he said lowly as he nipped at my earlobe. Christ, the man kept getting closer and closer to me. We'd be conjoined in seconds at this rate. "If you promise that you won't see Alcide again." Hell at this point I would've been willing to agree to anything.

"Promise," I said as I turned my face towards his, our lips inches away from each others.

"I'm sorry too Sookie," he whispered.

Our eyes met and I felt our breath mingle. I wanted him to kiss me and baby Jesus must've been smiling down on me, because my wish was granted. It was a kiss like none that had preceded it. It wasn't rough and rushed, but sweet and gentle and I felt myself melt a little more. How in the world I had thought I wanted something other than this is beyond me. This was perfect. This was what I wanted. It was also exactly what scared the bejesus out of me. I allowed myself to savor his lips for awhile longer before pulling back and resting my forehead on his.

"I think it's safe to say that we have something here Eric," I started off timidly. "I like you, and although I don't know exactly what I want from you, I want something." I saw the wicked smile reach his eyes and steeled my resolve. "But, I don't want to screw anything up by moving too quickly." He groaned, but I could still see the triumph in his eyes. "I know, I know, we've hardly moved too fast, but let's not jinx it please? Let's try to get through Sweden first and see where it goes when we get back."

"I fail to see how us kissing or not kissing will jinx anything Sookie," he said impatiently.

"Oh I didn't say we couldn't kiss Eric," I said with a smirk. "We can kiss until our lips fall off. It's just, well, sex complicates things. And Sweden is already going to be complicated enough without throwing that into the mix. So let's just hold off on that for now."

"We'll see about that Sookie," he said with a laugh before once again putting his lips next to my ear and whispering, "I intend to make you change your mind about that."

**AN:** Holy long chapter Batman. BUT…we can all let out a big sigh of relief… they finally both admitted that they're into each other! As much as I love the sexual tension, I can't take the angst, so I've shoved it into the back of the fridge with the renegade pickle and hope it stays there.

Hit that green button and let me know your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I just downloaded Bel Biv Devoe's _Poison_ and have spent the last 20 minutes trying to pop 'n lock and be all old school and shit. I did not download the rights to these characters, but I did pretend that Eric was pop 'n locking next to me. While that was quite enjoyable, I will happily admit that he unfortunately isn't my creation!

**Warning:** Okay, so this story was rated M for a reason. That reason starts to become a little more prevalent in this chapter. So if any of y'all are too young to vote (or know who Bel Biv Devoe is), it's time to avert your eyes from this little story for the time being.

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I wasn't in heaven.

I wasn't in hell.

Shit, I wasn't even in purgatory.

I didn't know what you'd call my exact state of mind as Sookie rubbed her hot little body all over me. It could be heaven if Sookie finally decided to yield to me and took her clothes off, but that wasn't looking too promising since she'd slapped my hands away every time I tried to snake them under her shirt or down the waistband of her pants. But hell, even if we weren't going to have sex tonight, I could still enjoy the fact that we were getting closer and closer to doing the deed.

I attempted to get her undressed again, and, at yet another denial, I sat back and told her to have her way with me. If she wasn't going to let me do what I wanted to do, she was going to have to lead the way. Big mistake. She was a bit reluctant at first, but quickly took to the power shift and seemed to thrive on my torture.

I couldn't believe that Sookie Stackhouse, my personal wet dream, was straddling my lap, and currently sucking and kissing her way down my neck. If my dick had opposable thumbs, it would have freed itself from my constricting jeans and gone caveman on Sookie fifty minutes ago when her tongue had darted in my ear for the first time. Thankfully (or unthankfully, depending on which head was talking), I had a little more restraint and suppressed my primal urges to throw Sookie down and give her what her body was asking for.

She had said that she wanted to take it slow. I could take it slow. For now.

"I've…" she said pulling away, "got to…" _What?_ She had to what? Rip off all of her clothes and ravish me right on the spot? _Yes please._ "Go…" Her hot breath on my ear made me cross eyed. She sucked my earlobe into her mouth and emitted one of those sexy Sookie whimpers as I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against me. Jesus Christ, for someone that was supposedly somewhat inexperienced, Sookie knew exactly what to do to drive me insane.

"Go where Sookie?" I grunted out.

"Sleep," she groaned and pulled herself away from me. "I've got to go to sleep Eric."

"Later. You can get sleep later." I wrapped my fingers around her hair and pulled her swollen lips against mine.

I hadn't been more than five feet away from Sookie from dawn until dusk for the last three days. Believe me, I was more than willing to stay with her from dusk until dawn again, but Sookie had stuck to her guns about waiting to take our relationship further. I felt like I was fifteen again and fooling around with girls in dark corners, getting so close and never actually scoring the metaphorical goal. She hadn't been lying when she said we'd kiss until our lips fell off. We kissed, we licked, we felt each other up, but Sookie always stopped us before any clothes could come off.

Don't get me wrong. I was enjoying every minute of it. It was just that my balls were going to spontaneously combust at this rate. Oh sure I could take care of the problem myself every night after I left Sookie, but that wasn't cutting it anymore. I wanted Sookie naked and in my bed at my disposal. Hell, my bed, her bed, the counter, the shower…it didn't matter. I wanted her more now than I had ever thought possible, but I knew that I needed to let her make the move to take this to the next level. Until then, I'd have to be content with this heavy petting zoo that was my life.

The important part, and the part I had to keep reminding myself of, was that she had finally admitted that she wanted me. I wasn't about to give her a reason to change her mind by pushing my luck. We were going to have sex. She'd said as much herself. Okay, so she'd said she wanted to wait until after we got back from Sweden to seal the deal, but the important part – and the part that I chose to focus on – was that we were going to do it. Sooner, rather than later, if I had any say in it.

I trailed kisses along her jaw and stopped when I reached her ear, tracing the ridges with my tongue.

"You always say that Eric," she mumbled almost incoherently before leaning away from my persistent lips. "Some of us can't look as gorgeous as you do without our beauty sleep."

"I'd still want you like this if you hadn't slept in three days Sookie. Sexy doesn't need to sleep."

She gasped as I pulled her head back to me and worked my mouth down her neck. I playfully nipped at the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met, and it turned out she enjoyed that bit as much as I did. It was like kryptonite to Sookie's arguments.

"Oh God Eric," she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair.

Bingo. That guaranteed me at least another ten minutes before she'd protest again. I ran my hands leisurely along her thighs as she continued to hypnotically rock her body against mine. I brought my mouth back to hers and began to tease her tongue out with my own.

"Yield to me Sookie," I whispered against her mouth. "Let me give you what you want."

I watched as she closed her eyes and could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "It's not a good idea Eric," she said.

"You're right. It's not a good idea," I replied. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me skeptically. "It's not a good idea because it's a fucking brilliant idea." I smirked at her giggle and pulled her tightly against me. "It'll make it a lot easier if we release some of this pent up steam before the flight tomorrow."

"Oh Jesus," Sookie said and practically jumped off my lap in a hurry to stand up. "The flight tomorrow. You have to stop distracting me Northman. You came over here to help me finish packing and instead we got half a suitcase loaded and spent an hour making out on my couch. Ugh, I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate."

I groaned. I knew that any chance I had of getting Sookie to agree to take it further was gone. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11:30. "It is getting awfully late," I said with a big yawn. "Maybe I should stay over and we can finish packing in the morning."

She giggled and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Nice try Northman. The rules haven't changed. You still can't sleep over." She held my hand and led me to the door. "Go home," she said and opened the front door. "I'll finish up and go straight to bed."

"You can't blame a guy for trying," I said as I pulled her roughly towards me and kissed her once more. I ran my hands down her arms and heard her breath catch when my fingers ghosted over her breasts. "You sure you want me to go home?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said uncertainly. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I reluctantly left her standing in the doorway and made my way to the elevator. The last three nights had ended the same way, with Sookie standing in her doorway looking like a woman who had just had a roll in the hay, with me walking down the hall knowing that wasn't the case, and trying to deflate my boner with mental images of Bea Arthur and Helen Thomas naked. It helped a little bit.

I smiled and waved at Calvin as I walked past him on my way out.

"Calling it a night Mr. Northman?" he asked with what I could only describe as a smirk.

I knew that Calvin had a bit of a crush on Sookie. I couldn't blame him, since I was in the same boat. Well I don't know that I'd call it a crush, but fuck if I didn't want to get her naked.

Either way, it had made for some uncomfortable interactions between us these last few nights as I left Sookie's apartment at the same time, looking for all the world like a horny teenager rushing home to rub one out. Fuck, cut out the teenager part and it wasn't far from the truth.

"Yes Calvin," I said with as official a voice as I could muster considering that my hard-on was quite evident to the naked eye. "I have to get home and finish packing for our trip tomorrow. You remember that Ms. Stackhouse is going to Stockholm with me tomorrow, right?" Good, that smirk was wiped right off his face. Not that Calvin would ever dream of making a move, but I didn't want him even thinking about it.

"Of course Mr. Northman. I will personally ensure that her apartment is taken care of while she is gone."

"Excellent Calvin. You do that and I will personally ensure that she is taken care of," I said with a devilish smile over my shoulder. "You have an excellent night Cal."

Three long weeks of preparation and the day was finally here. Today, I would get on a plane with a girl whose pants I desperately wanted to be in, and get off the plane with the same girl who had to pretend to be my fiancée.

Oh how I was looking forward to taking advantage of that. Even though she'd given me the green light on kissing her, she'd been strict about keeping anything we did within the confines of her apartment. I'm not big on PDAs myself, but I was looking forward to making her squirm in any way I possibly could. If I could get her riled up in public, maybe I'd have a better chance of getting her clothes off in private.

But I had to push that thought to the side for now. We were set for a 9 pm departure and there was plenty to get done before we left for the airfield. I had arranged for Felicia and Charles to oversee the club while Pam and I were gone. Even though I know that they are fully competent, the thought of leaving our club in their hands made me somewhat apprehensive. If the club had been open longer, or the staff was more seasoned, it wouldn't be nearly as large of a concern. But we'd not even been open for six months and both Pam and I were going to be gone for 2 weeks. A lot could fucking happen in 2 weeks.

I drove to the club to ensure that everything was in order one last time. We'd already become profitable, which was pretty unheard of in this business after a few months. Thanks to word of mouth and the promotions that Pam came up with, we had been at capacity every weekend and practically every week night that we were open. Pam had really found her niche and come up with some brilliant marketing strategies. That May Day party had been a bit outside of the box, but it had worked.

After that success, I let Pam run the show. It didn't hurt, of course, that I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get Sookie to have sex with me to be very worried about attendance at the club. Truth be told, I had been neglecting my duties as a club owner lately. But, while Pam was more than able to run the club singlehandedly on a nightly basis, she still refused to do anything with ordering, payroll or keeping the books. We'd worked out a great arrangement – Pam would be at the club every night and I would do the back office work in the afternoon when no one was there.

I settled into my desk chair and began the final preparations for the orders and final payroll that would need to be made while we were away. I was putting the finishing touches on my instructions to Charles and Felicia when my phone beeped.

Beep. _Where in the fuck are you Mr. Blue Balls? _

I couldn't help but laugh. Pam could be such a bitch sometimes.

_At the club. Why? Do you need someone to unlock your handcuffs again?_

My phone beeped again when I was in typing an email to one of our distributors. "Alright already," I said aloud when my phone beeped again.

_Ha ha. You only had to do that once asshole._

I started to type my reply when Felicia popped her head into the door. "Hey boss," she said with a smile. "Everything ready?"

I filled her in on the last minute instructions and turned back to my phone, hitting the reply button again.

_ Thank God, you're the last person I want to see naked._

I hit send and was barely was back into my email when my phone beeped again. Damn if the woman wasn't persistent. There were two messages waiting for me. I opened the first one.

_Really? That's not what you said last night. Actually, if I remember correctly, you said you were going to explode if we didn't get naked soon._

What the fuck? I scrolled down and saw Sookie's number at the bottom of the text. I quickly returned to my inbox and saw that Sookie had sent me a text asking what time we'd be picking her up. _Gee, thanks for ruining my game Mr. Technology. _

Before I could hit reply, another message came across from Sookie.

*beep* _That's too bad. Does that mean I don't get to see you naked now? _

I smirked. So Sookie wanted to flirt with me? I was more than willing to play with her.

_You can see me naked now. Or later. Or both. You tell me when and where and I'll be there._

*beep* _LOL. We'll see about that, won't we? You never answered my first text. When should I come over?_

_You can come anytime you'd like. You just have to ask and I'll make sure it happens._

*beep* _Jesus Christ Eric. Throw me a bone here._

_Are you asking me to bone you Sookie? I can be at your place in five._

*beep* _I give up. I'll ask Pam._

_Oh I didn't know you and Pam were friends like THAT._

*beep*_ OMG. Try to get your mind out of the gutter Northman. I'll see you when you get here._

I chuckled, happy to see that I could work her up even over text messaging.

_You love my mind in the gutter Sookie. Admit it… We'll pick you up at 8._

Pam began flirting with the flight attendant the moment we got on the plane. She was nothing if not an opportunist. Being one myself, I slid into the seat next to Sookie while Pam busied herself elsewhere. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked, though, truth be told, I wasn't going to move even if she said no.

"Of course not. It's your plane Eric. But I should warn you that I'm not a very good flier," she said sheepishly as she looked down at her hands. "I didn't even get on a plane until Amelia and I moved out to Colorado, and I haven't done it enough since to be used to it I guess." She paused and smiled up at me. "Though I suppose it's a bit different on a jet huh?"

"A little bit," I said with a laugh. "But I promise to make the flight as pleasurable as I possibly can." _Or as pleasurable as she'd let me make it._

We'd picked Sookie up from her apartment and it was all I could do to stop myself from running into her building to get her. I knew Pam would've been merciless, so I had done my best to keep it casual. I'm not going to lie, I was excited by the prospect of actually being around Sookie 24/7.

I still had to figure out how I was going to convince Father to put Sookie in my room yet, but I knew I would get it accomplished. Father isn't your typical European liberal about those kinds of things. He'd never approved of the younger generations living with their partners without being married, and I was sure he wouldn't be too keen on Sookie and I sleeping together under his roof, but maybe Sophie-Anne had softened him on that front.

I also knew that Sookie wasn't going to go for it willingly, but this was a golden opportunity in the advancement of our relationship and I had to take advantage of it.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine Eric. It's weird, but just having you here next to me helps the nerves a bit. I guess I'm finally getting comfortable around you." She smiled at me and I felt my dick start to harden. God, I really was a lost cause if I was this turned on by her fucking smile.

I watched as she looked out the window, the overhead light reflecting off her golden hair. She was childlike in her excitement for the trip, but I suppose traveling overseas was a big deal the first time you did it.

"I'm glad to hear it Sookie. But you shouldn't be nervous. We're in good hands. Father has a top notch team for travel, and they know exactly what to do." I looked over and laughed when I saw Pam's hand trail up the flight attendant's thigh. "Well at least I know what to do if Pam gets her way and Jessica is tied up." I winked suggestively at Sookie and was rewarded with a laugh.

The pilot announced that we would be taking off soon and I felt Sookie's body tense next to me. She was trying to be brave, that much was apparent, but she hadn't been lying when she said that flying really wasn't her thing. When the plane began to speed up, Sookie reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Do you mind?" she asked before clenching her eyes shut. Mind? Is she kidding? I uttered a low no and wrapped her small hand in my own.

For as small as they were, she had one hell of a grip. Her knuckles were turning white as we began our ascent and I gave a small chuckle. I released her hand and swung my arm over her shoulders. "It's alright Sook, I've got you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a tense smile before burying her head into my chest like a small child that had just seen the boogeyman. "Thanks," she eked out.

We stayed like that, silent for the remainder of the take off. I knew my breath was ragged from her nearness and I was reluctant to let her go when she lifted her head. "Well that wasn't too bad," she said. "Sorry I made you my security blanket."

"Anytime," I said. And boy did I mean it. If all it took was a take off to get Sookie to cling to me willingly like that, I was prepared to fly her back and forth between our house and her apartment on a daily basis.

I spent the next two hours trying to get her to relax and enjoy the flight while Jessica served us a few cocktails. If her May Day inebriation was any indication, a few cocktails would do Sookie – and me – some good.

Pam had moved to sit in the row across from us and we both tried to stifle our laughter as Pam outrageously flirted with Jessica, who seemed to be quite taken with Pam's advances.

"I think I'll have to follow her back there one of these times," Pam said lowly when Jessica went to the back cabin. "I am so going to get a piece of that before we land."

Father had designed the interior of the jet for comfort and had insisted upon a separate cabin with a bed for long haul flights. _I do not see the point of attempting to sleep in a chair when we can have the comforts of an actual bed,_ he'd stated. I couldn't blame him. The only times I'd ever been able to rest on a plane had been in that cabin. I could think of plenty more I would like to do in that cabin, but it looked like Pam had staked her claim.

I looked over at Sookie and watched her yawn and lean her head against the window. We'd taken off late in the hopes that an overnight flight would help with any jet lag, not that it would with me since there was no way I would be able to sleep with Sookie next to me.

I watched as she shifted around, unable to find a comfortable position against the hard window. I reached across her and unbuckled her seatbelt, releasing the button to push her seat back. Thankfully Father had invested in comfortable seats that practically turned into beds, so even if you didn't venture to the plane bedroom, you could at least relax. I was rewarded with a sleepy smile and a thank you. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Funny that we'd spent so much time together, explored each other's bodies and yet I'd never seen her sleep.

I pushed my own seat back and cupped my hands behind my head. I thought about my interactions with Sookie for these past few weeks and admitted to myself that I was definitely losing the battle to stay detached. I closed my eyes and recalled one of my favorite memories of how she had looked splayed across the hood of my car. Maybe it wasn't the best idea since the mere thought made me hard, but I guess I'm a masochist for Sookie torture. I felt her stir next to me and looked over just as she turned and snuggled into my side, letting out a small sigh in her sleep.

**SPOV**

The last thing I remember before waking up was Eric pushing my seat back. You'd think I would've thought of that, but I guess I hadn't travelled enough to think of these things. I don't know how long I slept, but it was completely dark out when I woke up and found myself comfortably wedged against Eric, his arm wrapped protectively around me. It felt so warm and so right that I allowed myself to enjoy the moment.

I wasn't sure what to think about Eric these days. Yes, I'd told him that I wanted to have sex with him, and I did. Oh my goodness I did. And believe me, it had been really difficult these past three days to stop from doing just that. But I needed to get to a place where I could detach myself from him a little bit more and just enjoy the ride. Right now, I knew I would be able to become physically involved without becoming emotionally involved, and I knew that he wasn't going to reciprocate those feelings. For as much as I liked Eric, the man had a reputation of loving and leaving, and I didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost. And frankly, I didn't want to get my heart broken, like it inescapably would.

But I'll admit, even if only to myself, that that wasn't going to be a deterrent for too long. So instead of fighting it, I tried to resolve my internal debate and steel myself for the inevitable. If I was going to have sex with Eric, and I was going to have sex with Eric eventually, I needed to think about him only as an incredibly gorgeous man that, if his kissing skills were any indication, would be good in the wrapper. I could experiment with loving and leaving. Hell, I was sisters with Jason Stackhouse, I should come by that naturally.

I somehow convinced myself to let go and enjoy the moment. Enjoy sitting here on a plane, wrapped in his arms and feeling utterly protected. I inhaled his distinctive scent. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but he smelled exactly like a man should. I giggled to myself and buried my head into the crook of his arm. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I wasn't sure if Eric was asleep, but he sure as heck wasn't moving and I did my best to stay silent while wrapped in his protective cocoon. I felt him begin to stir and quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want Eric to know that I had been awake and sniffing at him. God knows I'd never live that one down.

His body shifted under my head and I felt his lips brush the top of my forehead. "Sookie?" he asked gently. When I didn't respond he continued, "Lover?" Lover? Wow, okay no way I could control my breathing anymore. I shifted and lifted my face up to his. "Hey Eric," I said with a sleepy smile. "Sorry I mistook you for a pillow."

I felt the laughter rumble in his chest as he assured me that he was more than willing to be my pillow at any time. When I didn't respond, he pulled me tighter against his length. His hand began to absently rub my side, traveling from my waist to the crook of my arm. I lost all ability to breathe normally as his fingertips brushed the side of my breast and lingered. Oh God, was he really going to feel me up on the airplane with Pam 2 feet away? I know she was all about Eric and I having sex, she'd told me as much herself, but I didn't think she'd appreciate seeing us make out. God knows I knew Jason slept with everyone, but I didn't want to have to bear witness to it.

I started to pull away from his embrace, but before I could get too far he leaned down to nip at my ear. I felt my body respond immediately.

"Eric," I whispered in a panicked voice. Oh dear God I wanted this, Bad Sookie was screaming at me to just give in and screw the consequences (and Eric, natch). But Good Sookie was still putting up a fight and I said the first thing I could think of as a deterrent. "Pam's right there."

"No she's not Sookie," he said as he turned my face up to his and pressed his mouth against mine. I tried my best not to respond as he massaged my lips with his own in slow, languorous torture. His arm pulled my body tighter to his, and his tongue explored the grove of my still sealed lips. He broke the kiss to whisper against my mouth. "She went to the back cabin with the flight attendant a few minutes ago. From the noises they're making, they're not going to be back any time soon."

He paused and I strained my ears to see what he was talking about. I felt myself flush as I heard a moan of pleasure emit from the door behind us. A smile spread across Eric's face at my look of shock and he leaned down to capture my lips with his once more. Damned if that didn't turn me on a bit.

His hands explored my body more aggressively, and he let out a grunt of pleasure when I didn't stop his hands from skimming over my chest. I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was Eric and the pent up sexual frustration that had built up over the last few weeks.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I went home last night and dreamed of you. Of your lips," he ran his tongue over my mouth. "Your neck," his lips travelled down, his tongue tracing lazy circles along my neck as I craned it to give him better access. "Your breasts," he groaned and captured my breast in his hand. "Give in to me Sookie. Just this once. Just now. I can't wait anymore."

I felt my resistance crumble as his lips hovered inches from mine. This was the beginning of an adventure. Bad Sookie had Good Sookie pinned in a headlock and was screaming at me that old, boring, _safe _Sookie needed to take a back seat.

She was right. How many more chances would I have for something like this? Here I had this gorgeous creature pleading with me to succumb to him, and who was I to resist?

I nodded ever so slightly and experimentally flicked his lips with my tongue. I felt his lips smile against mine and couldn't help but feel triumphant as he groaned out my name breathlessly.

He turned to face me fully, his lips never leaving mine as his hands explored my curves. Before long his hand found his way under my shirt and gently squeezed my lace-cupped breast. He groaned with satisfaction as he traced the material with his thumb. "Lace Sookie?" he asked in the sexiest voice possible. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I giggled as I shook my head no, but found my laughter silenced as he pushed the lace aside. "God Sookie," he breathed as I arched against hand and took control of the kiss.

He propped himself up on his elbow and pushed me onto my back. Thank God these seats didn't have armrests separating us. They'd be no match for Eric. He lowered his head to my neck and began gently sucking at the junction of my shoulder, his hand continuing its slow torture on my nipple. "I love your breasts," he moaned against my neck before trailing his mouth down and capturing my nipple through my t-shirt. I'd never felt something quite so erotic as his mouth latched onto the wet jersey covering my breast. The contrast of the warm wetness and the cool air of the cabin had my nipple painfully hard.

When his mouth travelled back up to meet my own, my breasts ached for his lips, his touch. He laughed at my groan of disappointment and its replacement with a groan of pleasure as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. His hand trailed down my stomach and his fingers brushed my skirt up my thighs. I felt paralyzed. It felt like I was miles away as I watched him push the bottom of my shirt up and over my breasts. His clever hand continued rubbing me slowly but firmly.

My hips bucked against his hand as my body begged for more. Before I knew it, his finger was sliding under the elastic of my panties and gliding right into me. I made a noise, and it was not a noise of rejection. "Eric," I called breathlessly and was rewarded with a chuckle.

He brought his face up to meet my own again, sucking my tongue into his mouth before plunging his into my mouth in a rhythm matched by his magic fingers. I writhed frantically in my seat, whimpering at his every touch. He moved his body closer to mine, pressing himself against the side of my thigh. How I wanted to touch it, to give him the pleasure he was giving me, but I couldn't move. All of my energy was focused on pressing myself into his hand, on remaining as silent as possible as he pleasured me. I shut my eyes, concentrating on anything that would stop me from emitting the loud groans my brain was demanding.

"Open your eyes Sookie," he said.

My eyes met his, unable to break contact. Even in the semi-darkness, I could see the cloud of lust in his normally crystal blue eyes. They were filled with such intense heat as he increased the speed of his fingers and his mouth crashed into mine, stifling what would've surely been a scream.

When I could manage to open my eyes again, I found him staring down at me with a smile on his face. "You are so fucking beautiful like this Sookie," he said and reluctantly pulled his fingers out of me. My body ached with the loss of his hand and I groaned in frustration.

I laid there, too stunned to move, with my shirt pushed up over my bra and my breasts hanging out for the world to see. His eyes travelled down to my hardened nipples and he gave an appreciative groan. His hands were inches away from me when the pilot came over the speaker and announced that we'd be experiencing turbulence. For as boneless as I felt, I moved quicker than ever. What had I just done? I slapped at his hands and pulled my shirt down in place.

Eric chuckled and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you for letting me initiate you into the mile high club Sookie."

**AN:** Thanks again to all you lovelies who review, alert, favorite, etc. I am so excited that this story is being as well received as it is! Your thoughts and reviews would warm even Pam's heart!

Okay, so all you ESN lovers… there you go. It's my first foray into the world of lemon trees and I'm going to admit that I totally blushed when I was writing this. It's a fine line between sexy and downright porntastic. Was it too much? Hit the green button and let me know what you thought!

*_runs away and hides*_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own this. Shocking, I know!

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for beta'ing my ramblings again. You're a star! To everyone else, I totally confused myself with the same chapter under 3 titles. I believe this is the beta version. If there are errors, they're totes my fault.

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

This was ridiculous. I hadn't imagined that it was feasible for a person, much less a rather unemotional person like me, to go from such a high to such a fucking low in a matter of a couple of hours, but I had.

The captain's announcement had been less than fortuitous in the advancement of Operation Get-the-fuck-rid-of-my-blue-balls. I'd been so close. A matter of 15-20 more minutes alone and I knew that I would've been able to coax Sookie into going all the way. _15 minutes!_ My dick was screaming at my ineptitude in doing what it wanted.

This wasn't how I'd wanted our first inmate encounter to end. Fuck, if I was being honest, it wasn't how I wanted our first encounter to start. Sookie wasn't exactly the type of girl that you fingerbanged on an airplane, though believe me, I'd enjoyed every second of it. No, I'd wanted the first time I touched her like that to be in private, and truth be told, a little more reverent. But it seemed that private encounters were to be out of the cards for the two of us. We'd been out in public each time she'd allowed me to do something more than kiss her – the night at the club, the hood of my car, and now the seat on my Father's private jet with Pam merely fifteen feet away from us.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against semi-public encounters with the opposite sex. I'd been with plenty of women in plenty of places that one shouldn't be having any kind of sexual thoughts in, but I knew that Sookie was different. I didn't want her to think that I thought of her that way – the way I'd thought of so many women in the past.

When I was living in Stockholm, it had been no big deal to fuck a willing woman with the possibility of being caught. In fact, towards the end, I had become more jaded, it was one of the few ways I got my kicks. It wasn't like I would ever have to see them again, or even if I did, it's not like I cared. But, I couldn't get my rocks off and leave on this one. I respected her too much to do that to her. Plus, we had too much to go through yet to pull a fuck and run.

I knew I had to walk on egg shells with Sookie if I wanted to get into her pants good and proper. She'd follow through on the fake engagement, because she had promised to, and she wasn't one to back down. I wasn't concerned about that. I was, however, very concerned for the health of my balls, who were begging me to set up a daily membership plan with one Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. And if that was going to happen, I couldn't treat her like a cheap whore. After the night at Merlotte's, I'd promised myself that I wouldn't lose control with her again, but I hadn't been able to keep that promise and was now kicking myself for letting my cock's urges take over.

But, even knowing that, I couldn't stop thinking about what we had just done, and how incredible it had been, even if I hadn't gotten my release yet. Believe me, it was going to have to come soon, or I was going to have a revolt in my pants.

I'd been awake for some time after Sookie had snuggled into the crook of my arm. I'd nearly jumped out of my seat when she'd shifted in her sleep and rested her palm on the top of my thigh, inches away from my throbbing dick that was practically jumping out of my pants to get closer to her. That move hadn't gone unnoticed by Pam, who'd taunted me mercilessly. I had to remind myself how much I liked my sister to keep from killing her.

"Shut the fuck up Pam," I whispered sternly.

She'd laughed and turned her attention back to Jessica, the flight attendant. I must've dozed off for awhile, because I'd woken up just as Pam and Jessica snuck off to the back cabin. And I had definitely been awake when the two of them started to make some rather indecent noises. I'd done my best not to listen, it was my sister after all, but let's just say that the sounds hadn't helped the precarious situation I had found myself in. Sookie had begun to squirm in her sleep and was soon pressing her body against mine and lazily tracing my upper thigh with her palm. It was all I could do to stay in my seat as I heard Pam and Jessica's groans of pleasure and sounds of noisy sex, while Sookie was practically giving me a handjob through my pants in her sleep.

I had been in the middle of counting to about a million in an effort to keep my mind off of what I'd like to do, when I'd felt Sookie lift her head up off of my chest. I'd remained as still as I could and had hoped that she would think that I was asleep. I'd known that any interaction at that point would've led to me ripping off her clothes and screwing her silly right there.

It's possible that I tricked her for awhile, but I hadn't been able to keep it up after I felt her smell me. Jesus Christ, the woman was my personal sexual fantasy come to life. I had laughed when she apologized for using me for a pillow. As far as I was concerned, I was filled with down and built for Sookie to rest upon.

When she'd looked up at me with sleep still in her eyes, my cock had taken over. When she'd returned my kisses and pressed herself into my roaming hands, I had let my hands explore as I told her exactly what I'd been thinking about these past three weeks. God knows I'd thought of nothing else than doing exactly what we did. I hadn't expected her to go along with my plea for her to give in – this was Sookie after all. She always managed to come to her senses before the fun part. But something made her change her mind, and I'd been ready to drop down to my knees and thank whatever it had been.

Unfortunately we'd been interrupted, and I knew that we weren't going to be able to return to our fun and games anytime soon. I heard the door to the back cabin open as giggles swept through the cabin. Fucking Pam, fucking giggling like a school girl. Looks like she'd been able to follow through too. It only made my disposition that much worse to know I was the only one on this fucking plane, except the pilot, (and who knows, maybe him too) who hadn't had a fucking orgasm in the last twenty minutes.

"You're awake!" Pam exclaimed as she returned from the back cabin and plopped down on the seat across the aisle from us. She scrutinized our respective positions and I knew that she was onto us. Hell, Pam had a keen sense for these things. She gave me a knowing smile and winked. She fucking winked at me.

"Did you have a good time sleeping together?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows when Sookie snorted.

"Probably not as good of a time as you had Pam," I said before she could continue. Pam shrugged and nodded.

"Probably not," she said with a smile. "But no one ever has as good of a time as I do Eric. We all know this." She turned her attention to Sookie and smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "My, my Sookie, seven hours on a plane and you are positively glowing! Whatever is your secret?"

I felt Sookie shrink down in her seat next to me. Fucking Pam couldn't leave a good thing alone.

"Erm," Sookie muttered. "I guess I'm just a really good traveler."

I gripped Sookie's hand tighter and glared at Pam, willing her to just effing disappear and for Sookie to turn to me again. Unfortunately, neither happened. I could feel Sookie pulling away from me as if we had an imaginary string tying us together.

Sookie wouldn't even look at me. I groaned in frustration at the situation and wondered what was going through her head. I knew that given enough time to reflect, she'd revert to shy, scared Sookie. It was frustrating watching that exact scenario unfurl and not being able to do anything about it.

"There has to be something more than that," Pam continued. "I don't think I've seen you looking so…healthy in a long time. You look completely relaxed. Like you released a lot of tension somehow."

"Leave her alone Pam," I growled and looked over to see the flush creeping up Sookie's neck. I smiled to myself as I remembered how I'd elicited that same flush for a very different reason. I may not have wanted it to unfurl as it had, but sure as fuck I was looking forward to doing it again soon.

Hell, I was almost ready to pinch myself to see if I had imagined the whole thing. For as much as I was painfully aware of what had happened, Sookie sure as fuck wasn't acknowledging it. There was no way that Sookie Stackhouse, prim and proper to the core, had let me touch her like that in a plane of all places. But she had, and that gave me hope for the near future.

Pam turned her attention to me and scrutinized my face. "You though," she started, "look like complete hell Eric. You look like you're in pain. Something bothering you?" _Yeah, my raging hard on isn't exactly comfortable, thanks for asking._

"Pamela," I growled out with a warning. The one thing about Pam was that she usually could tell when she was pushing it too far with me. Hopefully she got the signal this time.

She threw her head back and laughed. God only knows what she would have said next if Jessica hadn't chosen that exact time to return to the main cabin and distracted Pam before she could continue her interrogation.

I wanted to say something to Sookie, but didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That what we had done wasn't something to be ashamed of. That I'd very much enjoyed touching her and looked forward to touching her again. But I couldn't say any of that to her. Not here. Not now.

Sookie stole a glance at me and offered a weak smile. I heard her say my name under my breath and felt my body tense. I could hear a million feelings in that one word. For one second, I was ready to forget that Pam was there and… well, I didn't know what I wanted to do exactly.

"Oh Sookie?" Pam asked coyly, interrupting the connection that Sookie had initiated. "Did you spill something? You appear to have a wet spot on your t-shirt."

**SPOV**

Dear lord, I cannot believe that I, Sookie Stackhouse, had allowed Eric Northman to finger me on an airplane. Don't get me wrong, the experience had been mind blowing and it turned out that an orgasm was just what I had needed to relax - the man's kissing skills definitely transferred to other areas of pleasure – but even knowing that, this was not behavior I could be proud of. I tried to make excuses for allowing it. I was tired. I was jet lagged. I was anxious about this trip to Sweden and pretending to be engaged to the guy. There were plenty of reasons that could make me forget myself, but the truth was, there was something about Eric that made me want to throw all caution to the wind, and I had.

The thought of Pam walking in and seeing my naked breasts and Eric's hands up my skirt just made me cringe. Thank God for turbulence and good timing. Just the knowledge that she was quite certain that something had gone down while she was, well, going down in the other room, was enough to embarrass me. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to look her, or Eric, in the ever eye again.

Eric. Wow. I knew that we had been circling around each other for weeks on end, but I hadn't thought we'd actually end up _doing _anything more than kiss for a long time yet. I was glad that I'd broken down and told him that I wanted to have sex with him eventually. It was liberating, and something that I knew Amelia and Pam would be proud of, but it was a big step for someone like me. I'd somehow managed to stand my ground these past three days and make him leave before we did anything I'd regret. But all that effort was thrown out the window when I'd woken up to find him holding me so securely. All I'd wanted was to ignore Good Sookie. And once he kissed me like that and gave me that sexy plea to give in to him… I was putty in the man's very skilled hands.

At Pam's announcement about the wet spot on my shirt, I was sure that I turned the darkest shade of crimson possible. I felt Eric tense next to me as he tightened his grip on my hand. Guess he didn't like the thought of Pam saying anything about us either. He'd quickly changed the subject to Pam's noisy escapades in the back room, which had allowed me to shift my focus to out of the window and watch as the sunlight filled the cabin.

I heard them bicker back and forth, but couldn't focus enough to tell what they were really talking about. They went on for awhile before Eric told Pam to mind her own business and turned his attention back to me. I didn't look over at him, didn't want to get trapped by those tractor beams he called eyes, but I could feel his eyes on me.

I could sense his frustration as I pulled away from him, but I couldn't do anything about it. It's not as if we were dating, not that one had to date someone that one fooled around with. Well, theoretically at least. I'd never done anything like that with someone that wasn't my boyfriend. And for as much as I'd tried to make myself be okay with doing that with Eric, it was immediately obvious I wasn't going to be able to keep that up and not get involved.

I shut my eyes and rested my head against the wall of the plane. Eric hadn't let go of my hand yet and he began to gently trace the veins in my wrist with his thumb, which sent shots of electricity through my body and right down into the parts I was desperately trying to ignore. I let out a small sigh before I pulled my hand away from his and pretended to be asleep for the remainder of the flight.

***

The plane landed at a private airfield outside of Gotland and I jumped up and was running out the door before Eric could stop me. I didn't want to talk to him now. I didn't want to talk to him ever about what had happened. Not now. Not ever.

I was barely off the plane when I heard a familiar voice shriek my name. I knew I was jetlagged, but there was no way I imagined that. I looked around and nearly fell over when I saw a dark-haired figure running at me full speed.

"Amelia!" I managed to eke out before she attacked me in a giant bear hug. "What in the heck are you doing here?" I looked back at Pam as she was stepping off the plane. She met my eyes with a smirk. Ah, of course Pam had set this up.

"Stavros and I were in Mykonos and Pam said you'd be here. I couldn't be this close and not see you two!" I saw Stavros' lanky figure behind Amelia and waved to him. "We just got in ourselves," Amelia continued.

For once, I was glad that Amelia was such a talker. I had gone through WAY too many emotions in the last four hours to hold up my end of the conversation. "We were getting tired of island life, weren't we Stav?"

He nodded, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Yeah, Amelia had definitely steamrolled this one. "So when Pam invited us to come and do the whole Midsommer thing, we couldn't say no! You know I can't resist these pagan ceremonies. Imagine, dressing up in white and dancing around a giant pole and hoping to find your future spouse!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Eric had mentioned something about being in Gotland for Midsommer, but I had no idea what it was or what it entailed.

"Not that I need to find my spouse anymore," Amelia prattled on, ignoring my question. "And from what I hear from Pam, you don't need to find yours either…well, at least you're going to pretend that you don't need to find your future spouse, you naughty girl."

I felt my eyes widen. Jesus, I hadn't wanted Amelia to know about this whole farce. In college, Amelia had decided that she believed in more pagan beliefs, and believed that all of our actions had a purpose. No doubt she'd natter on about this being part of my destiny or some bull shit.

"You're going to have to tell me all about that Sook. No secrets between friends, remember? I can't believe you thought you could keep this from me. I want all the details. You can ride with us," she said as she pulled me towards the waiting car.

I found my eyes seeking out Eric's tall frame as Amelia dragged me away from the plane. I felt the jetlag set in and my two-timing body called out for Eric's reassuring presence. Heck, even as confused as I was about him, I knew that he could put me at ease.

I spotted Pam, who was busy exchanging phone numbers with the noisy Jessica, but Eric was still nowhere to be found.

I dug my heels in. "Amelia," I interrupted. "It's great to see you, but we need to wait for Pam and Eric."

"Ah!" Amelia squealed. "Eric! Where is he?" I smiled as she eagerly looked around and knew the moment she spotted Eric, even if he wasn't in my line of vision. She uttered one word, one syllable - "wow."

I don't think I'd ever seen Amelia at a loss for words, but she sure was now. I turned around and followed her gaze. I felt a warmth spread across my belly and a smile spread across my face when I spotted him. _Pull it together Stackhouse._

I stifled a small groan of appreciation as I watched him walk towards me. I knew that I looked like death warmed over, but even after a 10 hour flight, he managed to look like a freaking GQ model. His clothes weren't wrinkled, his hair was still perfectly coifed. I looked down at my rumpled clothing – okay, yes, rumpled in part thanks to him – and shrugged in defeat. Our eyes connected and I felt like I'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. I gave him a goofy grin and the thirteen year old girl in me silently squealed with delight when he returned it with his lopsided, sexy as sin grin.

"Jesus Christ," Amelia said, interrupting my thoughts. "_That's Eric?"_ She was practically jumping up and down. "Hello gorgeous. No wonder you've been keeping quiet on that front. I think I'd keep him to myself too."

There was no way he didn't hear that.

I jabbed her in the side. "Amelia! Shush."

Eric came up and stopped beside me, casually throwing his arm over my shoulder. So much for staying detached. Amelia wiggled her eyebrows at me and smirked. I practically melted with embarrassment.

"Hey Eric, this is my friend Amelia Carmichael, or, well rather Amelia Kostopolous. And that back there is her husband Stavros. Ames, Stav, this is Eric." He greeted both of them with a handshake and Amelia with a light kiss on the cheek, but never removed his arm from my shoulders.

"It's always nice to meet a friend of Sookie and Pam's," he said with a smile. "Sookie has told me so much about you."

What the heck ever. I don't think I ever told Eric anything about Amelia beyond the fact that I'd lived with her in Colorado and her father owned the magazine I worked for. I gave darted a cynical look at Eric and he responded by squeezing me tighter.

"So, I take it that you'll be staying with us here in Gotland?" Eric asked pointedly to Amelia. There was a calculation in his eyes that I wasn't exactly sure how to read. Was he pleased by this turn of events? I knew I was. The more time I could stay distracted, the better, as far as my feminine virtue was concerned.

"Oh sure," Amelia responded with a warm smile. "Pam invited us to stay. Said you had plenty of room, and Stav and I are just dying to see the Midsommer festivities."

"Did someone say my name?" I heard Pam ask from behind us. Amelia shrieked and ran to embrace Pam in a hug.

"Finally done with that stewardess are you?" Amelia asked.

"Not quite," Pam answered with a wink. "We've finished up a few times, but there will be plenty more in the future."

Amelia groaned and rolled her eyes at Pam with a laugh. "You are hopeless Pam."

Amelia proceeded to introduce Pam to Stav, who shook her hand and looked as if he was going to faint. Stav was a tall man, albeit lanky, and I'd never seen him shy away from anyone. He'd always been full of energy and the first to introduce himself to new people.

"Looks like he knows about the two of them," Eric said lowly in my ear and I took the opportunity to pull away from his embrace.

I chuckled at the thought of Stav being intimidated by Pam, but knew that Amelia wasn't shy about professing her sexual history. I looked up at Eric and felt a jolt as our eyes connected.

"Come on lovers," I heard Pam say from a distance and shook my head as I broke eye contact with Eric. "We've got to go put on a show and we need you both on your best behavior."

Amelia came and looped her arm through mine. "We're stealing Sookie away in our car," she said matter-of-factly to Eric. "We have a lot to catch up on."

She began dragging me towards the waiting car and I couldn't help but be disappointed that I wasn't driving with Eric. Oh, and Pam of course. I just wanted the comfort of them there, of going over the plan once more before I had to meet Eric's father and this Sophie-Anne creature.

"Don't you think you should drive with us Sookie?" Eric asked impatiently.

"No," Pam barked out. "She'll ride with Amelia."

I shrugged at Eric as Amelia opened the door to the car and practically pushed me inside.

The drive to the Northman estate gave me ample opportunity to think everything over and freak myself out. Thankfully Amelia didn't seem to mind – or notice – that I wasn't responding to her questions beyond a yes, no or a shrug.

The driver pulled into a mass of trees that I was sure housed the Northman estate. Eric had said that the house sat directly on the water and dated from the 19th century.

If I'd thought that Russell's compound was impressive, I am not sure what I would say about the Northman's summer house. It looked like something out of a movie. The main building was circled by lush green trees and the pale stone glowed in contrast to the blue of the water and green of the trees. It was stately. And it was freaking intimidating.

Amelia pulled Stav out of the car and told me to count to twenty and join them outside. It felt like the walls of the car were closing in on me and I was having a hard time breathing. Why had I agreed to do this? How was I going to pull this off?

I was plotting how I could possibly escape from this farce when the door opened and Eric climbed in next to me.

"We're here," he said and grabbed my hand in his own. That helped calm me down somewhat. _Just don't think Sookie._ Thinking always got me into trouble.

I nodded slowly, but I still felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Eric saw right through me and gave me a warm, reassuring smile.

"Don't panic. You'll be brilliant Sookie," he said. "No one is going to question why I would want to marry you. You're beautiful and charming and anyone looking at us will see our chemistry." He squeezed my hand, which admittedly did help to calm me even more. I smiled up at him nervously and he laughed. "It's going to go well. I promise."

"If you say so," I muttered under my breath. It would be fine. There was no way of getting out of this and I was going to have to try and use the power of positive thinking.

"Okay," I said louder, nodding my head with my new resolve. "You're right. We'll be fine. It's just two weeks right?" His eyes flashed with something I couldn't put my finger on – disappointment? No, surely not. But it was immediately wiped away and the wicked glint returned.

"Yes, two weeks of having you all over me. I can't wait." I laughed as he pulled me out of the car and up the stairs of the expansive steps.

We were just inside the doorway when a loud shriek pierced the foyer. "You must be Sookie!"

I looked up to see a young, exceedingly beautiful woman rushing down the stairs towards us. I must've reached out my hand, because I felt Eric's warm fingers envelope mine and gently squeeze.

"Oh I've been dying to meet you!" the woman continued as she stopped in front of me and embraced me in a giant hug. She stepped back and gave me the once-over. "My, you're quite pretty aren't you?"

I stood there, uncertain what the proper response to that was. Good thing she didn't gave me a chance to say anything at all.

"I'm Sophie-Anne. Peter's fiancée."

Wait, THIS was Sophie-Anne? There was no way she was a day older than I was. She was tiny, certainly no more than five foot two and slight of frame. Now, most women I've run into that are so small tend to look and dress like teenagers for lack of any other options, but while Sophie-Anne looked young, she was an elegant woman and groomed down to the last eyelash. Her clothes were tailored to within an inch of her life and set off her pale skin, reddish brown hair and large, slightly slanted brown eyes. She certainly wasn't what I expected a Swede to look like.

"Peter isn't here right now. He's off at some function or other. I told him that he should be here to greet you and Eric. Especially since he's never met you and Eric barely breathed a word about you before the announcement. I still can't believe he kept your engagement a secret from me. If I'm going to be a part of this family, I shouldn't have to hear these things from my cousin first and your father after the fact." She chastised Eric with a look. "But don't you worry, we'll become fast friends over the next week before the wedding. I will be your mother-in-law you know." She laughed shrilly. "Imagine that. Me, a mother-in-law."

She pulled me away from Eric, tucking her arm through my own as she led me up the staircase. "Let me show you up to your room. I'm sure you're exhausted." I don't know what I'd expected Sophie-Anne to be, but it wasn't this. "That flight always wrecks me for days," she continued. "Though you two look surprisingly rested. I suppose you both have young love on your side."

Young love? Seriously? Why was this woman, this girl, talking to me like she was my Gran? Talk about playing a part.

We were winding down a long hallway by this point and I looked over my shoulder to see Eric walking closely behind us. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. _Great_.

"Here we are," she said stopping in front of a set of large wooden double-doors. "You'll be in here," she opened the door and the room beyond left me speechless. The sheer size of the room was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I could've easily fit my apartment in the room. The walls were covered in a pale yellow silk wallpaper and the room was dominated by a large fire place and an even larger bed. I could definitely get used to this.

"Peter couldn't believe it when Pam suggested you share a room. In fact, he wanted to have you sleep separately, but I insisted that you two be together! He's so old fashioned sometimes. You're engaged, of course you'll want to be together." _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Together? The bed that had looked so large and inviting now intimidated the shit out of me. Why was there only one bed? This was only going to make staying distant all the more difficult. I had to figure out a way to change this.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to make anyone uncom-" I started and was immediately interrupted by Eric.

"Of course. I'm glad you could talk some sense into him Sophie-Anne." I did my best to keep my outside smile. I was in no mental condition to sleep in the same bed with Eric for any length of time, no matter how large of a bed it might be.

"Now Eric, I told you that you'll need to start calling me Mother. You might as well start now."

"Of course," he said with a terse smile, "_Mother_. If you don't mind, I know that Sookie will want to rest and freshen up."

"Oh dear, of course!" Sophie-Anne said walking towards the door. "That jetlag is a killer. Let me know if there is anything you need. I can have Mattias bring you anything you need." And with that, the whirlwind of energy was out of the room with the door shut behind her.

I watched as Eric set his carry-on next to the bed.

"Eric!" I said. "What is this? This wasn't part of the arrangement! I can't sleep in here with you!"

"Sookie," he said. God, he could be patronizing at times. "We need to make it look real. Sophie-Anne would see right through us if we wanted to stay in separate rooms. She knows how it is."

"That may be the case Eric, but-"

"But nothing Sookie," he said firmly. "It will not kill you to sleep in the same bed with me. I didn't think this would be a problem after what happened on the plane." Yeah, I was definitely blushing. "But even if that bothers you, this bed is gigantic. We could both sleep in here for days and not touch each other – or we could. It's up to you."

I groaned and watched wearily as he sat down on the bed in front of me. He was right. I was being uptight. Eric had been nothing but respectful these past three weeks. The only times we'd gone beyond kissing was when I gave the okay. He wouldn't force himself on me, that I knew.

"Look Sook," he said, "there's really no point arguing. We don't want anyone to think we're not on the up and up. Engaged couples sleep together. In fact, they do a hell of a lot more than sleep together, but that is not the point." He grabbed my hand and pulled me between his legs. "I won't attack you during the night. I promise."

I stood there, contemplating my options. I knew that I didn't really have any. He knew that I didn't have any.

I was fucked.

**EPOV**

Sookie had practically knocked me down in her rush to get off the plane. I watched her retreating figure with a sigh and knew I'd have my work cut out for me. While I knew that my first priority would be to get her comfortable enough to pull off the whole charade with Father and Sophie-Anne, I was more concerned about what I needed to say so that we could continue our in-air activities at some point soon. I thought I'd give her some distance awhile and stayed behind as long as I could.

I'd been surprised to find her embraced by a petite brunette woman when I did exit the plane and gave Pam a questioning look. She was in the process of exchanging numbers with the flight attendant and met my question with a sly grin and shrugged her shoulders. Yeah right. Well, whoever it was, they were just going to have to be interrupted. I needed to be alone with Sookie, even if just for a few minutes. I'd planned on breaking up the party, but was bowled over by the force that came from this slight woman who turned out to be Sookie's friend Amelia.

We'd all piled into two waiting cars – Amelia and Stavros secreting Sookie away in theirs and leaving me with Pam.

"My, my Eric, why exactly did you two get up to on the plane while I was with Jessica?" she asked as soon as the door shut behind us. "Sookie was running away from you like a bat out of hell."

"None of your damn business Pam," I growled out. How in the hell was I supposed to talk to Sookie when these barriers kept popping up? I couldn't afford to have her withdraw from me again. I didn't want her to withdraw from me. I wanted to feel her hot and wet for me again, and I wanted it now.

Pam laughed and sat back, contemplating me in silence. "Amelia is on our team you know," she said simply.

"What is that supposed to mean? Whose team?"

"Our team; as in your team where Sookie is concerned. She knows Sookie better than anyone excepting myself. She thinks you're just what Sookie needs."

"Is that so? What have you been telling her Pam?" Don't get me wrong, this might be great news as far as my pursuit was concerned, but you never knew with Pam.

"Just that you two have been panting after each other without sealing the deal. Heck, Sookie's told her more details about your intimate encounters than she's even told me." So Sookie was gossiping to her friends about us? Always a good sign. "She thinks Sookie needs to go for it as much as I do. The girl needs someone to show her the ways of the world, and we both think you're the man to do it."

The car pulled into the long driveway of the Northman country house and I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Sookie wasn't with me. I'd wanted to see her reaction to the place. It had always been my favorite retreat and I'd hoped that she liked it as much as I did. But I would have to get over that.

Pam had hopped out of the car and hollered back, "You'd best put on your game face Loverboy. Looks like Sophie-Anne is in residence." And with that she was gone, linking arms with Amelia as they walked up the steps to the front door. I climbed out of the car looking for Sookie's blonde head to be beside them and gave a small smile of relief when Stavros pointed towards the car. Good, maybe I could get a few minutes with Sookie before the onslaught of questions.

I'd climbed into the back seat of the car with her and took her hand in my own. From the looks of it, she was in a full-fledged panic attack. I did my best to soothe her and think I even managed to calm her down quite a bit. So I had to revert back to nice Eric and not predator-get-in-your-pants Eric, but that was okay. For now.

Sophie-Anne had greeted us like a ball of energy, swooping down the stairs and lavishing her attention on Sookie. The thing about Sophie-Anne was that she can be very attentive when she thinks it benefits her – and obviously befriending Sookie would. After all, I knew that Sookie would be the talk of town once we returned to Stockholm, and no doubt Sophie-Anne wanted to be a part of that.

I had to chuckle when Sookie had given me that panicked look over her shoulder as Sophie-Anne prattled on on the way upstairs. She was handling it like a champ though. It was then, in that very moment, that I knew we were going to pull this charade off. How I'd ever doubted that Sookie would charm everyone was beyond me. Now, I just had to work on Sookie for my own personal gains. When Sophie-Anne had announced that she'd talked Father into having us share a room, I almost fell to my knees and kissed her feet. This was exactly what I needed to make sure that we stayed on track.

Sure Sookie hadn't looked too happy by the prospect of bunking with me, but I hadn't expected her to be. Hell, I didn't know what to expect anymore around Sookie if we're being honest. Those few times that she had let herself go, let me go, were so completely out of character that I'd been caught off guard. Granted I was only thrown off for a few seconds – a man's got to take every opportunity he can get in these situations – the woman certainly kept me on my toes.

"Look Sook," I said as I sat down on the bed. "There's really no point arguing. We don't want anyone to think we're not on the up and up. Engaged couples sleep together. In fact, they do a hell of a lot more than sleep together, but that is not the point." Or was it? Not as far as I was concerned, but I was willing to do whatever it took. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me until she was standing between my legs. "I won't attack you during the night." She gave me a weary look. "I promise." She stood there for a moment and finally nodded.

"Okay Eric. You're right. There will be no attacking."

"No no Sookie. Feel free to attack me any time you want. Whether I'm awake or asleep. I'd like to continue where we left off on the plane." Ah hah, there went that blush again. She pulled her hand from my grasp and stepped out of my reach before I could pull her back.

"You are incorrigible Eric," she stated and laughed when I shrugged and nodded in response. "Look," she said, suddenly serious. "I don't want what I want. What we had on the plane…it was, well amazing. But I think we've got enough going on without throwing that into the mix right now. I don't want sex to screw this up. Do you understand?"

Was she kidding? "No. Actually I don't." I stood up and walked over to her, forcing her to meet my eyes. "Sookie, we're two grown adults with a mutual attraction to each other. We've been intimate. I've touched you and pleasured you, and I'd very much like the opportunity to do it again. If that didn't _screw this up_, I don't think that anything we could possibly do could. This farce we're on aside, I've told you already that I'm attracted to you, and I know that you're attracted to me too since you've told me as much yourself. And Jesus Christ, you may not be able to own up to your feelings yet, but it's driving me fucking insane. When you do finally come to the realization that you are ready for me, you tell me. I'm sick of playing these games."

She looked shocked, but damned if I cared. Why she couldn't just accept our fate was beyond me. You'd think these three weeks of constant contact and attention would show her that we wouldn't be some passing fancy, or that I was someone who would fuck and run.

I stood there, looking at her and awaiting a reply for too long. I was halfway out the door when she opened her mouth, but couldn't make out what she said since my blood was boiling. I slammed the door behind me and stormed down the stairs and out into the yard. The woman was seriously going to be the death of me. I didn't understand how someone could be so willing, so _yielding _in one minute and so completely cold the next. It was infuriating. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could against the stable wall.

"Whoa there Eric," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and hoped my groan was internal when I saw the source. Andre Lundgren. What in the fuck was he doing here?

"Andre," I said with a nod. I hoped he would go away, but knew better. "Nice to see you again."

"You too Eric," he said with that shit eating grin of his. "I hear you brought a lovely piece of American Pie with you." _American Pie?_ _Seriously? Did the man think he was clever?_

"If by that you mean my fiancée Sookie, then yes I suppose I did," I said curtly, hoping my tone would put him off. Of course it didn't.

"Sophie-Anne said she was quite lovely and unique. I am interested in meeting her." Yes, he would be. Andre had been a regular at Laroy, and I couldn't count the number of complaints I'd received from women about his inappropriate behavior. Yes, he was tied to both the royal family and Madeline, which made him somewhat untouchable, but one couldn't go around groping women without their consent. Frankly, I couldn't imagine anyone giving Andre their consent.

"Well, I'm sure you will meet her tonight Andre. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to the house and see if she needs anything." I left before he could say anything further. I would need to warn Sookie about him.

**A/N:** Dunhhh dunhhhh dunhhhh… (dramatic pause)… Will Sophie-Anne start wearing lace appliqués and playing canasta in an effort to age herself? Will creepy Andre get to sample this elusive pie? Will Pam score with another faceless woman? Will Stav ever become a fully flushed out character? Will Sookie ever pull her head out of her bottom and just batter dip Eric's corn dog? Stay tuned to find out…

So I gave into the craze and got a twitter (I know, I know), so if any of you lovely readers want to be my twitter friend, you can find me at **msconstrarsgard**

Hit that green button and let me know what you think about our darling Sookie's stubborn streak…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Only Papa Northman, Mr. & Mrs. Leclerq and Madeline are mine. I only wish that the rest were.

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for being an amazing beta and slayer of "just" again. Seriously, this would read like a valley girl's diary without her!

**Chapter 21**

**SPOV**

I flopped down on the bed as Eric stormed out of our room. _Our room_,_ what in the hell was I supposed to do about that?_

I lay there and stared at the ceiling for what seemed liked forever, and tried to process what had just happened. How could anything I had said make Eric that angry? It appeared that any progress we'd made in the last three days was gone and we were back to square one, where any contradiction I made to his plans pissed him off.

I would've thought that particular argument would be over, with my declaration that he was going to have the opportunity to get me naked sometime in the near future. I went over our fight in my head and couldn't come up with any reason for him to think that anything had changed on that front. Heck, I confessed to him that I enjoyed myself, and then told him again that I was down for sex in the future. What more could he have possibly wanted from me? Was I supposed to throw him down on the bed and have my way with him as soon as Sophie-Anne shut the door?

I covered my eyes with my arm and hoped that this mess would all go away. Good Sookie kept reminding me that sex would make things messy and complicated, and that we couldn't afford to have any mistakes. And, as much as I knew that I should listen to her, Bad Sookie was screaming at me that I was an idiot to not rip his clothes off and screw him sideways.

You'd think one orgasm after a long stretch of nothing would've tided Bad Sookie over for awhile, but no, she'd just become more demanding. If anything, the romp on the plane had only made her desire to speed up the process of letting Eric into my pants with that much stronger. The man knew exactly where and how I needed to be touched. I felt like a puppet in his hands, and it freaked me out. I'd never felt anything like that before in my life. I hadn't expected to feel that much that fast. It was like a tidal wave of emotion had washed over me, and I didn't know how to handle it. I felt consumed with an overwhelming desire to live my entire life within a two foot radius of Eric. Preferably naked and even better if there were tons of orgasms involved.

So, instead of addressing the problem head on, I did what I always do- I ran from it. It was much easier to deny and repress my feelings than to have that conversation. I could imagine it in my head: _Oh hey Eric. Yeah that orgasm you gave me rocked my face off and I'd love to engage in the four legged frolic with you. It's just, well, I like to be independent, so I have a wee problem admitting when I need and want things. Too many of them there orgasms would no doubt compromise the delicate balance that is my life._

Yeah, that would go over really well.

He acted like I'd pulled that offer off the table when I told him that I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him, but that wasn't the case. Call me crazy, but sleeping in the same bed with someone was a way bigger deal to me than kissing, or even rounding second or third base.

The thought of waking up next to Eric and seeing him first thing in the morning for the next two weeks did have its appeal. But there was something so intimate about sharing a bed with someone and seeing them last thing before you went to sleep and first thing when you woke up. I could barely admit that I wanted to have sex with him, so I was nowhere near ready to handle the emotional side effects.

I'd only ever spent the night with two men in my entire life, and both had been boyfriends that I'd been in a long-term committed relationship with. It's like that scene in _Pretty Woman_ where Julia Roberts says she does everything but kiss on the mouth. Yeah, well spending the night and sleeping next to someone was a little to intimate for my taste.

But there was no way I would be able to get out of this arrangement. Eric was right. If I protested too much, Sophie-Anne would be suspicious. And if Sophie-Anne was suspicious, that would mean that Eric's father would be suspicious. We had invested too much time and energy into this ploy for me to screw it up in the first hour by playing the innocent, shy fiancée card. I would have to buck up and figure out a way to deal with it.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my internal debate and I was bowled over as Amelia ran into the room and attacked me.

"Sookie," she screeched. "Oh how I've missed you. You look stunning. Stun-ning! Whatever, or whoever, you're doing, it suits you." She winked and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Oh shush Amelia," I said, and felt my blush begin to rise.

"Speaking of, where is Eric? Pam told me that you would both be staying in the same room. I was hoping I'd have the chance to ogle him some more."

Pam knew about this? Pam knew about this and didn't tell me? Oh, she was so dead the next time I saw her. She had given me utter hell for not telling her anything about Eric, and then she went and pulled a stunt like this? _See if I ever tell her anything again._

I tried to disguise my anger as best I could with a smile.

"He left awhile ago and said he needed to talk to someone." Okay, not true, but I wasn't going to tell Amelia that he'd stormed out after telling me that I was going to have to beg him to fuck me when I was ready to take that step. Well, not in so many words, but that's ultimately what it did amount to.

"Good. Now we can talk. And, oh my God Sookie Stackhouse. I can't believe you've kept that darned mouth of yours shut about this. You hardly said two words to me in the car about it and didn't answer any of my questions." She'd asked me questions? I guess I really hadn't paid any attention to her. "I guess I can understand since Stav was there, but you really need to realize that Stav is an extension of me now and you can say anything around him that you can say around me."

"Slow down there Ames," I said as I giggled and patted her on the arm like an overexcited child. I was afraid if I didn't say something and stop her that she was going to run out of breath and pass out. "I'll tell you everything you want to know right now if you just give me some room to breathe."

She regarded me silently for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, deal." She went over to a small sitting area near the fireplace and sat down in one of the arm chairs. She looked at me expectantly and waved her arm towards the chair next to her as if to say, _here's your space, now spill_.

I knew she wasn't going to relent until I told her everything and knew that it would be easier on everyone if I spilled. Heck, I needed to tell someone what was going on. Maybe they could help straighten me out and tell me if I was being a total ass, or if I had some footing in the situation.

I walked to the door and looked out into the hallway before shutting it behind me. God knew that I didn't want any prying ears to hear what I was about to tell her.

"About this situation. Well, there isn't much to tell," I started and sat down across from her. "I know that Pam told you about the encounter with Madeline and how this whole thing started, so you know the basis of the charade."

Amelia scoffed and looked frustrated. "Yes, I know all about that. That's not what I am asking about. Those are just the broad details. What I want to know, darling Sookie, is why you haven't told me that you've gone head over heels for Pam's brother and he's done the same for you."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Amelia. What in the heck was she talking about? She'd seen us together for a grand total of two minutes. Granted, he'd had his arm around me, but that didn't exactly equal true love forever… unless Drew Brees fell in love with Reggie Bush and every other Saint after every stinking football game.

"I am _not_ head over heels for Pam's brother," I said defensively. I wasn't. Honestly. I wasn't the type of woman that believed in that kind of mumbo jumbo. Two people did not meet and become totally crazy about each other within a matter of weeks. It just didn't happen. Okay, so maybe I had believed in it once upon a time, but I'd been young and naïve, and Bill and Quinn had shown me the error of my ways. I knew better now.

"Don't lie to me Sookie," Amelia said sternly. "I saw the way you looked at him and, more importantly, the way he looked at you. I could almost see the freaking bond tying the two of you together at the airfield. You looked pained to be separated from him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Amelia. It's nothing." I tried to be as nonchalant as possible. "I mean, okay, it's something, but it's not what you're thinking. He's attracted to me, I'm attracted to him, that's all there is to it. We've decided to keep it casual and see where it goes." That is what we were doing, keeping it casual. Though I don't know if you could call my freak-out, or Eric's earlier tirade casual exactly, but I didn't want to get into that with Amelia. Instead, I tried to change the subject. "What can I say?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You've seen him."

Amelia let out a low whistle. "Hecks yes I saw him. The man looks like a flipping Viking come back to life as any woman's wet dream. But you, my dear Sookie, are not a woman that has ever had a casual encounter, much to my chagrin. Why, despite our last conversation where I told you to hop on that train as soon as possible, I'll bet that he hasn't even pillaged you like a good Viking would yet. Am I right?"

I blushed as I recalled the pillaging he'd done earlier on the plane. "Not exactly," I choked out. "But I can have casual sexual encounters!" I cried out, as much of an assurance to myself as to Amelia. "I am a liberated woman, free to do whatever, or whomever, I feel like doing."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Sooks," Amelia said and actually tsk'd me as she shook her head. "If that's the case pre-Brad Angelina, what in the heck are you waiting for with Eric? If I wasn't married, oh boy, let me tell you that I would not be waiting for one minute."

"It's weird Ames," I said and tucked my legs beneath me. "I want to. God knows I'm going to… but I just can't pull the trigger yet. I mean, I just admitted to myself that I wanted something more from him a few days ago. You said it yourself; I'm not the type of girl that has done something like this before. I can't go into this full throttle until I have some time to wrap my head around it."

"What you should be doing is wrapped your legs around something of his Sooks," Amelia said with a sly giggle, and I started to choke. "Please tell me you've at least given him an inch Sookie. I can't imagine holding off on that entirely."

I felt myself blush and shut my eyes as I recalled what he'd done to me hours before. "Let's just say that my resistance has been wearing. A lot. Especially today." My voice dropped as I said those last two words.

Amelia squealed with delight. "What? What did you do today Sookie? Did you make Eric a happy man? Was it as amazing as I imagine it to be? I need details!"

I groaned. "I'm not giving you details Amelia. And I am pretty sure that Eric is not a happy man. At least not with me. But I will say that what we have done so far has been freaking amazing…way better than anything I ever did with Bill or Quinn." She squealed and bounced up and down in her chair. "Wait, wait, wait. Yes, that may be the case, but I think I'm in serious danger of pissing him off to the point where he won't want to look at me, much less have sexy time with me."

"That's a load of tosh," Amelia said. "A man like Eric has had women throwing themselves at him everywhere he goes. Whether he wants to admit it to your or not, I'm sure he enjoys the chase you're leading him on. I doubt anyone has ever said no to him before. God knows I wouldn't. I'm sure he's frustrated, but not saying yes right away is exactly what gets you a man like Eric. You just have to be careful to not cross over into the _impossible to get_ category."

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the chair. "I think I've done a pretty darned good job of telling him no. God, I feel like Katy Perry wrote that flipping song about me. I'm yes, then I'm no all the time. I mean, you know what a nutcase I am about this stuff anyway. And then I worry that we'll do it and he won't be satisfied, or he'll find something wrong with how I do it."

It wasn't like I had a lot of experience when it came to the bedroom. Oh sure, I knew the general moves, but I was sure that I wasn't going to be a match for Eric. Crap, just the whisper of his touch turned me into a big puddle of goo. There was no way that I could entertain someone that had no doubt received a gold medal in the sexual Olympics for very long.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," she chided, "you don't think enough of yourself. There is no way that he'd get bored with you, in, or out of the sack. I've seen you on the dance floor, you can move. And, if I remember correctly, Bill never seemed to have any complaints when you tied him up into a sexual pretzel back in college." I groaned at the thought of Bill.

"Yeah, but Bill went and screwed someone else. Obviously I wasn't fulfilling his needs."

"Bill was an asshole and Selah let him stick it places you never would. It's not the same. Bottom line, Eric likes you. If he didn't, he wouldn't be hanging around anymore. And if he didn't want to get into your pants, there is no way he would've looked at you like he wanted to consume you in one bite. You, my dear, are in deeper than you know it."

"I don't think wanting to jump his bones is exactly deep Amelia," I said with a laugh.

"Fine. Fine. Don't admit it to yourself. If you really think you can stay detached and have no-strings-attached sex, then what you need to do is just throw all thoughts out of your head and do it. Thinking too much is going to be your downfall. And this is the perfect situation you've got going here. You have him all to yourself, in the same bed, for two weeks. And the best part is that you can be as forward as you possibly want. No one will think anything of a newly engaged couple being all over each other. If ever our little temptress was going to come out, it needs to be now."

"I guess," I said uncertainly. "I mean, if I'm going to do it, I guess the sooner the better so I don't psych myself out too much." Okay, I had totally already psyched myself out, but I could at least agree with Amelia on this one, even if I wasn't sure that I actually could do it quite yet.

"That's my girl!" Amelia practically screamed. "Get that Viking naked and writhing underneath you as soon as you can."

The door handle turned and I jumped two feet in the air when I saw Eric's head peak inside the room. I wondered how much he had heard and prayed that it wasn't much.

"Hey, did I catch you in the middle of something?" he asked with that sexy, crooked, knowing grin of his. He'd definitely heard Amelia.

"Not at all Eric," Amelia said with a coy smile. "I was just telling Sookie here that Stav and I are right in the next room and I was begging her to keep it down with you so that we can get some rest. Right Sookie?"

I nearly choked and shot Amelia a dirty look. "Yes, something like that. Did you find who you were looking for Eric?"

After I gave him a look, which I hoped beyond hope he saw as the plea it was to go along with me, the confusion in his eyes disappeared.

"Oh yes," he said. "I did. Everything is taken care of. Sookie, you really should rest for a bit. It appears that Sophie-Anne arranged something of a dinner party tonight and I'm sure you're tired. You don't mind, do you Amelia?"

Amelia smiled and quickly made her exit, citing the need to rest herself before the evening's activities. She gave me a raunchy wink as she walked past me and told me to "get bouncing".

I was going to have to kill her and Pam it appeared. Double homicide. I wondered how much time that would get me in Sweden.

We were alone again. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what I wanted to say. I supposed I should apologize, but couldn't determine what it was exactly that I needed to apologize for. For not wanting to move too quickly? For not dropping to my knees and praising Sophie-Anne for placing me in a private torture chamber with Eric? I really should apologize for acting like a brat, but how did you say that? Before I could make my determination, Eric blurted out his own apology.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier Sookie. It was unacceptable and I should not have snapped at you. I am tired, and frustrated, and I cannot understand where you are coming from most of the time, but that is not an excuse."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"I'm sorry too Eric," I said quickly. "I'm not mad at you. I'm tired and confused and I don't want us to be angry with each other today."

He looked at me in silence before nodding. "I don't either. We need to talk about what happened on the plane and why you ran away from me."

"I know Eric," I said and looked at him in silence, unsure of what I was supposed to do next. "But I don't have the energy or wherewithal to have it right now. Know that I didn't run because I don't want this. I do. I want this and you more than I can even admit to myself. There are… issues. But they're _my _issues. Can we just go back to liking each other for tonight?"

He looked exasperated. "Fine. I will give you a reprieve for now. Believe me, I want to get to the bottom of this problem more than anyone. Especially if it means we can move forward and we can finally do something about my perpetual erection." I knew I was blushing. This wasn't the type of conversation I was used to having with anyone. I didn't say anything and he continued.

"We _will_ have this conversation before we go to sleep tonight Sookie," he said firmly. He walked over to me and took one of my hands into his own. "We've got five hours until we have to be down at dinner and we're going to need to be as alert as possible since Father will be there."

I was tired and the thought of a nap appealed to me, even if it did mean I had to sleep in the same bed with Eric. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me over to the massive bed. Now was as good of a time as any to get over this hurdle. At least it was only for a couple of hours and not all night.

I sat down on one side of the bed and watched as he walked over to the other side. I didn't even feel the bed move as he stretched out next to me. He didn't say anything more, he just adjusted his pillow and smiled at me before closing his eyes. Okay, this may not be as difficult as I'd anticipated.

I let out the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding and shifted my body so that I was laying down- next to Eric Freaking Northman. _Calm down._ I willed myself to go to sleep, but my mind was in overdrive and wouldn't stop. I strained my ears to listen to his breathing and knew he hadn't managed to fall asleep either. We laid there in silence for what seemed like ages. I squirmed and tossed and turned in an attempt to find the sleep that eluded me and was ready to give up when I felt his warm hand envelope my own.

"Go to sleep Sookie," he mumbled with sleep heavy in his voice. His fingers gently caressed the top of my hand, and without thinking I turned my palm up, and wove my fingers in his. And though I would not have thought it possible that holding Eric's hand was what I needed to fall asleep, that is exactly what I did.

***

I felt someone gently shaking me and emitted a loud, whiny sob.

"No," I whimpered. "Leave me alone."

A deep laugh sounded above my head and I buried my face deeper into the pillow that was a lot harder than I had remembered it being.

"It's time to get up Sookie," the voice said. I scowled and made a swatting motion in the general direction of the voice, only to be pulled tightly against the length of a familiar body.

You know when you wake up and can't remember where you are? I was totally there. My brain was slowly alerting me to the fact that this wasn't my bed, and that I definitely wasn't resting on a traditional pillow, but darned if I could had told you where I was, or whose voice was talking to me. I'd never felt so tired in my entire life. I wanted nothing more than to sink back into the darkness and dream I'd been blissfully in not five minutes before.

Maybe I was still dreaming. There was no way I was awake if there was a hand tracing its way up and down my arm, and hot breath blowing on my face and sending shocks through my body. I had to be asleep and still dreaming about Eric and what we could have done if the pilot hadn't come over the intercom (hey, it's a dream. I could be a downright slut in my dreams if I wanted to be). Heck, all of my dreams had been about Eric for the past few weeks, and all of them had been good; but this one seemed multi-dimensional. I could smell him, I could feel his body beneath me in my dream.

I felt something brush along my ear. Was that lips? Whose lips would be brushing my ear?

"You need to wake up lover," the voice coaxed, and I felt a warm wetness trace the ridges of my ear, before my earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth. I wasn't fully alert, but darned if I wasn't ready to go from the dream I'd been having and this had to be an extension of that.

I groaned at the sensation the mouth on my ear was causing in my nether regions and turned my face to seek the mouth with my own. I wanted nothing more than to be kissed, and kissed I was. I rubbed my body against the mouth's owner, seeking the friction that I needed in my very center, and when I found it I emitted a loud moan. "Eric," I cried out as the lips traced their way down my neck and nipped at my throat. Man, this dream just kept getting better.

"Sookie," the voice said softly, "as much as I hate to do this, we have to get up and get ready for dinner."

Why was dream Eric telling me this? Why did dream Eric care about eating dinner? Unless…

_Shit_. I bolted up quick and my head came into contact with something very hard. "Ow," I cried out and looked over to see Eric's startled and amused eyes as he rubbed his chin. Guess that answered that.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself, and believe me, I don't want to break up any willing contact you have with me, but dinner is in an hour and I thought you'd like to freshen up."

Holy shit, had I just snuggled with Eric Northman and attacked him in my sleep? This is exactly why I was so worried about sleeping in the same bed with anyone. It had been one thing on the plane when the seat was so awkward and uncomfortable, but I didn't really have that excuse now.

I always, always managed to use the other person as my own personal pillow. I had absolutely no control over myself and had done it since I was little. Gran hadn't minded too much, but it certainly had made for some awkward sleepovers as a kid. Thankfully Tara learned quickly to bring her own sleeping bag when she spent the night.

"Thanks," I said with a small frown. "Sorry if I attacked you. I was dreaming..." I trailed off. I knew it sounded as pathetic to him as it did to me.

"I don't mind as long as you were dreaming of me," Eric said and gently tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I felt my breath hitch at his touch as his fingers lingered and whispered down my neck, and I completely stopped breathing when he brought his face inches from mine and placed a gentle kiss in my nose. "I told you that you were always welcome to attack me."

I stifled a groan as I felt my blush rise up. Why, oh why, did my traitorous, sleeping body betray me? There was no way I was going to be able to hold him off if I couldn't even stop myself.

He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine. "Don't worry about it. I am more than happy to wake you up like that every day if that is how you respond."

And with that, he was up and off the bed. "I'm going to hop into the shower. I shouldn't be too long," he said over his shoulder. I watched as he walked towards the adjoining bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when his body disappeared through the door. I was grateful to have a few minutes to orient myself without Hurricane Eric wrecking havoc on my thought process.

I shut my eyes and waited for the door to shut behind him. It didn't.

He popped his head out of the door and I could see that he'd taken off his shirt. "You're welcome to join me," he said with a wink before his head disappeared and I heard the water turn on.

I flopped back onto the bed. So much for getting focused. No way, no how, was I going to be able to think of anything other than the fact that Eric was wet, naked and 15 feet away from me.

**PPOV**

I hadn't expected to feel anything when I returned to the house in Gotland, so it didn't surprise me when all I felt was overwhelming relief to get a break from the Eric and Sookie show. The two of them had gotten up to some shenanigans on the plane, of that I was sure. Believe me, my intentions had been two-fold when I'd snuck off to the back with Jessica. I was happy, of course, to be getting my own, but I hoped that it would prompt the two of them to continue on their little dance.

I knew that it was wrong of me to tease Sookie about the wet spot on her shirt, but it was just too much for me to ignore. That had probably set Eric back awhile longer, but fuck that. If he couldn't get Sookie to agree to let him storm her trenches by now, one tease wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Eric had been much better since he and Sookie had talked out whatever the fuck their problem was after he gave her the ring, and he'd spent even more time with her if that was possible. But, he still home and in bed every night when I got back from the club. I guess he hadn't been able to persuade her to bounce on his pogo stick yet.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks. I knew that there was no way that Sookie would be able to hold Eric off for very long if they had to spend every night together. I patted myself on the back for master-minding that whole thing. Father had had a hell of a shock when I phoned him to suggest that he put Sookie and Eric together. I hadn't initiated a conversation with the ass in ten years, but I was willing to break that as part of Amelia and my plan to push Sookie into Eric's arms. God, it was pathetic. I didn't have to work this much for my own pleasure, much less Eric's. He was going to owe me.

But Eric was only one of the concerns. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the Lundgrens again. They would undoubtedly be here with Sophie-Anne.

Ah, Sophie-Anne. It had been odd to be welcomed into my own house – albeit one that I hadn't been to in 14 years – by her. She looked exactly as I remembered her from the last time I saw her in Stockholm four years ago. However, on that visit, the Northman she'd been fucking hadn't been my father, but no one knew about that. Not even Eric.

We'd become reacquainted one night at Laroyand the rest was, as they say, history. I'd left the club with her and we had gone back to her place, where we thoroughly enjoyed each other. We'd spent the next two weeks with each other, spending every possible moment together and most of it naked. Eric hadn't known who I was off with. By that age, he was used to my frequent sleepovers and knew better than to question. Who knows? Sophie-Anne and I might have had something if that creep Andre hadn't returned from vacation and sabotaged whatever it was that we had.

I'd never liked Andre, and I knew for a fact that the asshole didn't like me any better. That was fine by me, but unfortunately Sophie-Anne made the decision that Andre's affections trumped my own, even if I was the one that was giving her orgasms nightly and Andre looked like a member of the Lollypop Guild.

But, that encounter was practically ancient history. It'd been four years and many, many women ago. As far as I was concerned, she was just another woman I'd had the pleasure of having, and knowing Sophie-Anne, it was the same for her. If she wanted to marry my father and become my step-mother, well, more power to her. I could be a hell of a bitch of a daughter if I wanted to be- just ask Father.

I smirked at my reflection in the mirror as I applied my lip gloss. This was going to be one hell of an interesting dinner party.

***

**Now for some housekeeping:**

1) If you didn't already know, they've started a fabu thread on the Sookieverse for teasers of your favorite SVM stories each and every Monday. I try to make it a point to post a teaser every week, so if you like what I'm doing, you can get a glimpse before I get around to publishing the full chapter. It can be found here: http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/55534/19191439/1/

2) I know I put it in my last Chapter, and promise this'll be the last time, but I finally succumbed and got a twitter (gasp I know) and will be posting some teasers there as well. If you want to follow me, you can find me at: msconstrarsgard

3) I totes forgot to put the picture of the Northman residence up with the last chapter, so I did it and it can be found on my profile

So, there you go. Eric mad at Sookie, Sookie being a twit, Amelia trying to straighten everyone out and Pam and Sophie-Anne. What a crazy, effing mess this is. *loves messes*

And... I see some lemons on the horizon. Don't give up on me quite yet!

I hope you all enjoyed it, but even if you didn't, I'm still glad that you took the time to read it. Hit that green button and spread the love!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** So I claimed ownership to non-existent characters last time around. Erm, that was totally meant for this chapter. Still own them. Still don't own that sexy beast Andre *wink*… or any of the others.

As always, this chapter is brought to you by the color yellow, the letter L, and the beta-goodness of **Sunkisz**.

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I squeezed Sookie's hand as we walked down the staircase together and hoped that I could send reassuring vibes through the imaginary bond we'd formed. This was going to be the first test to our little game, and although I knew that we'd pull it off, I could feel the tension rolling off of her body.

"You're going to be fine Sookie," I said as we reached the bottom of the steps. "You look amazing." And she did.

I hadn't thought she could look more delectable than when she'd darted out of the bathroom with her hair wet and her body wrapped in a towel, but thirty minutes did a lot to disprove me. I'd impatiently waited in the room for her to get ready, eager to see what she'd look like when she was done; a part of me knew that we'd taken another step in the progression of our relationship by Sookie falling asleep in the same bed with me, and I didn't want to leave her alone for fear that she'd over think and pull away again.

When the door opened and she stepped out, I honestly had a hard time thinking straight. Her dress was a deep brown, almost black, fitted dress that would've been fairly modest if it hadn't clung to her every curve. The neckline dipped low and revealed a hint cleavage, but mainly covered the magnificent breasts it hid underneath. _Good, less for Andre to leer at._

I examined every inch of that dress in a matter of seconds and came to the conclusion that there was no way she was wearing underwear with it. Believe me, I'd checked for any visible signs and came up empty handed. I suppressed an appreciative moan at the thought of Sookie going around pantiless; dinner was going to be difficult enough as it was, and that knowledge was going to make it even more unbearable. The woman was trying to torture me. She might as well have brought out the water boards as far as I was concerned.

"Thanks," she said with a nervous laugh. "I somehow don't think that how I look is going to help me feel any less nervous about meeting your father though."

"It should. We're a very visual family. Father will be pleased to see that you are presentable and photogenic. As harsh as it may sound, those seem to be the two qualities he admires most in the people he surrounds himself with. It's what he loved best about Mom."

The look she gave me could only be described as concerned, and I quickly ran my thumb up her wrist in an effort to wipe that concern away. There was no way to really prepare someone like Sookie for my family. She'd had her own problems with her parent's death and Jason's behavior, but she always had her Gran to show her affection and make her feel like a valued member of a family. Pam and I never had anything like that.

"Eric, you are late," a booming voice called out from the library, and it was easily recognized as my Father's. It seemed nothing had changed. Father had always insisted upon gathering in the library before dinners when we were in Gotland. It was his favorite room, filled with many of his prized possessions that he liked to show off to his visitors. Of course, he'd once counted Pam and me amongst his possessions, but now it would be Sophie-Anne's turn.

"Nice greeting," I heard Sookie say under her breath and I looked over to smile at her. Yes, she was in for a rude awakening with how this family operated.

I squeezed Sookie's hand and led her into the lion's den. We were the last to arrive and I could tell that Father was not happy that he had to wait by the look he gave me.

"We will discuss your tardiness later Eric," he said sternly before turning on his charm and clasping Sookie's hands in his own. He was the perfect politician, always able to meet strangers with a smile and a pleasant greeting. He managed to fool most people into thinking he gave a shit, but I knew better.

"You must be Sookie," he said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I can see why Eric is so taken with you. It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman my son is marrying." He chided me with that familiar look and I felt my blood rise. I probably would've said something if Sookie hadn't reached out her hand to clasp my own and draw me closer to her. I could sense her unease and knew that she wasn't fooled by Father's act either. At least we wouldn't have that hurdle to get over. I said a silent prayer that Sookie could convince Father that she had fallen under his spell – it would be an important step in getting his acceptance.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Northman," she said with that damned sexy, dimpled smile of hers. Yes, she was definitely up to the challenge. "You have a lovely home. Thank you for welcoming me into your home and your family." I saw that Father was shaken by Sookie's warm response. Most people in the circles he ran in would never have offered anything beyond a polite, albeit disinterested, nod. I doubt Father had talked to anyone as genuine as Sookie in years, if ever. Fuck, if I'd known it would only take a pretty girl with manners to shake Father's resolve, I would've done this ages ago.

But, never one to skip a beat, the shock on his face with quickly replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you," Father said. "I know you met Sophie-Anne this morning, but I'm sure you don't know some of the faces in here. Sophie and I wanted to keep tonight as an intimate family affair so we all have a chance to know you better. Do you mind Eric?" he asked as he took Sookie by the arm, and inclined his head towards the group who'd all been silently observing Sookie's first encounter with Father.

I shook my head and watched as he led her for introductions to the dinner guests. It was a fairly small dinner party, consisting of only twelve people. Besides Sookie, Amelia, Stavros, Pam and myself, there was Father, Sophie-Anne, her parents, Madeline, Andre and their mother, Thalia. At least Sookie's initiation to the extended family was limited to a small number, even if a few of the number were vicious enough to account for a small army of strangers.

I watched closely as Father made introductions to the few guests she had yet to meet. Madeline greeted Sookie with a curt nod and a snide remark to her mother in Swedish about Sookie being a commoner and an American; apparently she was still not able to accept that I would bring an outsider into our circles. Typical Madeline, but I was grateful when Father chastised her in Swedish and announced loudly to everyone that, while in Sookie's presence, no one was to speak in Swedish. At least his controlling personality was being put to good use.

The good humor I'd felt when Father chastised Madeline was quickly replaced by anger when they stopped in front of that weasel Andre. I had to stop myself from crossing the room and punching him in the face when he embraced Sookie and I saw his hand dip to the small of her back. He whispered something in her ear, which made Sookie look over her shoulder and seek me out with a blush on her cheeks and her eyes as wide as saucers. I smiled at her as I clenched my fist. I couldn't wait to see what that worm had said to her that caused that sort of reaction.

"And of course you know Sophie-Anne," Father said, and he stopped in front of his fiancée. Sophie-Anne embraced Sookie and placed a kiss on her cheek before inserting her arm into Sookie's.

"I trust you were able to rest this afternoon," Sophie-Anne said as she led Sookie to sit down on the sofa next to Andre. Sophie-Anne was very aware of the issues between Andre and me. She had always had a strange bond with Andre, and, if I didn't know better, I would've thought that she was trying to test me by placing Sookie within his clasp. I tried to control my breathing as I saw the gleam flash across Andre's eyes. "That flight always knocks me out for days at a time. You are holding up quite well. She looks quite lovely, doesn't she Andre?"

"She looks utterly delectable," Andre said as he laid a hand on Sookie's arm and cast his eyes in my direction. Maybe I was right. Maybe Sophie-Anne had deliberately placed Sookie within Andre's clutches to get a reaction out of me. Even knowing that it was a set up, I wasn't about to let that slimeball manhandle Sookie. She was mine, dammit. Okay, so she wasn't really mine, but Andre didn't know any better.

"Whoa there Big Boy," Pam whispered as she came to stand next to me. "Let Sookie handle this herself. You know that if you step in, the douchebag is only going to push it further. He's got some weird grudge against all things Northman and I'm sure he'd love to have you do something to piss dear daddy off."

She was right. Andre's calling card in life was pushing other people's buttons, and mine in particular. I knew that was what he was trying to do to me now, and I knew that Sookie could handle herself, but there was no way I was going to let her out of my sight with that vermin around. And that's exactly what I did.

I talked and made pleasantries with the Leclerqs and the Lundgrens, but I was always aware of where Sookie was and who she was talking to. Even if I couldn't see her, I could sense where she was. And likewise, she seemed to know when I was looking at her and offered up a sense of calmness with a smile and a wink – it was almost as if she were projecting her reassurance towards me.

Father called everyone to dinner and led us into the dining room. A "small and intimate family affair" my ass. The table was set the same for our family dinner as it was when Father held state affairs with visiting diplomats. I chuckled at Sookie's reaction and leaned down to nuzzle her neck as I pushed her chair in.

"You're doing great," I said and took my seat next to her. I was pleasantly startled when I felt her hand reach for mine beneath the table. It was a good sign if she was still seeking me out for reassurance. With a smile, I turned my palm up to meet hers and our fingers intertwined before she pulled our connecting hands onto her thigh.

_There goes my concentration_. There was no way I was going to be able to focus on anything with our joined fingers mere inches from her center, that I was fairly certain was unsheathed under that dress of hers. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and did my best to shift my attention to Sophie-Anne who was on my left.

"It's lovely that you and your fiancée could come over for the wedding," she said politely. "It means so much to me to have the children here for Midsommer and the events leading up to the wedding."

"Thank you Sophie-Anne," I started and tried to stop my eyes from crossing as Sookie traced her thumb along my pulse point. Was she trying to give me a hard-on at the dinner table? I gripped her hand tighter and hoped that it was enough a signal to get her to stop. It wasn't. Instead of stopping, I heard her stifle a giggle and she wiggled her hand free only to rest it on my own knee. Oh, so she wanted to play, did she? I turned my attention back to Sophie-Anne, who was looking at me expectantly.

"We are happy to be here to participate in the celebrations. I know that Sookie is eager to see the Midsommer traditions, isn't the right Sookie?"

I felt her tense next to me as I pinched her dress and started to slowly slide it up her leg. Yes, I could certainly play the game Sookie had started. If she wanted to test me, I'd test her right back. Heck, maybe I could discover if I was right about her lack of panties. I sat back and smiled at the thought of intimately touching her through her stockings at dinner. She must've sensed the direction of my thoughts, because she quickly tried to push my hand off her leg and answered Sophie-Anne. I wasn't so easily dissuaded.

"Yes. I haven't traveled much, and am very interested to see as much of Sweden as possible. Though, Eric has been quiet on the Midsommer front, so I don't know much about it. What's it abourrgh-" she pretended to cough as my fingers finally inched her skirt all the way up her leg and my skin came into contact with the silk hosiery that covered her legs. "Excuse me. What is Midsommer about? Or, erm, when is it?"

She shot me a deadly look, but I wasn't about to stop. She'd have to learn her lesson about playing games with me. I slipped my fingers upwards along her leg and stifled my own groan as the silk gave way to lace, which could only mean one thing. I inched my fingers up farther and had to bite my lip to prevent the grunt of appreciation as my finger came into contact with her bare skin. So Sookie was wearing thigh highs and likely not wearing any panties. _So much for not getting a boner at dinner._

"The festivities will be tomorrow," Sophie-Anne said as she leaned across me and lowered her voice. "It really is quite fun to see if you've never been. The celebrations during the day are quite amusing. The locals dress up in white and dance around a May Pole in some old pagan tradition. If I remember correctly, it is something about a sacrifice and ritual for fertility. You know those pagans loved their sex rituals. But it's all quite muddled now and really all anyone cares about is the night festivities. Everyone throws a huge party, gets drunk and one thing generally leads to another. There's old magic around Midsommer and most people tend to lose their inhibitions, which I suppose is a sex ritual in and of itself."

Sophie-Anne laughed at her own observation and turned her focus back to Father, which gave me the opportunity to regain Sookie's attention. I stilled my fingers from their slow exploration of the top of her thigh when I'd ascertained that she was going commando. "Interested in sexual rituals are you Sook?" I asked as I brushed a stray curl over her shoulder. I saw that tell-tale blush rise from the neckline of her dress and wasn't sure if it was a result of my words or my fingers. Probably both.

"It is quite interesting really," she said with a smile as she brushed my hand firmly off her thigh and smoothed out the hem of her dress to its original place. "Any ritual focused on magic is a bit hokey as far as I'm concerned, but I am still curious to see what it's all about."

I leaned in closer and gently nipped at her ear. "I'm more than willing to help you participate in any of the sexual rituals you'd like Sookie."

"I'm sure you are," she said with a laugh and immediately turned her attention to Stavros.

**SPOV**

I'm not sure what I expected of Eric and Pam's father. Pam had always painted him in a villainous light and a part of me was expecting Lucius Malfoy to appear when Eric and I had rounded the corner. But no, there were no death eaters waiting in the room – well okay, that Andre guy could've passed for a servant of the Dark Lord, but other than him everyone looked suspiciously normal. Well, as normal as you could get when you deal with people that were a breath away from royalty.

Eric was the spitting image of his father, though Eric was a slightly larger version of the basic framework. If truth be told, Peter Northman kind of took my breath away. You know how some men get better looking with age? If Papa Northman was any indication, Eric would be stealing women's hearts up until his deathbed.

Peter was dressed very elegantly in a charcoal grey suit with a crisp white button-up and a blue tie that was an exact match for the infamous Northman blue eyes. His hair was cut short and the grey that was woven through the blond locks only served to make him look more distinguished. You could tell that he was used to commanding the room by the way he ordered everyone about, and his presence was downright overpowering. I tend to be pretty good at reading people, but Peter Northman was not an easy man to read. Oh, he was polite to me, but I wouldn't exactly call him warm and inviting.

Even as intimidated as I was standing before this paragon of a man, I didn't forget my manners. One thing Gran had always taught me was that a smile and a polite greeting got you far with just about anyone. So I dimpled and offered my thank yous, which seemed to be the right thing to do. It quickly became apparent that good manners and keeping my mouth shut would be enough to keep him happy.

As for the rest of the crowd, well, let's just say I was grateful to have a few friendly faces in the crowd with Pam, Amelia and Stavros even if I didn't have much of an opportunity to interact with them. I did have a part to play after all, and I didn't think running to the comfort of my friends would make much of an impression.

The rest of the people in the room presented a bit of a challenge for me, but it was a challenge Eric had prepared me for. At least I knew what I was getting myself into.

Sophie-Anne seemed content to befriend me and treat me as if she were my aging grandmother. As weird as that was, at least it was consistent, and I could handle it. Her father made it pretty clear that I didn't rate on his scale of importance and dismissed me with a cold nod. Mrs. Leclerq, on the other hand, was loud and vivacious. I may have liked her in another circumstance, but it seemed too fake to me. It was as if she was trying too hard to gain my acceptance. I tried to stifle a laugh when an image of Mrs. George from Mean Girls flashed across my eyes. "I'm not a regular mom, I'm a cool mom." It was a shame she didn't have a little Chihuahua in her arms biting at her nipples. That might've broken up the tension a bit.

The Lundgrens were an entirely different story. Turns out Madeline was the most tolerable of the bunch by far, which I would've never thought that possible given our first meeting. Her mother Thalia refused to look me in the eye; I could see where Madeline got her charm. Thalia only gave me a cursory glance before turning her attention to Madeline, who had said something that was apparently highly amusing in Swedish if their laughter was any kind of gauge. I had a feeling it was something derogatory about me, and that sense was only confirmed when Peter had chastised the two of them. As much as I appreciated him coming to my defense, I knew that the tongue-lashing would only make them dislike me more.

And, as if that wasn't enough to deal with, the next person I had to meet was Andre. Eric had warned me that Andre was a bit on the shady side and I mentally slapped Eric for his lack of description. Shady didn't even begin to cover it. He had close-cut white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. I knew he was Eric's age, Eric had told me as much, but I never would've guessed it. His face looked much younger than Eric's and his presence lacked Eric's maturity, in fact, Andre looked kind of like a large child, but with a man's shoulders.

The man gave me the heebie-jeebies. He looked like the type of guy that would enjoy putting you in a hole and lowering lotion down to you until your skin was good and ready to make a new pair of shoes or a dress for him. _Well hello Buffalo Andre._ I definitely wasn't going to be getting in a van with him anytime soon.

I did my best to suppress a violent shudder when he leaned in and whispered that he was available to step in if Eric wasn't fulfilling my womanly needs. Who in the heck says that to someone's fiancée? I would have to make sure to avoid this one as much as possible. It didn't help when Sophie-Anne had pulled me over to sit next to him before dinner could start. There were only so many ways I could brush off Andre's continued innuendos and implications.

It was amazing me to me how Eric could've said the very same things, and I wouldn't have been nearly as put off by it. In fact, Eric had implied much worse and much more graphically than anything Andre said, but I suppose I knew that Eric wasn't going to roofie me and actually do anything and therein lies the difference.

I was grateful when Peter had called everyone to dinner and almost threw myself at his feet when I found out I was seated between Eric and Stavros. At least I wouldn't have to worry about any hands wandering on my leg during dinner. Okay, maybe one particular hand, but that one I didn't mind so much.

Yes, there was still a wall between us and I dreaded the talk we would have later. He'd been so lighthearted and jovial when we'd woken up from our nap that I almost forgot what we still had to get through tonight.

I was practically over my nerves when we sat down at the table, thanks to a few glasses of champagne, and instinctively reached out for Eric's hand under the table. I didn't even realize that I was tracing Eric's wrist until he'd tried to stop me. A challenge and champagne are never a good combination for me, and his resistance only spurred me on.

I almost choked when he returned the challenge – I hadn't planned on his counter-attack. He did his best to distract me from the matter at hand, with his own hand. Oh my goodness, when he'd inched my skirt up above my stockings, I thought for sure I was going to jump out of my seat. And I prayed that my blush didn't give away what was happening, when he brushed at the bare juncture of my thighs. I hadn't even thought of the possibility when I'd foregone panties; I'd only been thinking about the dreaded VPL and how Madeline would no doubt mock me for any bumps.

We didn't make it back to our room until close to 11 pm, and I'm not going to lie, I hoped that Eric would be too tired to have our little powwow. No such luck. I was barely in the door when he confronted me.

"I have you now," he said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him and took a step closer to me. "There's no running away anymore. No sending me off to my own bed leaving me to wonder what I did to make you go cold on me."

I took a step backwards and nearly fell over the chair that was behind me. Eric reached out to steady me and let his hand linger on my arm.

"We need to talk lover," he said, and ushered me to sit down on the couch next to him. "I need you to tell me where your head is at; why you keep going hot and cold on me. It's making me edgy. And as you could tell by my behavior earlier, I don't do edgy very well."

I took a deep breath and swallowed. I guess this was the all or nothing discussion. I didn't like sharing my feelings with anyone, and I definitely didn't want to tell him that I was afraid I wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. That was plain embarrassing.

"I don't know where my head is Eric." He scoffed and regarded me silently. "No, that's not a line. I'm serious. I like you. I like what you do to me, what you make me feel. But it scares the shit out of me. I don't know what Pam has or hasn't told you about me, but I'm not the most experienced person when it comes to relationships. You've dated scores of women and I'm sure you're a pro at these things, but I've only dated two men, only slept with two men. I am not the most experienced person in the bedroom and it makes me nervous. What if I'm not enough for you?"

He reached up and cradled my face in his hands as he urged me to look him in the eyes. "Sookie," he said, his voice was raw with emotion. He began to gently rub his thumb against my cheek, which sent shocks through my body. "Don't ever feel inadequate about your sexuality, or think that you wouldn't be enough. Yes, I have dated many women, and have slept with more than I probably should have, but they were only willing bodies. I have never met a woman who could turn me on the way that you do. One look, one touch, and I am done for. I have thought of little else but being with you since I met you."

Well, if that didn't make me want to faint, I don't know what would.

"I can't help it Eric. I worry about it. And I worry about what Gran would think of me if she knew what I was thinking. I'm not the type of girl that randomly goes out and sleeps with someone she barely knows."

"Sookie," he said with an edge of anger in his voice. "I am not some stranger you barely know."

"I know. I know you're not. And heck, maybe it'd be easier for me to jump in head first if you were. I haven't had these kinds of reactions towards any man, well, ever. I don't know what to do about it. My heart is telling me to forge ahead, and, if our interlude on the plane this morning was any indication of what's to come, my body wants to move ahead too. But, there's an irrational mental hurdle I still need to get over."

"Do you trust me Sookie?" Five words. I poured my heart and my fear out to him, and all he had for me was five words. I guess they were the five words that mattered the most.

"Yes," I said breathlessly as I looked up at him. It was the truth. I trusted Eric more than I trusted practically anyone. He'd never been anything but honest with me, almost to a fault.

"Then you need to believe in that trust. I loved touching you this morning. I enjoyed bringing pleasure to you and look forward to doing it again soon. It may kill me, but I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. I cannot wait to participate in anything and everything when you are ready to come to me, but not until you are ready. Do you believe me?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Good," he said almost to himself, "good. One of the many things I want from you Sookie is your trust. I will never do anything to violate it."

"I know you wouldn't Eric," I said softly.

He smiled down at me tenderly and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad we had this talk Sookie. All I needed to know was that you believe me and you trust me, the rest will come in time. Now, it's late, and I'm sure you're tired. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

We silently got ready for bed, each taking a turn in the bathroom to undress. I was thankful when Eric grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bathroom. I still had a semblance of modesty, even if it was a bit ridiculous considering that he'd seen practically every inch of me, and had intimately touched everything he hadn't.

I tried to stop myself from devouring his body with my eyes when he came out of the bathroom wearing only pajama bottoms, and let me tell you, that was no easy task. I hadn't seen his bare chest since I'd first walked into his room back in Shreveport – well, I suppose I'd seen his chest when I'd taken off my dress and he'd given me his shirt, but that hardly counted since I didn't remember any of it. Either way, one look and I could tell that my memory hadn't glorified anything. He was still amazingly perfect.

I quickly grabbed my pajamas, headed into the bathroom and shut the door a little too forcibly behind me. Once inside, I leaned against the closed door and sunk to the floor. I couldn't believe I'd had that conversation with him, that I'd told him I was afraid I wouldn't be adequate in bed. Sure, it felt good to get that out in the open, and his response had been exactly what I'd needed to hear, but it was still slightly mortifying to reveal that to someone who you wanted to be intimate with.

Once I regained a semblance of composure, I stood up, slithered out of my dress and hung it on the hook behind the door. I took my time getting ready for bed, fully aware that I was avoiding what was waiting on the other side of the door, but I couldn't help myself. It felt weird being with him like this, washing my face and brushing my teeth with him mere feet away. Sure, getting ready for bed was a mundane task, but there was something so couple-like about it.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of Eric in bed, propped up against the pillows and reading a book. He had pulled the covers back and was covered by the sheets from the waist down, looking for all the world like he was naked and waiting.

"Hey," he said, as he set his book on the nightstand and smiled at me.

"Hey," I replied with a sheepish smile. Oh God, why did this man make me all puddly all the time? I felt like I was twelve years old again, staring at my poster of Joey McIntyre, and dreaming of the day that I'd meet him and we'd get married. Only Eric was much better than Joey could dream of being, and Eric was the one I was crawling into bed with tonight.

I'm sure it was my imagination, but it felt like I had to walk a mile to get to the bed. His eyes never left me, and the friendly smile turned into a suggestive leer as his eyes scanned my body. I stifled a groan as I saw his eyes stop on my breasts in all of their unbound glory. I'd debated whether I should take my bra off or not – after all, that would be one more barrier between us, but who in their right mind actually slept in a bra? It appeared that Eric appreciated my decision.

"Come here," he said and patted the space next to him. I stopped beside the bed and looked at him uncertainly, which was met with a chuckle. "I'm not going to bite. Remember, we had this conversation. Besides, you're going to end up next to me anyway if our nap this afternoon was any indication."

Well that last part _was _true. This was it. Either I was going to ball up and go for it, or I was going to be a chicken shit again. I pulled the sheet back and crawled over next to him. I sat facing him, perched on my knees and he reached over and lightly began to stroke my thigh.

"Relax lover. It's only sleeping. Let me at least have the pleasure of holding you like this."

I could give him that. Heck, if truth be told, I could give _me _that. The thought of snuggling up to Eric Northman was something I could get used to. I nodded my consent and he gave me a smile before reaching over to turn off the last remaining light on the nightstand next to him. The darkness gave me a boost of confidence as I crawled into his waiting arms and rested my head in the crook of his arm. I felt the day's tension release from my body, and knew that it was due, in no small part, to the arm that was wrapped protectively around me. I felt my heart pick speed at his tender touch and tried my best to keep my breath steady.

"Sweet dreams lover," he said, and brushed the top of my head with his lips.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep, but could not stop the day's events from coursing through my mind. The range of emotions I had today were exhausting; from ecstasy on the plane, to fear of meeting Eric's family, to downright frustration at myself. I couldn't believe that Eric was being so patient and considerate about my insecurities. He wasn't going to screw me over. He was willing to wait for me, and I needed to not take advantage of that. He was a good guy. I always knew it, but it was only amplified by my interactions with Andre tonight. The world was full of Andres, and there were only a few Erics out there. I was a fool to keep putting him off. I thought back to the conversation I had with Amelia. She was right. If I was going to do this, if I was going to have no-strings sex with Eric Northman, I couldn't let myself think too much. I had to let Bad Sookie take the driver's seat this time.

I debated with myself for a few more minutes, but knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight until I had gotten this taken care of. I was ready, willing and able. Now I needed to bite the bullet and take the next step.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight coming through the window, but I could make out the contours of his chest and stomach. I gently traced my fingers up and down the length of his abdomen and smiled when I heard his breath hitch.

"Eric," I said quietly and pulled myself up to a seated position. "Eric, are you awake?" The sheets rustled around us as he pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"Yes," he said, his voice revealing his discomfort at the situation. "Are you okay Sookie? Do you need something?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," I started, never stopping my fingers from the exploration of his torso.

I heard him swallow. "And?"

"And," I said and meet his eyes through the darkness. "Here I am. I'm coming to you." The words had barely escaped my mouth, and he'd flipped me onto my back, pressing me into the cool mattress.

"Sookie," he said breathlessly as his hot mouth sought mine out, "I knew you'd yield." I feigned protest and he laughed at me, nipping at my neck as he shifted his body over mine.

"Tell me how much you want me Sookie," he said, and teased my ear with his tongue. "Tell me how you need me."

God what an ego, but he was every bit deserving of it. I laughed. "Eric, I want you. Eric, I need you," I said melodramatically.

"Oh you laugh?" he asked, and suddenly pulled back from me. My body arched and cried out for him. "Eric?" I pleaded. He still didn't move. "Ugh... Eric I'm dying here."

"You think you're dying Sookie? I've been dying for weeks waiting for this. At least you got your release earlier today. I'm still pent up and you lying on top of me, tracing your fingers all over me and making me hard as hell didn't make my situation any better."

"I'm sorry Eric," I said seriously.

"You should be," he said, but I heard the smile in his voice.

"No, I'm serious. I'm sorry that I've been so hot and cold with you. You've done nothing but bring me pleasure and I've been a total cock tease."

"No Sookie. It was frustrating for sure, but you had your reasons. And you were always clear with how far you were willing to go with me. I am happy to bring you pleasure, even if I didn't get any of my own."

"Either way Eric," I said and gently pushed at his chest until I was able to sit up and face him, "I am sure that my actions have been uncomfortable for you, and I think it's my turn to bring you pleasure."

_You can do this Stackhouse._

I channeled my inner Madonna and prepared to Vogue the shit out of him. I placed my hands on his bare shoulders and pushed him onto his back. "I want you to sit back, relax and let me take care of things for you."

I laughed at the bewildered look on his face as I swung my leg over his hips, leaned down and captured his mouth with my own, tracing the seam of his lips with my tongue until his own came out to play. He emitted a loud groan as I moved my hips and ground myself against him.

I pulled my lips away from his and placed my index finger over his lips. "Shhh Eric," I said, and had to stifle my own groan as he suckled my finger into his mouth. "Stop," I whispered sternly, and I pulled my hand away from him.

"Stop or what Sookie?" he asked with a mischievous grin and nipped at my wrist.

"Or I'm going to drag out your torture even longer, and we both know that that's not something you want." That had apparently been a good threat because the smirk was quickly wiped off his face. "I didn't think so," I said with a chuckle and leaned down to nip at his neck, tracing my tongue along his pulse, and moving up to take his earlobe in my mouth.

"Do you like this?" I asked breathlessly in his ear. He nodded as his hands roamed up to the bottom of my shirt. I sat up to lift my arms as he tugged it up and off me.

I stopped him when he moved his lips towards my breasts, and shook my head. "No, this isn't about me. It's about you." I pushed him back again and pinned his arms above his head with one of my own, as he had done to me the night at Ostermalm.

"I love the way your skin tastes," I said, placing light kisses along his collar bone, taking my time to explore him. My hands slid down his arms and continued southward. I hesitated when I reached his waistband, but pushed myself to continue my exploration of his body. Heck, I was planning on doing a lot more than this; there wasn't room for cold feet at this point. I tentatively touched him through his pants and was rewarded with a groan, which was enough encouragement for me to continue on the plan.

"Oh my God, Sookie," he grunted out. "I've thought about you touching me like this, but wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen."

"Shhh," I said as sensuously as I could muster, "I plan on doing a lot more than this."

I continued my exploration down his chest. My lips curled into a smile when he grunted out my name again and lifted his hips off the bed. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes as I tucked my thumbs into his pajama pants and tugged them down off his hips and down over his feet.

My eyes bulged when I took in the sight of him. Even in the darkness, I could see that there was nothing small about Eric Northman.

"Wow," I groaned out and looked up to see that sexy, cocky smirk return to his face. _ I will be wiping that off his face in no time._

I ran my hands up the length of his legs and stopped when I reached the top of his thighs to dip my head down.

He called out my name and clenched the sheets in his fists when he was done. I pulled my head back and looked up at him to find his eyes shut and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Well, score one for Team Sookie. He slowly opened his eyes and they were filled with unadulterated lust as they bore into my own. His sat up and gently pulled me up his body. When I was seated facing him, he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Jesus Christ, Sookie," he muttered. "Don't ever underestimate yourself again."

I smiled and rested my forehead on his shoulder. I never felt as turned on in my life as I did right then with the knowledge that I had brought pleasure to this sex God. His hand came to rest below my chin and gently pushed it upwards until my eyes met his. He leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on both of my eyes and one on the tip of my nose before leaning back and tucking me into the crook of his arm.

We lay together for I don't know how long, Eric completely naked and me still wearing my pajama shorts. I wiggled my body against his, hoping that he'd get the hint and help me with my current state of arousal.

"Goodnight Sookie," he said and laughed at my disappointed sigh. "All riled up are you?" He ran his hand up my stomach and cupped my bare breast in his hand.

"Yes," I moaned out.

"Hmmm," he said and let go, "looks like you'll get a taste of your own medicine then."

It took a minute for his meaning to sink in, but when it did, all the arousal that was coursing through my body was replaced with anger. I pulled out of his embrace and punched his arm as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard.

His smirk only served to infuriate me more and I would've been out of the bed if he hadn't been quick enough to grab my wrist and pull me back to him.

"Lover, I waited five and a half weeks with pent up arousal. You can wait until the morning. I promise to make it worth your while."

**AN:** Oh dear, it appears as if the tables are turned! Eric gets his way, Sookie gets to have some real blue walls, Andre is still creepy as fuck, Pam is kinda MIA and we still know nothing more about Stavros!

So all of you that are in 3 with the ESN in this chapter, you should send big thank you kisses to Sunkisz. Without her, I probably would've kept putting it off for awhile longer (okay, definitely would have!). She demanded, and I had to pay homage to the Czarina of Lemonville. One can't anger their beta!

Was she right?

Hit that green buttonowski and invoke your right to vote!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the majority of these lovely characters, but I do like to pretend.

This chapter is brought to you by the color pink, the letter S, the number 14 and the beta-goodness of **Sunkisz**.

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

I felt the familiar pull of morning and buried my face into my pillow in a vain attempt to go back to sleep and continue in my dreams where Sookie was willing, where she had taken over and ignited my body with her hands and mouth. I'd been having dreams about Sookie ever since I met her, but the latest that I was remembering seemed so real and satisfying that I wasn't willing to give it up so easily.

I eventually peeled my eyes open and was met with the harsh light of morning pouring through the window. It took me a minute to gather my bearings – I definitely was not in my room in Shreveport. Well, wherever I was, the bed was comfortable, and there was a warm weight tucked into my shoulder. Had I gone home with someone and didn't remember it? No, even as drunk as I had been these past few weeks, I'd known better than to go home with someone and ruin my chances with Sookie.

It was right then that the scent hit me. It was the scent that had been torturing me for these past few weeks – the combination of sunshine and some kind of oatmeal soap. That could only mean one thing. I tilted my head down and yelped when I saw that blonde curls adorned the head that was tucked into me.

Holy shit. I was in bed with Sookie Stackhouse.

I blinked a few times and pinched myself before allowing myself to look down again. Nope, I hadn't been imagining things. That was definitely Sookie. I cautiously lifted up the sheet that was covering me and had a hard time regulating my breath when I saw that I was naked underneath. I lifted the sheet further, revealing Sookie's bare breasts and let out an appreciative groan. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

It all came rushing back to me in a series of random images. Sookie wearing that sexy dress and telling me that she didn't think she'd be able to satisfy me; Sookie climbing into my arms reluctantly as we tried to fall asleep; Sookie giving me a hard-on with the mere trace of her fingers along my chest; dear God, Sookie pressing her hot mouth against my neck and trailing it lower; telling me that she wanted to bring me pleasure; actually having her pleasure me with her hands and mouth…

I suppose I should be slightly embarrassed at how quickly I'd exploded, but chalk it up to five and a half weeks of sexual frustration with my only outlet being the five knuckle shuffle. Last night was exactly the release I needed.

Fuck, I had been prepared to content myself with having her hot body pressed against mine all night, maybe with the hopes a few chaste kisses. Even after her under-the-table challenge at dinner, I hadn't expected anything else to happen. This was Sookie after all. I had been shocked as hell at her declaration, and I definitely had not expected her to do what she had. Not that I was complaining. If anything, I should be praising the God that gave her that mouth and those hands.

I smirked to myself as I remembered the anger and frustration that had burned in her eyes when I told her that I wasn't going to return the favor right then. Oh, I knew it was wrong of me, but Christ, I was a man who'd traveled across the ocean and received a blow job from a woman that had been running away from me for weeks. I was exhausted. Plus, let's face it, I couldn't deny myself the opportunity to give her exactly what she had been dealing me for this past week – riling me up to the point of explosion, only to turn off like a light switch and send me on my merry way. She'd been pissed at me last night and I figured she was going to be upset with me still when she woke up. Good thing I could rely on my hands and mouth to persuade her to forgive me.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and noted that it was 10 am. I guess the jetlag had caught up with me. Well, that, or the incredible relaxation therapy Sookie had provided for me last night…

She let out a contented sigh in her sleep before rolling away from me and stopping on her back. The sheet slipped down with her movement and exposed her naked left breast. Unable to resist the temptation, I gently pulled my arm out from under her and leaned down to flick her exposed nipple with my tongue.

"Eric," she moaned out breathlessly, and buried her fingers in my hair. She cried out when I lifted my head, and looked at her. Her eyes were still shut and she was clearly still sleeping. "More," she whimpered. The knowledge that Sookie wanted me even in her sleep affirmed my purpose and I returned my attentions to her breast.

"Oh God, Eric," she moaned and arched her back. I pushed the sheet down to the waistband of her shorts, the shorts I would soon be removing, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I trailed my hand up her stomach and cupped her breast, feeling the heavy weight in my hand. I felt her body tense and knew she was awake before she even said anything.

"Oh God, Eric," she said again; only this time, the pleasure was replaced with anger. She pushed at my shoulders and smacked my hands away from her. I lifted my eyes to meet hers and captured both of her hands with my own. The look on her face was furious.

"Don't think that I have forgotten what you did to me last night," she barked out and struggled to free her hands.

"I haven't," I said simply, "and I haven't forgotten what you did to me either."

I saw the flush color her face and sat back to see how far down it went. I'd been curious since the first day with her and was pleased to know that everything I could see was that alluring shade of red.

I shifted my body so that my torso was hovering over her and our eyes were aligned. Even as turned on as I knew she was, she still looked like she'd like nothing more than to make a necklace out of my balls.

"I told you I'd take care of you this morning, Lover." I leaned down and nipped at her neck, trailing my tongue up the sensitive skin and nipping at her earlobe. "I'm a man of my word. So, as you said last night, I want you to sit back, relax, and let me take care of things for you."

She gasped as I skimmed my hands down her body and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her shorts. With one swift tug, the shorts were off and I saw her exposed fully to me for the first time. I took in the sight of her, memorizing each slope and curve. In a world where so many women starved to attract men, it was refreshing to find Sookie filled out in all the right spots.

"You're embarrassing me Eric," Sookie said and covered herself with her hands. I quickly brushed them away and placed them at her sides.

"Don't be embarrassed. You should never wear clothes Sookie," I murmured as I climbed on top of her and pressed my body into hers. Every inch of my skin felt like it was on fire when it came into contact with Sookie's naked body. But this wasn't about me. That would come soon enough.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Sookie," I demanded.

She tossed her head from side to side on the pillow and let out a whimper. "Eric," she sighed, and pulled my head to hers until our lips met. I allowed her a small reprise as I explored her mouth with my tongue. I hadn't kissed Sookie yet this morning, and was willing to take a detour from my purpose to do so.

I eventually broke the kiss and slithered down her body, following my roaming hands with hot kisses as I continued my journey. I brushed my fingers along her thighs and smiled when they fell apart without my request.

"What do you want me to do Sookie?" I said again. I would get her to say this. I needed to hear her say it. She let out another whimper. "Tell me what you want me to do Sookie, or I won't do anything."

"Touch me," she cried out.

"Where?"

"You know damn well where."

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before looking up to see her eyes focused on me. Our eyes locked and I gave her a wink before returning the favor she gave me last night. I'd thought about doing this for weeks. There was nothing that could stop me from achieving my goal in this mission. Sookie's response was better than anything I had imagined, encouraging me to continue. Needless to say, when she had begun tugging at my hair violently and telling me to stop, I wasn't sure exactly what I'd done wrong.

"Stop," she demanded. "Eric, stop." I raised my head and gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong lover? Did you not like it?" She quickly sat up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her and roughly pulling the sheet over the two of us.

"Someone is at the door. I think it's Pam, and you know she's not going to let a closed door stop her."

Sure enough, I was no sooner covered when I saw the door knob twist and the door push open. I was going to have to remember to lock that shit going forward.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Pam asked with a smirk; a smirk I would take great pleasure in slapping off of her face.

"What in the fuck do you want Pam?" I asked tersely.

She practically danced her way over to the bed and sat down.

"Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say that the two of you are naked under those sheets. Did you finally cross the finish line Eric?"

I saw Sookie slink down in embarrassment, and shot Pam a look that I hoped conveyed my annoyance and anger. Damn her and her timing.

"I'll repeat myself. What. In. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. Pam?"

She threw her head back and laughed maniacally.

"It's about damn time, that's all I'm saying." Pam managed to pull her eyes away from Sookie and looked at me directly. "If we are really going to go to the maypole raising as Amelia wants to do, we will need to leave in an hour. And, Father wants to see you. He said it was imperative that you got down there now."

"Fuck." There was no way he was going to relent on this, and at least the first wave of attack had been Pam. I didn't imagine Sookie would have taken too kindly to Father walking in on us, and believe me, he would if he thought I was ignoring his orders.

"Leave Pam," I barked out. To her credit, she didn't argue.

"Fine. I'll be back to get you both in an hour." She stood up and gave Sookie a pat on the leg and a wink. "Atta girl Sooks."

When the door shut behind her, I turned to Sookie and cradled her face in my palms. "I'm sorry Sookie. I've got to go. If I don't, he'll come up and get me himself."

I felt the rush of air as it escaped her lips and floated over my arms. "He wouldn't call for you unless it was important. It's fine Eric." But I could tell it wasn't fine. I could see the frustration, anger and confusion in her eyes as she looked into my own. I knew what she was feeling, having felt it myself not that long ago. It was no fun being that close to release and being denied at the last minute.

"No, it's actually not fine at all Sookie. I doubt it's important at all. It is ridiculous. But it is what it is." I traced my palm down her neck and rested on her shoulder. "I will finish the job Sookie. I'm not a man to renege on my promises."

I let myself into Father's office without knocking. It was a small rebellion, but I didn't fucking care. I wanted him to feel interrupted, even if it was only a fraction compared to what I'd felt with Pam's intrusion.

"You wanted to see me," I said without looking him in the eye. It was difficult to hate someone that you looked so much alike.

"Eric, I thought I told you that you were always to knock," he answered dispassionately without rising from his desk. Yes, the charm of last night had worn off quickly. "What if I was in the middle of something important?"

_Like I was?_ I somehow didn't think that whatever Father had been doing would've been nearly as interesting as what I was. Or who.

"Yes, well, you weren't," I said shortly. "What did you need?"

He looked at me in silence for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were both shocked and confused at my defiance. I had always taken the easy route and acted as he expected, but I was pissed off and not in the mood to bow to his whims.

"I do not know what has gotten into you Eric. This will not do. Not now, and not for the length of your stay under my roof. Your sister Pamela may think that she can defy me, but I will not stand for it from either of you so close to the wedding. This must go off without a hitch." He motioned for me to sit down across from him, which I did reluctantly. Father's desk had been in our family for at least two hundred years and was as overbearing and imposing as he was. It managed to make the man behind the desk appear larger than life, and anyone unfortunate enough to be on the other side was at a disadvantage.

"We need to discuss your fiancée."

"What about her?"

"She is quite photogenic. I approve of her." _Wow, thanks Dad. Glad you can really tell me how you feel._

"But…" I suppressed a frustrated groan. Of course there would be a but.

"But what?"

"I am concerned about her first appearance in society. It is imperative that she comes off well to our peers. We cannot have them thinking that you are marrying below yourself. And, as Madeline pointed out yesterday rather tactlessly, Sookie is at a disadvantage being a commoner and American."

"So that makes her below me, does it? Is that how you felt when you were marrying mother? That she was below you because she was American?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't get angry with me Eric. Your lineage is impeccable. Your mother came from a family that is practically American royalty. And you know the Northmans are excellent stock. Your Sookie, however, comes from an unknown family with absolutely no reputable lineage or family wealth. She appears to have been raised to have manners, even without any breeding."

I felt my blood boil. I'd always known Father was an elitist. That did not come as a shock to me. But I was not about to stand by and have him insult my choice for a bride. Well, as far as he knew.

"Really Father?" I asked. "Breeding? You are ridiculous and archaic. She is my fiancée, my chosen, my…Mine. She has been nothing but charming and polite to your guests, though I cannot say the same for them. I do not see what your concern is, and I will not have you speak negatively of her."

"Eric," he barked, "that is not the intention of this conversation. I will not have you speak to me in such a manner. I merely called you here to ensure that you will have control of her actions. You know what is expected. She does not."

"Do not worry Father," I said as I stood up, and violently pushed the chair away from me, "we will behave as expected."

Sookie was out of bed, showered and, with the exception of wet hair, ready by the time I returned to the room. She had tucked herself into the window seat and was staring out at the back garden when I opened the door. Her eyes met mine as I walked into the room, and she practically launched herself at me.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a concerned look, and reached her hands out to mine. I could get used to this.

"Yes," I said with a smile and I took both of her hands. "Father is just being…well, Father. He is concerned about your first impression on society today."

"Oh," she said with a slight frown, "I thought he liked me last night."

"He did," I reassured, as I pulled her into my arms and brushed my cheek against the top of her head. I found that I couldn't be this close to her without touching every inch of her body with my own. "As much as Father can like anyone, I think he liked you. But he is concerned with appearances, as always. He wants to be sure that we behave properly in front of his peers. But, don't worry about it. You'll be perfect."

Sookie wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head into my chest, pulling her body closer to my own. "No matter who it is, it can't be any more intimidating than dinner last night," she said quietly. "Who knew that Madeline was the nice one?"

I chuckled and pulled my head away to look in her eyes. The desire I had been suppressing shot through me like a lightning bolt the minute our eyes connected. I felt her body tense in my arms and knew she felt it too. What was it about this woman that made me so insane? One look, one touch and I were raring and ready to go.

"Sookie," I said lowly, my voice ragged with longing, "about that promise…"

I punctuated my sentence by pulling her body against mine. A look of comprehension flashed across her eyes and she let out a loud belt of laughter.

"No!" she squeaked. "Pam will be here any minute to get us."

I responded by leaning down and capturing her mouth with my own. Her resistance only sweetened the pot. I wanted one thing in life at the moment, and that was to hear Sookie scream out my name. I'd been denied that pleasure on the plane, and again this morning when my loving sister had practically walked in on us. I wasn't about to stop trying until it came to fruition.

"Eric!" she squeaked when my hands wandered down her back and I rested them on her ass. "No," she said breathlessly and stepped out of my reach, placing one of the large chairs between us. "We can't. Not here. Not now. Believe me, I want to, but we have to go; and I'm tense and nervous enough as it is without anything else thrown in."

"I'm sure I could find a way to help you release some of that tension," I said as I stalked her around the chair. I felt like a predator chasing after his prey, and I was looking forward to capturing her. She giggled and began backing towards the door to the bathroom.

"I don't think we have time for your kind of help right now. I'm okay," she whispered. "Honestly."

I arched my eyebrow in question at her. "That's not what you said last night. Or this morning for that matter."

I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me as she backed into the wall. I brought her wrist to my mouth and licked along the pulsing blue veins. I heard her groan, but she tugged her hand away from me and stepped into the open door of the bathroom.

"I've got to get ready. Stop distracting me," she said and slammed the door shut in my face.

"Your loss Sookie," I called through the door. "But I will get you yet today."

_Oh, I'll make sure of that._

**SPOV**

I didn't know what I had expected, but it sure as heck wasn't that I'd be sitting in the middle of a field wearing a wreath of flowers around my head, as I watched a bunch of people dance around a pole that looked like an inspiration for Prince. Or the artist formerly known as Prince. Or whatever the hell he called himself these days.

When we'd piled into one of the many Northman cars this morning, I thought we were going to something akin to the Swedish version of a street dance. Oh how wrong I was. It was like a scene out of a movie. I guess my first clue should've been when we pulled into the make-shift parking lot and I saw all the women dressed like my old American Girl doll Kirsten. But hey, I've been to fricking Civil War re-enactments, I know people like to dress a little extreme from time to time, whether the occasion calls for it or not.

But, I quickly found out that those women I'd seen in the parking lot were far from the extreme when it came to Midsommer. This was definitely nothing like anything I had been to before. These Swedes really went all out.

We'd found a spot in the clearing, far enough away from the festivities to have some room to breathe, but close enough that Amelia, Stav, and I could see what was going on below. Pam and Eric had disappeared almost as soon as we arrived, telling us that we needed to sit back and enjoy the festivities. We watched in silence as a procession of men and women carried a large, leafy green pole to a hole in the empty field and proceeded to do an intricate dance around it.

Pam returned shortly after the dancing started and deposited a wreath of daisies on my head and sweetpeas on Amelia's.

"I hear daisies are supposed to make you fertile," she said with a wink, and laughed when I quickly tore the wreath off my head and tossed it at Amelia, calling for a trade. Thankfully Amelia complied and I had the sweetpeas adorning my curls by the time Eric returned with five large mugs of beer and a platter of food I had very little interest in eating. Hey, I may be a writer for a magazine that deals with food, but even I thought Eric's tray looked less than edible.

"What in the hell is that?" Amelia asked with a wrinkled nose, as Eric set the platter down in front of us.

He looked over at me and gave me a quick wink before answering Amelia. "It's Midsommer tradition," he said with a smile. "You've got to try it. Pickled herring, boiled new potatoes with fresh dill, soured cream, and raw red onion."

The gagging sound Amelia made only made Eric laugh harder. I'd never seen him look so relaxed and at ease. It was as if he was truly happy for the first time since I'd known him; as if the weight of his world was off his shoulders. And heck, I hadn't thought it was possible, but he looked even more gorgeous than before. I guess release and rest really did do a body good. Not that I knew anything about that.

And, as the thoughts crossed my mind, Pam voiced them. "My Eric, you're certainly looking happy and relaxed. Anything in particular help you release all that tension you've been carrying around?"

"As a matter of fact, there is something."

_Oh no._ He wasn't going to announce to my friends that I'd given him a blowie, was he? No. No way.

"It must be the fresh Swedish air," he said and laughed when Pam's face fell in disappointment.

He settled down next to me and slung his arm over my shoulders, tucking me close to his side as he handed me one of the mugs of beer. I gratefully took a large gulp of the cold ale and sighed in satisfaction. Yes, I was going to need a lot of beer if Pam was going to keep teasing me. And, let's face it, she was Pam. Of course she was going to take every opportunity.

"It sure as heck isn't that gross fish thing," Amelia said and took a sip of her beer. "No way in hell could you get me to eat that."

"No, no, Amelia," Eric said as he picked up one of the pickled herring, "they say if you don't partake in the meal, you'll have bad luck for five years."

That sounded like a bunch of hooey, but it sure as heck got Amelia's attention. Amelia definitely believed in all that mumbo-jumbo about good and bad luck, and she would do just about anything to make sure she was always on the good side of things. She snatched the fish from his hand, pinched her nose and took a bite. I don't think she even chewed one bit, but there was no way that our little pagan Amelia was going to risk bad luck over a bite of food. She made a gagging noise and reached for the large mug of beer, drinking it down without stopping to take a breath.

"God, that was awful," she moaned. "I may not have any more beer, but at least I won't have bad luck."

Eric laughed and turned to face me. "Now it's your turn."

"I think I'll have to pass on that one," I said, and shook my head. I'd eaten some weird stuff in my life, and was usually more than willing to experiment with food, but Amelia's reaction combined with the smell of the pickled herring was enough to put me off food for awhile.

"Oh come now, Miss Foodie," Pam chided. "You made me try crawfish the second day I met you. Not to mention all those weird new-age fusion places you've dragged me to since we graduated. You can try one bite of our tradition. Besides, I've got something you can wash it down with!" She pulled out a small flask from her purse.

"So you have to be wasted to eat this?" I asked. "It's all starting to make sense."

"It's schnapps. It's tradition. Just eat the damn food Sookie," Pam barked at me and was knocked over as Amelia lunged towards Pam and swiped the flask out of her hand.

"Jesus Christ," she groaned after she took a swig. "You really do have to be wasted to enjoy this."

"You're not helping, Amelia," Pam said and pushed her away. "You'll try it, right Stav?"

Ever the quiet gentleman, Stav shrugged his shoulders and reached out his hand to take the plate from Pam. He shut his eyes and popped the fish into his mouth. It looked a heck of a lot less painful when Stav did it. At least he was smiling when he opened his eyes.

"Come now Sook. They've all tried it. Now it's your turn." When I shook my head and giggled, she turned to Eric. "Make her eat it Eric."

Eric picked up one of the herring with his fingers, slathered it in sour cream and onions and turned to face me. "If Amelia will do it, you can. It's just one bite. I promise you'll like it."

"Hah, somehow I doubt it. She looked like she was going to puke."

"Shut your eyes," Eric said as he leaned towards me. I gave him a questioning look, which was met with a laugh. "Just try it," he continued. "Shut your eyes, open your mouth and trust me."

"If that's a line you regularly use with the ladies Eric," Pam interrupted, "I can see why it took you so long to get into Sookie's pants."

"Mind your own fucking business, Pamela," Eric barked at her, never taking his eyes of me. "If you want me to get her to eat this, you need to stay out of it." He lowered his voice so that only I could hear him. "You said you trusted me."

"Ha, yes, well maybe I spoke to soon. Anyone that tries to make me eat pickled herring can't be trusted."

"You had no problem eating my _picked herring _last night Sookie. In fact, I believe it was your idea," he leered. Fricking great. I was sitting in the middle of a field in Sweden, wearing a ring of flowers on my head, being propositioned by an incredibly gorgeous Swede, and blushing like a crazy woman.

"Eric!" I screeched, and in the two seconds that my mouth had opened, he popped the herring into my mouth, fingers and all. The explosion of flavors was overwhelming. I shut my eyes and focused my senses on the combination of tastes I was experiencing. It wasn't as if there was anything groundbreaking, but everything complimented each other perfectly. The saltiness of the fish was set off by the sour cream and onions perfectly. I emitted a grunt of pleasure and darted my tongue out to lick the remnants off of Eric's fingers.

"That was amazing," I said, and opened my eyes to find four sets of eyes focused on me. I quickly pushed Eric's hand away from my mouth, not realizing that I had grabbed his wrist at some point. "Wow."

"Yeah," he said with a low growl. "Wow." He shifted uncomfortably and I lowered my gaze to see the bulge in his pants. I guess that my ministrations on his fingers had affected him more than the food had done to me. Yeah, two could play at his game. I gave him a wink and turned my attention to Pam.

"You two need a room?" she deadpanned.

"Oh hush, Pam. Gimme that," I said, reaching out for the flask she was holding to take a long pull. The minty flavor of the schnapps burned a trail of fire down to my stomach and I involuntarily shuddered at the sensation. Mint wasn't usually my favorite flavor, but I could only imagine how rank one's breath must be after that combination of food, no matter how delicious it had been.

"Whoa there Sookie," she said and took the flask from my hands. "You've got a long day ahead of you. Can't have you drunk and all over Eric this early. Not when Amelia's already well on her way to being wasted."

"I am not _all over_ Eric," I proclaimed, mainly to myself.

Before I could protest too much, Amelia grabbed Stav's beer mug and offered a toast. Thank God for Amelia. "I'm not wasted," she said with a giggle. Her drunk giggle. "But I want to make a toast!"

Oh no, this might not be a good idea. She lifted the mug high in the air and started, "Here's to the bee that stung the bull, and started the bull a bucking."

_Oh no. No. No. No._ Amelia always had the lewdest toasts. I knew whatever it was would be mortifying to hear in front of Eric.

"And," she continued with a giggle, "here's to Adam, who stung Eve, and started the world of –"

"Stop!" I screeched, which caused the whole group to laugh. "Not appropriate Amelia," I warned. She waved her hand as if to dismiss me.

"Fine." She finished Stav's beer and reached for Pam's flask, pouring a good two inches of schnapps into her cup. "I've got another one!" she squealed.

"No!" I barked at the same time Eric and Pam shouted a loud _yes_. Looks like I was out voted. If I knew Amelia, and boy did I know Amelia, this one was only bound to be more embarrassing.

She looked me dead in the eye and gave me a wink before starting.

"Since that was too _inappropriate _for you Sook, this one is directed straight at loverboy Eric."

_Oh sweet Jesus, Sheppard of Judea._

She raised her glass high in the air and pointed at Eric. "Here's to the hole that never heals. The more you rub it the better it feels."

I felt Eric's body convulse with laughter next to me and buried my face in the crook of his arm. I knew that I was bright red; there was no way that I wasn't.

"Oh come on Sookie," he said as he urged my chin up to meet his eyes. "That was funny. You've got to admit it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well," he said, lowering his voice so only I could hear it, "it's true at least. But I'm willing to test the theory if you are."

And then he winked. He fricking winked at me. What in the hell was up with everyone winking at me today?

I may be ready to do all kinds of things behind closed doors, but I still wasn't worldly enough to be function after being propositioned in public. Thankfully Amelia interrupted us before I had a chance to respond. Two cheers for drunken Amelia and her alcohol-induced A.D.D..

"Come on Sook," Amelia said as she stuck her face between ours and grabbed my hand. "We need to go explore and join that freaky circle dance! There is plenty of time for you to play Adam and Eve later!"

Even though the sun was still up and in full force by the time we left the maypole activities, the drive leading up to the Northman estate was lit by thousands of tiny, glowing candles. Wreaths of flowers, much like the one on my head, adorned the statues near the front entrance, and as we stepped out of the vehicle, the sounds of an orchestra tuning their instruments drifted from the back garden.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath, and reached out to take Eric's hand. I hadn't thought it possible that the estate could be more beautiful than it had been when we pulled up to it yesterday, but it was. The work done this afternoon gave it a magical, fairy-like feel.

Two men dressed in full old-time Swedish attire were waiting at the bottom of the steps to direct us to the path around the main building. While they spoke to us in Swedish, even I could understand that they were saying to follow the candlelit path to join the festivities.

"Holy shit, this day just keeps getting better and better," Amelia said with a laugh as she grabbed Stav by the hand, and began to skip down the path ahead of us. Amelia hadn't slowed down on the old schnapps and beer and was certifiably drunk.

"Amelia baby," Stav said, and he tried to slow her down unsuccessfully. Amelia was like a steamroller when she was on a mission. No way was anything Stav said or did going to stop her. "Slow down."

"Why?" I heard her ask across the distance they'd already gone. "I want to be one with nature. I want to dance naked in the moonlight. Let's go!" I heard Stav bark with laughter and make a suggestion that, while I couldn't quite hear what he said, I caught the gist of. Looked like the fertility crown was going to be put to good use.

"She's an idiot. There's no moonlight," Pam said, and rolled her eyes.

"Bitter Pamela?" Eric asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"What do I have to be bitter about? It's fucking Midsommer. It's the longest day of the year. I'm just saying that there won't be moonlight for hours," she huffed. "God, there's got to be someone here that I can play with."

And with that, she was gone down the path, following the retreating figures of Amelia and Stav.

That left Eric and I alone for the first time in hours. The events of last night and this morning came rushing back to me and I shyly looked up at him through my lashes. The look he returned to me could've singed my panties, if that was possible. It sure as heck didn't do them any favors.

Even though the suggestion had been there at times today, there was something different about being alone with Eric. I felt nervous, and a little bit tipsy. And I still couldn't believe that this divine creature could possibly be interested in me.

"Sookie," he said, his voice barely a whisper above the summer breeze. He took my hand and silently led me along the path until we reached a grove of trees that would hide us from the view of passersby. Once inside, he pulled me roughly to him and buried his hands in my hair, pulling my face up until my eyes met his.

"You've been driving me crazy all day," he said, his lips inches from my own. "I can't think straight… can't think of anything but you and wanting to have you naked and beneath me. I don't know that I can wait until this is over."

I emitted a small groan at the pleasure of his words and the magic his fingers were currently doing to my neck.

"Eric," I whimpered. "I – I… wow." I was speechless. Literally speechless. I had no words that could possibly be an appropriate response for that. So, to make up for my muteness, I reached up and pulled his lips to mine, savoring the taste and feel of him. My lips curled into a smile when my actions were rewarded with a low growl as he pulled me to him bodily, his hands running to the bottom of my hair and roaming over my back and shoulders.

I don't know if it was the romantic atmosphere, or the gallons schnapps we'd imbibed earlier, but I felt that there was something magical about Midsommer. I had never felt so engrossed in a kiss, never felt such a mad, burning desire to ignore the sounds of the outside world and just… feel.

I am not sure how long we stayed like that, locked in each other's embrace and exploring each other's mouths hungrily, but it seemed like it was forever, and that's all I wanted to do. I heard the sounds of laughter and footsteps on the dirt and gravel path in the distance, but could not bother to pull myself away from this man. I groaned in frustration when he broke away and took a step backwards. Was he still trying to teach me a lesson?

"What?" I asked breathlessly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said, and reached out to straighten the wreath of flowers that had gone askew on my head. "Everything. You're perfect. But we need to get to the party."

"I can't wait anymore," I cried. Oh, I knew I was being whiny, but I'd been dying all day for a release, and being so close to Eric Freaking Northman hadn't helped that situation at all.

He chuckled as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Only a few more hours lover," he said. "A few more hours and I will give you everything you need."

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and reviews! I love hearing what you all think about my little corner of the SVM universe, good or bad!

I had initially planned to get all the way through Midsommer in this one chapter, but the day got away with me (thanks Amelia, no… really) and so it's going to be broken up into Midsommer Part 1 and Midsommer Part 2. That just means more fertility frivolity to be had at a later date!

So, Amelia obviously is a little on the raunchy side with her toasts, what are some of your favorites?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the majority of these lovely characters, but I do like to pretend.

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the change in Sookie. In a matter of 48 hours, she'd gone from being adamant that nothing would happen between the two of us, to actually begging me to have my way with her. Not that I'm complaining; far from it. If anything, I only wished that her timing was a bit better. If she'd only yielded to me two weeks ago when I'd wanted her to, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Or, barring her yielding to me weeks ago, it would have at least been nice if my darling sister Pam hadn't interrupted our activities when she did earlier this morning. In either case, I wouldn't have what appeared to be a permanent erection, and Sookie's temperament might be a bit better. Don't get me wrong, she was still pleasant to be around, but I could sense the frustration bubbling under the surface.

I didn't want to stop this morning, and I hadn't wanted to stop when we got back from our day trip and I'd dragged her into the woods. She'd looked so carefree and beautiful with that silly wreath of flowers on her head. I'd wanted nothing more than to give in to her and push her up against a tree and finally seal the deal. But, I didn't want our first time to be rushed and hurried as it most definitely would have been if I'd let her have her way. If it wasn't for my innate sense of responsibility when it came to my Father, I would have told him to get bent, skipped the party entirely, and done something far more pleasurable than sitting at a long dinner table with sixty of our closest friends. But, even my desire for Sookie could not override my Father's wishes.

I looked across the table and tried to catch Sookie's eye. Sophie-Anne had assigned the seating for the party and had insisted that no one sit next to their significant other. That left me sitting next to Linn Olsen and her sister Anna – both friends of the family, and both with hands that liked to wander my way under the cover of the white table cloth.

I'm not sure if you could call 70 year old women cougars exactly, but they were certainly making a run for the title. I'd known both women from the time I was in diapers, which just made the situation all the more laughable. The suggestions, oh the suggestions, they'd both whispered in my ear would make a whore blush. While I most definitely was not a whore, I had my share of propositions and was thankful that I wasn't one to blush easily. I'd managed to control my amusement at the absurdity of situation for the most part, but when their wandering hands had brushed against each other's, the look on both of their faces was priceless. My loud laughter received a disapproving look from Father and a rather questionable look from Sookie.

Ah, Sookie. Somehow she'd ended up sandwiched between my very charming, but horribly deaf Aunt Indira and Andre. God I hated that asshole. The way he looked at Sookie made me want to jump over the table and throttle the life out of him. She was mine, even more so than she had been yesterday. I didn't want that jerk within ten feet of her; much less casually touching her arm and whispering in her ear.

She seemed to be taking in good humor, even if I could tell she was less than comfortable at whatever he was saying. I could only imagine. I'd heard plenty of stories about Andre's persuasion tactics, and none of them were exactly romantic. I didn't want to dwell on Sookie and Andre for too long. I knew that Sookie could handle herself, and I knew that the more I thought about it, the more likely I would be to "accidentally" light him on fire.

Thankfully my mood was lightened when I looked down the table and saw Pam seated next to Father. She looked fucking miserable. I didn't think that Sophie-Anne had any idea what she was doing when she arranged that, but fuck if it wasn't exactly what Pam deserved for interrupting Sookie and me on two very important occasions. I caught her eye and raised my glass in salute. The look she gave me in return was deadly. If I hadn't been on the receiving end of Pam's temper before, I might have been less amused. As it was, I smirked and gave her a quick wink. _Serves her right._

My eyes scanned the remainder of the table, taking in Amelia's drunken attempts at table nookie with Stav (they were the only couple that had been allowed to sit next to each other); Sophie Anne's play at being the consummate hostess; Madeline's desperate and pathetic attempts to catch my eye…all of it entertaining, but none of it enough to hold my attention. I did my best to keep my gaze away from Sookie and, by extension, the creature from the black lagoon that was sitting next to her, and was grateful when Sophie-Anne stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Darling friends," Sophie-Anne started in English, as she stood up from her position at the foot of the table, "Peter and I would like to thank you for joining us for our Midsommer party. It means so much to have you all here. We are pleased to have so many close friends and family members come from far and wide to join us. As many of you know, we have many reasons to celebrate tonight. You will all be with us next week when Peter and I get married. But," she turned and lifted her champagne glass in my direction, "we are also here to celebrate the engagement of Eric to his lovely fiancée, Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

I looked across the table and saw the flush in Sookie's cheeks. No matter how many times I'd been witness to it, damned if it didn't turn me on and make me want her even more. The juxtaposition of the shy woman in front of me with the goddess that had pleasured me last night made my head spin. I felt honored that she'd gifted me with her double personality, and looked forward to bringing out her other side later. I heard Sophie-Anne blather on about the engagement, but couldn't focus on anything other than Sookie and the pride I felt at being able to claim her as my own. Oh, I knew it wasn't real, that Sookie wasn't mine to claim…I wasn't even sure what that would mean, but I did know that there was no one else I would rather be in this with.

"After we are finished," Sophie-Anne continued, "the music and dancing will start. We do hope that you can all stay and enjoy yourselves. Now, in a long-standing tradition, I would ask that everyone join me in a skål. For our American friends, that is a type of toast for good fortune and good health." I chuckled to myself as I remembered the toasts Amelia had made earlier in the day, though I knew Sophie-Anne's wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. Sophie-Anne raised the aquavit in front of her, which matched the glasses that had been set in front of all of us.

"Skål," she bellowed, and gave a slight bow of the head towards father; though if I wasn't mistaken it appeared to be more in Pam's direction. With a twinkle of the eye, Sophie-Anne drained the liquid in one gulp. And, just before she set the glass back on the table, her eyes darted to meet Pam's again and she gave her an overly friendly nod. It didn't appear that anyone else had caught the interaction, or at least no one was interpreting it the way I was. I knew Sophie-Anne's history, knew that she generally was of Pam's persuasion. I was definitely going to have to ask Pam about this.

"Skål!" the table erupted as they raised their glass and followed suit. I tossed the schnapps back and felt the liquor burn a path down to the pit of my stomach before I trained my eyes on Sookie. Her eyes were squeezed tight and Andre lips were inches from her ear. I saw the shiver travel up her body in reaction, whether it was to Andre's suggestion, or the drink she'd taken, I could only guess. Almost immediately upon opening, her eyes sought my own and I was entranced by the shy smile she gave me as she bit her bottom lip. Lord only knows what I would have done at that moment if I hadn't felt a hand sneak to my backside and grab a handful.

"F_ör din hälsa, Eric," Linn said, and gave me a tight squeeze; or as tight as her arthritic hand would allow. My eyes bulged and I heard Sookie's laugh across the table at my reaction. I guess she wasn't the only one that was being propositioned by her dinner partner tonight._

Almost as soon as the last dish was picked up off the table, the sun began to set and a mist rolled in from across the lake. The sounds of an orchestra echoed across the garden, and a group of men dressed in the old Northman livery began to usher the guests away from the long table; towards the elaborate dance floor Father and Sophie-Anne had installed.

I watched as Sookie was stopped by nearly every guest on her way towards me. They were practically tripping over each other to see and talk to the woman that had caught me. I couldn't blame them; I had earned my reputation in Sweden as an elusive catch, of course they would be interested in meeting her. I was so wrapped up in watching her progress that I didn't notice Pam until she was standing beside me.

"This is fucking miserable," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked with a wry grin. Oh, how I loved to see her like this. "Did you not enjoy your meal with Father?"

"Ha ha asshole," she said with a scowl. "Between his criticism of how I ate my fucking soup and watching you give Sookie googly eyes across the table, I wanted to slit someone's fucking throat. Or at least drink until I can't see Father's Hugh Hefner act anymore." She nodded her head in Father's direction.

I followed her direction and chuckled when I saw that Sophie-Anne had perched herself on Father's lap. "Well, that's a new one." I'd never seen Father touch anyone, much less let them sit on his lap. He didn't look quite comfortable with the change in events, but he also wasn't doing much to discourage it.

"You can say that again," Pam mumbled. "Makes me want to poke my eyeballs out. Who knew that one day he'd let his little dick take over, instead of just behaving like a giant one." She shook her head and looked out across the lawn as the music swelled. "And now the _real _fun begins. I hate fucking dancing."

I knew where she was coming from. There was nothing fun about being at a party with couples and old people and being on your own. At least I had Sookie. She'd somehow managed to break away from the crowd and was making her way towards me with Stav and Amelia in tow. Pam rolled her eyes as Sookie and I smiled at each other.

"Maybe you can get Andre there to whirl you around," I said with a wink, and wrapped my arm around Sookie's shoulders when she stopped alongside of me. My fingers were itching to do far more than touch her like this, but I would take what I could get at that point.

"No thank you," Pam groaned. "I think I'd rather spend the evening on Father's other knee."

Sookie giggled quietly beside me and I pulled her closer to me. Her scent filled my nostrils and it was all I could to do to restrain myself from dragging her off to a dark, secluded corner.

Thankfully, Amelia stepped in. "Oh Pam," she interjected, "stop being so judgy. That's always been your biggest downfall. Andre doesn't seem that bad. Sure, he's a little bit creepy and doesn't know his boundaries, but at least he's trying to be friendly."

The look on Pam's face was priceless. "Friendly? Are we talking about the same person here? To quote one of my favorite movies, Andre is nobody's friend. If Andre were an ice cream flavor, he'd be pralines and dick."

Amelia let out a loud laugh and tucked her arm through Pam's. "Well, we know you are not a fan of either of those flavors. Come on, let's all go drink some more. I've got a few more toasts I can use. Or should I say, some more skåls?"

"No!" Sookie yelped. "I'm all for another drink, but no toasts here Amelia. The last thing we need is for Madeline to run off to Eric's Father about what she overhears."

"Right," Amelia said with faux solemnity. "The last thing we need is for Tits McGee to run off to Papa Northman about the invasion of the rude Americans. Fuck her and her orange skin. It's a magical night. Enjoy yourself Sook!"

**SPOV**

Dinner had been a bit of a trial. Between Aunt Indira yelling at me in Swedish and Andre's continuous propositions and wandering hands, I wasn't able to enjoy myself very much. And every time I tried to get Eric's attention, he was looking somewhere else. Oh, I knew that he wasn't too keen on the thought of me sitting next to Andre the Anti-Giant all night and neither was I, but it's not like he had to ignore me to stop himself from going Hulkamania at the dinner table.

But even with all the unpleasant distractions, I was completely in love with Midsommer night. It was beautiful. The sun remained high in the sky throughout the dinner and only began to set once the aquavats of schnapps were placed in front of us for Sophie-Anne's toast. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

I'd had to stifle a giggle when my suspicions of Eric's dinner mate's wandering hands were confirmed after the toast. It was adorable how he handled their advances. I was proud of him. Proud to call him mine. Well, for the time being at least. I tried to think how Bill, Quinn, or heck, even Jason would've handled that situation. It certainly wouldn't have been with a smile and a gentle dislodging of the wandering hand. Bill would've gone into his emo-pout, Quinn probably would've lashed out, and Jason… well who knows with Jason? He probably would've given it a go. He wasn't one to discriminate on the age of the vagina. And, for as old as the Olsen's must be, they had enough plastic surgery between them to do Dr. Rey proud.

When dinner had ended, I'd been eager to return to the comfort of Eric's side, but had fulfilled my duties and greeted everyone who had stopped me along the way. I didn't know how many people I had to show my ring to – each and every one I did looked at me with wide eyes, as if they knew something that I didn't know. Heck, I thought Madeline was going to have a heart-attack when someone had shoved my hand in her face. The cow hadn't even said one word to me directly since that night in Shreveport. Even at dinner last night, she'd barely nodded at me. I wondered why the ring had caused that reaction, but I supposed that it was just the final symbol in our engagement. She would not be getting her claws into Eric Northman. Not on my watch.

We had followed Amelia's lead to the bar and had skål-ed to everyone's health once and were well on the way to starting the second round when Eric's hand clasped onto my wrist. He dislodged the glass from my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Not a good idea tonight lover," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes. We all were enjoying ourselves, I couldn't understand why he was stopping me. "I want you at full function in a few hours, when I fulfill my promise. I want you to be able to feel everything we do, to participate in it willingly, and to know that you are the one making the decision and it is not the schnapps speaking."

Oh God. I felt myself go weak at the knees at his words. It was really going to happen. I was going to have sex with Eric Northman. Tonight. In a matter of hours. I wanted to – oh dear lord, I wanted to – but the knowledge that it was going to happen, to actually have a set date and time that it was going to happen… well, it was a bit overwhelming. I bit my lip and nodded at him before turning my attention elsewhere.

I wasn't a romantic, really I wasn't, but there was something special about this night; something magical that I couldn't quite discern. The events team that Peter Northman had brought in for the party had really outdone themselves in setting the mood. Oh sure, they had the inherent benefit of being in a perfect setting to begin with, but they'd taken what was already amazing and given it a few thousand shots of botox.

A large wooden dance floor had been installed at the edge of the lake and white twinkly lights adorned the surrounding trees. As the sun began to set, the lights echoed the stars above, making me feel as if I were within feet of the astral bodies. Oh, I'm sure that the shots of schnapps had something to do with that feeling, but they weren't the only players in this night.

The orchestral music swelled, filling the night air with the sounds of traditional music. I looked at the couples on the dance floor wistfully and let out a small sigh. It was as if everyone had let go of their inhibitions. All of the proper ladies at dinner were wrapped in the arms of their lovers, letting go for one night to enjoy the mystery that surrounded Midsommer.

I'd never been to anything quite as fancy as this party. I felt out of my element surrounded by all of these monied, beautiful people. It was true what they said about Swedish women – they were all tall, blonde and mostly gorgeous. In comparison, I should've felt like the Ugly Duckling, and I would have if Eric wasn't looking at me the way he did. It was as if there was no one else he was possibly interested in viewing.

As if he could sense my desire, he took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, enveloping my body within his large frame, pressing every possible inch of his body against my own. I sighed and rested my cheek against his chest. We'd danced together once before back in Shreveport, when I had gotten blindly drunk on May Day and he'd pulled me away from Alcide. I may not be able to remember all the details of that night, but I couldn't forget the first time I'd been pressed to him like that. While our dancing now was chaste in comparison to what it had been that night, there was something infinitely more intimate. Maybe it was the knowledge of what would be happening later, the knowledge of what we had become. We were no longer two strangers hopped up on gin (okay, so that was me) and looking for a one-off adventure; no, we had crossed the line of casual. I'm not saying I was ready to start drawing hearts on my notebooks and writing Eric + Sookie = 4EVER, but there was no way we would be able to stay 100% casual anymore. Or, at least, I couldn't.

His hand traced a pattern gently on my back as we moved in sync to the music floating in the air. I heard a sound of satisfaction emanate from deep in the chest my ear was pressed to and smiled. There were no words, but I knew what he was saying to me.

We swayed together for what seemed like forever, wrapped in each other's embrace as the mist from the lake swept over the dance floor and encompassed us. It all seemed a bit surreal. Everything seemed to disappear except for this moment and Eric's embrace. I heard him say my name and lifted my eyes up to meet his own. I was glad to have his arms holding me, for the fire burning in the blue depths was enough to knock me off my feet.

I felt, more than heard, myself sigh out his name in return as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. His hand trailed down my jaw and neck, resting when it came to my shoulder. There was clarity in the moment; clarity in the knowledge of what I wanted.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, and wrapped my hand in his own. He led me off the dance floor and bent down to place a kiss on my forehead. "Go to the house. Wait for me at the stairs. I'll tell Father that you are calling it a night will be in shortly."

I nodded, desperate to move forward. Eric squeezed my hand once before letting it go and turning to head towards his Father, who was still sitting at the table looking rather uncomfortable at the events going on around him. He was flanked by Thalia Lundgren on one side and a very displeased Madeline on the other. I saw Andre lurking around the edges of the dance floor, looking for his next victim. He'd been quite forward at the dinner table about what, exactly, he would like me to do with him later in the evening. It had taken every ounce of my willpower not to slap that shit-eating grin off his face. I had to make a good impression on Peter Northman, and I'm guessing that's what Andre was banking on. The man was just downright creepy.

I shrugged to myself and spun on my heel, determined to make haste back to the house and to the room with minimal interruption. But an easy path was not fated for me. I was stopped first by Eric's Aunt Indira who shouted something at me, again in Swedish, before swatting me on the rear end of giving me the bawdiest wink possible. I could only imagine what she was telling me, and knew I would no doubt have blushed if I understood Swedish.

Then, I was stopped by Pam, who had been in a heated conversation with Sophie-Anne. I hadn't heard a word they said, but even in my single-purpose mindset, I knew something wasn't right there. Pam knew exactly what I was up to – well, what, we were up to – and she'd promised me that she wouldn't be interrupting us. "Just keep it down. Some of us need to get some sleep," she said with a smile before turning back to Sophie-Anne and ignoring me. Oh God, the thought of Sophie-Anne knowing what was happening was enough to make me blush. But she just smiled her beautiful smile at me and bade me goodnight.

Amelia and Stav were heading towards me on the path to the house, looking disheveled and Stav looked a bit sheepish. They were fully clothed, but who knew how long that would last, or how long they'd been that way.

"Sookie!" Amelia exclaimed as she ripped herself away from Stav. "I wanted to give this to you!" She thrust a bouquet of flowers in my hand – there had to be at least seven or nine different flowers in there – and gave me a hug.

"What is this?" I asked incredulously. "Where did you get these?"

"We went into the woods and picked them!" she giggled. "Well, that's not all we did if you know what I'm saying."

"Amelia," Stav groaned, "really?"

"What?" she asked coyly. "Sookie is my best friend and a grown adult. She knows what happens between husband and wife."

"I'm sure she does," he said with a laugh. "But that doesn't mean that you have to share it with her."

"Whatever," she said, and rolled her eyes affectionately at him before turning her attention back to me and the bouquet I was holding. "It's a Midsommer tradition apparently. Midsommer is supposed to be one of the times of the year when magic was strongest, and Sophie-Anne was telling me that it's considered a good night to perform rituals to look into the future. Apparently single people pick bouquets of different flowers and put them under their pillow in the hope of dreaming about their future spouse!"

Oh yeah, just what I wanted to think about when I was headed back to have sex with Eric Northman.

"Oh, erm…thanks," I said, the flowers suddenly feeling heavy in my hands. "I don't think I need to be dreaming of my future spouse though."

"Bah," Amelia scoffed. "Humor me. I'd do it if I hadn't already met my spouse. I have to live vicariously through you." She looked at me closely. "Where are you going anyway?"

_Shit, not Amelia too_.

"I'm tired," I said and feigned a yawn. "I'm going to call it a night and go to bed."

"Tired is it?" she asked and elbowed my ribs hard. "That's not what I call it…"

"Amelia!" Stav barked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Leave poor Sookie alone." Amelia stuck out her bottom lip and pouted at Stav, but he wasn't moved by it. It was amazing how Stav knew how to handle Amelia. She'd always been too much for her ex-boyfriends to deal with; she'd just steamrolled them to get her way. "Say goodnight to Sookie."

"Goodnight Sookie," she grumbled.

"Goodnight," I said, and mouthed a silent thank you to Stav before quickly escaping the situation.

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs outside when I heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel. I looked up to see the owner of the footsteps and quickly ducked to hide behind the massive stone curve of the railing as I spotted Andre. The last thing I wanted to do was to be cornered and alone with that creep. I'd been able to fend his advances off in a room full of people, but he seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't take no for an answer in private.

By some act of God, he didn't notice me, though he did stop only feet away from me and looked around impatiently. I hoped he wasn't looking for me. I willed myself to stay as still and silent as I could and nearly let out a loud sigh of relief when I saw Madeline making her way up the path.

"Madeline!" he barked out. They began having a heated conversation in Swedish. I couldn't make anything out – the little Swedish Eric had taught me helped me read signs, but was useless when it came to conversation. The words flew out of their mouth quickly and all seemed to blend together. They kept repeating the same word over and over, but I had no idea what it meant – förlovnings… something or other. Whatever it was, it was enough to make both of them upset.

Their covert meeting was quickly broken up when I heard a third set of footsteps coming up the path. Madeline and Andre nearly ran back towards the party. I heard them acknowledge Eric – Madeline's greeting was a little too friendly if you ask me – and stayed hidden. I didn't want them to know that I'd overheard their conversation.

I stayed hidden long after the retreating footsteps were silenced, and only came out of hiding when I heard Eric say my name with an amused tone.

I stepped out of my hiding place and found him standing right in front of me. "Hiding lover?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I said and furrowed my brow, "not exactly."

"Then what were you doing?" he asked as he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Maybe I was hiding. A little bit. I didn't want to be alone with Andre."

"I can't blame you." He took a step towards me and tilted my chin up until our eyes met. "I wouldn't want anyone, especially Andre, to interrupt what is about to happen." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my own in a soft kiss. I pressed myself closer to him and felt him moan into my mouth. Feeling drunk with power and knowledge that he wanted me as I wanted him, I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his lips. Within seconds, I was crushed to him, his mouth devouring my own as his hands roamed across my arms and back.

I felt his reluctance as he pulled himself away from me and roughly grabbed my hand. "I cannot wait any longer Sookie Stackhouse." He walked with purpose up the steps to the house at a pace so quick that I felt as if I were being dragged behind him.

We did not say a word to each other until he opened the door to our room and pulled me in behind him. "I've waited for this lover," he said as he locked the door behind him with a smirk. The setting sun cast shadows across the room, the room darkened with every second. "We are alone in the house. No one will stop us; no one will interrupt us."

He took a step towards me and I automatically took a step backwards. "Running?" he asked with a smirk as he continued to stalk me. "I thought you wanted me, thought you _couldn't wait anymore_."

So, he was in a playful mood. This I could handle. "I can't," I said with a smile, "but that doesn't mean that you don't have to catch me."

I yelped as he grabbed at me and dropped the bouquet of flowers I had been holding in my hand. I somehow managed to escape his grasp as I ran around to the far side of the couch, placing it between us and meeting his eyes. He watched with amusement as I ran from him and leaned down to pick up the bouquet I'd dropped. He arched an eyebrow at me in question and tossed the flowers onto the massive bed.

"That's how you want to play this Sookie?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded. The smile that broke out on his face could only be described as demonic. Oh how I wanted to experience that smile against my skin.

He slowly began to track me around the room, allowing me to get far enough away from him before closing the gap again. I put every piece of furniture between us, laughing as he began to tell me what he was going to do to me once he caught me. "You are in trouble Stackhouse," he said, and I ran to the far side of the bed, effectively trapping myself in the corner. I felt a shiver of anticipation as he rounded the edge of the bed and scorched me with a look. When he was within arm's length, he stopped and peeled his shirt over his head, revealing the perfect contours of his chest. "Big trouble."

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk, and I allowed my eyes to roam over his body- the body that I would soon be enjoying.

"Yes," he said as he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me against his body. "You'll be calling out my name before we are done here Stackhouse."

"Promise?"

He growled in response and lowered his questing mouth to meet my own. The gentleness of his earlier kiss was replaced with fervent insistence as his tongue sought out my own.

"Eric," I groaned as my hands roamed up his back and cupped his shoulders. He took two, maybe three steps, and set me down on the edge of the bed, his lips never leaving my own.

I scrambled backwards, pulling him along with me until I felt the weight of his body pressed into my own. The skirt of my sundress was pushed up around my waist and his hands roamed freely along the tops of my bare thighs. He broke our kiss long enough to ease my dress up and over my head, which left me before him in my bra and panties. I was grateful that I had the forethought to put on a matching set, though, judging by the look he was giving me, I didn't think he would've cared if I was wearing giant Grannie panties with pictures of the Batman all over them.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he traced the edge of my lace bra with his finger tips. I felt my body respond to the presence of his fingers and arched my back towards his questing hands.

Our bodies rubbed against each other fully, but it wasn't enough. I reached down and fumbled with the buttons at his pants. When I had managed to release every button, I pushed at his waistband and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Impatient little Sookie," he mumbled as he slid his pants down the remainder of the way. His lips moved over to my ear, and he nibbled at my earlobe before taking it fully into his mouth.

I felt a shiver of pure pleasure travel down my spine and pressed myself into him fully. His hands wandered every curve of my body and I felt the clasp of my bra give way to his skillful fingers. He lavished attention on my breasts with his fingers and his mouth; the noises I emitted were unlike any I could remember ever having made.

"Tell me you want me Sookie," he grunted as he looked up and caught my eyes. "I need to hear you say it."

I felt a whirl of emotions pass through my mind and body as I looked at him. How he could doubt my desire for him was unimaginable.

"I want you Eric," I said simply and pulled his face up to meet mine in a kiss. It seemed that my words had turned on a switch in Eric. His touches, his kisses, became more frantic. It was as if he was trying to consume my body with his own, as if he were trying to meld us into one being.

My body ached for his touch. I had never felt like this before; never had a single-minded desire to feel, to devour the sensations that were coursing through my blood. The tiny panties I was wearing felt heavy and cumbersome. They were only a scrap of sheer fabric, panties that I had felt were indecent when Amelia had pushed me to buy them, but they were only barrier that remained between us, and even they were too much.

His hands roamed down and I felt his thumbs trace the edge of the sheer fabric. He groaned into my mouth as he pulled them down my hips, leaving us skin to skin.

"More," I demanded. I reached down to take him into my hand and gently stroked until I saw his eyes roll back in his head. "Now."

He pulled away from me and I felt my body cry out as his weight shifted on the bed. I heard the rustle of the foil wrapper and smiled at the knowledge that this was one fight I wouldn't have to pick.

In a flash he was back, hovering over me. I arched up to meet him, desperate for him to finish what we had started.

"This is better than I ever imagined," he whispered against my mouth. I let out a soft moan, unable to articulate what I was feeling as he entered me.

I matched each thrust of his hips with my own and greedily explored every available inch of skin with my hands and mouth, frantic to take in as much of him as I possibly could. We moved together and soon I felt the beginning of an orgasm flow through my veins. I bit my lip in an attempt to stave it off. I didn't want this to end. Ever.

"Sookie," he called, and my eyes flew open to meet his own, "let yourself go. Don't fight it."

His words were enough to melt my resistance and push me over the brink. He stilled long enough to let me enjoy my moment before seeking his. I watched in wonderment as he closed his eyes, grunted out my name and exploded into me.

He collapsed to the side and pulled me against him tightly. The noise of the pounding of my heart and roar of the blood rushing through my body slowed down and I heard the sound of the orchestra carry in from outside. We lay pressed together in silence, only the sound of the music and laughter from the ongoing revelry outside filling the room. He traced the curve of my side and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Wow," he whispered.

"You can say that again," I said and raised my head to meet his eyes. I saw the twinkle in his eyes as a smile broke out across his face. "What?" I asked uncertainly.

"I told you I'd have you call out my name before the night is over. See," he said with a smirk, "I always fulfill my promises."

**AN:** Wait… is that? Did she? Them there's the ESN! 23 chapters of patient waiting (ha), but there it is! Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to **Sunkisz** yet again for being a fabu beta. I had to share this note of hers regarding Eric accidentally lighting Andre on fire, because it was too funny not to:

Eric: **pour gasoline on Andre** "oh sorry man, didn't mean to do that. Here let me help."

**reaches into pocket and pulls out lighter** "I have heard this helps get it off you."

LO-fricking-L. Exactly how I imagine it would go down.

And…thanks to everyone for reading NOM.

**Up next:** More Stav! Maybe even a Stav POV. I dunno…


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for her brilliant beta skills. She's the one that keeps this story on the right track!

**Disclaimer:** I still own Madeline and Stav… oh and that Jesper guy that gets intro'd in this chapter. Pretty much all other characters belong to Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

It had been three days since Midsommer; three days since Sookie finally yielded to me fully, and oh what a three days it had been. I'd barely been able to keep my hands off of her after our first go round. It had been better than I had expected, better than I could've planned for. Seeing her writhing underneath me flipped a switch on inside. I had thought my desire to be with her would diminish somewhat after we finally had sex, but, if anything, it had only served to whet my appetite for more. When I wasn't exploring her body, it was all I could think about doing, and lucky for me, she seemed to be of the same mindset.

We'd pulled ourselves out of bed long enough to show our faces at the various functions Sophie-Anne was hosting. Father had returned to Stockholm for business the day after Midsommer- he never did like to stay away from business for too long- but Sophie Anne had stayed on and was in full on hostess mode. She'd hosted dinner parties every night, spending the Northman money, and inviting the Stockholmers that had flocked to Visby for their summer vacation. It was the usual crowd that I used to run with – the sons and daughters of the very wealthy and elite. They were all interested in meeting the woman who I was to marry, the woman who had finally taken the elusive Eric Northman off the market.

"Are you ready?" I called to Sookie through the bathroom door. I thought it was laughable that she still sought the privacy of the bathroom when she was getting dressed for the day. I'd seen every inch of her body, explored it all with my hands and mouth. There was nothing I hadn't seen, but I was willing to give her her modesty if it meant I could continue to see her naked in other times.

The door creaked open and Sookie stepped out, yet again taking my breath away. I should've been accustomed to, or at least prepared for Sookie's ability to look beautiful no matter what she wore. She'd been wearing such formal clothing since we'd arrived in Gotland that I'd forgotten how she looked in something as casual as a sundress. We were headed into Visby for a day at Kallis. Pam had insisted that we spend at least one day at the beach club, and Sookie and Amelia had squealed with excitement even though I'd done my best to dissuade them.

"Eric," Sookie had pleaded at my reluctance once we'd returned to our room last night, "as much as I'd love to spend an entire two weeks in bed with you, I haven't been to Sweden! There is so much to see and do, and on top of being a tourist, I've got a job to do. You know how many emails Portia has sent me? Fifteen last I checked. Fifteen in five days. She wants constant updates on all the preparations for the wedding. And yesterday she said that she wants to see at least four articles while I am here outside of the write up I am supposed to do on your Father's wedding. I can't exactly write about the delicacies of Sweden if I never leave this bedroom."

Despite my desire to avoid Kallis, I'd given in to her plea. Kallis was the hot spot in Visby, and the only beach club. It would be sure to be chock full of the party scene from Stockholm; full of Madeline's and Andre's clones. But, even I could admit that it would be a good time. I wanted to show Sookie part of my life when I lived here, and Kallis would be a good introduction before we got to Stockholm.

I took a step towards Sookie, who had paused in the doorway and looked uncertain of what to do. "You look beautiful," I said, and gave her a kiss. All thoughts of leaving went away the minute our lips touched. She smelled fresh and clean, and all I wanted to do was lock out the world again and have my way with her. I buried my hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, trying to possess every inch of her mouth with my own. Her response was encouraging, and we may have done a lot more than kiss if Pam hadn't opened the door.

"Oh, isn't this sweet?" she asked sarcastically. Sookie jumped out of my reach and let out a nervous giggle as she smoothed down her hair.

"We're ready," Sookie said. She took a step towards Pam and flashed a reassuring smile over my shoulder before she hooked her arm in Pam's. "Let's go."

We pulled into the already full parking lot outside of Kallis, the loud house music filling the air the minute the door opened. I stepped out of the car and wrapped Sookie's hand in my own. I felt the indentation of the ring- my ring- on her hand, and smiled to myself. I was proud to show Sookie off, proud to be walking back in amongst my old friends with her at my side. I didn't want to let Sookie know, but I was nervous myself. I'd left so abruptly that I wasn't sure how I would be perceived. While I'd left on fairly good footing, I didn't know how much damage Madeline and Pernella had done since my departure.

"Oh my God," Amelia said, pulling me out of my thoughts as she stepped out of the car. "This looks freaking amazing." I took in the sights of Kallis and couldn't help but agree. While Sweden isn't known for its beaches, Kallis could compete with any of the European beach hotspots. It was the Ibiza of Scandinavia and the long stretches of beach were filled with scantily clad men and women enjoying the sun and the scene.

"Eric!" a voice called out as we approached. "I'd heard you were in town, but we weren't sure if we'd see you or not. I figured I wouldn't see you until next week at Laroy."

"Hey Jesper," I said, and slapped him on the back. "What are you doing here?" Jesper never ventured outside of Stockholm unless it was to go to another country. In the ten years I'd known him, he'd only visited one other Swedish town, and that was for a funeral.

"Ah, it's some big promotional thing. You know I would never leave Stockholm if it were left up to me. But there's a staff exchange with a few of the clubs there and Kallis, so we all came out here and are helping out. Sophie-Anne, Andre and Madeline are already here." I groaned and rolled my eyes. I knew they had left the house earlier, but wasn't sure where they'd gone to. Looks like we'd have to deal with them again. Jesper continued, "I thought as much. Wasn't sure you'd come if they were here. Is this your fiancé?" he asked, turning his attention to Sookie, who was standing at my side and no doubt not understanding a word we were saying since the exchange was in Swedish. I switched back to English and pulled Sookie to my side.

"Sookie, this is Jesper Simonsson. Jesper, this is my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse." Jesper took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The rest of us are happy to have a chance now that Northman here is taken." He looked up and saw Pam trailing behind us, but didn't let go of Sookie's hand. "And you brought Pam? Well, the party is here now. Come, I saved a few of the cabanas for our VIPs and who is more VIP than Eric Northman and his pretty fiancé?" he said, and started to lead Sookie away. She looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

Jesper had a bottle of champagne waiting for us within minutes of sitting down. Amelia and Pam were scoping the crowd and giggling like school girls at the clothing (or lack of clothing) choices they surveyed. Stav, per usual, was sitting back and taking it all in; I silently resolved that I would get to know him better. I'd love to hear his observations of what he'd seen so far. Jesper, meanwhile, hadn't left Sookie's side and seemed to be enthralled with her; I'd never seen him like this. He was one of those guys who had seen and done anything, and had a jaded outlook on life, but it appeared that Sookie's Southern charms were something that broke through the surface.

"Northman," he said, without taking his eyes off of her, "where did you find her? And more importantly, Sookie, are you completely sold on Northman here?"

"I'm afraid so Jesper," Sookie said with mock solemnity, which was broken with a giggle. "You know how it is, you find _the one_ and that's it." She looked over at me and continued. "When you're in love, you have eyes for no one else." My heart skipped a beat when she said the _L _word. I knew she was saying it as part of our charade; it wasn't like I thought we were in love - you don't just fall in love with someone after a few months - but hearing her say it, even as part of our scheme, it made me think and feel things I hadn't felt since I was 19 years old and dating my first real girlfriend at University.

"That's too bad for me," Jesper said, bringing me back into the conversation. "You, Northman, are one lucky son of a bitch. Nothing new there though, eh?" He stood up and looked back down at Sookie. "I want an invite to the wedding. If you don't have a sister, maybe you have a friend. Be good to my boy here Sookie. I've got to go check on a few things, but I'll be back later. Let me know if you need anything."

There was a procession of visitors to our cabana after Jesper left. Everyone wanted to meet Sookie – she was fresh meat in a community that didn't often include outsiders. They'd heard about Sookie from Madeline and wanted to see her for themselves. The men were charmed by her, and the women left disappointed that she wasn't the troll Madeline had made her out to be.

Our cabana was three down from the one occupied by Sophie-Anne, Andre and Madeline. I watched in disdain as the visitors to our cabana would head over to theirs. You would've thought Sophie-Anne was royalty, the way she was holding court. I guess that would make Andre her jester, and Madeline the town prostitute if her bikini was any indication.

"She looks like a two bit whore," Pam said when she saw Madeline take off her dress. "Those implants are ridiculous. And how she can think that anyone is fooled by that orange skin of hers? She might as well give it up and officially make her skin into leather."

"I hear orange leather is all the rage," Sookie giggled at Pam's observations as she sipped on her fourth glass of champagne. "Maybe I can finally use those hunting skills Jason taught me and make a nice pair of shoes out of her."

Andre sat back and surveyed the crowd, his eyes alighting on Sookie and a wry grin crossing his face. I wrapped my arm protectively around Sookie; I didn't like how he looked at her, not one bit. Every time I looked over in their direction, Andre's eyes were trained on us and he'd give me a mocking salute. One of the days, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from knocking him out. I couldn't wait.

The parade of visitors was non-stop as the afternoon wore on. I was thankful that we had a place to stay in the shade in all the commotion around us. The dance floor was packed shoulder-to-shoulder with half naked bodies; I could only imagine what was going on in the depths of the crowd. I wondered when Sookie would pull me out to the dance floor, and wondered even more how much she'd let me get away with.

Pam was excited to see many of her old friends; well, as excited as Pam got at least. She'd wandered about on her own for a bit and came back with one of her good friends from school before she left, Victoria Olsen. Victoria was something like sixteenth in line for the throne; far enough away that she wasn't ever going to be the Queen, but close enough to experience the fringe benefits. She was one of the few women that close to the crown that I could stand.

"Oh my," Victoria said as she looked at Sookie's ring. "No wonder everyone is making such a fuss about your ring."

"What about it?" Pam asked.

"That's the ring King Gustaf gave to Crown Princess Margaretha for some anniversary or other back in the day. They said she gave it to someone in the family on her death, but no one knew where it had gone. It's quite famous really, they found a new portrait with her wearing it and it stirred up all this drama. It'd been proclaimed lost. But it looks like you found it!"

I looked at Pam questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders. What had it been doing in with Mother's jewelry? Father hadn't recognized it, or said anything about it when he saw it – and I knew that if it had been his, he wouldn't have had any qualms about taking it back. No, Mother must've gotten it some other way. I only wondered how.

"Good for you," Victoria interjected, "that'll whip all the old cows here in a frenzy. I'm surprised Madeline hasn't tried to swipe it off your finger yet. She's been looking the hardest out of anyone. Well, her and that brother of hers."

"Her eyes did practically pop out of her head when she saw it," Sookie said. "I wondered what that was about."

Sookie looked over at me and I saw the discomfort in her eyes. As soon as Victoria left, she came and sat by me.

"I felt awkward enough when I thought it was just an expensive ring. Now…" she trailed off.

"It's still just a ring," I said, and tried to reassure her. "It may have a story, but it's just a ring. And it's a ring that belongs to our family."

"It makes your story better," Pam interjected. "The women will think it's romantic that it's your engagement ring. They'll be jealous as all hell, but they'll think it's romantic. And everyone knows that Eric Northman does not do things by half measures."

"I guess," Sookie said, but I could tell she still wasn't comfortable.

"We can't change it now," I said, "and, even if I knew what it was, I'd still want you to have it. It's perfect for you. But let's not worry about that. We're here, let's enjoy ourselves."

Jesper made sure that our drinks were never empty, and by the time we'd been there for three hours, I was well on my way to being drunk. Sookie and Amelia were already there, and Pam was smiling more than I'd seen her do in years.

The DJ began to play that new Britney Spears song and Sookie jumped out of her seat. "I love this song! Let's go dance girls!" She turned and asked Stav and me. "You guys want to dance?"

"Maybe in a bit," I responded, and smiled when she walked over and perched herself on my knee.

"Don't make me wait too long _Lover_," she said with a giggle, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my cheek before she jumped up. I'd almost forgotten how Sookie got when she was drinking. I hadn't seen her drink very much except for that May Day night. I wondered if she'd do a repeat performance of that night. I'd been unwilling to take advantage of her in her drunken state before, but I had no qualms doing so now that we were together.

"Look at them," Stav said, and nodded his head towards the dance floor where the girls were attracting a lot of attention. I watched as a group of men circled around them and laughed as Amelia sent them away with one look.

"For as small as she is," I said, "she certainly can intimidate the crap out of men of all sizes. I know I wouldn't push her, that's for sure. She seems like the kind of gal that would turn you into a cat if you crossed her path in the wrong way."

"Yeah," Stav said with a laugh, "she is a spitfire, that's for sure. It's part of what I love about her though. She'll boss anyone around that'll let her. The poor guys before me didn't even know what to do with themselves. She tried to order me around the minute we met up again; pissed her off that I wouldn't do what she told me to, but that's ultimately what made her fall in love with me. You can't really love someone if you don't respect them."'

"You two got married pretty quickly, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did. The wedding was two weeks after we met each other again. I'd known her when we were younger – we'd had a bit of a summer thing when I was 17 and she was 16, but she went home at the end of the summer and we didn't stay in touch. Once I saw her again, I just knew. I never thought I'd get married, never even wanted to get married, but then Amelia came back into my life. I knew she was leaving again and made the decision I needed to make her my own – not that I could claim her to her face; she's far too independent for that. And once you know, what's the point of waiting?"

"I guess there isn't one," I responded. I didn't understand how he could be so certain. I'd dated women and been happy; heck, having Sookie in my life made me happy, and the thought of not having her in my life made me feel a little sick to my stomach, but to be so positive that it was right, and that it was forever after such a short time? Well, it took a different kind of person, that was for sure.

"Women like that," he continued, and nodded in their direction. "They're strong and independent. They need someone that sees them as an equal, that will let them make their own decisions, but will also stand up to them and voice their opinion. You've gotta be a knight in shining armor, but one that doesn't think the princess is helpless. Come on," Stav said, and stood up, "Amelia is beckoning us over and we both know she's not going to give up."

I watched Sookie dancing as we approached; she was completely lost in the music. She had her eyes closed and was swaying to the beat with her arms thrown above her head. She'd removed her sundress as soon as we arrived and, like every other woman there, was wearing only her bikini. I didn't know why, but at that moment, wearing that bikini, she was sexier than I'd ever seen her. I'd seen her naked, explored every inch of that body, but that knowledge wasn't enough. I wanted to take her away and kiss every inch of exposed skin, and especially the areas that were covered. I walked up behind her, placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me.

"Eric!" she squealed, and turned around to face me, throwing her arms around my neck. I felt my body immediately respond to her touch. I knew I was a goner when she closed her eyes and began to gyrate against me.

"Sookie," I growled, "unless are going to follow through with it, I'd suggest you stop right now."

"You should know better than to threaten me by now Northman," she giggled in response and began to rub her hands up and down my back. I resigned myself to her ministrations; I was putty in her hands, completely lost to the feel of her hot skin against my chest.

"You are in so much trouble when we go home Stackhouse," I said.

"What's stopping us?" she responded. "No one will be home. Your Dad is in Stockholm, and the rest of us are here."

She had an excellent point. As much fun as we were having at the beach, the thought of having Sookie alone in the house was far too tempting to ignore. I untangled Sookie's arms from my neck and told Pam that Sookie and I were leaving.

"And Pam," I mumbled, low enough for her ears only to hear it. "If you, or anyone else, go home before nine, I will kill you." She responded with a shrill laugh and I think she may have high fived me if she was someone that would ever give a high five.

I turned my attention back to Sookie who was doing her best Shakira impression on the floor, grinding up against Amelia. Yes, she was definitely going to be the death of me. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ready to go Sookie?" I asked, pressing my ever-hardening dick against her back. She responded by grinding back into me. Now that I could respond in kind, I liked this forward Sookie. The first time she'd propositioned me, I hadn't been in a position to do anything about it. But now I was more than willing to give her exactly what she was asking for.

She turned around in my arms and pressed herself into the length of my body. I groaned when she rubbed herself against me, her hands snaking around my waist to pull me closer. "I'm always ready for you Eric," she said simply. I grabbed her hand and was dragging her across the beach with little care for anyone that was in the way. We quickly donned our clothes and grabbed our belongings. The car was waiting outside and I instructed the driver to take us back to the house as quickly as possible.

Sookie was on me as soon as the driver pulled away from the curb, her hot mouth nibbling at my earlobes. "I want you so bad Eric," she moaned lowly into my ear. Jesus, where did this girl come from? Hey I wasn't going to complain that the Goddess wanted me, but I wasn't sure how to handle her. I wasn't about to fuck her in the backseat of the car with Carl looking on. "Sookie," I said lowly, grabbing her hands as they were snaking their way down my chest. "Not here. You can have everything you want and more once we get inside." She giggled, and continued trailing her mouth down my neck.

Thankfully the drive back was much quicker than it had been on the way in, and I was pulling Sookie out of the car bodily before Carl had come to a full stop. I couldn't wait to get Sookie naked again. The times we'd had sex had been phenomenal, and each time got better. I could only imagine how it would be with Sookie a bit loosened up with alcohol.

I was on Sookie as soon as the front door closed behind me. She emitted the lowest, hottest, sexiest groan known to man and ground her pelvis against me. "Eric," she sighed, "I can't take it. I need you now." I buried my face in her hair, attempting to steady my breathing. It wasn't an easy task. She pulled my face down to hers and practically crawled up my body in response. I didn't think I could make it all the way upstairs before having her. I picked her up and carried her into the nearest open doorway, which just so happened to be the library.

"Eric," she said, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I carried her. "Have I told you how sexy you are?" She leaned in and traced my ear with her tongue, never stopping her persistent grinding. "How much I wanted to do just this from the first time I saw you in a towel?" Uh, no. Why in the fuck had we wasted so much time? I captured her lips once more and blindly walked until I set her down on the massive desk.

She pulled back and began unbuttoning my shirt carefully. "Fuck Sookie, rip it. I don't care." She giggled and shook her head, slowing down even further. So she wanted to play games? I was pretty sure I was up to the challenge. After what seemed like hours, she pushed my unbuttoned shirt off my shoulders and pulled her own sundress over her head.

"I need you now Eric," she said and pulled me down on top of her. Well, if she was going to throw down the gauntlet, I was more than up for the challenge.

I smiled to myself as I looked down at her. I was never going to look at this desk in the same way.

I woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight streaming through the balcony doors and Sookie's naked form splayed across my own. She was still asleep and completely relaxed, completely at ease with me. I reached out and traced her spine, relishing in the curve of her back; that had always been my favorite part on a woman, and Sookie was no exception. I couldn't explain it really. There was something about the gentle slope where her hips met her waist, the softness and sensitivity of her skin there… it was the place that I was allowed to touch in public, and the place I most wanted to kiss in private. I felt her awaken as my fingers danced across her spine. She buried her face into my chest and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before greeting me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey," she said, and moved off of me to prop herself up on her elbow.

"Hey." I could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning. I felt my body stir as she wiggled against me. I was like a teenager again, ready to go at any given opportunity. I lifted myself up on my own elbow until we were eye to eye.

I watched her in silence, our eyes locked, both waiting for the other to say something. My eyes darted to her mouth when she bit her bottom lip and slowly released it.

"So…" she said with an anxious laugh.

"So…" I responded. She seemed nervous, like she was uncertain about what to say after our marathon the night before. I wanted nothing more than to know what she was thinking.

I heard her stomach rumble and saw the blush rise up in her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," she said. "I can't believe we didn't go down to dinner last night."

"You can't? You seemed pretty keen on skipping dinner last night. If I remember your exact words they were 'who needs to eat dinner, when we can just have dessert over and over again?' Isn't that right lover?"

The mirth in her eyes met my own.

"Yes, something like that."

"I don't know about you," I said as I closed the gap between us and kissed her inviting mouth, "but I'm thinking I could use some dessert for breakfast. What do you say to that?"

She nodded her head and wiggled against me, and I set about making her see stars again.

We lay together, sticky and exhausted from our excursions when we heard the impatient knock on the door.

"It's time to come out of lover's cove you two," Pam said drolly from the other side of the door. "Sophie-Anne is freaking out that you're not down yet to get ready for the bridal shower Sookie. The guests will be here in an hour."

"I'll be right out!" Sookie called out and began to pull away from me; I responded by pulling her tighter against me.

"No we won't. Go away Pam!" I called back.

"Eric!" Pam shrieked when she tried the handle and found it locked. "I am not covering for your sorry ass again today. You two need to get out of bed and join the land of the living. I'll give you thirty minutes, and then I'm knocking down the door."

I heard Pam's footsteps retreat and knew that she wasn't one for idle threats. Still, I was willing to risk her attempt at breaking down the door if it meant more time with Sookie naked and in bed with me.

"I should probably get up and get dressed," Sookie said, and I heard the wistfulness in her voice.

"You don't have to. Screw Pam. She can handle it without us for another day. We can lock ourselves in and have our own party." I waggled my eyebrows.

"I think we need to leave the room at some point." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and turned back towards me. "Even if I'd rather stay locked up in here with you forever if it means this never changes." I growled and moved without thinking. I had her pinned under my body before I was even aware of my movement. She pulled at the hands that were restraining her wrists and giggled up at me, "let me go Eric."

I leaned down and nipped at her neck; I felt myself go hard as she wiggled against me, and she felt it too.

"Eric Northman," she said in a very serious voice, "if you don't let me out of this bed, I am going to scream."

"You already screamed today," I said with a grin, "at least twice I remember correctly. I'm sure the whole house heard you."

I saw the blush rise again, which only served to enhance my desire to keep her exactly where she was.

"I'm serious Eric," she said sternly.

"I am too."

"No," she said as she sat up, and pushed against me. "I can't miss the bridal luncheon. Portia would kill me."

When I didn't move, she continued,

"Fine," I said like a petulant child. "Go to the lunch today. I'll just hang out with Stav while you ladies have your little Bridal shower."

"You're an angel," she said, and leaned over to brush a kiss on my forehead. I had to restrain myself from reacting, but I knew she was right. As much as I may have wanted to, we couldn't stay in here forever.

I watched as she climbed out of bed and sat back to admire the view. Yes, when we got back to Louisiana, I was going to insist that she never wear clothes around me. She walked over to her suitcase and began rummaging through it to find her outfit for the day.

"What's wrong lover?" I asked when she sighed and sat back on her heels.

"I can't find my blue bra," she said, then resumed looking in the suitcase.

"You could always go without," I suggested. It would be a lot easier to have unrestricted access to her. Visions of having her against a wall flashed through my head and I grinned.

"Very funny," she said. "Not going to happen. I guess I need to go shopping when we get to Stockholm. Until then, I guess I can wear something else and hope the straps don't show."

I watched her in silence for awhile before I sat up. "I think I've got something," I said, and walked over to my suitcase.

"Eric, I don't think we wear the same size bra," she said with a giggle.

I silenced her with a look and returned my attention to the suitcase; I rifled through the clothing until I found what I was looking for. "Here it is," I said, and pulled out the package wrapped in silver tissue paper. I walked over to where she was seated on the floor and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Open it."

She looked up at me for a minute before shrugging her shoulders and peeling back the silver paper. I heard her gasp when she realized what she was unwrapping.

"Is this…?" she trailed off.

"Yes."

"You bought this? And you brought it with you? Planning on breaching my defenses, were you? " She tried to sound upset, but I heard the laughter bubbling behind her words.

"A guy can be hopeful. And I knew you couldn't resist me for too long," I said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" she laughed. She looked at the tags of the blue bra and panties I'd purchased for her in Shreveport; the same panties that had caused our first argument, well our only argument to date. I only hoped that this day didn't end with her waltzing home from a date with some prick like Alcide Herveaux, though I was fairly sure that I'd done my part last night and this morning to show her exactly what she'd be missing if she went on dates behind my back again. "Oh, even in the right size. Well, no one is ever going to accuse you of lacking confidence."

"No, I've never had a problem in that arena," I said with a smirk.

Sure to her word, Pam had returned exactly thirty minutes later and had look surprised to see Sookie was ready to go.

"Too bad," she said, "I was rather looking forward to finding you both in a compromising position. God knows you two have gotten at it enough of it these past few days. At least you've done a pretty good job of keeping it down, though I did hear Sookie scream earlier." I looked over at Sookie to see the blush rise on her chest. "It's no fun hearing it from someone else," she pouted.

"Serves you right Pam for all the times you've brought girls home back in Shreveport and I've had to hear you. Fuck, I thought you were going to break the sound barrier with that little redhead you picked up on May Day."

"Must run in the family," Pam shrugged, and gave me a wicked smile. "Come on Sook, time to go pretend to give a fuck about Sophie-Anne again." She grabbed Sookie's hand and began pulling her towards the door. Sookie gave me a worried look over her shoulder and I tried to return it with reassurance.

We only had one more day in Gotland, and then we could go to Stockholm and stay at my flat. The thought of having Sookie alone in my flat was enough to get me through the last day of Sophie-Anne torture.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** What's that? Two chapters in two weeks? Amazeballs!

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for making this readable. Giant, pulsating hugs to you!

**Disclaimer:** I am still playing dress up with the characters that belong to Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 26**

**PPOV**

"Pam, why are you avoiding me?"

I stopped in my tracks, and rolled my eyes before turning around to face Sophie-Anne. What did I do to deserve this today? First Eric thinking that he could keep me out of their room by something as simple as a lock, and now Sophie-Anne cornering me with her insecurities?

Of course she'd think I was avoiding her, and of course she'd be paranoid about it. That had been my plan from day one. I had learned from a very young age how to prey on my opponent's weaknesses, whether you were trying to take them down, or just sparring for bedroom rights.

With Sophie-Anne, her biggest insecurity was the thought that she was unliked, and I planned to use that to my advantage. Seeing her with my Father, and seeing my Father so pleased with himself, well it made me want to rain on their little love parade. There was a reason that Sophie-Anne had picked my Father, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm not avoiding you, Sophie-Anne," I said patronizingly, not that she would've picked up on that. Sophie-Anne was like a little puppy – happy when you were stroking her belly, but nervous and yappy when she thought your attention was elsewhere. She'd do anything to regain my favor, and I planned to take advantage of it. I'd make her beg for it yet.

"Well," she said with a pout, "you've hardly talked to me in three days. And you stormed off on Midsommer when your Father came over to talk to me, right when we were getting somewhere-"

"You know I don't get along well with Father," I said, effectively cutting her off from her tirade about where we stood. I'd heard enough from her on Midsommer. Besides, even in as short of a time as we'd been "together", there was no way Sophie-Anne wasn't aware of how I felt about Father; and I'd be shocked if he hadn't expressed his feelings towards me to his own fiancée. Well, maybe not shocked. This was Father after all – Master of Concealing His Emotions.

"You two are too much alike," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You're both stubborn fools who are too quick to dig your heels and who refuse to talk through anything you see as a problem."

"Hardly." How dare she assume to know anything about me, other than that I liked to be in control in the bedroom. That, she had plenty of experience with. She was really beginning to get on my nerves. But I was on a mission, and I couldn't exactly express my disdain if I was going to see it through.

"Sophie-Anne," I said, and patted her hand, "we've both been very busy these past few days. Look, your guests are going to be here in any minute. You are the bride, and this is your bridal shower." I was surprised I didn't gag at my own words. "We can talk about this later. For now though, you need to put on a smile. This is your day." I thanked Dear Abby for all of her advice – thanks to her, I could pull off being polite in any situation.

"Yes, it is," Sophie-Anne said, and plastered on one of her famously vacant smiles and nodded. "Where is Sookie? She simply _has _to be here! I can't believe she's not down here yet. Doesn't she know how important this is to me? The press will be here any minute!"

"I was on my way to go get her when you stopped me," I said. "We should be right down."

I turned around and began to walk away, smiling satisfactorily when I heard Sophie-Anne sigh behind me. She'd always had an affinity for my ass, so why shouldn't I add an extra wiggle and make her think twice about switching teams? I didn't want Sophie-Anne back, not by any means, but that didn't mean I wasn't up for a little torture and reminder of what she was missing out on.

I reached Sookie and Eric's door and was disappointed when the door swung open on my first knock. Sookie stood there looking pretty as a picture in her blue dress; far too put together for me to have interrupted anything Eric may have had in mind.

"Too bad," I said as Sookie stood there with a bright smile, "I was rather looking forward to finding you both in a compromising position. God knows you two have gotten at it enough of it these past few days. At least you've done a pretty good job of keeping it down, though I did hear Sookie scream earlier." And I had – in fact, I'd been woken up by the sound of her screaming his name. Let me just say that it is not a good way to start a morning when you're sleeping alone. _Fucking bastards._

I did feel a twinge of guilt when I saw the flush rise up Sookie's throat, but it served her right too. As much as I did want them to be together; and as happy as I was that they finally fucked each other already, Eric was still my brother, and I didn't take great pleasure in hearing his name screamed out by my best friend.

"It's no fun hearing it from someone else," I said to Eric.

"Serves you right Pam for all the times you've brought girls home back in Shreveport and I've had to hear you. Fuck, I thought you were going to break the sound barrier with that little redhead you picked up on May Day."

"Must run in the family," I shrugged, and turned to take Sookie's arm. "Come on Sook, time to go pretend to give a fuck about Sophie-Anne again."

My brows furrowed as Sookie looked nervously over her shoulder at Eric. What the fuck? When had Sookie begun to trust Eric more than me? Four days of fucking and I was second best? Looks like Eric did have the legendary magic dick he'd gotten the reputation for.

Amelia was waiting for us out in the hall and looked Sookie up and down. "My, my, don't you look… relaxed?"

"Oh hush up," Sookie said angrily. "The two of you are horrible. When we're not sleeping together, you both get after me to _get on it_, and now that we are, you tease me to death?!? There's no pleasing you!"

"But there's plenty of pleasing you going on, apparently," I said, and waggled my eyebrows at her. She responded by turning on her heel and heading back towards her room.

"I'm only teasing you, Sookie," Amelia said with a laugh as she grabbed Sookie's hand and tucked her arm into her own. "I think it's great that you're _getting it on_ again, even if I do have to hear it."

"Oh Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, you did not hear it, did you? How horrifying!"

"Only a few times Sook," Amelia said simply. "You did get quite loud this morning. Much louder than you ever were with Bill when we were roommates." When Sookie didn't take the bait, she continued, "Come on! You are going to have to spill the beans about it. You know friends don't keep secrets from each other. I want details!"

"Amelia!" Sookie and I exclaimed at the same time. Yes, we normally shared these kinds of details with each other, but I had no interest in hearing about my brother's dick and Sookie's vagina; at least not in the same sentence. Yes, yes, I know I thought I could handle it, but I can't. Big deal.

Sookie looked over at me and gave me a nervous smile. "You know I don't like to talk about these things anyway," she said.

"Fine," Amelia pouted. "But it does sound like you're having a good time! Let's just say that I was happy to have Stav there to help _scratch_ my itch this morning."

Great, that's all I needed to think about. Sookie screwing Eric and Amelia and Stav going at it like rabbits. Only poor Pam sitting alone in her bedroom and having to take care of my own problem, even if I was quite good at it; too good at it if you asked me.

"Enough," I barked. "Sophie-Anne was already climbing up my ass about everyone being on time. I don't want to hear anymore from her about it. Let's go."

***

The bridal shower was exactly how you'd expect a bridal shower to be – dull as fuck. Sophie-Anne had the dining room decorated extravagantly; each of the sixty or so place settings had tulle and flowers exploding in pastel pinks and chocolate browns, and each setting was adorned with a picture of Sophie-Anne and Father smiling at each other. Just what I wanted, a miniature reminder of how much I hated my life right now.

I'd gotten through the majority of the shower with the assistance of my trusty friend, Dom Perignon. I was glad that Sophie-Anne spared no expense when it came to Mr. Bubbly; it would undoubtedly help me get through the afternoon of shrilly women exclaiming how adorable the couple was.

After lunch was over, I wandered off and sat at a table by myself. Sookie was surrounded by the buzzards and was currently being interrogated about her own wedding to my darling brother Eric. Hah, I could only imagine the shit she had to make up to appease them. Whatever it was, they were eating it right up.

"Pamela," a shrill voice said in my ear. I turned to see Madeline in all of her spray-tanned glory. I scanned her from head to toe – I didn't think Hooker-chic was terribly appropriate for a bridal shower, but to each their own, I suppose. I wondered who she thought she was going to impress at this table full of women; she certainly wasn't going to be catching any men today, unless she had her eye on the waiters, which I highly doubted. I giggled to myself as I watched her sit down and adjust herself to her best angle – the press was in attendance after all. I scrutinized her hair and makeup, wondering how she possibly thought she looked attractive going out like that. Did the woman have no honest friends? I was amazed that she could even open her eyes with all that Tammy Faye brand mascara clotting her eyelashes. Really, it was no wonder she couldn't attract a man, or a woman for that matter.

"Hello Madeline," I said with a nod that I hoped would be off-putting. It wasn't. She scooted her chair closer to me and poured herself a glass of champagne.

"I've hardly heard a peep out of you," she said. "What, with Sophie-Anne and your father, and then your brother and that American he likes to run around with."

"I think you mean Sookie, unless there's another secret American he's been hiding. Sookie, his fiancée?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, I suppose so. Though, I will admit, I was rather surprised that that wasn't a ruse on your part. I was downright shocked when Sophie-Anne told me she knew about it. You'd think she would've told Andre, since they are so close. But even he didn't know anything about it!"

Oh yes, Sophie-Anne and Andre; how could I forget? I was surprised that he wasn't at the bridal shower, male or not. His relationship with Sophie-Anne was all kinds of fucked up. I could only imagine what they got up to in their private time – knowing Sophie-Anne, it was undoubtedly off-kilter. And knowing Andre, it probably involved all sorts of sick perversions that even I wouldn't participate in. You know, the kind of stuff that the adult bookstores lock up in their back rooms because even the old men that went there at nine am to jerk off to the latest copy of _Juggs _would be offended by it. There weren't very many people that would admit to watching _Bukkake Kitten Party 5_, but I'd be willing to wager that Andre dreamed of starring in it, and not as one of the bukkake-ers.

"Well, you know how these things go Madeline," I said patronizingly. "We didn't want to spoil Sophie-Anne's big day by taking away the spotlight. We wanted to keep it in the _family._" _Take that, you dirty sausage-wallet._

"Oh yes! I know how you like to keep it in the family," Madeline shrieked, her eyes filled with glee. "How does it feel knowing that Sophie-Anne passed you over for your Father? I'd die!"

God, I hated this bitch. It was as if her sole purpose in life was to make me, or my family, miserable. If she couldn't get a rise out of me with Sookie and Eric, she'd pull out the big guns. I'd learned that the best response to people like this was a blank stare.

When I didn't say anything, she continued to prod, "I can only imagine how you must feel about Sophie-Anne marrying your Father! Andre told me that you and Sophie had a bit of a fling some years back. I'm sure it must kill you that she's with your Father now."

"What we had would hardly qualify as a fling. It was nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"I doubt that," she said with a smirk. "Andre said you were quite upset with him when he came back and you two broke up. I'll admit that was a bit surprised when Mummy introduced them. After Sophie-Anne got into trouble with her Father over that Italian, it was Mummy who suggested that she pursue your Father."

What the fuck? What motivation could Thalia Lundgren possibly have to get Sophie-Anne to marry into my family? As far as I knew, she hated everything we stood for.

"Oh," she continued, with mock surprise, "but you didn't know that, did you? Sophie-Anne was desperate to get back in her Father's good graces, and what better way than to align herself with someone of your Father's standing? I mean, why not? Your Father has a certain position in society, and she'd already tasted the Northman goods. One Northman is as good as the other, though at least this one came with money and not just a nasty reputation."

"Hmmm," I said. If she wanted to be crude, I could be crude. "Is that why you throw yourself at Eric left and right? Because you heard that the Northmans were good at fucking? That's not surprising. Sophie and I fucked once upon a time. If she's gone back to the cock, then good for her. Funny, she always did want me to call her _Mommy_. I guess she's finally going to make fantasy a reality."

That did it. The look on Madeline's face was priceless. Maybe she'd finally learn that you don't fuck with the Queen Bee and expect to win. There was no way in hell this wedding was going to happen, of that I would be sure.

**SPOV**

I hadn't planned on drinking at Sophie-Anne's bridal shower, but Jesus Christ if I wasn't able to stop myself once we got there. Between Sophie-Anne's constant nattering in my ear about posing for the photographers, and the hoards of women asking me about how I'd managed to capture Eric's attention, there was nothing I could do other than drown myself in the bubbly.

Amelia deserted me as soon as the lunch was over, and was deep in conversation with Octavia, one of Pam's mother's old friends. And Pam, well she was having a love affair with the bottle at a table by herself. I felt kind of bad for her, being surrounded by all of this couple stuff. Not that Pam had any interest in _being _a part of a couple, but these kinds of events certainly made you feel left out if you weren't. And it couldn't be easy watching her father get remarried; it would be hard enough if he was marrying a woman his own age. I couldn't imagine what it was like to watch your father marry someone so close to your own age, especially Sophie-Anne.

Even though Pam hadn't said anything, and denied it when I asked point blank, I could tell that her relationship with Sophie-Anne was more than she let on. Pam had always been open about her conquests – too open if you ask me – but when she'd been in Sweden a few years ago, she'd come back and I couldn't pry anything about her trip out of her. Now, watching how she acted around Sophie-Anne, I wondered if Sophie-Anne played a part in that trip. If the way Sophie-Anne was eye-fucking Pam was any indication, I would be willing to wager that something had happened once upon a time.

With Amelia and Pam otherwise occupied, I was left to my only other constant companion in the room, alcohol. I started to regret the decision to down the champagne after about four glasses. My head started to spin and I felt the overwhelming urge to start swatting at the birds that adorned Thalia Lundgren's hat for fear that they would start pecking at me. Seriously, who wore hats like that? This wasn't the Kentucky Derby, or even a very special episode of _Dynasty_. No one else had put a nest on their head in honor of the couple. Maybe it was supposed to be some fertility symbol. I giggled to myself at the thought of Sophie-Anne popping out a baby brother or sister for Pam and Eric. Oh, wouldn't that be rich?

But even with my Lydia Brenner fantasy and my ever increasing fear of the birds, I kept on drinking; drinking, and drinking, and drinking some more. I was downright tipsy by the time Amelia tugged me away from Aunt Indira. I'd been having the funniest conversation with her, or at least I think it was funny since I didn't speak Swedish and she just yelled at me. Even so, I could've sworn we were really connecting over our mutual love for Bobby Brown, pre-Whitney of course. She'd agreed when I said that he was totally creepy now… at least, I think agreement was what she meant by her bobbing head. I was sure she'd been humming the first few strains of _My Prerogative_ as Amelia tugged at my arm.

"See ya later, Indy," I said with a giggle as Amelia pulled me away.

"Sookie," Amelia barked, "you need to pull yourself together girl. The press is going to die if they find out about this, and Sophie-Anne looks like she's about to murder you."

I looked up and saw Sophie-Anne looking over at us with concern. I waved at her as I stumbled over my feet, careful not to spill a drop. Oh, I should always drink champagne. Champagne was amazing! I felt like I could fly, and sing, and an overwhelming part of me wanted to break out into the Rerun dance. I started to bob my head and Amelia forcibly pushed me towards the table she'd been sitting at earlier.

"Sit here with Octavia," Amelia said as she deposited me into an empty chair. "And drink this water. I've got to find Pam and tell her that I'm taking you to your room to sleep this off." She shook her head in frustration as I began to twirl my hair around my finger, and then she was gone.

"Sookie, is it?" the lady next to me asked. I looked at her and nodded. "I'm Octavia. I'm a friend of Eric's mother. We were both ex-Pats in Sweden and became good friends before she married Peter. My husband actually introduced the two of them."

"Oh you know Hadley?!" I asked. I missed Hadley Ravenscroft. Sure, I hadn't seen her in years, but she'd always been like a second mother to me back home.

"Yes dear, quite well. I was surprised that she didn't tell me about your engagement to Eric. She always spoke so fondly of you and what a good influence you were on Pamela."

Well if that didn't give me the warm and fuzzies, I didn't know what would. I smiled and slunk down in my chair. "Oh, well we kept it a secret," I said with a nod. "My Gran doesn't even know!"

Octavia looked at me with an arched eyebrow in silence and finally shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing Eric could do would surprise me these days. Peter, however, is a different story. That he would marry into that family… well, he obviously doesn't know the connection. But it is a bit ironic."

"What is?"

"Oh, I said too much. Don't you worry about it." She waved her hand over her face and changed the subject. " I am sure Hadley is pleased that you two are engaged. I am, however, surprised that Hadley let Eric give you that ring."

I looked down at the large diamond that adorned my left hand. It had been extravagant when it was only a giant diamond Eric bestowed upon me, but now that I knew it had a historic significance, I felt kind of awkward wearing it. I couldn't tell you the number of times these seemingly uptight ladies had grabbed my hand for a closer look. I felt like I was Janet Jackson's wardrobe malfunction the way I was being ogled and talked about.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Pam had told me that they found the ring among Hadley's things, but no one seemed to know where it came from.

"That's not my story to tell," Octavia said with tight lips, "but at one time, that ring meant everything to Hadley. I didn't realize she had taken it with her, though it really shouldn't surprise me. I suppose now that she's off with her new husband, she probably wanted to make sure that it was passed to a couple that would find it as meaningful as she did."

I looked at her in confusion, unsure of how much I didn't understand because I was tipsy, and how much I didn't understand because Octavia was being cryptic. Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to delve deeper, because Amelia returned with Pam in tow.

"Come on," Amelia said with an exasperated sigh. "We need to get you upstairs and away from this champagne. Octavia, I hope you don't mind if we drag her away."

"Of course not," Octavia said with a laugh. "It was lovely to meet you Sookie. You tell Eric that I said hello!"

I smiled when I heard his name. Yes, yes, that maybe made me slightly pathetic, but I was giddy at the thought of seeing him again. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Octavia, anxious to get back to my room and pounce on the man waiting for me.

***

"Where is he?" I whined when Pam and Amelia opened the door to an empty bedroom. "I want to see my Eric," I giggled as I said his name. _My_ Eric? Well, I guess I would be a good method actor; I'd certainly stepped into character easily. Heck, unless I really thought about it, I was able to convince myself that we were a real couple.

"Your Eric, is it?" Pam said with a laugh. "My how a few fucks change things."

"Stop, Pam!" Amelia said with a grunt as she dragged me across the room and threw me down on the bed unceremoniously. "Eric is with Stav. Stav texted me to let me know that they went into town to go to lunch with Jesper."

"Oh, I like Jesper," I said with a sigh as I sunk down into the bed beneath me; the bed that I had occupied not so long ago with a very naked Eric Northman. I turned my head to the side and inhaled his scent. "Not as much as I like Eric though."

"I would hope not," Pam said, and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

I opened my eyes, looked at Pam and wondered when she had grown four heads. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them again; yep, she still had four heads. Four very angry looking heads.

"Sit up," she commanded, and roughly pulled at my arms until I was seated. She handed me two pills and a glass of water. "Take these and drink all of that." I dutifully followed orders and heard her grumble under her breath about being sick of taking care of "fucking drunk people" as she returned the glass to the bathroom to fill it back up with water.

"If you don't like fucking drunk people, maybe you shouldn't own a bar Pammie," I said with a giggle. "Though, I thought you rather liked _fucking_ drunk people."

Amelia made quick work of shutting out the blinding sun with the heavy draperies before taking off my shoes and tucking me into the large bed. "You are too funny when you're drinking Sookie Stackhouse," she said with a smile, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "And as much as I'd love to watch you go, I love you too much to have your drunk ass plastered all over the tabloids, or to have Sophie-Anne behead you. Get some sleep."

I shut my eyes and sunk back into the pillows behind me. I heard their footsteps retreat and the door shut, and then there was nothing but silence… well, silence and the pounding in my head. Seven or eight glasses of champagne certainly affected me more than I thought!

I tossed and turned for God knows how long, trying to find comfort in the cool sheets that encompassed me to no avail. Something was wrong, something was missing. The bed felt empty without Eric in it.

I hadn't expected to have those types of feelings for Eric Freaking Northman. I hadn't expected to want to be around him every waking moment the minute that we finally had sex, but I did. I couldn't get enough of him. It was like a switch had been turned on inside me, and my appetite for him was insatiable. I'd enjoyed sex before, sure, but not like this-- never like this. He made me feel and do things I hadn't ever imagined. He was like my own personal Henry Higgins; only, instead of teaching me diction, he schooled me in the ways of the dic… well, something far more fun. I squirmed at the thought of what he'd done to me this morning, and what I'd like to do to him once he returned from this damned lunch with Jesper and Stav.

I felt myself becoming attached against my will. I'd wanted to keep myself distant, to protect myself a bit for the time that would inevitably come when Eric moved on. But now, I wasn't so sure that I could maintain that distance.

And, maybe I was deluding myself, but it didn't seem as if this were a passing fancy to Eric either; he talked about us doing things together once we got back to Shreveport. Unless he was one hell of a good liar, I didn't think that I was just another notch on his bedpost. Oh don't get me wrong, I didn't think this was some schmoopy-goopy true love forever, but it also wasn't the bone and run I'd feared from Eric.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, wondering who it could possibly be. Eric would surely have come inside without knocking, and I didn't think a closed door would be enough to keep Pam or Amelia out. I was headed towards the door when I saw the doorknob start to turn slowly and smiled to myself, maybe it was Eric after all. Oh, the things that I was ready to do to him, he wouldn't know what hit him.

I pulled the door open and uttered the sexiest hello I could. I gasped when I looked up and saw that it wasn't Eric at all.

"Andre!" I felt myself go weak at the knees and braced myself against the door. He was the last person I was expecting, and the last person I wanted to be alone with. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Sookie," he said with a half-smile as he took a step towards me. "Sophie-Anne said you had little too much to drink at the shower. I knew you were alone, so I thought I'd come up and see how you were doing… see if you wanted some," he paused, "company…"

"Erm, I was taking a rest," I said, and backed into the room to distance his body from my own. _Big mistake,_ I thought, as he silently shut the door behind him and turned back to face me.

"I can see that." He looked over at the rumpled bed before turning his gaze back to me. His eyes swept over my body, lingering on my exposed cleavage before looking me in the eye. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he looked at me.

"It was lovely of you to check on me," I said, hoping that my voice was cordial, yet stern. "As you can see, I am doing quite fine." I hoped that the manners Gran instilled in me would help get me out of this situation. Nothing like playing the Ice Princess to make unwanted advances go away.

No, of course that didn't work. He was advancing on me faster than I could get away. For every step he took forward, I took one back. It would have been fine if I hadn't backed into the damned couch.

"Yes, I can see that you're quite fine," he said with a leer that I supposed he thought was sexy, but really made him look like Roy of Siegfried & Roy fame… after he'd been mauled by the tiger, natch.

I scuttled around the sofa and took a seat in the lone armchair-- there was no way I was going to sit on the couch and give him any opening, or the opportunity to sit next to me. I should have known that Andre wouldn't be so easily deterred. Instead of settling on one of the couches, he seated himself on the ottoman facing me, our knees inches apart.

Crap, why had I had so much to drink? My senses weren't nearly as fast as I needed them to be when I was in this close of proximity to Andre Creepgren. Where in the hell was Eric? I silently called out to him, hoping that somehow he could sense my situation and would come and rescue me. Hah, if only that shit actually worked.

"Tell me, Sookie," he said and leaned forward, "are you enjoying your time in Sweden?"

Okay, this I could handle. I could make small talk with him, even if I felt like he was going to devour me at any minute. I scooted as far back in the chair, putting as much distance as possible between us as I could manage.

"Yes, it's a lovely country. And everyone has been so friendly." Okay, not really, but what else was I supposed to say? _Your sister and mother are crazy bitches, and I'm afraid to be alone with you since I'm pretty sure you want to skin me and eat my heart raw?_

"Hmmm, yes we are rather friendly." He leaned further towards me and placed his arms on either side of me, effectively trapping me in my chair. "I haven't had the chance to get you alone and welcome you to Sweden personally. So, in the name of the Lungren Family, I wish to welcome you to Gotland." He tipped his head to the side and arched an eyebrow at me.

I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a giggle. It was like being hit on by a member of the Lollipop Guild. Unfortunately, this munchkin took my giggle to mean that I would welcome his advances. He eyes raked over my face and lingered on my lips as he stood up and inched forward.

"Thank you," I said uneasily. I shut my eyes and prayed that someone would come into the room, knock on the door, or do anything that would get Andre away from me without me having to kick him in the balls. I felt him close the gap even further and opened my eyes to find his face inches from mine.

"Andre, what are you…" I asked, ready to put him in his place.

"Shhh," he whispered, "you don't have to say anything. I've seen how you have been looking at me."

I felt my jaw drop. Gran always said I looked like I was catching flies when I was shocked. Only, instead of insects flying into my mouth, I had one very large, very unwelcome set of lips looming towards me. I slammed my mouth shut and tried to tear my head away as Andre's mouth sought my own; his hands gripped either side of my head, effectively locking me into place as his tongue pressed at the seam of my lips.

"NO," I yelled, and slapped at his arms in a futile attempt to get him off of me. What in the hell was going on? Why was he kissing me? What in the world had I possibly done that would make him think that I would welcome this?

"What's that baby?" he asked, his hands tightening on my shoulders as his lips trailed across my face and down my neck.

"Get off of me!" I screeched, and writhed beneath him. My arms may have been trapped, but I could sure as hell do a lot of damage with my legs. I brought my knee up between his legs, to his most sensitive area and smirked with satisfaction when his face twisted in pain. My senses that had been so tainted by the champagne were back on full alert; looked like adrenaline really was the best way to sober up. I took advantage of his momentary pain and pushed him off of me. I escaped his loosened grip and began to run towards the door. I didn't have a plan, but I sure as hell wasn't going to subject myself to his advances.

"Not so fast," he growled, and grabbed my hair, stopping me before I was able to reach the door. He laughed at my scream and I felt a chill of terror cross my body. For such a little man, he was incredibly strong. His hands wrapped around my arms like shackles and he pulled me against his body. I felt his excitement, disgusted that he could possibly be turned on by a woman struggling to get away from him.

"Did you really think you could outrun me?" he asked, his breath hot on my ear. I refused to look at him, refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my eyes. And oh yes, I was afraid. I could hear the sounds of Sophie's luncheon continuing downstairs and knew that Eric wasn't home. Who would possibly hear me up here? "Did you?!" he cried, and I felt drops of moisture hit the side of my face.

"Say it, don't spray it, asshole," I said. _Oh fuck_, what in the hell was I thinking? Damn my sarcastic self-defense mechanism, and my mouth for talking before I could think it through. The anger in his eyes could have burned a hole through my head if that were possible.

"You silly little bitch, the more you fight, the better you get," he said, a demented smile crossing his face. "I was ready to seduce you, but this is so much better. I hadn't expected you to be quite this… lively. Northman usually goes for the simpering variety of women. I tend to like women with a little fight in them myself." He forcibly led me backwards; I cringed when I realized where he was leading me.

_This isn't happening, Sookie. This is a nightmare. Wake up Stackhouse! Wake up!_ Only, I knew it wasn't a nightmare, or at least not one that I was able to wake up from.

"Imagine my luck when mother commanded me to see that you ended your engagement, and you turned out to be a little spitfire," Andre said, and threw me back on the bed. His eyes looked absolutely crazy. What reason could Thalia possibly having for breaking Eric and me up? Was this some Texas-psycho-cheerleading-Mother Lifetime movie? Did Thalia want Madeline and Eric together that much? What in the hell had I gotten myself into? "I thought to make you jealous of Eric, to use the women in his past to make you break up with him; but that all changed the day I met you. One look at you, and I knew that I wanted you for myself." Andre pinned my hands over my head and had my body locked between his legs. I couldn't move. I felt the tears hit my cheeks before I even knew I was crying.

"Please don't," I begged. "If you want Eric and me to be over, we'll be over. I'll leave and never come back, don't do this!"

"Ha," Andre laughed with triumph, "what would be the fun in that? I've always wanted to put Northman in his place. He thinks he is so much better than the rest of us, so much smarter. If he'd been smarter, he would never have left you alone. Imagine, all these years, all these people leading up to this moment. If Hadley hadn't been such a useless whore, if Eric had accepted Madeline's advances, if Peter had found that ring when he proposed to Sophie-Anne… well, none of this would be happening. It's almost as if we've been fated… bonded to each other through someone else's actions, as if I was meant to do this."

The man was psychotic. I couldn't process most of what he was saying, or his reasons for doing this. All I knew is that he was a man on a mission. If he truly believed he was fated to do this, what could I possibly do to dissuade him? I watched in horror as he reached down with one hand and began to unbuckle his belt. It suddenly felt like everything was going in slow motion, like I was having an out-of-body experience. I felt the bile rise in my throat as Andre tugged at the bottom of my dress.

"He's not here," Andre said with a laugh. When I didn't respond, he continued, "there's no use screaming for Eric. He's not going to save you." I hadn't realized I _had_ been screaming for Eric. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"ERIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "ANYONE!" Andre's hand came down to cover my mouth and I bit at his fingers. He looked startled for a second before he laughed.

"Oh yes, keep screaming," he said, and crashed his mouth into mine again.

I lashed out, continuing to scream in hope that someone would hear me, and using every ounce of strength I possessed to fight him off. I was a Stackhouse, I wasn't going to go down easily; but I was no match for him. He clearly had experience in overpowering women. I don't know how long I struggled before I felt myself begin to weaken. I was pooling every bit of fight I had in me for a final hurrah, when suddenly the weight was lifted off me. Had I passed out? No, the girlish gasp that sounded near my feet definitely meant I was awake.

I managed to sit up in time to see Eric's fist connect with Andre's face. _Hmm, so he screams like a girl? The little bitch._

"You fucking bastard," Eric screamed, and punched him again-- his bloody knuckles making short work of the man who he had dangling in the air by the throat.

"Eric," Andre squealed. "Stop bro! She was asking for it."

"I am not your _bro,_" Eric said, punctuating every word with a punch. "And I don't think screaming no is exactly _asking_ for it."

As happy as I was to see Andre get what was coming to him, I knew I had to stop it. The look in Eric's eyes told me that he wasn't going to stop until Andre was limp and lifeless. I jumped up from the bed and ran to Eric, begging him to stop.

"You'll kill him Eric," I said. "Stop. I'm fine. I'm fine," I repeated, as much to myself as to him. My pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I don't fucking care if I kill him," Eric said, and shouted in Andre's face. "Sookie is MINE. How dare you lay your filthy hands on her? What kind of fucking man are you if get off on women who don't want you? When are you going to learn your fucking lesson, Andre? When someone says no, they fucking mean it."

At that moment, I noticed Stav standing on the other side of Eric. He looked like he wanted to hurt Andre as much as Eric, but I knew I had a better chance of appealing to his senses and getting through to him. "Stav, please! Stop him!"

Stav's eyes snapped to meet mine, and I could almost see the reason return to him. "Eric," he said, and pulled Andre's beaten body out of Eric's grasp. "Sookie's right. We got here in time. There's no point in killing the bastard."

Eric reluctantly let Andre go and took a step backwards.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he demanded. "You have five minutes. If I see your face again… if I meet you in some dark alley… you will not be so lucky."

I saw Eric's body shaking with rage as Stav dragged Andre bodily from the room. When the door was shut, we both stood there in silence, unable to tear our eyes away from the door. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I felt the emotion sweeping through me and my knees begin to buckle as the adrenaline left my body.

"Eric," I said, barely above a whisper. Within seconds, he was at my side, wrapping my body in his strong arms, holding me up when I surely would have crumpled to the floor.

"Oh my God, Sookie," he said, his voice ragged with emotion, "if we hadn't been here, if we hadn't gotten back in time…"

"You did though," I said into his chest. I felt safe in Eric's arms, as if I could let the rest of the world fade into the background. "You made it. You got here in time."

**AN:** Thanks to everyone for continuing to read this, to everyone who has alerted, or favorite it – I am so happy to see it get such a positive response!

Gah, so the Andre "attack" got a little more out of hand than I had planned, but I thought it worked fairly well all things considered. Let's face it, Andre is so the roofie type!

Anyway, hit that green button, let me know what y'all thought of this chapter, and…

LATER, BONERS!


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Yay, I got it out!

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for making this less showery and more decipherable.

**Disclaimer:** I am still playing dress up with the characters that belong to Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

As soon as Pam and Sookie left to go down to Sophie-Anne's luncheon, I decided that I needed to get ready for the day myself. It was a shame that Sookie hadn't let me in the shower with her this morning. I'd tried, believe me I'd tried, but Sookie was insistent that she go in alone. Probably not a bad idea since I doubted that Pam would let a locked door stand in her way, and I could only imagine how pleased Pam would've been with herself if she'd caught us wet and naked. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the things I would like to do to her as hot, soapy water poured over our bodies. Why I hadn't acted on joining her in the shower before this morning was beyond me. It was something we had to rectify when she got back.

I took a bit longer than usual in the shower, only getting out when the water went cold, the fantasies of what Sookie and I could do derailing my normal routine. I reluctantly shut off the water and was toweling myself off when I heard my phone alert that I'd received a text message.

_Free for lunch? JS_

I'd been wondering what I'd do with myself while Sookie and Pam were otherwise occupied. Lunch with Jesper sounded like a perfect solution.

Thirty minutes later, Stav and I pulled up to the Visby Beach Club.

"Thanks for inviting me, Eric," Stav said as the valet pulled away, "I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Amelia down at that lunch."

"I hear you," I said and patted him on the back. "I was wondering what I was going to do myself. And I didn't want to leave you alone with all those ladies and only Andre. God knows I wouldn't leave anyone at his mercy."

"He's a bit off, isn't he?" Stav asked. "Amelia usually likes everyone, but she won't go within five feet of him. Says she thought she saw him on _America's Most Wanted._"

"Not a bad idea," I said. I felt a shudder run up my spine as I remembered the stories I'd heard about Andre when I had lived in Stockholm. I'd never witnessed it first hand, but too many women had been cornered by him to count. He'd never been formally accused of anything, but everyone that worked in Stureplan knew that they needed to keep an eye on Andre when he was at the club.

We walked into the Beach Club and were quickly escorted to a table where Jesper was sitting and waiting for us.

"Glad you could make it," he said, standing up to greet us. "Nice to see you again, Stav isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right," Stav said, and shook Jesper's hand before sitting down at the table. I followed suit and a round of drinks was in front of us before we were settled in. That was one thing you could always count on for Jesper; he always made sure everyone was taken care of.

"Where's that fiancée of yours, Northman?" Jesper said after the waiter left our table. "I was hoping you'd bring her along so I'd have a chance to steal her away from you."

"She's at Sophie-Anne's bridal shower. Isn't your mother there?"

"That's right. It's good to be a man and get out of those things, isn't it? Unless you're Andre of course. That's like prime picking for someone like him – all those women romanticizing an event like a wedding are more likely to let their guard down for Andre's attack."

"What's that?" Stav asked. Of course, he didn't know the stories about Andre, about what he was really like. You could only sense so much.

"Andre's got a reputation in Stockholm," Jesper said with a lowered voice. "We call him Chester the Molester at Laroy. It started a few years back with Lynn Samuelsson, remember that Eric?"

I groaned and nodded. I'd almost forgotten about the incident with Lynn.

Jesper continued, "Lynn was 18 at the time, going to university in Stockholm and new on the scene. Pretty girl, although a little too naïve for her own good. She got separated from her friends one night and was drunk by the time that Andre came upon her. She left with him willingly, but claimed that he didn't stop when she asked him to. Of course, it's really a case of he-said-she-said, but I'd tend to believe anyone over a member of that family. But, as it goes, he had the connections and she didn't. She went to the police, but the charges were dropped before the scandal hit the paper. Everything was swept under the rug. And once he got away with it once, he hasn't seen the need to stop. "

"See," I said to Stav, "Amelia was right to be wary of him. Fuck, the only reason I was okay leaving him there with Sookie was because Pam was there to watch out for her. Pam'd have his nuts if he so much as even looked at Sookie cross-ways." At least, that's what I was banking on, not that Sookie wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Lord knows I hadn't wanted to let her go this morning, but what better protection than a bridal shower with 150 screaming women, all eager to meet Sookie?

I decided to send a text and check in on Sookie about an hour after we left – partially because I wanted to make sure that she was doing okay with the over-bearing drones, and I'll admit, partially because I missed her. We'd been attached at the hip for the last week or so, and this was the longest I'd been away from her.

I wasn't too worried when I didn't hear back from her right away; I assumed that she was busy being interrogated by the Purple Hat Chapter of the Swedish Inquisition – it was no different than any other function we'd attended, everyone would be far more interested in talking to Sookie than fawning over Sophie-Anne, no matter what Sophie-Anne did. As far as I could tell, no one really liked Sophie-Anne. Oh, they tolerated her because of her connections, but the only person I'd seen actually sit down and talk to her this past week aside from the Lundgrens and Father was Pam. And from the looks of it, there had to be something going on there. Pam did not talk to anyone that she didn't have to, unless she was trying to get them in the sack or coming up with a way to use them for her own personal gain.

When I hadn't heard from Sookie in half an hour, I began to get worried and sent a message to Pam; when Pam didn't answer my text, I began to panic. I'd told both of them to check in with me. Call me over-bearing, but there was just too much that could go wrong with Sookie there alone. What if she said something that tipped someone off to the farce? What if she had too much to drink and said something wrong? What if Sophie-Anne figured it out somehow? The more I thought about it, the more worried I became.

"What's wrong Northman?" Jesper asked. "You haven't said a word in fifteen minutes, and you're checking your phone like you're Perez fucking Hilton waiting for a tip on George Michael's latest foray in a public bathroom. Expecting a call?"

"No," I said with a groan. "I was checking in on Sookie and haven't heard back from her."

"Oh dear God," Jesper said. "You really have been bitten by the love bug, haven't you Northman? I'm sure she's fine. She's probably sitting at a table, sipping champagne and telling everyone how dreamy you are. Isn't that how it always goes Northman?"

"Something like that," I said uneasily. I knew I was being paranoid, I really did, but something wasn't right. Fuck, if I were Peter Parker, I'd say my Spidey-senses were tingling.

I was thankful when Jesper got a call and had to leave – I had been trying to play it cool, but all I wanted to do was to make sure that Sookie was okay, that nothing was wrong. As we drove back to the house, my feeling of foreboding heightened. It was almost as if I could sense what she was thinking, and it wasn't good.

I practically leapt out of the car and was in the doorway when I heard Pam behind me.

"Back so soon?" she asked drolly. "Did you miss her that much?"

"Fuck off Pam," I said. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs. She had a little too much to drink and Amelia and I took her up to sleep it off before she put her foot in her mouth. She had Auntie Indira screeching away, and you know how bad Indira sings." I chuckled at the thought of drunken Sookie - she certainly was a handful. I could only imagine what a struggle it must've been for Pam and Amelia to get her away from the crowd discretely. Maybe I could make my way upstairs and take advantage of her loosened inhibitions. I began to head towards the stairs with Stav when Pam's voice stopped me.

"Did you know," Pam continued, "that fucking Thalia Lundgren set Father up with Sophie-Anne?"

"What?" I said, Pam's words stopping me in my tracks. Why would Thalia Lundgren want to be tied to our family? She'd shown nothing but contempt for our Mother when she lived here, and she hadn't been much better to Father before Sophie-Anne sunk her claws into him.

"Yes, darling Madeline was the one that let that gem slip. God, I hate that bitch. I'd love to tie her to a post and flog the shit out of her with my shoes, if only I didn't think that pelt she calls her skin would do damage to my pumps, and not the other way around. What I wouldn't give to –"

Pam was interrupted by a piercing scream. "ERIC! ANYONE!"

I would've known that voice anywhere, and the sound of it sent chills down my spine. I flew up the stairs in record time, only vaguely aware of the heavy footsteps that were behind me; the sound of Sookie's screams the only noise I was able to concentrate upon. When I opened the door and saw Sookie sprawled across the bed and Andre on top of her. I saw red -- big, vibrant red, like blood pouring out of the elevators and down the halls of The Overlook Hotel red.

I had one mission, and one mission only – to make Andre's face look like a half-eaten mango. I didn't care what my father would say, what the consequences would be; I would only be satisfied if Andre was unconscious at my hand. I pulled him off of Sookie with a strength I didn't know I possessed and had him by his throat. Andre was a small man, no doubt, but he felt like a rag doll in my hands.

"You fucking bastard," I growled, lifting him until he was dangling in the air and using him as the punching bag that he was.

"Eric," Andre squealed. "Stop bro! She was asking for it."

"I am not your _bro,_" I said, punctuating every word with a punch. "And I don't think screaming no is exactly _asking_ for it."

I hadn't focused on Sookie in my blind rage; hadn't seen her move off the bed, and didn't even register that she was standing next to me until I felt her small hand touch my arm.

"You'll kill him Eric," she said. "Stop. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I don't fucking care if I kill him," I said in Sookie's direction. I couldn't look at her, couldn't lose the focus of my mission. I shouted in Andre's face, "Sookie is MINE. How dare you lay your filthy hands on her? What kind of fucking man are you if get off on women who don't want you? When are you going to learn your fucking lesson, Andre? When someone says no, they fucking mean it."

Andre's whimpers only spurred me on. I took great satisfaction in making him cry for mercy, much like he did to his victims. I wanted him to experience the fear he instilled in others, and I didn't care if I did kill him.

"Eric," a deep voice said, as its owner pulled Andre out of my grasp. I looked up and growled, ready to attack whoever was getting in my way of fulfilling my mission. It was Stav. He had been here to help, to protect Sookie. Something about the look in his eyes dampened my primal kill urge. He continued, "Sookie's right. We got here in time. There's no point in killing the bastard."

I reluctantly let Andre go and took a step backwards.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I demanded. "You have five minutes. If I see your face again… if I meet you in some dark alley… you will not be so lucky."

I felt my body shaking with rage as Stav dragged Andre's body from the room. When the door was shut, we both stood there in silence. I wasn't ready to face Sookie. I didn't want to see the fear in her eyes and wonder if it was due to Andre, or to my treatment of him. She wasn't a violent woman, what if my rage turned her off of me?

I heard her call my name, barely above a whisper and rushed to her side. She looked fragile. This strong, independent woman was a shell of herself, and it was my fault. If I hadn't coerced her into playing this role, into pretending to be my fiancée, this never would've happened. She never would've been Andre's target, never would've even met Andre more likely than not. She slunk against my body and I knew my arms were the only things that were holding her up.

"Oh my God, Sookie," I said, my voice ragged with emotion, "if we hadn't been here, if we hadn't gotten back in time…"

"You did though," she said into my chest, "you made it. You got here in time."

I don't know how long we stood there in silence, our ragged breathing the only sound that filled the room. I didn't know what to say to her, didn't know what I possibly could say that would make things okay. Her body slunk further into my own, its weight pressing against me until I was the only thing holding her up. I leaned down and tucked my arm under her legs, picking her up to carry her somewhere, anywhere.

I looked at the rumpled bed and shook my head – I couldn't look at the bed, much less put her back on it when I had seen her there with Andre. As I was walking towards the sofa, the door burst open and was filled with three very concerned faces.

"What in the fuck did that bastard do?" Pam spat out as she rushed over to Sookie. "I will kill him. I will strap his balls in a vice and twist until they fall off!" I shook my head at Pam as I sat down on the sofa and kept Sookie on my lap, protected in my embrace. I knew she was being protective of her friend, but Sookie needed calm reassurance, not blind rage. She'd already gotten that from me.

"Don't even start Eric," Pam said. You could almost see the anger rolling off of her – if she was in a cartoon, no doubt steam would be pouring out of her ears. She sat down on the sofa next to us, careful to avoid any sudden movements. "I'm so sorry Sookie. If I'd known he was up here, I would've…"

"It's fine Pam," Sookie said, pulling herself up so that she wasn't pressed fully against my body. "You didn't know. How could you know? And Eric and Stav got here in time. Andre didn't have a chance to do anything other than kiss me really. He didn't get the chance to take any clothes off before he… it's fine."

"It's not fine!" Pam exclaimed. "It's not fine at all. That little bastard has been getting away with acting like a shit for far too long. If it had been me, and not Eric, he would've been in a lot worse shape."

"Pam," Amelia said quietly from behind her, "stop. You're making it worse."

I looked behind Pam and saw Amelia clinging to Stav's side. I couldn't blame her; this was not something that you encountered on a normal day. There weren't generally raving maniacs roaming around the house you were staying in, lurking in the corners and looking for their opportunity to strike.

"Sookie," Amelia continued, "what happened? What did he say? Why did he do it?"

Sookie turned her head to look at me and I offered her a supportive smile, or as much of a smile as I could muster. I knew that I had to be there for Sookie, to follow her lead and do what she wanted, no matter how much I wanted nothing more than to grab my pitch fork, form a lynch mob and go after Andre.

"I don't know, " Sookie started slowly. "He said something about his mother, and," she turned to face Pam, "and your mother, Pam… he said that his mother wanted to break us up, Eric. He didn't say why…" she trailed off.

"That bitch," Pam interjected. I silenced her with a look.

"Go on," I encouraged Sookie.

"He said something about Eric and Madeline, about the ring and Sophie-Anne. I… I don't know," she said, sounding utterly defeated.

"You should call the police," Amelia said, "turn him in for what he did."

"No!" Sookie exclaimed. The look Amelia gave her could only be described as incredulous. "I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to think about it, to go through the process of telling the police about it. Nothing happened… if I can just stay away from him until we go home, if you can keep him out of the house and away from me, it will be fine. I don't want it to change my life because of it; I don't want to go to a trial, to have my name splashed across the newspapers… to have your name in the tabloids," she said looking at me, "I can't face it."

As much as I wanted her to turn him in and burn Andre once and for all, I knew she was right. Andre had connections here, both politically and in the media. He would have a field day telling his side of the story – of how she was drunk and came onto him. He would victimize Sookie even more so than he already had, and he would victimize me. As it stood, he would have to explain how he ended up with a black eye and a busted lip. There were other ways to extract vengeance than through the police. I would make sure that he was banned from every club in Stockholm, that he would be public enemy number one. There were definite benefits to being Stockholm's Golden Boy. Even Andre's connections couldn't do anything about that.

"What did he say about Thalia?" Pam asked, suddenly suspicious. "Madeline was bragging to me that Thalia had set up Sophie-Anne and Father. I didn't think anything of it, but there has to be a connection. What could Thalia possibly want bad enough to go through all of this?"

Sookie leaned back against me and shut her eyes, as if she was trying to recall his exact words. "He said that his mother wanted Andre to break us up, that he thought it was his destiny to be with me. He talked about the ring and your Father's engagement, about how if your Father had found the ring when he proposed to Sophie-Anne, that none of this would've had to happen." She looked down at her left hand.

"What in the fuck is with that ring?" Pam asked. "Does it possess some magical power that we don't know about? Why would anyone care about a ring that had been sitting in Mom's jewelry box for who knows how long?"

"I don't know," Sookie said. "At lunch, Octavia said something about how attached Hadley was to the ring. I don't know, it didn't make sense."

"Only Mom would know the answer to that," I said. How in the world had this gotten so out of hand? I'd picked a fucking ring out of a jewelry box, and it apparently led to Sookie's near rape. Sure, it looked expensive, but hardly worthy of ruining a life for. And what exactly was Sophie-Anne's involvement in all of this?

"I'll call her," Pam said standing up. "Maybe she can shine a little light on this."

I only hoped we could get to the bottom of this mystery before anything else happened.

**SPOV**

It was as if I was in a daze. I had full use of my senses; I could hear and talk and see without any problem, but I couldn't focus for the life of me. All I could concentrate on was the feeling that I was safe when Eric was there, that Eric would protect me from whatever came along.

I'd been touched by Pam, Amelia and Stav's concern for me. The three of them and Eric were in protective Mama Bear mode without a doubt. I knew that there was no chance that Andre or any of the Lundgrens would be allowed within three feet of me, and that was reassuring; but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I'd never experienced anything like this, never really had the chance to encounter such pure evil. There was no one in sleepy Bon Temps that would do that to a woman, and the circles I had run in in Colorado didn't exactly embrace sex offenders.

I kept reassuring myself that I was fine. I had to be strong, to show a brave face, if I was going to make it through the rest of the day. More than anything, I wanted to curl into a ball and sleep until I could forget what had happened, but the thought of going back to that bed made my breathing speed up. That bed that had been a beautiful playground upon which Eric and I had explored each other was forever ruined. There would be no going back to the way it was in that bed, no way to erase the thought of Andre leaning over me as I felt all of my strength drain from my body.

"Eric," I said quietly, as Pam and Amelia discussed their next course of action, of how they were going to get to the bottom of the mystery of the ring and the Lundgrens.

"What Sookie?" he asked with a raw voice, ragged with emotion.

"I…I… thank you," I said, so soft that I could barely hear it.

I felt his body stiffen beneath mine and his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I will never let anything happen to you again Sookie," he said quietly and kissed my temple. He lifted his head up and addressed the three people outside of our cocoon. "I think Sookie needs to rest," he said sternly. "There is nothing we can do here, and she needs some time."

"But," Amelia started, and was immediately cut off by Stav.

"Eric's right," he said, and pulled Amelia up off the chair she had been sitting in. "Let's give Sookie some space. Pam, you call your Mother and see what she can find out. Amelia, let's you and I go and make sure that Andre is packing as Eric told him to. God knows he didn't want to show his face in front of that crowd downstairs."

Amelia looked as if she was going to argue, but stopped when she saw the look in Stav's eyes. "Okay," she said almost meekly, and walked over to press a kiss on my forehead. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, you know where to find me."

Amelia managed to usher Pam out of the room as well. How, I'll never know, but soon we were in blissful silence once more. I felt Eric's heart beating against my ear and focused on the sensation. I focused on the rhythm, on the monotony of the sound and felt myself sinking into sleep. My eyes were fluttering shut when I heard Eric say my name.

"Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked, sleepily.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "You are acting so strong, so... unphased by the whole thing."

I pushed myself up and looked into his eyes. "I'm okay," I said. Maybe if I repeated it to myself enough, I'd believe it. "I just want to take a shower, to get clean, and I will be fine."

I stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the bathroom.

"Sookie," I heard him say behind me. I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw Eric sitting there, frozen where I had left him as he watched me walk away.

"I'll be right out," I said, giving him the most reassuring smile I could muster and opened the door to the bathroom.

I stepped inside and began my routine. There was comfort in my routine, comfort in knowing what I would be doing, what would be happening to me. I wiped off my eye makeup carefully, dabbing off every last dark smudge with the cotton ball, and pulled my sundress up to begin to undress. When it was halfway over my head, I had a flash of Andre's hand tugging at my dress and felt like I was going to pass out. I pulled it off fully quickly and reached out to brace myself against the sink, knocking the glass of water Pam had left on the sink to the ground. I looked down at the shattered glass and let out a gasp.

"Sookie?" Eric called from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? What was that?"

I felt my legs give out and I was sinking to the floor when the door burst open and Eric swooped in, catching me before I hit the ground. I clung to his body, allowing myself to give into the emotions swirling through my body.

"It's okay Sookie," he said softly, "I'm here." He picked me up and placed me on a stool next to the bathtub before leaning into the shower and turning the spray on. The steam seeped through the bathroom, coating my body in heat and moisture, and relaxing my muscles. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, giving into the sensation and calmness that surrounded me. I only opened my eyes when I felt his fingertips brushing at the straps of my bra, gently tugging them down.

"Let me take care of you," he said, looking into my eyes. I could do nothing but nod. I had no energy to hold myself up, no energy to fight, not that I had any reason to fight Eric. Eric was the one bright spot I could focus on on this darkest day.

I watched as he undressed me, and then pulled his own clothes off. I felt no embarrassment about being in front of him this way -- that irrational fear was wiped away by what he had done for me this afternoon. When he was fully undressed, he gently guided me from the stool and into the shower. He placed me directly under the large shower head, so that the water was cascading over my head and shoulders and any residual fingerprints of Andre were washed down the drain.

The hot water felt cleansing, as if it was able to burn off the dirt I felt from earlier. I tried to raise my arms to reach for the shampoo, but my hands were quickly pushed away. I felt Eric's body brush against my own as he circled behind me, gently nudging me out of the stream of water. His hands went to my head and those magic fingers began to massage the shampoo into my scalp. He was using his shampoo, the scent filling the steamy room; I did not know if it was conscious or not, but it was as if he were branding me his, making me smell like him, reminding me that he was there for me.

He meticulously washed my body, lifting my arms and legs as if I was a ragdoll, and I let him. It felt good to be cared for, to have my decisions made for me. I gave him complete control of my body and watched him in wonder. He was looking at me reverently; there was no lust, nothing sexual about his gaze upon my body. It was as if he were searching every inch of my skin for a mark that Andre might have left, as if he were trying to erase Andre's touch with his own. Only when his inspection and cleansing was complete did he look me in my eyes. There was something infinitely more intimate in his gaze now, something that hadn't been there before, even in the throes of passion. I had given myself over to him, allowed him to be in charge of me as I never had before. There was a shift in our relationship, an intangible change that left me speechless.

I watched as he quickly lathered his own hair and body, unable to tear my eyes away from him, yet unable to do anything more than watch. When the last sud had been rinsed from his hair, he reached around me and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around his waist before turning back to me. I reached out for the towel in his hands and was met with a shake of his head. He took my hand and pulled me out of the shower until I was standing, exposed to him on the tan shower mat. He knelt down in front of me and began to towel me off, working his way up my legs. His hands lingered over my breasts briefly before moving onto my shoulders and hair. I was thoroughly clean and dry at his hands, and all I could do was smile at him.

Without a word, he led me out into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt from my suitcase, insisting on helping me into my clothes as if I were a five year old. Again, I let him. I'd let him do anything. I knew that he would take care of me.

He quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants as well before he took my hand and sat me down on the couch. He walked back into the bathroom and returned to me with my brush in hand.

"Eric," I said, "you don't have to do this."

"Let me," he said, simply. He sat down next to me and I turned away from him as he began to work out the tangles in my hair. After what felt like forever, he set the brush to the side and wrapped my body in his arms, pulling me fully against his chest. He brushed his lips across my temple and I sank into his chest, our breathing in sync with each others.

I felt him stir as I began to sink off and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He stretched out his full length on the couch and pulled me down with him.

"You're tired," he said softly. "Take a rest and when you wake up, we will leave for Stockholm."

I looked at him with a question in my eyes. We weren't supposed to leave for Stockholm for another two days.

"I called Jesper when you went into the bathroom. I cannot stay here, not in this room where Andre was. Jesper said we could use his plane anytime today. We will go to Stockholm, and you will stay with me at my flat. I can keep you safe there; I can protect you."

I nodded up at him and tried to fight the urge to shut my eyes. It was a losing battle.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone for continuing to read this, to everyone who has alerted, or favorited it – I love getting the alerts that you all still like it!

Did you notice this chapter was dry like a Christmas dinner? Shout out of throat punches and creepy, skinny men for you **peppermintyrose**! Thanks for all of your insight!

The kids will be in Stockholm in the next chapter. We're rounding third base here, so I promise we'll get some answers on the ring and the Lundgrens and all that jazz soon!

That being said, I'd love to hear your theories! Hit that green button and let me know your version of this Nancy Drew-esque mystery!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** So… almost two weeks later, but it's still a chapter, and it's still out before Christmas! And it's extra long just as a special prezzie.

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz** for knocking the hick outta me.

**Disclaimer:** I am still playing master of the universe with the characters that belong to Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked for what seemed like the ten-thousandth time. Sookie had reassured me that she was fine time and again, but I couldn't stop thinking that she looked fragile.

"I'm fine, Eric," she said with a sigh and grabbed my hand. "Really." I watched as she sank back into the rich leather seat of the plane and shut her eyes. She didn't look fine. I'd studied that face far too intimately to not know when something was wrong. She was tense, and it showed. Her lids fluttered open and she gave me a reassuring smile. "Can you please sit back, Eric?" she asked. "I can't have you watching over me like a hawk the rest of this trip. It's unnerving."

Too bad, that was my plan. Fuck. After she'd fallen asleep and I had time to process what happened, a fierce protectiveness of this woman erupted in my body. For all Andre knew, Sookie was mine, and that was exactly why he went after her. I was prepared to call in reinforcements to ensure that she was not vulnerable again. If I hadn't left her alone to begin with, if she hadn't been mine to steal, none of this would have happened; Andre wouldn't had wanted her, wouldn't have even known she existed.

But I did as she asked and sat back in the airplane seat; yet still didn't look away. I watched her as the tension eased out of her face and she drifted into a deep sleep before the plane even started to move. It gave me time to think - to go over what had happened in the last four hours since I walked in and found Sookie and Andre.

When we woke up from the nap, our limbs entwined in one-another's the same as we'd woken every time since we'd arrived in Sweden, she looked up at me with a sleepy smile and it was as if all was forgotten. That had lasted for about twenty seconds. As soon as I sat up, I saw the remnants of Andre's attack in the room. Amelia had done her best to straighten up the room before she left, but there were still signs of what had happened. The bed remained crumpled, and Sookie's dress crumpled on the floor inside the bathroom door.

With as much efficiency as possible, I hurried Sookie through the process of packing up all of her belongings. She left behind anything that she associated with Andre - the dress she had been wearing, and the lingerie I had purchased for her in the states. For as many times as I'd imagined slowly peeling it off her body, even I didn't want to see the offending garments again. I could always buy her more - more that Andre would never get his hands on, more that we wouldn't associate with what happened.

When we'd finished packing and stepped outside of our room, Pam, Amelia and Stav were right there alongside us, ready to leave Gotland and the memories behind. True to his word, Jesper's plane was ready, fueled, and waiting when we arrived at the airfield. I breathed a sigh of relief when we were secured in the cabin, the metal door closing out the world. I was in awe of Sookie's little army, ready to stand at her defense and protect her from the world. I smiled to myself as I remembered having a similar thought that first night that she'd taken me to Merlotte's; though that army had nothing to protect Sookie from other than me. This army had a much more serious threat, and I knew that every one of us would do whatever was necessary to keep Sookie safe.

As soon as Sookie's breathing evened out, I looked out the tiny window of the airplane at the busy traffic controllers on the tarmac. It was with a wry smile that I watched Gotland drift away as the plane took off, unable to tear my eyes away until the island was no more than a tiny dot amidst the blue water engulfing it. I had never left the Gotland house with anything but affection, and I'd assumed this trip would be no different. Hell, with Sookie's finally yielding to me in that very bedroom, I had been sure that this would've been the most memorable trip to Gotland I'd ever experienced, but I would never be able to look at it the same now. Fucking Andre had to spoil it. The bastard had to take something that was mine and perfect, and attempt to ruin it. I supposed I should be grateful that it had been stopped at an attempt, but truth be told, he had succeeded in a way. Little did Andre know, but he had thrown a hell of a kink in my relationship with Sookie. As if it wasn't enough that we had just begun to explore and trust one another more fully, now we had to deal with this. I only hoped that Sookie and I would be able to work this out. I didn't want to stop what we had started this week, not with Sookie.

For all intents and purposes, after our shower and nap, Sookie acted as if nothing had happened. She'd been angry when Amelia had crowded her too much, so much so that she lashed out at her on the car ride, told her that she needed space and to stop acting like a "fricking mother hen." Heck, it seemed as everyone was more shaken by the situation than she was. But, I knew better. I knew that she wanted to put on a brave face; she'd been the support system for her family for too long and being strong in the face of adversity was all that she knew. But I could see through the façade. I'd seen her melt down, I'd witnessed her tears in the bathroom, had seen the wear on her body in the shower, and I couldn't shake that image.

As soon as we were in flight, I looked up and around the plane at the other passengers. Everyone was more shaken than they wanted to let on. Pam hadn't said a word since we'd left the house, hadn't made a wisecrack. Fuck, she hadn't even responded when the flight attendant as much as threw herself at her. God knows that something was wrong when Pam passed up a chance to flirt with an attractive flight attendant. She'd made it a goal from an early age to take advantage of the friendly skies as often as possible. But no, not today. She sat silent across from Sookie and I, as she looked out the window. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she calculated what she was going to do to bring Andre Lundgren down. Hell, with Pam in our corner, I knew that Sookie would have her revenge, which she would enjoy, even if she'd never admit it. If ever there was a more fiercely loyal protector than Pam, I had not seen one.

"Pam," I said quietly, so as not to disturb Sookie from her slumber.

"Yes," she said, slowly lifting her eyes from their blank gaze out the window.

"Did you talk to Mom about the ring?"

"No," she said quietly. "I had to leave her a message. I told her about what happened, and told her she needed to call back as soon as she got the message and tell us about that ring. I'm sure she's off with Niall somewhere or other doing whatever the fuck it is they do with their time. God only knows what country she's in, or if they have cell phone reception. Seriously Eric, you know I love Mom, but I do not get this latest craze of hers."

I nodded. It was true that since she'd married Niall Brigant, Mom had turned into a different person. When she was still married to Father, she'd been consumed by her possessions. I couldn't blame her; they were the only thing that brought her happiness in a marriage where little love was lost between husband and wife. I'd always wondered what had made our mother agree to marry Peter Northman. I'd watched as he'd slowly broken her spirit over the years, until she was no more than a shell of the woman she had been when I was a child. They really were nothing alike – mother had always sparkled. She'd showered us with affection, and had been fiercely protective whenever Father saw fit to punish us.

Even when the divorce had been finalized and she had taken Pam to live in the States, she was still a woman ruled by worldly belongings. It was only when she met her Niall at a yoga camp that all things began to change. I thought the whole thing was a bit too new age and hippy to give much credit, but it seemed to make her happy, and it meant that Pam got to take the reins of the family businesses in the States. Without that, I would definitely still be living in Stockholm and would never have meet Sookie Stackhouse.

"I'm sure she'll call when she can. Let's hope that it's before we go back to the States. She seems to be the only one that would know what in the fuck the big deal is about this ring. Maybe she'll know why Thalia Lundgren would care enough about the ring to tell her children to get it at any cost." As soon as Sookie had told us that Thalia had sent Andre to break us up, I'd tried to figure out what her possible motivation could be. I knew she wasn't my biggest fan, but I didn't think that her disdain for me was enough to justify the actions she'd caused; no matter how insane she was. I wanted to get to the bottom of this soon, and I wanted to seek vengeance and bring down that family if it was the last thing I did.

***

Jesper had a car waiting for us when we arrived at the private airfield outside of Stockholm. I would have to figure out a way to return the favor for all that he had done for me today. I knew that he would be the first to say that I owed him nothing in return, but I did not like owing anyone favors, even someone that I knew and trusted as much as Jesper.

With little fuss, we piled into the waiting car and sat in silence as the driver wound his way through the winding streets of Stockholm. I pulled Sookie close to my side as she looked out the window at the passing landscape. Summer in the city had always been my favorite. Even though it was 10 pm, the city was buzzing with activity due to the long daylight hours. I looked forward to showing Sookie my old city, and hoped that she would be able to enjoy it, despite what had happened to her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled up in front of my apartment building in Ostermalm. I knew that I could keep Sookie safe here. Sure, I hadn't been planning on entertaining Pam, Amelia and Stav at my flat, but I could learn to adjust to the change in plans.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you tonight," Stav said as we stepped outside to get the last of the luggage. Amelia, Pam and Sookie were safely inside and had begun to settle in for the night.

"I think I should be thanking you," I said as I grabbed the last suitcase and sent Jesper's driver on his way. "God knows I wouldn't have been able to stop if you weren't there Stav. Thanks for being there and for taking care of Andre."

Stav smiled and shrugged. "It's the least I can do for Sookie. She's done a lot for Amelia and me. And you and Pam have been so hospitable…okay," he said with a laugh, "well at least you have. Pam… not so much."

"Ah yes," I said, "Pam hasn't exactly been terribly friendly with you, but I can guarantee that she will be after what you did for Sookie."

"Well, either way, Amelia and I will go to a hotel tomorrow. As much as Amelia wants to be there for Sookie, even she recognizes that Sookie needs some space and time to herself. And I'm sure you're not too keen on having everyone staying with you."

That was one thing I could definitely agree with. Not that I minded being around everyone, but I wanted some time alone with Sookie. I knew that if we were going to be able to keep up whatever it was we had, we needed some time alone.

I was glad that Pam had talked me into buying a large flat, instead of the smaller bachelor pad I had wanted. I couldn't imagine fitting five people comfortably in a 2 bedroom flat, especially when that included three women, two of whom had more luggage than was really necessary for two weeks. I showed Amelia and Stav to the larger guestroom as Pam settled into the room she always stayed in when she had visited me.

Sookie was waiting for me in the living room when I returned. She was sitting on the couch, staring out the window and watching as the sun descended over the flickering lights of the city.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked, and offered my hand to her.

"Hey," she responded with a smile and took my extended hand. "Your apartment is beautiful."

"Thank you." I gently pulled her up from her seated position and led her into the master suite at the opposite end of the flat from the rooms Pam and Stav and Amelia were staying in. It had been months since I'd been back in Stockholm, and was glad that I'd called my cleaning service to come and straighten the place up last week.

The sun was setting on the horizon as we stepped into my bedroom; it cast shadows over the large mahogany platform bed that dominated the center of the room. As much as I'd protested that I would have been fine with a mattress on the floor, Pam had insisted that I hire an interior decorator when I'd purchased the flat, and I could admit that it was a good move. My fears of the decorator cluttering my space were unfounded, and the simple, Scandinavian designs fit the space perfectly.

"This space suits you," Sookie said as she walked towards the window where I had set her suitcase. She reached into the suitcase and pulled out a nightgown, turning away from me to peel off her clothes and slip into the nightgown. Without a word, she went into the adjoining bathroom and began her nighttime preparations.

I quietly undressed and pulled on a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms before I went and leaned in the door frame of the bathroom. I watched as she splashed water across her face, unaware of my presence. She jumped when she looked up and noticed me.

"Jesus Christ, Eric. I need you to stop," she said, and reached for the hand towel sitting on the counter.

"Stop what, Sookie?" Stop looking at her? Stop standing near her? What?

"Stop acting weird around me. Stop looking at me like I'm going to break. Stop… treating me differently."

"Sookie," I said with a sigh, "I don't mean to treat you differently. I just don't know how to act around you, and I don't want to do the wrong thing. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She let out an exasperated sigh as she walked past me and sat down on the bed. "Acting differently, doing nothing _is _making me uncomfortable, Eric. I need you to be normal around me. Yes, it happened. Yes, I was scared. But you got there. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't. It would be," she shuddered, "much worse. As it stands, I never want to see the asshole again. He's a creep, and he deserves to get strung up by his balls, but I don't want to be the one who does it. What he did was an attempt to get at you, to ruin us. You, doing this," she gestured her hand towards me, "you hovering over me and watching me like I'm your child, well, you're letting him succeed. You look at me differently, you treat me differently, you stop looking at me as an object of your desire, and he's going to win. I don't want to let him."

I walked towards her and sat down next to her, contemplating her words. As difficult as it was to admit, she was right. I knew things would never go back to the carefree way it had been. Something had switched inside of me when I saw her vulnerable, when she had finally broken down and let me take care of her. Before that moment, everything had been lighthearted. We'd been living in the moment, with very little thought of what lay down the road for us. I knew I would not be able to go back to that place. I realized in that moment that I wanted Sookie to be a part of my life for as long as she would let me. But I also knew that if I tiptoed around her, if I changed my behavior towards her entirely, that it would make Andre successful. There was no way in hell I was going to let Sookie run off anywhere alone, but I also couldn't allow what had happened to prevent us from enjoying the rest of our time together, however long it lasted.

"You're right." I chuckled at the shocked expression on her face, and reached out to grab her hand. I gently tugged her towards me and wrapped her body in my own. "We can't change everything because of what he did. We need to forge ahead and enjoy our time together. There is no doubt that we'll see him at the wedding, but I will be there. Until then, there are plenty of places we can go in Stockholm where we won't see him."

I still wasn't about to pressure Sookie into anything she wasn't ready for. As much as I wanted to get her back in my bed, and continue our explorations of each other thoroughly, I knew that I shouldn't push it. She would have to make the first move, even if it killed me.

"Good," she said with a smile as she looked up at me. "Cause I might have to use some of that Voodoo magic that Tara's momma taught me if I do see him again. I'd try to shrink his head, but I don't think it could get much smaller."

Leave it to Sookie to make light of the situation. Heck, even I couldn't keep a straight face at that image.

**SPOV**

I was in love, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

I'd never felt like this about anything; never wanted to be a part of something as much as I did this city. Every second spent in Stockholm made me love it more, and I knew that was in no small part due to my company.

We'd been in Stockholm for two days. Two glorious days of exploring the city with my best friends and Eric at my side. Amelia and Stav had checked into a hotel after our first night in the city, claiming they needed their own space and didn't want to intrude on the Northman hospitality any longer, but I knew that was Stav speaking. Amelia would've glued herself to my side if it were possible. Heck, it if weren't for Stav's insistence, I knew that she'd willingly have me sleep in the same bed as them, just to make sure that I was okay.

The constant hovering was beginning to wear me down. After my talk with Eric that first night, he'd gotten a bit better, but it wasn't back to the way it had been. He hadn't even tried to kiss me, much less resume the relationship we'd started in Gotland. I'm not saying I wasn't affected by what Andre had done, and yes, it had only been three days, but the longer I went without his touch, the more I was convinced that everything was ruined.

I'd been surprised when Eric woke me up early and told me that we needed to get ready and get going before Pam or Amelia managed to make plans for us. I was excited at the prospect of going on an adventure with Eric. While being with Amelia, Stav, and Pam was fun, I wanted to spend time alone with Eric. We hadn't had a day to ourselves since we arrived in Sweden, since our relationship had taken that next step, and I looked forward to being just the two of us for once.

As soon as we were ready, we quietly escaped the flat and walked to a small outside café on the water. Eric ordered us a simple breakfast of a large coffee and pastry. After the extravagant breakfast that Pam had made us attend yesterday, this was a nice and welcome change.

"So, what do you have planned for us today, Mr. Northman?" I asked as he set down the tray in front of me.

"I thought we might go for a bit of a tour," he said with that devastating smile of his. "You've only really experienced Ostermalm, and while that is nice, there is so much more to see. I thought we could go explore the streets of Soder, maybe grab a bite to eat for lunch and then I want to take you to see a surprise before we head back to the flat."

"Surprise? What is it?"

"Sookie," he shook his head with a laugh, "I'm not going to tell you. That's the whole purpose of a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I said with a pout. It was true. I never liked not knowing what was going to happen.

"Stop pouting," he said. "You'll like this one. I promise."

"Fine." I could tell by the look on his face that I wasn't going to win that argument, but maybe I could use it to win another issue we'd not seen eye-to-eye on. "I won't ask that, but please tell me that we're doing something tonight."

"Well, Jesper is back in town and he invited us to go to _Laroy_ tonight, but I do not think that would be the best idea."

"Eric Northman!" I said, letting out my frustration with those two words. "I have told you a thousand times that I am fine. I cannot be coddled and sheltered from everything. I do not think that going to a nightclub is going to send me into a downward spiral. Sitting in your apartment all night, on the other hand, just might."

I could've laughed at the expression on his face if I wasn't so angry with him. He was treating me like a child; like his younger sister. Like Pam. Though God knows that if I were Pam, I'd have no problem telling him exactly what I wanted - and it wasn't something a sister should want from her brother. I needed to have some fun, to let loose. And heck, if he wasn't going to find an opportunity to initiate our relationship again, I would. Besides, the wedding was only three days away. I knew that I would be seeing Andre again, and even though I knew that nothing would happen, I needed a distraction. Going out to a nightclub where I would be assured that Andre would not be able to get in was just what I needed.

"I didn't realize you found my apartment so boring," he responded.

"Oh hush. You know that's not what I mean. But, this is my first time in Stockholm, I want to experience the city at night. We've gone out during the day, but we haven't been anywhere past 7 pm. I just want to go out and meet your friends, see where you used to work." And, I was hoping that going out with Eric, having a few drinks and loosening him up, would give me the opportunity to get him back to being interested in me. I'd tried dropping hints, but he never seemed to rise to the bait. I felt like Cher Horowitz sending herself flowers and dropping fuzzy pens to no avail, though I knew Eric wasn't a friend of Dorothy like Christian had been with Cher. No, this was a mental hurdle that I'd have to tackle somehow.

"Okay," he said resignedly, "I will call Jesper and tell him we are coming."

"Good," I said with a wicked smile. Oh yes, Eric Northman was in trouble if I had anything to say about it.

***

The morning was a whirlwind of activity. I could see why Eric wanted to show me Soder. After the prim and conservative high-end feel of Ostermalm, Sodermalm was a welcome relief. It was eccentric and laid-back and cool, and there was an air of electricity that wasn't anywhere else we had been. The streets buzzed with activity and fashion-savvy men and women going about their everyday activities. Eric and I wandered the streets hand in hand, taking in the sights while he gave me a history lesson.

"Legend has it," he said as he led me past an imposing and beautiful tower he had identified as Katarina Kyrka, "that there was a coven of witches living in Sodermalm. Child-snatching witches, who took off from the northern cliffs there and flew them to Blåkulla, where they still live. In fact, the Thursday before Easter is Skärtorsdag, where little kids dress up like the witches from Blåkulla and ride brooms as they go door-to-door for candy, a bit like your Halloween."

"How fun!" I exclaimed. I guess it was a bit narrow-minded of me, but I hadn't realized that the Swedes had so many traditions. "Did you and Pam ever participate in Skar… well, whatever it was that you called it?"

Eric laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Skärtorsdag? Yes, we did once. Mom thought it would be fun to take us out and participate, but then Father found out and forbid it."

"Why?"

"He said it wasn't fitting for his children to dress up like witches. That we were going beneath our station in life begging for candy. He took everything we'd collected and gave it to the staff for their children."

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's Father," Eric said with a dismissive shrug. "He is elitism in its finest. You can't understand because you didn't grow up in the same circles, but we were expected to behave like adults from a very young age. Mom tried to fight against it, but even she gave up eventually."

"That's terrible," I said, and wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to give him comfort. My heart went out to young Pam and Eric. While my parents had died at such a young age, at least I'd had Gran, who had always fostered Jason and my creativity and let us be free to be whatever we wanted. Sure, there were advantages to growing up with money, but I wasn't so sure they were advantages I would be willing to trade my freedom for.

"That's life," he said, and smiled down at me. "But let's not dwell on something that happened twenty years ago. Are you ready for your surprise?"

I wasn't able to shrug off the sadness I felt for their childhood quite as easily as Eric appeared to, but I also knew that he didn't want to discuss it any further at this point.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

Eric led me over bridges and through winding streets until we stopped in front of a large, honey colored building that sat on the edge of the water.

"What's this?" I asked, looking around at the people milling about the building.

"It's the National Museet," he said as he began to lead us up the stairs to the main door. "The National Museum of Art."

"My surprise is the National Art Museum?" I knew I sounded less than thrilled at the prospect. It's not that I didn't like museums, but there were plenty of other ways I'd rather be spending my time on vacation.

"The surprise is not the museum," Eric said and chuckled at the disdain on my face. "But it is inside of the museum."

We walked through the imposing entrance and I followed as Eric led me with purpose through the large rooms. We only slowed down when he reached a doorway into a small room. Eric looked down at me with a smile.

"Shut your eyes," he commanded. I gave him a questioning look, but eventually shrugged my shoulders and did as I was told. He led me another few feet before stopping me. I felt him walk around me until he was standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I felt him lean down and his hot breath met my neck and ear, sending shivers down my body. "Okay, you can open them now."

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of a familiar painting. A warmth spread through my body as I registered what my surprise was. "Eric!' I said with a sigh and turned my head to meet his eyes. "That's…"

"It's Bianca Maria and the Trolls," he said with a smile. "I heard that it was on loan to the museum and wanted you to see it in person, wanted to share it with you."

For all that Eric had done for me – and he had done a lot – this gesture touched me more than anything else. That he would think to bring me here, to show me the painting that had inspired my May Day costume, that he would even perform such a gesture, warmed my heart even more towards him.

"It's beautiful," I said, and leaned back against his warm body. "I can see why you love it."

"Like I said that night, you remind me much of her Sookie." His voice was heavy with emotion as he rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my frame. "Beautiful and strong, and capable of anything."

We stood there, connected to one another not only physically but seemingly emotionally, for I don't know how long before we were pulled out of reverie by a group of school children eager to see the painting.

"Come on," he said as he unwrapped himself from my body and grabbed my hand. "We'd better get back to the flat before Pam calls out a search party. And, if you really insist on going out tonight, I know she's going to want to drag you out shopping for a new outfit."

I let out a quiet sigh as my body cried out for his once again. It felt like we were finally getting back to where we had been. The reminder of our initial attraction to one another wiping away the bump in the road on our relationship, but I knew that he was right. There would be plenty of time for us to reconnect later, and I was sure that Pam would help me accomplish that mission.

***

Laroy was like nothing I had ever seen. The high ceilings and sleek, modern design reminded me a bit of Pam and Eric's club at home in Shreveport, but the clientele in Laroy were far different than any nightclub I'd ever been to. Everyone was dressed to the nines and looked as if they expected a fashion photographer to pop out at any minute. Heck, I'd been surprised when I did see a few men carrying around cameras and taking pictures of the patrons as they pulled out ridiculous poses. I wished that Amelia and Stav had come along, but they had decided to stay at their hotel tonight. Stav wasn't much for the nightclub scene, and Amelia didn't want to leave Stav alone, even if only for a few hours.

Jesper had greeted us at the door as we came in, leaning down to brush a kiss across my cheek in greeting. "Sookie, so lovely to see you again," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful." I felt myself blush at his assessing gaze and was glad that Pam had insisted on taking me shopping when Eric and I had returned. Though I had what I considered nightclub clothes, Pam had insisted that fashion in Stockholm was different than what I was used to. It was true, it was far more… eighties than I had expected. After hours of shopping, I'd managed to find a simple strapless black dress with a full skirt that Pam had agreed would suffice.

"Thank you, Jesper," I said with a smile as I felt Eric squeeze my hand. "Thank you for inviting us out tonight. I wanted to see where Eric used to work."

"Ah yes," Jesper said, "Eric was what made Laroy what it is. Without him, we would no doubt only be a blip on the social radar."

"I seriously doubt that," Eric said with a laugh. It was nice to see him so comfortable. For the first time in days he actually looked relaxed, like he could let his guard down.

"It's true," Jesper said with a shrug. "But, more about that later. I set aside a table in the VIP area for you Eric. I'll be by when I can." Eric thanked Jesper and led Pam and I through the crowd until we reached a roped off area. Everyone seemed to know Eric, and stopped by our table to catch up with him and meet me. I should be used to the gawking by this point, but I wasn't. It still felt odd to be an object of fascination to a group of strangers, but as before, that was made a bit easier by a few drinks.

"Sookie," Pam said, pulling me away from a conversation Eric was having with Jesper, "I want to introduce you to someone." I looked up to see a very tall dark haired man leaning against the wall next to Pam. "This is Viktor Martling."

"Nice to meet you," I said, and gave my practiced, dimpled smile. People didn't really shake hands when they meet people here, something I'd learned the hard way.

"You as well," he said with a genuine smile. "We've all been anxious to see the woman that caught the elusive Eric Northman."

For as many times as I heard that exact sentiment, I still didn't know how to respond. Even though Pam had told me as much, Eric's popularity in Sweden overwhelmed me. Heck, it was like being engaged to a movie star, for how I'd been receipted. I'd even made it onto the front page of the daily tabloid – now, that's a weird sensation, seeing your own face splashed across the newsstands.

"Viktor is one of the hottest designers in Stockholm," Pam continued. "He's got a shop just down the street that we'll have to visit with Amelia before we leave. You'll love it. Very fashion forward, but designs that you would like."

"I would love for you to wear one of my designs," he said as he looked over my body. From anyone else, I might have felt slightly violated, but this man was definitely assessing me with the eyes of a designer alone. "I have just the dress in mind for you. You must stop by," he turned back to face Pam, "tomorrow yes?"

"Of course," Pam said, "you're free tomorrow, aren't you Sookie?" I nodded and made small talk with Viktor until I felt Eric's presence at my side.

"You okay Sookie?" he asked, low enough so that only I could hear.

I nodded and smiled up at him. I wondered yet again, what I had done to catch this man's attention. I'd been curious enough when it had been purely physical, but to have someone like Eric Northman take care of you, watch over you, well, that was something entirely different.

After we said our goodbyes to Viktor, with a promise Pam and I would stop by his shop the next day, Eric had me sit back down the couch we had earlier vacated. With my confidence bolstered by the liquid courage coursing through my veins, I realized that now was as good of a time as any to make my move. When Eric flagged down the waitress for another round of drinks and Pam was busy texting on her cell phone, I leaned into his large body and ran my hand along his thigh. I felt his body jerk at my touch and smiled to myself. So, he wasn't as unaffected by me as he pretended.

"Thanks for everything today," I said as I leaned into his body, brushing my breasts against his arm. I raised my mouth to his ear, hoping my hot breath would have the same effect on him as his did on me. "And thanks for taking me out tonight. This is just what I needed." It seemed to be doing the trick if his sudden shift was any indication.

"You're welcome, Sookie," he said with a strained voice. I giggled at the power I seemingly had over him, relishing in the knowledge that I could wind him up as much as he could me. Well, at least as he had done before he decided that he shouldn't touch me like that anymore. Hopefully that would change tonight.

I rested my head on his shoulder and traced patterns on his thigh with my fingers. "I like being with you Eric."

I heard him emit what sounded like a painful groan as he placed his hand over my own, effectively stopping my upwards trail. Not one to be so easily thwarted, I shift myself until my lips were on his neck. "I like being with you too Sookie," he grunted out as I nipped at his pulse point.

"Oh Jesus," I heard Pam say and looked up to see her looking at the two of us with a furrowed brow. "I'm glad that you two are finally back on track, but do you really have to do it in front of me?"

"You don't have to sit there, you know," I said and lifted my head off of Eric's shoulder and gave Pam a wink. She rolled her eyes in return and moved to survey the crowd.

"No, I suppose you're right." She threw back the rest of her drink and stood up. "I saw Victoria come in. I'm going to go talk to her and leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't wait up for me," she finished with a deliciously evil grin over her shoulder.

I watched her walk away until she was swallowed by the crowd of well-clad blond giants before I turned to face Eric. "Good, we're alone again," I said and reached down and grabbed my drink, finishing it in two gulps. "I've missed spending time alone with you Eric." I felt his body thigh tense beneath my hand as I resumed my machinations on his neck and continued between nips, "are you going to dance with me tonight, Eric?"

"Um," he said breathlessly, "I suppose we can dance if you want to."

"I want to." I knew that if I could him on the dance floor that I could break down the wall he still had between us. I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, show me what you can do."

I led him through the crowd until we reached the small dance floor and turned around to wrap my arms around his neck. It felt good to be this close to him again. Sure, we'd touched and he'd held me, but it had all been very chaste, like a concerned parent watching over their child. But there was nothing chaste about what I was planning to do to him.

I pulled his body against mine and began to rub against him, smiling to myself when I heard him grunt as my stomach brushed against his pelvis. If my previous advances hadn't been clear enough, there was no doubt that he could misinterpret what I was asking for after tonight. He responded immediately, pulling my body even closer against his own and running his hands up and down my back as we moved to the music. There were no words exchanged, but I knew that my intentions were clear. After dancing for four songs, I stood on my tip toes and asked Eric if he was ready to go yet. With a quick nod, he led me away from the dance floor and out the door, only stopping to grab my bag before we were outside and headed back to Eric's apartment. We'd walked to the club due to its proximity to Eric's apartment, which was fortunate since Eric appeared to be hell bent on getting us back there. I stumbled over my feet as he dragged me along behind him, and he stopped to make sure that I was okay before forging ahead again.

Eric was quiet the entire walk back, and I only hoped that it was because he was afraid that any conversation would break the mood we'd established back at Laroy. When we were in front of the door to his apartment, I swayed on my feet and reached out to brace myself on the wall as he fumbled with the lock. When he had the door open, he stood to the side and gestured for me to go in first.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, he reached out and grabbed my hand, pushing me up against the wall between his arms. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes scoured my face, stopping on my lips. Unconsciously, my tongue darted out to wet my top lip under his gaze. And, just when I thought he was going to lean down and finally kiss me, he shook his head and pushed himself away from me.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, Sookie?" he said. "I'll be in in a minute."

"Eric," I cried out as I watched him walk towards the living room.

"Yes Sookie?" he asked. I could hear the tension in his voice. Heck, I'd been rubbing up on him all night. The man had the restraint of a monk when it came to me all of the sudden.

"Eric, it's been three days," I whined.

"Three days?" he asked, as if he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. God, the man was frustrating. I didn't want to discount what had almost happened, what could have happened, but I needed to move on. And the longer Eric went without touching me, without appearing to be attracted to me, the more I started to question myself.

"Yes!" I said and flopped down onto his couch. I was sure I didn't look like a lady, what with my skirt flying up and skimming the tops of my thighs, but I didn't care. Gran wouldn't approve of the way I had been throwing myself at Eric all night; the condition of my skirt would be the least of her concern. "Don't you like me anymore?"

His eyes bulged out as he looked at me. "What?!? What makes you think I don't like you?"

"You barely look at me, and you never touch me anymore. I fricking throw myself at you at the club and again just now, and you tell me to go get into bed?!? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I want you Sookie," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "I haven't stopped wanting you. How could you even think that I did?"

_Uh, maybe the fact that you treat me like a leper?_

He sat down on the couch next to me and took my face in his hand, his thumb tracing along my cheekbone. I sighed and rubbed my cheek against his hand. I'd missed the contact, the intimacy of his touch. Beyond some chaste hand holding, this was all I'd gotten in three days.

"You haven't even tried to kiss me!"

"I didn't want to push you. After what happened…" he trailed off.

"What? You didn't think I'd want you to touch me? Maybe I need you to touch me. Maybe I need you to go back to how it was."

He looked at me with longing in his eyes and asked me if I was sure.

"Jesus Christ, is Kanye West the biggest a-hole on the face of the planet? Of _course_ I'm sure! I haven't stopped wanting you. I've tried to be subtle about it, but you apparently can't take a hint!"

Eric's head fell back as a loud laugh emitted from his throat. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel Sookie?" His eyes were filled with mirth when they met mine again, though the mirth was quickly replaced by something else, something I'd been hoping to see for days.

"Sookie," he whispered, and brought his face down to mine until our breath intermingled. My breath hitched as his hand trailed down my face to my neck and he reached around to cup the back of my head. I sighed out his name once and he closed the gap between us. The touch of his lips on my own sent electricity shooting through my body. Oh, how I had missed this. I didn't have the patience to take it slow. I wanted more, and I wanted it now.

I pushed him back against the sofa and straddled his laps with my legs, my mouth never leaving his. Our tongues battled against each others for dominance as our hands roamed each other's bodies. _Yes. Yes. Yes._ I couldn't form a coherent thought, I only knew that I wanted more. I mindlessly tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his warm skin underneath my fingers once again. Once it was gone, I sat back and admired the sculpted chest in front of me.

"You are beautiful," I managed to say before he pulled me back down towards him and flipped me onto my back, capturing my mouth once again as he pressed me into the overstuffed sofa. His hands ran up the length of my legs and snaked its way underneath the hem of my dress until his fingers came into contact with the edge of my panties.

"God, I've missed you like this," he said, and began to rub me through the lace fabric. I writhed beneath him and let out a whimper. Finally. Finally, he was back to being the Eric Northman I knew. We continued to rub up against one another and his thumbs were hooked under the edge of my panties when I was pulled out of the haze.

"Eric," I moaned.

"I know," he grunted in return, slowly easing the fabric down over my hips. I half forgot what had stopped me in the first place as his hands continued to remove the offending garment, but was soon reminded when I heard the noise again.

"No, did you hear that?" I asked, stopping his hand with my own. He stilled and lifted his head up as the knock sounded again.

"Mother fucker," he grunted out and pushed his body off of my own. "I'm going to kill her," he continued and stalked towards the door. I quickly sat up, returned my panties to their rightful place, and straightened out the hem of my dress. Yes, Pam knew that we'd have sex, and I was just as frustrated as Eric was to be interrupted, but that didn't mean I wanted her to find evidence of what was about to happen.

"Goddammit Pam," I heard Eric say as he unlocked the deadbolt. "Did you forget your key ag-" he abruptly stopped mid sentence, his words replaced with a gasp of shock.

I stood up and quickly made my way towards the door, wondering what possibly could have surprised someone like Eric. I was rounding the corner when I heard my answer.

"Mom!" he screeched.

_Mom?!?_

I felt my feet continue to move through no volition of my own, coming to a stop only when I was standing behind Eric's imposing frame, his body blocking whoever stood on the other side of the door. Please let me have heard wrong. Or maybe _Mom_ meant something else entirely in Swedish. Like, maybe it meant "delivery," or "candy gram," or, heck, I'd be happy with "intrusive door-to-door magazine salesman".

No such luck.

"Hello, darling," Hadley's distinctive voice said. I watched in silent shock as Eric took his mother in an embrace and her figure appeared before my eyes for the first time. I stood as still as possible, hoping that my wish might come true and I would be invisible. Heck, it would be better than looking a little tipsy and like I'd just been ravished by her son, even if that was exactly what she had interrupted. But, of course I wasn't that fortunate.

Hadley spotted me immediately as she stepped out of Eric's embrace. "And Sookie Stackhouse!"

This was just great. As if I didn't have a hard enough time convincing people I didn't know that Eric and I were engaged, how in the hell was I supposed to convince Hadley that I was in love with her son? Maybe she hadn't heard. She had been living in some third world country. There was hope, right?

She walked towards me, her hands reaching out to grab my own as she looked me over from head to toe. A huge grin broke out on her face before she looked back over her shoulder at Eric, who seemed frozen in place. "I hear I need to offer you two my congratulations?"

_Well, shit._

**AN:** Oh no, she didn't!!! But yes, I did (and so did Hads).

Guess what kiddies? The mystery of the ring explained in the NEXT CHAPTER *gasp*.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing this little corner of my mind.

And, since we all know I'm not getting another one out before Christmas – Merry Christmas everyone!

P.S. You should all go vote in the Poppin' Cherries contest. They're all wonderful, and you should show them your support!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** Well, here it is… the highly anticipated story of the ring. Get out your popcorn and your nail files, because this is one heck of a soap opera! Like sands through the hourglass, so are the Days of NOM.

Thanks and massive hugs to Sunkisz for being my amazing beta and steering me away from being creepy.

**Disclaimer:** I am still playing master of the universe with the characters that belong to Ms. Harris.

**Chapter 29**

I couldn't believe the turn of events that led to Sookie flat out propositioning me. She'd been driving me crazy all night, rubbing up against me at every opportunity, her hands lingering just slightly longer than they needed to. It'd been three days since I'd touched her, three days since Andre had interrupted our own little Fantasy Island (sans Tattoo of course), and my palms were downright itching to touch her. But I didn't want to upset her, didn't want to push her to do anything just because I couldn't keep my hormones in line. I'd dealt with blue balls for weeks with this one; I could handle a few more days, or weeks if necessary.

Needless to say, with my self-imposed martyrdom, it came as a surprise when she chastised me for maintaining my distance. Well, that certainly wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I dove into the task head first and was prepared to do whatever it took to make my woman satisfied. And, if her moans of appreciation were any indication, I'd say I had been doing a pretty damn good job right up until she stopped me.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, stopping my hand that was so close to the holy grail that I felt like Indiana Jones, my fingers mere inches from the chalice, only to be interrupted by that Nazi bitch Elsa. Though, in this case, it wasn't a Nazi that was interrupting my crusade, but no doubt my darling sister Pam.

"Mother fucker," I grunted out as I pushed myself away from Sookie's warm and willing body. "I'm going to kill her," I continued and stalked towards the door. "Goddammit Pam," I mumbled as I unlocked the deadbolt. "Did you forget your key ag-" I abruptly stopped mid sentence.

Well shit, I certainly hadn't been ready for the sight that greeted me. The last person I expected to be standing on the other side of the door when I swung it open was my Mom. I blinked a few times to make sure that my vision hadn't failed me in my Sookie-induced lustful haze.

"Mom?!"

"Hello, darling," she responded. I felt numb with shock as I embraced her, uncertain as to why she was standing on my doorstep at 1:30 in the morning. As confusing as the events were, and as disappointed as I was to have been interrupted in my conquest of Sookie's under things, I couldn't deny that I was happy to see her.

"And Sookie Stackhouse!" she exclaimed when she looked beyond me into my flat.

I shut the door and turned around in time to see her grab Sookie's hands in her own, giving her the once over. She turned and looked back over her shoulder at me. "I hear I need to offer you two my congratulations?"

Sookie went visibly still in my Mom's embrace at the question, and I couldn't help but laugh. I certainly hadn't been expecting to see my Mom, and definitely not in the circumstances that she had caught us, but I knew the minute she walked through that door that she would have heard of our engagement. Now, I just had to determine whether we should tell her the truth, or tell her the same story we'd told everyone else and hope that she wouldn't see through it. Given the situation, I made a snap decision.

I walked over towards them and gently pulled Sookie out of my Mom's embrace and into my own, brushing a light kiss across Sookie's temple. "Yes," I said with a grin, "it seems that you do."

Sookie's head snapped up as she met my eyes with shock. I guess she would have preferred to go with the former, but I knew better. Mom had never been good at going along with a deception, she'd no doubt let something slip in front of someone else that this was a charade, and then it would all be over for nothing.

"That's wonderful," Mom said with a smile. "I always thought the two of you would get on rather well if you ever happened to be in the same place at the same time. You both complement each other so well. I was only surprised that you didn't call and tell me the big news yourself, Eric." She mustered the best scold that she could, before her face broke out into a smile. "After that jumbled message Pam left for me the other day, I wasn't sure what to make of anything. And having to hear that my son is engaged from Octavia Fant?" She shook her head, brushed past the two of us and rounded the corner into the living room. "Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

One look at the rumpled pillows and indents on the cushions, and I knew that we had been caught. I saw the blush rise from the top of Sookie's dress and thought back to the first time I'd seen her blush, and how much it had aroused me, how the sight of it still aroused me.

"Of course not," I said, and squeezed Sookie's shoulders tightly.

Mom stopped in front of the couch that Sookie and I had occupied minutes before and turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, either way," she said and sat down. "I am sorry to barge in on you unannounced. Please, sit down," she said, and patted the seat next to her. "I want to hear all about how you two met and fell in love, and why you didn't feel the need to tell me about this earlier."

As much as I wanted to laugh at Mom's forthrightness, I knew that Sookie wouldn't be comfortable having this conversation in front of me, or at all. She could play along with people she didn't know, but Mom was like a parent to her, and I knew Sookie didn't like to lie to people she knew.

"And you will hear all about it Mom," I interjected. "But, do you mind telling me what you're doing here at 1:30 in the morning, without even a cursory phone call?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I heard Pam's message, and that you were in trouble. Of course I was going to come and see what I could do to fix it."

"I don't know what there is to fix really," I said as I led Sookie towards the couch and sat her down next to Mom. "But, while you're here, do you mind telling me what the big deal is about this ring of yours that seems to be the stem of all this controversy."

"Oh yes," she said as the laughter in her eyes died out and was replaced by a faraway look, "the ring." She took in a deep breath and sat back, as if she were weighing the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Well, now is as good of a time as any, I suppose."

"This has to stay here," she said slowly. "Between us. We can tell Pam, of course, but this story absolutely _cannot_ get out to the masses. There is too much at stake…" she trailed off. "I was sworn to secrecy; I thought I would go to my grave with it, but your safety," she said, looking at Sookie, "is more important than this secret."

I'd never seen my Mom so shaken. Even in the depths of her divorce with Father, she'd never been anything but calm and collected. What can of worms did I open up by picking this fucking ridiculous ring? Why couldn't I have gone to Harry Winston and bought something new?

She took Sookie's hand in her own and examined the gleaming diamond, a winsome smile crossing her face. "There was a time," she started, "when this ring held the promise of a great love for me. I was young and foolish. I knew little of consequences, and I led with my heart. When I met… well, we'll get to that. Tell me first, what has happened with the ring? Pam said there was some trouble with Andre Lundgren?"

I relayed the events as quickly as I could, not wanting to stir any bad memories in Sookie. I felt her stiffen next to me as I glossed over the events of the bridal shower, and reached out to stroke her spine reassuringly. She responded to my touch immediately, and sunk back into the crook of my arm as we both faced Mom.

"Oh Sookie," Mom gasped, "I am so sorry. I knew that Thalia wanted the ring… I just didn't know she'd go that far to get it."

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. I was seventeen when I moved to London to pursue modeling. I was living with Octavia in a reasonably sized flat near Kings Cross, working the odd job here and there when I met Diantha at a party at an art gallery. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, and one thing led to another." Well, fuck, whatever I'd been imagining, it hadn't been that my Mom had batted for Pam's team once upon a time, and I knew the look on my face expressed my shock. She shook her head and laughed at me. "It was the seventies, Eric. And, you know how it is, we just had that spark. When you find it, you can't ignore it." She looked back and forth between Sookie and me with a knowing smile.

"We were together for two years, until I was nineteen," she continued. "In the spring of 1976, she was called home to Stockholm by her father. Before she left, she gave me this ring, said that it was a family heirloom and she had been given it by her favorite aunt. She told me the legend of the stone, of how it was rumored to have been passed down among royalty, and that the exchange of the stone would help couples overcome adversity and remain together. Obviously, it has been reset many times, but the legend is tied to the stone, not the setting. But, that is getting off track. Diantha left one weekend, and never returned. Instead, she called one day to tell me that she would not be coming back to London, that she had family obligations that she could not ignore, and that I needed to move on with my life. I was devastated. Absolutely heartbroken. Not long after, Octavia met Louis and she too was leaving to go to Stockholm. With no ties in London anymore, I followed them. There was opportunity for my career in Stockholm, and I hoped that I would find Diantha again."

"I'd been living by myself in Stockholm for about three months when I found her. Well, I didn't so much as find her, as hear about her. It was all over the newspapers. A fairytale wedding the likes Stockholm hadn't seen in ages. My Diantha," she said wistfully, "marrying Felipe de Castro. The uniting of two royal houses, though Di's connection was a bit of a stretch."

"Diantha de Castro? As in, Princess Diantha of Portugal?" I asked, astonished. Diantha wasn't a common name in Sweden, but I'd assumed it would have been someone else. I knew the family connection, and while it would certainly explain a lot, I couldn't – no, didn't want to – put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Though when I knew her, she was Diantha Leclerq." I heard Sookie gasp and tightened my grip on her. "That's right. She is Sophie-Anne's aunt, and Thalia Lundgren's sister."

"I found her a few days after I heard the news. Louis had connections and knew that she would be at a house party in Skane, so we went. I confronted her, and she told me of how her Father had forced her hand. She was to be married in three weeks. We spent every waking moment those next three weeks together, spending as much time with each other as we could, while we could. We stayed mostly at my flat in Stockholm, but we thought we were invincible, that we wouldn't get caught. And one day when we were out, Thalia found us in a rather compromising position. She threatened to tell the press unless Di gave her the ring. I guess it was a sore spot that their aunt had given it to Diantha. Thalia was older, and felt entitled to the ring. But Di insisted that I keep it, that it would be an eternal symbol of what we meant to each other. And, Di had dirt of her own on Thalia, which was enough to silence her. Di was married three days later, and moved to be with her husband. I haven't seen, or heard from her since."

"I never wore it again. After Diantha's marriage, there was no point. I met your Father not long after. He was at a party that Octavia and Louis had and Peter introduced himself. I was numb to the world, and agreed to go out with him. We went on a handful of dates, and before I knew it, we were engaged and I too was married. I, of course, saw Thalia out in society. And I had you less than a year after Thalia had Andre. She never accepted me; never accepted you or your sister either, though she was willing enough to pawn Madeline off on you for her own gains. But I learned quickly that your Father wasn't the man I thought he was. As soon as we were married, it was clear that he wanted a wife that would stay silent and produce his heir. I stayed as long as I could for the two of you, but… well, you know what happened after that."

I absentmindedly ran my fingers along Sookie's bare arm, attempting to process what we'd just been told. The ring had been in the Leclerq family at one time? No wonder Thalia seemed to think she was entitled to it. I only wondered how much of a role Sophie-Anne played in this debacle. She seemed to be removed, to be a pawn in the game, but maybe she was in on it. Maybe she had agreed to marry Father in hopes that she could please her aunt.

After a long pause, Mom continued, "I was shocked when your Father became engaged to Sophie-Anne, and wondered if Thalia had anything to do with it. She never stopped trying to get that ring. It became a conquest of hers. I suppose she thought I might have left it behind when I left, but as you know, I did not. It meant too much to me. It reminded me of the time when I had loved, and been loved in return. It was the bright spot in my otherwise dismal marriage. I should have known that Thalia wouldn't give up that easily. I am only sorry that it has led to these problems you've had with the Lundgrens."

"Oh, Hadley," Sookie said, her breathing uneven as she took my Mom's hands in her own. Sookie looked as if she were in a state of shock, a look which I was sure mirrored my own. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that, that you've had to keep that secret to yourself." Her sympathy in a time such as this was overwhelming. She reached down and gently pulled the ring off of her finger, holding it out to Mom. "I had no idea. _We _had no idea. You must take it back," she said simply.

Mom smiled and shook her head. "No. No. That was ages ago. While I will always have a place in my heart for Diantha, I am in a different place in my life. I am happy now with Niall. The ring is meant to be exchanged between lovers. While it did not hold true for me, I am happy that Eric gave it to you, that he's passing it along to someone he loves." Mom looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. Could she possibly know that this was a farce? No. I was sure that Pam wouldn't have told her, and we'd said nothing that would lead her to believe it was anything but the truth.

"I will take care of Thalia Lundgren for you, and soon," Mom continued. "I am only sorry that I did not know about this earlier, that I did not prevent what happened to you Sookie."

"Oh goodness, no," Sookie responded with a look of genuine concern. "How could you have known? Honestly," she said, with a reassuring smile, "there is only one person that we can blame. Or, well, in this case, two apparently. Frankly, I'm just happy to know what the big to-do is about it. It won't make me feel any easier around the Lundgrens, but at least I'll have an idea of what they're after." She punctuated her sentence with a yawn and sunk back into the couch. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No," Mom reassured, "it's late, and I've kept you both up in ways that I'm sure you weren't expecting. Do you have a place to put your dear old Mom up for the night, Eric? Octavia said I could stay with her, but it's too late to disturb her tonight."

"Of course," I said, and pulled my arm out from behind Sookie's body. "I can put you in the spare room. Sookie," I continued and turned to face her, "why don't you go get ready for bed? I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll get Mom settled in." I brushed a tender kiss across her lips and received a knowing smile when I met Mom's eyes. Okay, maybe she could believe the farce after all.

*

It was 2:30 by the time I had Mom settled into her room and was headed back to go to bed myself. When I'd made plans with Sookie to go out tonight, I hadn't imagined that it would turn into the night that it had. Between Sookie's declaration that she was ready to resume our physical relationship, to Mom's arrival, to the dramatic story about the ring and Thalia Lundgren, it was almost too much to take in. I shut the lights off in the hallway and made my way back towards the living room, stopping in my tracks when I saw Sookie's golden head resting against the arm of the couch. She had tucked her feet underneath her body and curled up into a tiny ball on the couch, making herself as compact as she possibly could. I stood and watched her in silence, took in the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, the curve of her waist, the sound of her gentle breathing. She was beautiful during the day, but she was absolutely stunning in sleep. The signs of worry were erased from her face, her lips gently parted. She looked so peaceful that I did not want to disturb her. I contemplated covering her with a blanket and leaving her there for the night, but decided against it. Partially because I was afraid that Pam would return and wake her in a drunken stupor, but mainly because I wanted her next to me in my bed.

I tucked my arms beneath her knees and shoulders, picking her up much as a parent carries their child to bed, though my thoughts were far from fatherly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled my shoulder with her face. No, this was definitely not a fatherly action.

"Hey," she said with a sleepy smile as I carried her towards the bedroom. _Our bedroom._ "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's 3 am. I'm sure you're exhausted."

She nodded with a smile and tried to fight the weight of her eyelids to no avail. I set her down at the edge of the bed and stepped away to turn on the bedside lamp. When I turned back to her, she was struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Here, let me help," I said, and reached around her body to pull the zip down the rest of the way. The dress dropped in a pool of fabric at her feet and she stood facing me in a sheer black bra and lacy boy shorts. My body immediately responded to the sight of her body once again displayed in front of me, and every fiber of my being was screaming for me to throw her back on the bed and have my way with her. I may have lost the battle if she hadn't smiled up at me sweetly and climbed underneath the covers, tucking her hands beneath her face and closing her eyes.

Her breathing evened out within minutes as I stood there watching her. I sighed and turned away from her sleeping form. What would one more night without touching her be? As much as I wanted to wake her up and pick up where we had left off, I knew that she needed to sleep.

I slipped out of my clothes and climbed under the covers, relishing in the cool cotton against my bare skin, the weight of my body causing the mattress to sink around me. Sookie let out a sigh and turned to face me in her sleep. Her hand fell against mine, her fingers gently brushed the top of my hand, and without thinking I turned my palm up, and wove my fingers in hers.

*

"Eric," a soft voice called to me, pulling me into consciousness. "Eric, are you awake?"

I felt drugged. My eyelids fluttered open and adjusted to the dim room. The early morning light seeped through the edges of the curtains at the windows, casting long shadows across the ceiling. I pried my eyes open and turned to face the owner of the voice.

Sookie.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just… can't sleep anymore."

The last thing I remembered was listening to her breathe, the steady rhythm lulling me to sleep when I had thought it would have been impossible. I turned my body to face her, propping head up on my elbow as I took in the sight of her.

The sheet had twisted around her body in her sleep, and rested precariously against the tops of her breasts, the sheer black material of her bra and deep tan of her skin a stark contrast to the white that enveloped her. I reached out my free hand and gently traced the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. Her skin was so soft there, and I felt her body quiver beneath my fingers.

"It's fine Sookie," I murmured in response. I continued the trail of my fingers down her arm and side, resting when I reached her waist to trace small circles against her bare skin. "What's wrong?"

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly released it before responding. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I…" she paused.

"You what?"

"I had a dream about you," she whispered. I smiled into the darkness, so I wasn't the only one it seemed. I wondered if her dreams about me had the same tone mine had about her.

"And?" I encouraged.

"And…when I woke up, I wanted – no, needed – you."

Her face was hidden in the shadows, but I could make out the shine in her eyes and the faint blush that rose with her confession. I listened as her breath quickened, and knew that she was nervous.

I didn't know what I expected to come out of Sookie's lips, but it wasn't that. My hand paused, frozen in response. "Sookie." The one word, two syllables, sounded so guttural coming from my lips. It was as if I'd never said her name before.

I was up and on top of her within seconds, pressing her body into the mattress. The cool sheets separated us, but I could feel the heat of her skin rise through the cotton to mingle with my own. I could only think of consuming her, of touching every inch of her body, reacquainting myself with the dips and curves that made her the woman that she was.

She squirmed against me, whispering my name into the semi-darkness once as she raised her mouth up to meet mine. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through me as her hands explored the planes of my back, raking her fingernails across my skin with abandon.

Her body moved against mine, rising and falling with a primal rhythm; her skin shone in the early light, beckoning me closer to her like a lonely candle in a window. I couldn't form a coherent thought, couldn't think of anything but her, and what she brought to me.

There were no words exchanged. They were not necessary, not important. We could express our desires, our longings, in other ways.

Her hands, her lips, flooded my body with sensations, one after another until they all ran into each other, one moment indecipherable from the next.

I ran my hand down her body, ghosting across the curve of her breasts, the dip of her waist. She pulled me against her, arching to bring us closer to each other. There was something different here. The change in our relationship intensified the sensations and I was desperate to be closer to her.

We drove each other to the brink with our hands and mouths, removing the remaining bits of clothing until were down to our skin, teasing each other's bodies until we were unable to stand it anymore. When I at last slipped inside of her, and we joined together, she met my low moan with her own, the sounds harmonizing in the air.

I stilled, reveling in the sensation our connection, our ragged breath the only noise in the silent night around us. When she began to move against me, I felt my leash of control begin to stretch to its limits. I looked down into her eyes, which had clouded over; their placid blue replaced by a stormy sea of emotion, and began to move in long, slow strokes.

I felt her climb, watched as she responded to me, as I filled her body with my own. My head dropped down between my shoulders, inches from her face, so close that I felt her breath intermingle with mine as I drove into her, my concentration focused on one goal, and one goal alone.

Her body wrapped around me, every inch of her pulling me closer, until I could go no further. She writhed beneath me, incoherently whispering my name over and over again until she reached the brink and shuddered with pleasure.

"Sookie," I whispered against her ear as I let myself collapse into her body.

*

We drifted in and out of sleep for the next three hours, waking only to partake in one another. I could not get enough of her, and it seemed as if she felt the same way.

Around 10:30, I awoke again to find her body entwined with mine. I remained still, taking in her scent, memorizing how she felt pressed against me, for as long as I could before my more earthly needs took precedence. I disentangled myself with a sigh. If it were up to me, I would never leave this room, never leave this bed. Not after what had transpired over the previous hours. Sex with Sookie had always been good, but there was something different this time, something infinitely better that I didn't want to lose.

I wandered out to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Sookie's slumber. I knew that I would not be able to go back to sleep now, and as much as I wanted to wake her up for another round, she needed her rest. I'd be able to exhaust her again in the not too distant future.

As soon as the coffee finished brewing and I poured myself a cup, I sat down at the counter and contemplated what would happen next with Sookie. I wondered what would happen when we returned to Shreveport, wondered if she'd take up the offer to come and live in my bed. Or, I suppose I'd be more than willing to take up residence in her bedroom. We could set up our own little country. I had enough money to spare. We'd never have to work again. We didn't need much; some food and water. Oh and an endless supply of condoms. That wouldn't hurt. We could even make a flag and declare autonomy from the rest of the building. I chuckled to myself as I imagined what our flag would look like – it would have to be red (of course – that way when I wrapped Sookie's naked body in it, she'd be wearing my favorite color), and it would need to have symbols of our relationship. Maybe a ring of Midsommer flowers to represent the first time she yielded to me, an image of my corvette to represent all the times I imagined having her in or on my car, maybe some lingerie to represent our first fight… thinking of lingerie, I wondered if she'd be up to a trip to the store today to let me buy her some replacements. Though, who was I kidding? If it were up to me, she'd never wear a lick of it again.

I didn't notice the knock on the door as I contemplated how to convince her to let me lock us into her apartment and throw all of our clothes away. It wasn't until a very sleepy Sookie came wandering out of my bedroom that I was even aware of another presence.

"Are you going to answer that?" she asked, and stretched her arms to the sky. She had haphazardly thrown on my oversized robe, her body drowned in layers of terrycloth. I smiled and thought about how much I wanted to untie that belt.

"Well?" she asked, expectantly.

Oh right, the door. The knock sounded again, this time louder and more insistent.

"Eric, I know you're in there." _Fuck. _What was my Father doing here? He never came to visit. I wasn't even sure if he knew where I lived.

I shot out of the stool I had been sitting in, and disrupted my coffee cup, the creamy brown liquid spilling across the counter. "Fuck!"

"Don't worry about it," Sookie said, and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Go get your Father. God knows he's only going to get worse."

I nodded and stood up, brushing the stray drips of liquid on my pajama pants. I reminded myself to thank her later as I hurried towards the door, admonishing myself for still asking how high when the man told me to jump. I'd become so accustomed to my freedom since moving to the states, to answering to no one, that I could now see how much I'd let the man dictate my life. But, Sookie was right; the man was nothing if persistent. Sometimes you had to pick your battles.

I opened to door to find him standing across from me, looking absolutely furious. I'd never seen him look anything but disinterested. It was as if he had been permanently injected with Botox, never able to show any emotion. But he was certainly showing emotion now.

He pushed past me and rounded the corner, invading the interior of my apartment looking for something.

"Father!" I barked out, the edge in my voice causing him to stop in his tracks. I'd never raised my voice to him, never said anything he didn't want to hear. But I wasn't about to have him disrupt my living space, my life, with his whims.

He spun around on his heel and faced me. I saw Sookie standing behind him, looking as confused as I felt at his behavior.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked. He couldn't be looking for Mom; there was no way he knew she was here. "Who? Where is who?"

"That whore of a daughter of mine," he spat out. "That's who."

**AN:** *sounds music* duh duh duhhhhhhh

So, there you have it. The ring. The story. Now, if we only knew what in the hell Pam did to piss off Papa Northman so much!

I promise to bring back the snark next chapter – this one was a little too much drama and not enough humor for my tastes. It had to happen, but let me know what y'all thought!

Hope you all had a wonderful New Year and that your hangover was much better than mine was. Yay for full functionality.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** And now, we know what exactly Pam did….

Thanks to the lovely **Sunkisz **for being the super spy beta that she is. :D

**Peppermintyrose**, this one goes out to you ;D; and you **worthfighting4**. You know what I'm talking about!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the SVM universe. Still wish I did.

**Chapter 30**

**SPOV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I bolted upright in the bed, startled out of my dreams by the persistent and increasingly louder noise. I looked around in a daze at my surroundings and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I really needed to work on getting more sleep. Well, if Eric would let me.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eric was missing, though that hardly came as a surprise. He always was out of bed before I was. Really, the man seemed to be able to run on a few hours of sleep without any problem. From what I'd seen, he didn't seem to like sleeping very much, and only fell into a dead sleep when he couldn't fight the urge anymore. I felt myself blush as I thought of how many times he'd fought the urge to sleep in the last few hours. Okay, so his minimal need of sleep had its benefits, even if I wasn't sure how I would be able to make it through the day because of it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, with little modesty. Hell, Eric was the only one that could walk in on me really, and what hadn't he seen already? I grumbled as the knocking continued. What in the heck was it with people knocking on doors around here? And why was I the only one that seemed to able to hear it? Or at least the only one that seemed to notice it? I located Eric's robe and wrapped myself in it. It was far too long and big, but I couldn't really care much about that right now. The knocking persisted as I made my way out to the kitchen and found Eric staring into the distance over a cup of coffee.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him, so wrapped up in whatever fantasy he had running through his head that he was oblivious as to what was going on around him. I wondered if that goofy grin on his face was related to me in anyway, and hoped I'd be able to pry that information out of him later.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked, and stopped to stretch. The look he gave me, the way his eyes traveled down my body to the opening of the robe, made me forget that I should be mad that I'd been woken up because he couldn't be bothered to answer the door. When he looked at me with a wicked smile, I shook my head and giggled. "Well?"

"Eric, I know you're in there," a familiar called from the other side of the door. Seriously? Was this a parade of parents come to interrupt us? Who'd be next? Gran? Indira? Oh, I could just imagine what the look on their faces would be if they were to find us like this.

At the sound of his father's voice, Eric shot out of his seat disrupting his coffee and spilling it across the counter, punctuating his action with a curse.

"Don't worry about it," I said, and rushed over to wipe up the spill. I'd much rather take care of that than deal with his Father. "Go get him. God knows he's only going to get worse."

As soon as I wiped up Eric's spill, I tiptoed around the corner, unable to stop my curiosity anymore this morning than I had last night when Hadley had been the one playing Jack in the Box. When Eric swung the door open, Peter Northman stood on the other side, looking like he was ready to go Walker Texas Ranger on something, or someone, as would be the case. Surely he couldn't be that upset that Eric hadn't answered the door at his first knock, could he?

I stepped back as Peter pushed past Eric and began making his way towards me. I thanked my stars that he dismissed me with a look – I didn't want to be on the wrong end of that guy for sure. When he got near me, it was as if I could feel the anger rolling off of him. Did he know Hadley was here? How could he?

"Father!" Eric barked out, the edge in his voice causing his father to stop in his tracks mere feet away from me. Peter spun around on his heel and faced Eric, before demanding, "Where is she?"

"What?" Eric asked. "Who? Where is who?"

"That whore of a daughter of mine," he spat out, "that's who." He spun around once more and brushed past me, heading in the direction of the two guest rooms. Eric gave me an incredulous look before shrugging his shoulders and following closely behind him.

"Father," he said in a stern voice, and I knew he was fighting to stay calm. I'd learned quickly that Eric and Pam were protective of each other, especially where their Father was concerned. "I hardly think it's appropriate to call Pam - your daughter - that name, regardless of what you think she may have done."

"What I _think _she may have done?" Peter asked, turning to face Eric. He pushed something he'd been holding against Eric's chest. "This is more than something I _think_ she has done. She has disgraced her family, disgraced _me._"

Eric looked down at the object his Father had thrust at him with interest. I had been frozen in place, watching the scene unfold in front of me, unable to move my feet. It appeared as if Eric was holding a newspaper of some sort, and more than likely a tabloid if the bright colors and bold print were any indication.

I heard Eric curse under his breath as he looked down at the paper in his hands. "Father, I'm sure she wasn't aware…"he trailed off. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to cover his face with one hand in frustration while his other dropped to the side, the paper slipping from his fingers.

"You think she wasn't aware of what? Of the cameras? Or of the fact that she was performing that vile act with _my _fiancée? My fiancée who was to be my bride in three days."

My eyes bulged at the possibilities. What in the heck had Pam done? I rushed across the living room to pick up the paper Eric had dropped to see what they were talking about. There, on the front page of the paper, was a full-sized picture of Sophie-Anne and Pam in a full-on lip lock, Sophie-Anne's hands wrapped tightly in Pam's hair as their bodies pressed into each other's. I couldn't read Swedish, but even I could guess what it said when the words _Fader _and _Dotter _were included.

"Was?" Eric asked, picking up on his Father's words.

"Do you really think I would marry her now? Now that she's been tainted by my own daughter? Now that the press has record of her infidelity? I would be the laughing stock of Stockholm. No," he seethed, "no. That wedding will not be happening. We will discuss that later. For now, I need to speak to my daughter." His anger had dissipated slightly, reducing to the cold and calculated simmer I'd witnessed before at the house in Gotland.

Eric looked beyond his Father's shoulder at the open door of the room Pam had been staying in, the room which had clearly not been slept in. "She's not here," he said coldly.

"Oh really?" Peter responded, taking a step towards the second doorway, the room in which Eric had put Hadley the night before. "Then I don't suppose you'll mind if I look in this room?"

"Be my guest," Eric said with a smirk. As Peter took a step towards the closed doorway, it sprung open and revealed a very amused Hadley standing on the other side.

"Hello Peter," she said with a smirk.

I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine the shock that he must have felt at seeing his ex-wife for the first time in seven years.

"What's this about you calling our daughter a whore?" she asked, her tone full of scorn. I'd only seen Hadley truly upset a handful of times, and I knew that I didn't want to be on the end of her wrath. The last time I'd seen her this angry, the victim would've gladly swapped places with Paul Sheldon. Let's just say that Pam hadn't learned her tricks on her own.

"Hadley. What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "It seems that your ex-fiancée had an ulterior motive when it came to the engagement. Or at least, her Aunt did. I came to make sure that darling Thalia didn't get her way. But it appears I wasn't needed," she said and nodded towards the paper I was still holding. "Seems Pamela and Eric did a good job of ensuring Thalia wouldn't get what she wanted without my help." The smile on her face was purely Cheshire.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about Hadley," Peter said.

During the commotion, I reached out and clasped Eric's hand. I did not want to be here, didn't want to witness what was surely a family event. It was awkward enough dealing with your own family drama, much less someone else's. Though, I suppose I was as good as family as far as Peter was concerned given my tie to Eric. Eric squeezed my hand in return, shooting a reassuring glance at me before turning his attention back to the scene that was unfolding in front of us.

"Do you not? " she asked with a smirk. "Well, then we can kill two birds with one stone. I was just on my way to Thalia's. Care to escort me?"

Eric dropped my hand and stepped forward. "Are you sure Mom?"

"I can handle your Father, Eric," she said with a smile. "Besides, he needs to see this." She stepped around Peter's frozen form and walked towards the door, looking over her shoulder to beckon her ex-husband to follow her.

With one look at the empty room in front of him, Peter turned and trailed behind his ex-wife. When he reached the door, he turned around to face us. "I expect you to come by the house in two hours, Eric. We have something to discuss later. Alone."

"What in the hell was that?" I asked when the door shut firmly behind them.

Eric turned around and shrugged. "I have no idea." He walked back over to the stool he'd vacated and sat down as he grabbed his phone and began to furiously send messages. "I don't know what in the fuck Pam was thinking pulling a stunt like that so close to the wedding."

I did. She'd said she'd do anything to prevent the marriage, and apparently that included sleeping with her future Mother-in-Law. Well, I assumed Pam would have slept with Sophie-Anne. Pam had told me that she thought herself to be a female version of James Bond, taking full advantage of her sex appeal to get whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

"She said she wanted to stop the wedding," I said with a shrug. "I am starving." I made my way over to the kitchen to get something to eat, hoping his kitchen wasn't as desolate as it normally had been. There had to be something I could scrounge up. I spotted a baguette sitting in a basket on Eric's counter and smiled to myself. Yes, a baguette sounded quite delicious and filling right about now. I had one halfway out of the basket before I paused and looked over at Eric thoughtfully. "And I got the feeling that she and Sophie-Anne had a history together."

He stopped typing and looked up at me. "They did seem a little secretive on Midsommer," he said. "I saw them together when I was heading up to the house to meet you. And there was that time a few years ago when Pam came to visit me. She said nothing happened, but I wonder…" He shook his head, as if he were trying to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry that you are involved in this. I would never have asked you to do this if I thought any of this would have happened."

"What?" I asked with a smile as I put the baguette back into the basket and walked around the counter to sit next to him. There were some things that were more important than hunger. "You didn't foresee that your Mom would have had an affair with Sophie-Anne's aunt before you were born? That she would be in possession of a ring that drove Madeline's mother mad with jealousy? That Pam would hop into bed with your future Mother-in-Law?" I giggled. "I can't imagine how you couldn't guess all of that would happen when you asked me to pretend to be your fiancée."

He gave me a dubious look before a grin broke out on his face. "You know what I like about you?"

I shook my head no, waiting for him to say he thought I had nice boobs, or pretty hair. Or that I'd agreed to pretty much anything he'd asked of me. Not that I thought our relationship was that superficial, but his ass would undoubtedly be on my top ten favorite things about Eric Northman, I couldn't expect much more in return.

"You surprise me every day Sookie Stackhouse. I've known a lot of people. I thought I understood how people work, the human psyche. But I never know what to expect from you."

"Good," I said with a smile. "I don't like to be like everyone else." I wanted to distract him, to keep him from wondering what adventure his Mom was leading his Father on, to keep him from wondering where Pam was, and how what she'd done would change the rest of our trip.

I inched closer to him, leaning up until my mouth was next to his ear. I smiled when I felt his body respond to my nearness, and lingered there, letting my breath and lips brush across his ear. "I've got an idea that will make you forget all about what happened this morning," I whispered, and brushed my lips against his neck before taking his earlobe in my mouth.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. I could hear the pleasure in his voice. "I don't think you can make me forget what happened with us this morning, over and over."

I giggled and shook my head. "No, definitely not about that."

"Good. Because I'm not planning to forget about that anytime soon."

"Me neither. But, now that we're all alone, I thought we could do something that we'd both enjoy." I punctuated my words with kisses on his neck. He reached out and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, while his hands traveled across my back and shoulders.

"Tell me what you have in mind, Sookie."

"I think." I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. "I think we should…"

He reached up to bury his hands in my hair, and I grabbed his wrists. "We should what Sookie?" he asked raggedly against my mouth.

I pulled away and stood up. Oh he was going to attack me, there was no doubt about it, but I couldn't resist. I reached down and played with the edges of the belt on the robe that I was wearing. His robe. He looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to follow through.

I trailed my hands up the terrycloth of the robe and firmly gripped the lapels, tugging it loosely and revealing an inch of my skin.

"Sookie," he whispered. "You're killing me. What do you want to do?"

I backed up slowly until I reached the doorway to our room, stopping to smile. He slowly stood up, looking positively predatory as he stalked me across the empty apartment. I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him with what I hoped was a coy look beneath my lashes.

"Tell me Sookie," he commanded.

"I thought we could start by getting out of these clothes."

He growled in response and advanced on me. "Then what?"

I began to walk towards the open bathroom door next to his bed, turning around to face him once I was inside the large doorway. He followed me silently with a smile on his face and stopped when he was standing inches away from me, giving me a knowing smile. Yes, he was definitely in for a surprise.

"Then, I think we should …"

"Yes?" Oh goodness, I had to get this out before I changed my mind. "Then what?"

"Go get some breakfast before you have to go see your Father," I announced with a squeal and slammed the door shut in his face. I heard his groan of frustration.

"Sookie!" he growled when he tried the handle. "That's not fair. You can't work me up like that and shut me out. Sookie, open this door."

"No."

"Sookie!" he demanded. "You are trying my patience Lover."

I sat down and tried to stifle my laughter. I could only guess how angry he would be at me, though I would gladly have him angry at me if it took his mind off of what was undoubtedly going on at the Lundgren house. I heard him shuffle on the other side of the door.

"Fine," he said. "We'll go get breakfast. But don't think you're going to get away with this Sookie. I'll get you back."

"That's fine Eric," I called through the door. "Don't be mad. You said you liked that I kept you on your toes."

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door. Oh sure, I knew I was going to get it back, but it was worth it.

**PPOV**

Imagine my luck when Sophie-Anne Leclerq texted me and told me to meet her at Ambassadeur. The woman had been chasing after me since I'd gone cold on her, and she was relentless. I felt like Carey Elwes in The Crush the way she was pursuing me, but I wasn't going to complain. It was all part of my plan. All of this would be used as ammunition. All of her texts, her voicemails, they could all be used to help me reach the end result of stopping the white wedding.

"Pam," she shrieked when I walked over to her table. I scanned the crowd and saw that she was alone. I guess she decided to leave Andre at home. Smart move if she was planning on trying to seduce me, which I was sure was her plan if her outfit were any indication. "I'm surprised you agreed to meet me, what with how you've been avoiding me," she said with a pout.

I rolled my eyes before I sat down next to her. I had to remind myself that I was on a mission if I was going to get through this. I could call on the Power of Grayskull if I had to. Though, I could admit to myself that Sophie-Anne had been a good lover. I'd been sorry to break it off with her. Oh sure, she was annoying as fuck most of the time, but get her naked and the woman knew what she was doing. I was willing to take one for the team. I wanted Andre, Madeline, and their entire family as far away from mine as possible, by any means available.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Soph," I said patronizingly. "You've been busy with wedding preparations and I have kept my distance so as not to distract you."

"Pam," she said as she leaned in towards me, "you're being here, knowing you're in the same city as me, is a distraction. You know I wasn't happy with how we left it off last time."

"Yes," I said, trying to sound interested, "you said as much last time we talked."

"It's true." Her hand snaked across the couch and landed on my thigh where she began to run her highly manicured fingernails across my skin. I was glad I'd decided to go for a short skirt tonight; Sophie-Anne had always had a fondness for my legs. It was a shame she was so easy and predictable. If she offered just slightly more of a challenge, I might be interested. As it stood, I felt like I was being hit on by a Paris Hilton droid. I had no interest in her, except for the fact that she was about to marry my Father. Two birds, one stone, etc.

"I'm getting married in less than a week Pam," she said. "Soon I'll be an old married lady who never gets to have any fun again. Don't you want to help me with my last hoorah?"

_No, not particularly_. I put on the most interested face I could muster before responding. "Sophie-Anne, you're about to marry my father. I don't think I'm the right person to…" I trailed off.

"I'm only marrying your Father because Daddy said I'd be cut off if I didn't settle down," she said, leaning in to nip at my ear. Okay, I'll admit, the woman knew what to do with her mouth. I squirmed in my chair at the sensation. _Fuck it. Might as well enjoy myself. _**"**It's not like I love him Pam," she continued. "I needed someone to marry and Auntie Thalia pointed out that your Father would be a good choice. I knew you were a good lover, and thought it might run in the family."

"Does it?" I asked, stopping her and pulling away. I didn't want to know details of her sex life with my Father, but even I had boundaries I couldn't cross, and sleeping with someone my Father had slept with was one of them.

"I wouldn't know," she said with a giggle, before reaching to grab her champagne. "I told him that I wanted to save myself for the wedding night."

Oh this was rich. My Father marrying someone half his age to get into the sack with her? Well, we all had our ways I supposed. Shame his was so much more work than mine.

"You were banking on the fact that he'd be a good lover, Sophie-Anne?"

She shrugged and scooted closer to me. "You know I don't like men like that Pam. One really wouldn't be different from the other. And Auntie Thalia was so very insistent I try him. She said something about how I should ask him to give me a ring of your Mother's. The one that your brother gave Sookie actually."

I froze in place. I hadn't been sure if Sophie-Anne had been involved in that, and I'm not going to lie when I say that I had hoped she wasn't. Sophie-Anne may be vain and slightly vapid, but I didn't think she was anything more than a pawn in the Lundgren's plan.

"I wonder why?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, who knows with Thalia?" Sophie-Anne said. "She asks me to do the weirdest things sometimes. And Andre? He's been so weird lately, stalking around Sookie like that and then leaving Gotland so suddenly? Do you know what he told me when I asked?"

_Hmmm, I'm guessing it wasn't that he attempted to rape my best friend, and my brother's fiancée. Or, supposed fiancée._

I shook my head no. "He said that Sookie came onto him and then told Eric that he tried to… well, you know. Without her consent even. And that Eric had punched him and kicked him out of the house for no cause. But what's even stranger than that? He told me not to say anything to Peter about it. Imagine that?" She shrugged and looked out at the dance floor.

I felt my blood boil. I wasn't surprised Andre tried to spin that differently. Hell, he'd probably say that Sookie's idea of rape and abuse was different than his. I shuddered at the thought of what else he thought he could get away with. I'm sure he was one of those guys that thought beating a woman who misbehaved was okay too, and a woman only said no if she really meant yes. And this, among other things, is exactly why I was happy that I'd been born to like women in that way.

I poured myself a glass of champagne and drank half of it before turning to face Sophie-Anne and let my inner seductress out to play. If she hadn't slept with my Father, there was nothing standing in my way. I really only needed photographic proof, and what better place to get it than in the heart of Stureplan, which was littered with photographers.

"Sophie-Anne?" I asked, grabbing her hand in my own.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we finish these two bottles of champagne you have here, and get out of here? Do you still have your place?"

She nodded and flashed me a wicked grin.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

*

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mobile phone going off. I tried to peel my eyes open, but squeezed them shut immediately when I saw the bright sunlight that filled the room. Seriously? Did they not believe in curtains around here?

My phone buzzed again and I grappled around blindly trying to locate it. Oh, I was never going to drink champagne again. I felt like I was going to die. When the phone went off a third time, I forced myself to sit up. I felt the sheet fall down to my waist and peeled my eyes open to find myself naked and in a room that wasn't my own.

I looked over at the reclining figure next to me and let out a triumphant laugh. Her reddish-brown hair fell across the pink cotton sheets, brushing against my bare thigh as memories of the previous night flashed before me. I hadn't planned to drink very much, but the more time I spent with Sophie-Anne, the more I needed. I'd downed the two bottles of champagne nearly on my own at her incessant chatter about her life and what she thought I'd like to hear. Even her lewd suggestions were annoying. There were only so many times I could hear her talk about where she'd like to put her mouth before breaking off and giggling. The more she talked, the clearer it became that she had no involvement in Andre and his Mother's plot against Eric and Sookie. Shame she could be used so easily and not even be aware of it.

By the time we'd made our way to the dance floor, I was feeling no pain. I remembered dancing with her like no one should dance with their future step-mother, and I'd willingly participated when she pulled me out of the club and to her apartment. Hell, I'd even taken charge once we got here, helping her out of that slip of a dress she'd been wearing to reveal the tiniest panties I'd ever seen.

I may not like her very much, but I could appreciate a fine work of art when I saw it, and Sophie-Anne was nothing if not beautiful. We'd kissed and licked and touched each other all over, again and again throughout the night, falling into her bed only when we had exhausted all other options.

My phone buzzed yet again, pulling me out of my memories of the night before and I stood up with a sigh of frustration. I finally found my phone in my purse, which had been haphazardly thrown across her dressing table. I flicked it open and found four text messages waiting for me from Eric asking me what in the fuck I had done.

Hmm, maybe we did have photographic proof of our liaison after all. I opened the last message on my phone which had a picture attached of Sophie-Anne and me kissing on the dance floor.

_Jackpot_.

There was no way Father was going to be getting married after this.

**EPOV**

I was going to get Sookie back for her little stunt earlier, there was no doubt about it. While I could admit that she'd made me laugh, I couldn't let her get away scott-free. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the tricks I could employ to get her hot and bothered and before I pulled back at the last minute. But I knew that unlike Sookie, I would give in to her pleas for release. I imagined her writhing under me, begging me to give her what she wanted. And oh, how I would make her beg. Yes, I was most definitely looking forward to seeing her later.

I had to think of something pleasant if I was going to get through this impromptu meeting with Father. Fuck, getting into a ring with Hulk Hogan and Danny Bonaduce with two broken legs sounded better than what I was about to face. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the house I'd grown up in. It was large and imposing, almost gothic in style. I'd never liked it. It suited Father perfectly.

The door swung open to reveal Father's long-time butler Karl, looking as disagreeable as ever. With a curt nod (one I was sure he was loathe to give), he informed me that my Father was waiting for me in his office. I could only imagine how furious Father would be after having talked to Pam about what had gone down, if he'd been able to find her. She still hadn't responded to my texts. I was unclear as to why he would need to see me, but knew that it would be better to get it over with.

I knocked on the large wooden door of his office before letting myself in. It was ridiculous when he knew I was on my way, but the last thing I wanted to do was have him lash out at me over something as simple as opening a door without requesting permission.

"Ah Eric," he said as I walked through the doorframe. Gone was the fury from his eyes, replaced with his usual cold and calculating stare. "Come in and sit down."

I settled myself into the chair across his desk and met his stare, wondering what in the hell he wanted from me now.

"Your Sookie has proven to be a worthy match for you." _Oh gee, thanks Dad._

He nodded and continued. "Yes, I still have my concerns about her lineage and breeding, but her actions have been particularly commendable, especially concerning the incident with Andre."

I felt my blood boil and bit my tongue to stop from lashing out at him. He knew about that? He knew about that and hadn't said anything, hadn't tried to do anything? I knew that it shouldn't have surprised me, but that didn't stop me from losing more respect from him. At least I had Sookie telling me not to say anything, and as much as it killed me, I didn't want to upset her by doing anything. Father had no excuse to sweep it under the rug, other than his avoidance of scandal. Too bad he wasn't able to avoid it now. It's a shame he hadn't said something about Andre's behavior. If he'd done that, he would not be in the predicament he found himself in.

"As you are aware," Father said, "I have called the wedding off with Sophie-Anne." I nodded. "Your sister's actions unfortunately have caused quite a scandal. You know how much I loathe being fodder for the press. After speaking with my press secretary, there are really only two options we have."

"We? How does this involve me Father?" I asked. Oh, I couldn't wait to hear this. Or why in the fuck I was involved in it; why I had to be here, away from my flat with my friends. With Sookie.

"I will not continue to be front page news over this debacle with Sophie-Anne," he said. "I have worked hard to maintain my impeccable image and will not risk everything for something like this. While the events of last night have no doubt done some damage, there is only one way to stop the speculation."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"There needs to be something even bigger, even more newsworthy. People are fickle. They do not care about yesterday's news when there is something new."

"I still fail to see how this pertains to me."

"Well," he said, clasping his hands together in that maniacal way only someone like Lex Luther or Dr. No would do, "I'm going to leave the option up to you. We have the ideal situation sitting right in front of us. Something that would be far bigger in the tabloids. The wedding is paid for, the guests are invited, and we conveniently have you and your fiancée here with us."

_What?!?! _There was no way he was suggesting what I thought he was. Was there?

"We are not getting married in your place. We're not pulling the old switch-a-roo if that's what you're suggesting, Father," I said, my voice seething with anger. How dare he even suggest such a thing?

"I fail to see why that would be a problem Eric," he continued. "Unless, of course, Madeline was right and you two are carrying out an elaborate farce."

I froze in my place. _That bitch. _

"That is not the case, Father. The problem is that this is _your _wedding. Not mine. These are not _our _friends. They're yours. I will not use Sookie as a pawn in your political game," I said. "You said we had two options. What's the other choice?"

He looked at me speculatively. "Quite interesting about your mother," he said, though his tone belied his true feelings on that subject. "I always suspected she had come to Stockholm following a lover, but never thought that it was Diantha Lundgren. Imagine the scandal if that got out."

Was he seriously threatening to expose my Mother if I didn't comply with his wishes? If I didn't agree to marry Sookie Stackhouse in a few days?

Before I could say anything, he continued, "Thalia said she had no idea what your Mother was talking about, of course, but I saw the shock on her face. And when your Mother threatened to tell everyone about Andre… well."

What about Andre? About his affinity for emulating Roman Polanski?

"Let me be very clear here, Eric. I have two options. Either we flood the press with news of your impending wedding, one which I will pay for entirely by the way, or I let it leak that your Mother had an affair with Diantha. Imagine how far that would travel. Imagine the havoc that would cause. Actually, that and the news that your engagement was a farce would undoubtedly wipe any story about Sophie-Anne to the back of everyone's mind. The wedding would be far easier on everyone, don't you think? Either way, no one will be talking about your sister and Sophie-Anne again."

Even though I was seething with anger that he would dare use me and Sookie as his pawns, I knew he was right. Of the two options, I knew that my wedding would cause less of a ripple. Oh sure, it'd be front page news in every paper in Stockholm, but the chances of it traveling beyond were unlikely. There would be no lives ruined by that news, unlike the other option.

"You are dismissed. I will need an answer by tomorrow morning," he said. "Go back to your flat and speak to your fiancée about this. Remember, it's up to you Eric. It's your choice."

Fuck me and call me Meryl Streep. As if I had a choice. It was the choice of ruining people's lives, or getting married to a woman I was currently sleeping with, a woman that I was liking more and more as each day passed. In as short of a time as I'd known Sookie, I already knew that I liked her more than any other woman I'd dated. Being married to her wouldn't be so bad. Hell, I might even enjoy it. We hadn't talked much about what would happen when we got back to Shreveport. This would ensure that Sookie would stay with me, for awhile at least. It was a bit more drastic than I would have liked, but even I could see the advantages.

It'd just be a matter of getting Sookie to come around now. There was no way in hell Sookie would agree to this without coercion. Even with the advent of divorces and annulments, Sookie wouldn't take the farce this far, would she?

**AN:** What will happen to our daring duo? Will she say yes? Will they get hitched by a midget Elvis impersonator? Will Pam ever stop banging Sophie-Anne? Find out on the next installment of NOM. (om nom nom)

So…. I don't know if y'all heard, but my entry into the Cowboy Up! contest made the finalists. You should all head over there and vote for your favorite. *ahem* me *ahem* ;D

Link is here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~ericstravaganza


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** What what? Second to last chapter? Hope you enjoy!

Thanks as always to **Sunkisz** for going Chuck Norris on my writing!

**Disclaimer:** Eric's dance crew still belongs to Charlaine Harris. But if they didn't, I'd imagine they'd be something like this:

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**SPOV**

It was my wedding day.

Okay, maybe it didn't really seem like my wedding day, since I'd done none of the planning, none of my friends or family were here, and heck, it hadn't even been my intent to get married, but I was getting married. Today.

I studied my reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. The dress was gorgeous, undeniably so, my hair and makeup had been done professionally. I'd been buffed, scrubbed, waxed, and powdered to within an inch of my life. I looked perfect, or as perfect as I was ever going to get, but something wasn't right.

_Uh, could it be that I am about to marry a man I barely know?_

Sure, I liked Eric. I'd even say I cared for him, but it's one heck of a leap from caring about someone – or even loving someone – to fricking marrying them to appease their dickhead of a Father's Snidley Whiplash impersonation.

I was getting married. _Shit_. I still couldn't believe I agreed to do it.

When Eric came back from his Father's house, I'd expected to spend the rest of the day enjoying Stockholm with him and our friends. Amelia and Stav were planning to leave Stockholm the next day, and it was our last chance to see them for God only knows how long. Amelia had some harebrained idea that she and Stav needed to go to Tibet after talking with Hadley. I thought we'd grab a late lunch, maybe take in another art museum and go buy some Viking statues from one of the ubiquitous shops on Gamla Stan. But no, the scene had played out much differently.

We had been sitting in the living room, all five of us – Amelia and Stav came by almost immediately after Eric had left to see his father, and Pam was not far behind. After Pam had reiterated the events of last night and into the morning, of how she sealed the deal with Sophie-Anne and was sure that the wedding would be called off, Hadley had strolled in. As always, she looked beautiful and perfect, not a stray hair out of place, but she looked frustrated. She had been tighter lipped than her daughter, but eventually gave into Pam's questions about what had happened at the Lundgren residence.

She didn't go into great detail as she related the scene that had ended with Thalia Lundgren screaming at her, barely restrained by her children on either side of her.

The fact that Andre, who I imagined was the vilest creature alive, had restrained Thalia spoke volumes. If he would go as far as to attack me to appease his mother, I could only imagine what he thought she might do to her nemesis, Hadley.

"What do you think they'll do?" Pam asked her mother.

"What can they do?" Hadley responded. "Peter called off the wedding. He told Thalia to relay the message to Sophie-Anne, since she wasn't there herself, and that he wanted everyone associated with that family to stay away from him or face the consequences. He did his typical Ice King act, brushing off Thalia's pleas with a flick of the wrist. Nothing different than his normal routine."

"Is that when Thalia came at you?" Amelia asked. She was as much a spectator in this debacle as I was. Heck, even more of a spectator. At least she wasn't pretending to be engaged to the prodigal son of this family.

"No," Hadley said, turning to face her, "no. She came after me after I threatened to tell everyone about Andre if she didn't leave Sookie and Eric alone."

"About what he did to me?" I asked, suddenly at a loss of breath at the idea. The last thing I wanted was for that to be dragged through the mud again. And knowing media as well as I did, I knew that a story like that would be icing on the cake of what Pam had done.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you dear Sookie. Let's just say that I don't think his Father – well Mats Lundgren – would be too happy if my news got out. His _real _Father probably wouldn't care, wherever he is."

"Oh!" I gasped, understanding what she implied. "Oh…"

"Yes," she nodded. "_Oh_ indeed. Diantha told me about it when we were together. Apparently Andre's real father was an English university student of no consequence that Thalia had been seeing on the side. I didn't want to go there. It's not my news to share. But I will fight fire with fire when it comes to protecting the people I love."

I sunk into the couch, attempting to process all the information I'd learned over the past few days. What had I gotten myself into? Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana. Sookie Stackhouse, whose biggest scandal involved an ex-boyfriend and his inability to keep it in his pants; nothing particularly out of the ordinary. And now I was wrapped up in this? I felt like I was a cast member on Dynasty. The backwards country girl wrapped up in big city scandal. Might as well slap some freckles on my face and braid some pigtails, for as much as I fit into this world.

Well, the good news, I had thought, was that it couldn't get any more intense than it had. Oh how wrong I was. I don't think Joan Collins could have written what happened next.

When Eric crossed the threshold of his flat, looking for all the world like a man who had been beaten down, my first instinct had been to jump up and comfort him. I'd dealt with assholes before - though I could admit, not to the level of Peter Northman – and I knew what I always wanted in the aftermath was an understanding person to talk to.

"Do we need to call Uncle Tony to take care of him?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm and waggling my eyebrows in an attempt to lighten his mood. When he looked at me – looked through me – I got concerned. "That bad, eh?"

"And then some," he responded solemnly. He stepped away from me, and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a drink, completely ignoring the party that had gathered in his apartment. Hell, it had to be bad if Eric was drinking this early in the day. Even on Midsommer when the rest of us had been tossing back the Schnapps, Eric hadn't had more than a sip before 2 pm.

"What did Peter want?" Hadley asked, stepping into the kitchen to speak to her son.

"I would rather…" Eric trailed off, before turning to look at me. "Sookie, I need to talk to you." I nodded. "In private."

Uh oh, there was no way this was going to be good. I felt like I was being called into Ed Rooney's office for skipping school nine times… only, I knew I wasn't as confident as Ferris that I could get away with whatever he needed to talk to me about.

"Okay," I said, barely above a whisper.

Amelia, ever aware of other people's needs, announced that she'd love for Pam and Hadley to show her some of Stockholm, quickly excusing everyone as she rushed them out of the door. She gave me an encouraging look as she shut the door behind her, but I was afraid that encouraging look wouldn't be enough.

I was right.

I watched the door shut behind them and looked at it for a minute before I turned back to face Eric. After last night and this morning, I would have thought being alone with Eric would be anything but foreboding; but that's exactly what this was.

He didn't say a word as I crossed the space between us and pulled up a stool in the kitchen.

"Want one?" he asked, lifting up his highball glass.

"That depends," I responded. "Do I need one?"

"Probably." He took another glass out of the cabinet and filled two fingers of the amber liquid.

"That bad?" I asked.

"That depends," he said with a shrug.

"On what?"

"On how you feel about marrying me in three days."

"What?" I shrieked. I was glad that I was sitting down - there was no doubt that my knees would have given out if I had been standing up. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No."

Well, he certainly wasn't being very forthcoming about the whole situation. Though, I don't know what he could have said that would make it any better. I reached for the glass he'd set in front of me and poured it down my throat, the liquid burning a path through my chest.

I emptied the glass and set it down, demanding he pour more liquid in it. When he did, I looked up at him. "Explain."

And he did. He explained the conversation he'd had with Peter Northman; of how Peter had threatened to spread the tale of Diantha and Hadley; of how he would give an exclusive to the press about Eric and my "fake" engagement if we didn't comply with his wishes and take his and Sophie-Anne's place in the recycled wedding.

I felt like I'd been sucker-punched in the stomach. This was not what I had signed up for when I agreed to play Eric's doting fiancée. Granted, I hadn't signed up for the sex either, but that had been like a reward for good behavior. Actually marrying him? No. No, I had not seen that in my contract. Fucking small print.

"Fucking Pam," I growled. "If she hadn't meddled with Sophie-Anne, none of this would be happening."

"Yes, well, that seems to be the root of this problem," Eric said seriously. He hadn't smiled once.

"No," I countered. "Your asshole of a Father is really the root of the problem. And all the fucked up people that he surrounds himself with," I barked out. Oh sure, I wasn't being nice, but who can be nice when you feel like you're being backed into a corner?

"Look Sookie," he said. "I know it's not ideal."

_Not ideal?!?!? _Yeah, that's a polite way of putting it.

He walked over to me, touching me for the first time. He tipped my eyes up to meet his own very concerned ones. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be enamored with each other, desperate to be with one another, not facing a firing squad that came with petit-fours and pink roses.

"I know it's a lot to ask." When I didn't respond, he continued. "Believe me. I don't want to ask it of you, but I'm in a corner too here. It's the choice of betraying my Mother, or of asking you to do me another favor. It's not an easy choice, but at least this option doesn't hurt anybody."

"Doesn't hurt anybody?" I asked, slapping his hand away from me. "It doesn't hurt _me _to have to go through a sham of a wedding to you because you can't stand up to your Father? Maybe marriage doesn't mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me – a hell of a lot more than calling in a fucking favor, which by the way, I am fairly sure I don't owe you any at this point. I can't – no won't – enter into marriage lightly, Eric."

"Sookie." His voice was rough with emotion.

"I'm supposed to write an article about this wedding! How am I going to tell Portia that it didn't happen, when she'll undoubtedly find out that it did? How am I going to explain to Gran, to Jason, that I up and married someone without them being there? I can't shrug it off and say that it will all be okay. Do you really think I dreamed my wedding day would be what you're proposing? That I'd be getting married in someone else's place? With someone else's flowers, and someone else's cake? To a man who doesn't really want to marry me?"

"I never said that," he retorted.

"Oh," I sneered, "is this you telling me that you want to marry me, Eric?"

"Yes. No," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No. I don't want to marry you like this. But, look, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. We like each other. We get along. I can tell you that I've never thought of any woman the way I think about you. I've never cared for a woman the way I care for you. I even think that maybe I…"

"Don't you dare say you love me, Eric Northman," I barked out. He looked as stricken as if I had slapped him. "I don't want to hear it from you. Not like this. Not now."

He nodded, for once at a loss for words.

I braced my shoulders with the steely resolve I'd witnessed in Gran over the years. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but damned if I could let something bad happen to people I loved if there was something I could do about it.

"I'll do this," I said stubbornly, "because it's the right thing to do. But I don't want any false proclamations of forever. We can get married, we can put on this show, but we both know this isn't real. And then we can go back home and deal with it there, far away from your Father."

I was furious, so distraught at the situation that I was in, that I couldn't even look at him. Why did this keep happening to us? Okay, so maybe not _this exact _situation, but every time we were content with one another, someone had to go and throw a giant kink in our path? Fuck, this wasn't a kink, this was Bowser crushing us with his spiked shell, and I had no fireballs to throw at him.

I didn't say another word to Eric until everyone returned. He tried to talk to me, but I would have none of it. Deep down, I knew that he was in as much of a predicament as I was, that he hadn't asked for this anymore than I had. Hell, if I should be mad at anyone, it should be Pam for screwing everything up – and I was - but I couldn't help resenting Eric's role in this. If he just had the balls to stand up to his Father, we wouldn't be here. But, I also know how hard it was to stand up to your family, no matter how awful they were. I thought of Jason, and the number of times I'd done things for him when I would've been better served telling him to go to hell. I couldn't blame him really, but that didn't mean I liked it one bit.

I announced to everyone that Eric and I would be getting married when they all returned from their outing. The silence was deafening. Pam and Amelia looked shocked and concerned. Their gasps of "are you sure?" concerned Hadley, as, I'm sure, my general lack of excitement over the event. I guess she believed I really had been planning on marrying her son. Score one for me and my ability to deceive.

"What?" Pam asked. "Why?"

"As Father said," Eric interjected, "we have the perfect situation. The wedding is set; the guests are invited; now we just have to change the names of the bride and groom."

"Eric," Hadley said, stepping forward. "What did your Father say to make you do this?"

"It's not important," he responded. "Sookie and I have agreed to take their place, to do our duty to save the family from further scandal."

And that's how I found myself here, dressed in a bridal gown that cost more than I made in a year, standing in front of a full length mirror at a church where I was to be married in less than thirty minutes. The two days since the ultimatum was placed at our feet had been a whirlwind of activity. Amelia, bless her heart, had delayed her and Stav's departure to be here for me. She knew that it was important that I have a few friendly faces in the crowd.

Getting married in a foreign country, surrounded by people you didn't know, was not very easy to handle. I'd never imagined getting married without Gran and Jason there. Sure, Jason wasn't always the best of brothers, but I knew he loved me and it was important to me that he be there for this day. Hell, I'd take a drunk and rowdy Jason at my wedding over this. Anything had to be better than this when it came to weddings.

Pam and Hadley had rushed me to Viktor Martling's shop the same afternoon we'd made our announcement, and begged him to work his magic and produce an appropriate wedding dress. I may be using Sophie-Anne's flowers and catering, but I sure as hell wasn't going to wear a recycled wedding dress, not that it would have fit me anyway. Viktor had appeared delighted to be pulled into what he called a "whirlwind romance". He was sure that the publicity would help his career. He didn't even know the half of it.

Somehow, after a 20 minute conversation, he'd managed to whip up my dream dress in 48 hours. It was simple – it had to be due to the short notice, but the yards of white organza fit me perfectly, setting off my gleaming tan to perfection. I looked like a Barbie doll, and I was about to marry my Ken. It was almost the dream wedding. Well, if you could forget that the groom hadn't really proposed to me. Hell, I didn't even know where we stood with one another. We had a good time together, an active and healthy sex life, but true love forever? Who knew?

I'd eased up on Eric. It had taken a night to sleep on it, but I knew I couldn't really stay mad at him. Hell, he was going to be my husband. That sure as hell wouldn't have been a good way to start the marriage. Peter had pulled strings with his friend to rush the marriage license – yet another benefit of being connected, I suppose. It was weird to know that soon I'd be Sookie Northman, that Eric Northman of the tall blond gorgeousness and amazing kissing skills would be my husband. Hell, that told you how much I knew about him. I couldn't even give a good description of him to myself.

I'd barely seen him, barely talked to him, since I agreed to go through with it. We'd been so busy with the preparations – me with the constant fittings and appointments, and him with finalizing the arrangements with his Father – that there really wasn't a chance for anything to be said. And when we were alone, we didn't speak of it. After that first night, we'd slipped back into our routine, or as much of a routine as we had created. His affection had become more tender, as did his lovemaking. It was almost reverent. We didn't discuss what we were doing, me choosing to pretend it wasn't going to happen, and him agreeing to humor me.

Stav had agreed to give me away. Pam had said it was an antiquated tradition, but it was important to me, and if my brother couldn't be here, I'd take the next best thing. He looked dashing in his tuxedo, and had known exactly what to say to calm me down when he stepped into the suite we had been preparing in. Amelia and Pam were my attendants, my pillars of strength that were necessary when I would be standing in front of four-hundred people I didn't know and promising to love, honor and obey Eric.

We followed behind them, stopping at the top of the stairs as Stav tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and offered me words of comfort. He told me that Eric was a good man, and that sometimes relationships moved quickly. That when you knew, you knew, and while we might not be getting married of our own volition, that he knew we were it for each other.

With every step on our descent, his words made more sense. I'd never felt this way about anyone. Even Bill, who I was sure I was in love with, hadn't made me feel the way I felt about Eric. I thought back to the first time we'd met, to the way he'd made me squirm and blush. My body knew I was attracted to him, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself. I thought of how upset he'd been when I'd returned from the date with Alcide, of how he'd put Bill in his place, of how he'd ripped Andre off of me and comforted me afterwards. His behavior hadn't been that of someone that didn't care. He'd been protective, and he'd done his best to shield me from the world.

Sure, I could be mad at the situation, but I had to admit to myself that I couldn't be mad at him. I cared about him too much. This wasn't ideal, but we could make it work. We had to.

And finally, when Amelia and Pam had made their way to the front of the church and we'd been given the go-ahead from the wedding-planner to step into the entrance, I looked down the aisle and saw him. His eyes were on me, a smile carved on his lips as he watched me approach him.

I felt four-hundred pairs of eyes on me, but only looked into one – the man I would be marrying.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking my hand in his as we stepped together to face the priest.

"Thank you. So do you," I responded. I could do this… right?

I winced as the priest welcomed the friends and family of the bride and groom, wishing that Gran could be here. Oh, there would be explaining to do if she was, but that didn't mean I wanted her here any less. Eric looked down at me and squeezed my hand, trying to comfort me with his touch.

We went through the motions. I handed my bouquet to Pam and turned to face my future husband, ready as I could be to take this plunge given the circumstances. When the priest asked me to repeat after him, I did so dutifully. And when he asked me if I took Eric Northman as my husband, I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to say "I do" before I lost my nerve.

My eyes fluttered open to see Eric's looking down at me with concern. The concern flashed to anger and he cleared his throat.

"No," he announced loudly.

_No? No what?_

"No," he repeated. "We will not be getting married." He turned to face the crowd. "Not here. Not like this." This was not happening. This was not happening, I repeated to myself over and over as I saw Peter jump out of his chair and begin to advance on the altar before Eric stopped him cold in his tracks with a glare.

Eric let go of one of my hands and turned to face the crowd, who looked back at him with shock and confusion. The crowd began to mumble, everyone asking what was happening before Eric addressed them directly.

"My Father," he said, "wanted me to step into his place; to marry my fiancée today to help erase the scandal of his ex-fiancée and my sister Pam getting caught by the paparazzi in a less than ideal situation." I heard Pam cough behind me, but didn't look away from Eric, couldn't look away from him. "But I'm not going to do it. We're not going to do it." He looked down at me before turning to face his Father.

"You've spent your entire life manipulating your children to behave as you see fit. Well, Pam was right, it's not worth it. You're not worth it. I will not be used as a pawn in your political game anymore Father. I will not allow you to use Sookie as a pawn."

"Eric," Peter said, his normally calm voice laden with anger, "this is hardly appropriate."

"No, this is very appropriate," Eric countered. "You aren't going to get your way anymore."

"Eric, I warned you what would happen if you didn't agree to go through with this," Peter threatened.

I felt Eric's hand tighten on mine and saw Hadley spring up to his defense. The events of the past few days caught up with me all at once - the relief that I didn't have to go through with this, the anger that I'd been put through the paces with the Northman family, all of it. As I watched Hadley and Peter argue there, as Eric and I watched perched at the front of the church, their voices became distant and I felt my knees go weak. I barely uttered one word before it all went black.

"Eric..."

***

I came to and found myself lying on a dais in the room I had dressed in. My eyes fluttered open to find a very concerned looking Eric perched next to me and holding my hand.

"Sookie," he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"What happened?" I asked, dazed and unclear as to how I got here. The last thing I remembered was standing next to Eric at the front of the church.

"You fainted."

What? I never fainted. Oh dear Lord, I'd fainted in the front of the church? In front of all those people? I felt the embarrassment creep up my neck.

I sat up quickly, the room blurring for a second before it came back into view. I felt a rush of emotions – embarrassment, mortification, confusion, and finally anger. Anger that I'd gone through with it, that I'd convinced myself to _marry _him, convinced myself we could make it work, and he'd waited until I had already said "I do" to grow a set?

"Get away from me," I declared, pushing Eric off the edge of my dress and standing up, trying to distance myself from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned at my sudden outburst. He took a step towards me, but my glare quickly froze him in the spot. "Sookie," he said.

"Don't Sookie me," I cried. I paced back and forth, nearly tripping over the hem of my ridiculous bridal gown as I tried to collect myself. I saw my bouquet – Sophie-Anne's bouquet – of pink roses sitting on the vanity and picked them up, inhaling their scent in an effort to calm my nerves.

I looked over at him and found him facing me, his hands in his pockets and his eyes full of bewilderment. He offered me a tentative smile.

"How dare you?" I asked.

"How dare I what? I don't understand what's wrong!"

"You got me to pretend to be engaged to you. Coerced me to agree to _actually _marry you…and you call it off when we're standing in the church? After I've said "I do", and you don't understand why I'm upset?"

I felt like a fool, standing there in seventeen thousand yards of organza, my hands perched on my hips as Eric looked at me slack-jawed.

"I thought you'd appreciate me putting an end to this farce," he said.

I did. Really, I did. Or, most of me did.

"When we were standing in front of 400 people?" I screeched. "You didn't think _maybe _it'd be a good idea to put a stop to it before it all started? Or any time since?"

His eyes quickly shifted from shock to anger.

"I don't see why you're mad at me."

"Of course you don't," I said and threw my free hand up in the air. Frankly, I didn't know why I was mad at him either. His actions had prevented me from having to go through what would undoubtedly be a hell of a lot of hassle, what with getting everything straightened out once we returned stateside. But, even knowing that, I wanted to throw this ridiculous bouquet of flowers at him. So I did.

"Sookie," he said, his voice filled with warning as he deflected the flying bouquet.

"What?" I sounded like a petulant child.

"You're being ridiculous."

Oh, that did it. I let out every ounce of frustration I'd felt over the past two months all at once.

"_I'm _being ridiculous? You're the one who lives in this fucked up, insane world where people go to any lengths to get what they want. You're the one who has a Father who thinks nothing of manipulating everyone around him to do what he pleases. I'm the one who was nearly raped by a psycho because his Mother wanted this fucking ring! I'm the one that had to get shoved into this dress and walk down an aisle without my family here. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be in any of this mess, and _I'm _being ridiculous?" I walked towards him, ripping the ring off of my finger and shoving it at him when I reached him. "How about this? How about you take this back? I don't give a fuck what you do with it."

His gaze turned icy as he stared down at me and took the ring from my hands. I didn't know what I wanted him to say, what I wanted him to do. I didn't think anything could've made me feel better at this moment. I wanted to throw myself in a corner and cry until it was all out of me.

"Sookie," he tried once again, "don't do this." A voice inside of me told me to listen to him, but it was overpowered by my desire to flee.

"I just want to go home," I said. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to play this game anymore. It hurts too much. I'm done."

And with that, I picked up my skirt and left him there.

He called my name as I walked away, but I didn't look back. I couldn't look back. I knew that if I looked at him, if I allowed him to speak, that he would change my mind. I cared about him. Too much for my own good.

I broke down when I came across Amelia and Stav in the hallway, barely getting out my request for them to take me away in between my sobs.

We left Sweden that night. Amelia called in a favor with her Father to use a friend's private plane. I'd left everything at Eric's. I couldn't go back and get my belongings, couldn't face him or Pam. It was only stuff. I knew that Pam would bring it to me. Eventually.

I stared out the window, unable to sleep as we returned to Shreveport. Every time I shut my eyes, I thought of Eric. Of how concerned he'd been when I'd woken up, of how he had tried to do what was best for me, and how I'd thrown it in his face.

My heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces, and that I'd never be able to put it back together. I could be mad at Eric; could be mad at Pam. They'd both put me through these paces, they'd both done things that led to this – me sitting in a wedding dress because I had nothing else to wear on a plane somewhere over the Atlantic while my "fiancé" was God only knows where.

But I couldn't place all the blame on them. I had as much of a role in this farce as anyone. Sure, if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't be here, but I was the one that agreed to go through with it without thinking of the repercussions. I should have voiced my fears to Eric when he asked me to agree to his father's request instead of saying I would without expressing anything but indignation, but I hadn't wanted to admit it then.

If I was being honest -- and I was finally letting myself be honest – I could admit that the reason I got so mad at him is because I wanted to do it; I wanted to marry him.

I hadn't admitted my feelings towards Eric to myself until the moment I saw him standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me. My heart had raced at the sight of him, and my breath had caught at the back of my throat. I wanted to marry him, no matter what the circumstances. I had been at my wedding, with a man I wanted to marry. And his denial at the altar, regardless of the situation, had left me devastated.

I could admit it to myself now. I was in love with Eric Northman. I was in love with him, and I'd turned him away.

* * *

**AN:** *ducks and runs away*

**Attn: SVM readers and writers! SVM Teaser Mondays is still going strong! Get a sneak peak at what is coming up on your favorite fics! Any SVM writer can post a teaser! Subscribe to the thread here (remove spaces): http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 55534/19191439/1/**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: **So… a bittersweet moment here. This is the last chapter of Sorry Ladies, Northman's Off the Market. It was my very first attempt at writing fan fiction, and I am so amazed that so many people took the time to read the story, and more so that it got such a fantastic response.

Thank you to everyone, as always, for reading! And thank you to the ever talented Sunkisz for putting up with my craziness.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own most of it. Never have, and am happy to have the ability to play with the lovely characters Ms. Harris created.

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

I stood there and watched in shock as Sookie walked away from me. I called her name once, twice, and she moved forward, stepping out of the door and out of my life.

I was frozen, my feet rooted in place as the last glimpse of white disappeared from my view. I heard her sobs from the hall, followed by Amelia and Stav's reassuring voices. I knew she didn't want to see me right now, and knew that there was nothing I could say that would be of comfort to her. Hell, I was too confused, too pissed off to say anything that would make her feel better. No. Better to give her time to cool down and then try to reason with her.

I couldn't understand why she was upset with me. Even after that tirade, I didn't see what I had done wrong. I had stood up to my Father, done the whole John Hughes moment she wanted me to do. I had stopped Sookie from having to go through with something she obviously did not want to - I'd seen the way she'd winced when the priest had mentioned family, seen the struggle on her face as she said "I do". As much as I could see the benefit of being married to her, I did not want it to be like this. We already were off to bad start, what with Madeline being the root of our engagement. If we went through with it, whatever the end result once we got back to the States, I knew that she'd regret getting married because we were being blackmailed.

My heart skipped a beat when she called out my name and fainted. I'd never seen her look so pale, so drawn. Even after what had happened with Andre, she'd snapped to it and looked like Malibu Barbie in no time. It made me sick to realize that she was in this state because of me. I swept her up in my arms and carried her through the crowd of stunned onlookers to the private room she had gotten dressed in. Pam gave me a cold cloth to put on Sookie's forehead, and I sat and watched her while she was unconscious, her shallow breath causing the corset of her wedding dress to rise and fall rapidly.

Her wedding dress.

I couldn't believe that I'd allowed it to go this far, that I had agreed to let Father play the Von Trapp children to our goat puppets and tug our strings all the way up to the altar. Well, damned if I was going to let it go farther than that.

She looked beautiful walking up the aisle, her eyes never leaving mine. Stunning really. Any man would be proud to have his bride look as Sookie did. But I could see the conflict in her eyes, and I would have traded anything to have her standing in front of me in a simple sundress in somebody's backyard. Heck, we could've gotten married by a midget Elvis impersonator for all I cared. Though, I suppose we wouldn't be in the position we were in if I had that option – Father would definitely not approved of a backyard wedding for his only son. I chuckled as I imagined his reaction to that scenario. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't approve of that for me. But, fuck him. I couldn't care what he thought anymore. He'd gone too far this time. I was done.

I was blindsided by her anger when she came to. I'd been patient, even concerned for her, but she pushed me too far. When she had shoved her ring at me, I lost it. Should I have been more understanding? Maybe. But she'd scared the shit out of me when she fainted, and then had the nerve to wake up all Mommy Dearest? It'd been a hell of a day for me too, whether she realized it or not. Getting married, even in the way we were getting married, was a big deal. It was the end of my life as a single man, and even though my hand was being forced, I was walking into it knowingly. Fuck, even happily if I was being honest.

And now I was standing alone with a priceless ring in my hand and a bouquet of pink roses at my feet. Both thrown at me by the same woman. The woman I was sleeping with. The woman I had almost married.

I gave Sookie what I felt was adequate time to cool down before I left to go after her. Pam and Mom had stayed behind to make excuses to the guests and to try to minimize Sookie and my exposure in the messy affair. Father had wanted a scandal bigger than Sophie-Anne and Pam, and he sure as hell got one. He'd looked like a fool, chastised by his ex-wife and children in front of his peers; the Daddy that pushed his son into getting married. That'd be one hell of a story. And I was sure that Thalia wouldn't rest so easily just because Mom had threatened her. Once we were gone, there was only Father left to hurt. Outside of Sweden, no one gave two fucks who I was, and I liked it that way. Let him be splashed across the front page of every tabloid. It was what he deserved. I didn't care if I ever saw him again.

What I did care about, however, was getting back to square one with Sookie. We'd started off on the wrong foot, what with her pretending to be my fiancé when I wasn't even sure that she liked me, there was no reason to make the farce come to fruition. All I wanted was to return to Shreveport and start over. To date, like normal people did, and not worry about pretending to be engaged or getting married in some elaborate ceremony.

My flat was empty when I returned, Sookie's belongings strung across our bedroom floor as she had left them the night before. It was apparent that she hadn't come back yet. I could wait.

I sat on the couch and waited. I waited as the sun moved across the sky and the light cast shadows through the large windows. I waited and waited, and she never showed up.

Pam and Mom returned to the flat after the sun had set, and I sat in the dark, still waiting.

"She's with Amelia. I'm sure she just needs time," Pam reassured. "Amelia will take care of her. I'm sure Sookie will come back tomorrow."

I crawled into bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes before falling into a restless sleep. I awoke in the morning to find my bed empty. I hadn't expected her to come back in the night, but that didn't mean that I wasn't hoping she would.

I peeled off the tuxedo and climbed into the shower, trying to do something, anything that would keep my mind from replaying the conversation we had. It didn't work. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her standing there in front of me looking angry, hurt, betrayed by me. I just wanted laughing, smiling Sookie back.

When she wasn't back by noon, I got worried. What if something had happened to her? Yes, she was with Amelia and Stav, but they didn't know Stockholm. I knew that the press would be out in droves looking for an exclusive story. If they found Sookie, if she got cornered alone… I didn't want to think about what she'd have to face.

"Eric," Pam said stepping into my room where I sat on my bed, looking out the window. I looked back at her, haggard from the events of the last 24 hours. "I just got a call from Amelia."

I jumped up from where I had been sitting and crossed the room in four strides, stopping in front of Pam. "And?"

"And…" she trailed off, reaching her hand out to rub my arm with a concerned look on her face. That couldn't be good. "And, she wanted to let me know that she and Stav flew home with Sookie. She's in Shreveport."

All my pent up anger, all the confusion that was bubbling inside of me came to the surface. I wanted to hit something, break something, anything that would make this feeling go away. How dare she run? How dare she fly across the fucking ocean to put distance between us, without at least letting me talk to her first? She was the one that had been worried about me ending things. Ha. Looks like she had a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Get out," I demanded.

"Eric," Pam said, her voice full of concern. "She isn't used to-"

"No," I cut her off. I couldn't hear whatever she was going to say. Sookie had decided that fleeing was better than staying and fighting. She obviously wanted out. And if that's what she wanted, that's what she'd fucking get. I wasn't going to crawl back to her. "I don't want to talk to you. Get out."

I wallowed in self pity for two days, only leaving my room for alcohol. I drowned myself in scotch, drinking myself into a stupor so that I wouldn't have to feel. I didn't like feelings – I fucking hated them. I didn't want to have them. Fuck, I hadn't had many feelings before Sookie, now they were all that consumed me. Pam and Mom tried to talk to me about it the first day when I sobered up enough to leave my room and get more alcohol. It was like they thought we were on The fucking View and they were Joy fucking Behar and that blonde bitchy one that always gets in trouble for saying stupid shit.

On the second day, I packed up all of Sookie's things, wanting to rid myself of her memory. I thought she would have at least called me by now, but it became clear that she hadn't been lying when she said she was done. If she could easily remove me from her life, I could do the same.

"Get these out of here," I ordered Pam, throwing Sookie's suitcase at her. "I don't want to see them again."

Pam and I flew back to Shreveport in the same plane we'd flown in on. I tried not to think of Sookie, tried not to think of how she'd let me touch her for the first time in the very seat I was sitting in, but it was impossible. And of course, no amount of alcohol helped. The more I drank, the more I thought of her, the more I missed her. I shoved my way to the back room and locked myself in. At least there wouldn't be memories of her there.

I somehow managed to make it through the flight, and through the drive back to the house I shared with Pam. I fell into a dead sleep, the jet-lag allowing me my first full night's rest since Sookie left. I did my best to push her out of my mind - really I did - but there were just too many damned things that reminded me of her. She'd been in my house, in my car, at my work. There was no where I could go to escape her. Even my damned sister reminded me of her.

At first, Pam tiptoed around me, giving me a wide berth like I was the fucking iceberg and she was afraid that she was the Titanic. That didn't last very long. No, soon she started pulling that Dear Abby shit and tried to give me advice about what I needed to do about Sookie. "Abby says to face our problems head on." Yeah, I doubt Abby had ever had a bouquet of flowers flung at her head by the woman she had almost married. Let Abby figure that one out.

I buried myself in work, grateful that there was a lot to catch up on. While Charles and Felicia had done a good job running the club in our absence, there were certain things only I knew how to do. I went into work early in the morning, and didn't come home until closing. I talked to vendors, met the delivery people, served beer to freaking drunks every night, anything to keep myself busy.

I thought I was going to have a freaking heart attack every time I saw a blonde head through the crowd at the club, and hated myself for my disappointment when it turned out to be some Paris Hilton clone instead of my Sookie. Fuck. I really needed to stop thinking of her as my Sookie.

_Resolution 122: Do not think of Sookie as anything in relation to me. _

Yeah, good luck with that.

I ignored Alcide and Russell Edgington when they came into the club, forcing Pam to coddle them for once. I had barely been able to stand them when there was no lingering Sookie memory there. Now I wanted to punch Alcide in the face for reminding me of her.

"Goddammit Eric," Pam snapped at me, after Jason and his friends walked into the club and I instructed the staff to seat them at the far end of the bar where I wouldn't have to see them. "You need to pull your head out of your ass."

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't ready to deal with Pam and her Dr. Phil on crack advice yet.

"You. Are. Acting. Like. A. Complete. Dickhead," she said slowly, as if I was Corky Thatcher.

"Get the fuck away from me," I growled, which was met with a shrill laugh.

"You're acting like a lovesick pup," she continued. "You mope around all day like you're Wednesday Adams and Robert Smith's love child. Grow a set and go see Sookie."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you don't," she taunted. "She asked about you the other day."

I felt my heart stop. Fuck. She shouldn't affect me like this. I should be over her. Not being affected by the sound of her name was Resolution 19.

"Who asked about me?"

Pam rolled her eyes and leaned on the edge of my desk. "Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. Your face went all fluttery like you're a thirteen year old girl and I just said I saw a Jonas Brother. You know who I'm talking about."

"When did you see her?" I asked. As much as I didn't want to hear about her, there was a part of me that ached to know what she was doing, to know that she was okay. Fuck Resolution 42.

"I, unlike you, my dear brother, actually had the balls to go see her. She accepted my apology for getting her into this whole mess, and we've moved on."

"Yeah, well you weren't the one fucking her." That sounded crass, even to me. I winced and continued, "You weren't the one that she left standing there and you weren't the one she told that she was done with you. You might have pissed her off, but you're not the one she walked out on."

"Give her a little leeway Eric," Pam said. "You stopped her wedding." I looked up at her sharply. "Okay, so it wasn't the wedding she'd always dreamed of having, but you jilted her at the altar nonetheless."

"Is that what she said? Is that why she's mad?" I felt my hopes rise up and quickly stabbed them in the eyeballs. I shouldn't care (Resolution 4). I didn't care (Resolution 5). "Not that it matters."

Pam laughed and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Better be careful, Eric Northman. You better be careful, because through all that I-don't-care brooding, your smitten is showing."

"Fuck you, Pam." I was not smitten. I didn't care. Remember?

She sauntered out of the room and stopped at the doorway. "For Christ's sake, just call her already!"

No. That wouldn't be happening.

Resolution 1: I will not call Sookie Stackhouse.

It was one week after I'd come back to work, thirteen days since I'd stood at the altar with Sookie when I heard a knock on the door of my office. I had instructed Pam that no one was to disturb me, and angrily crossed the room to rip the door open, prepared to put the offender in their place.

"Sookie," I gasped, looking down at her slight frame standing before me. She was wearing a simple blue sundress, her hair spilling across her shoulders, just as I liked it. My fingers itched to touch her, to pull her towards me and ease the tension that was radiating off of her.

"I come in peace," she said, lifting up her hands to show me that she meant no harm with a short laugh. When I said nothing, she continued. "Okay, I realize it's shallow, making a joke to clear the way, but –"

"Don't," I said, and stepped back to allow her inside. I looked up to see Pam and Amelia's eyes focused on us from down the hallway. "Come in." Whatever was about to happen, I didn't want it to be a spectacle. I'd been party to too many of those lately.

"There's so much I want to say," she started, running her hand nervously through her hair.

_Don't look at her hair. Don't look at her hair._

"Why don't you sit down," I interrupted, walking over to my desk and seating myself in my oversized chair. I didn't trust myself to be near her. I was afraid that I'd throw her against the wall and ravish her on the spot. As much as I wanted to hate her, one look at her and it was all but wiped away. Almost. "I know that there are things you want to say, but there is something I need to ask you first."

She nodded, walking over to sit across from me. "All right. I suppose you deserve that."

"Why?" I asked simply. Why in the hell did she have to look so good? Smell so good? Why couldn't she come in looking like a Kardashian sister? At least I'd stand a chance that way.

"Why what?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Why did you leave, and never look back? Why didn't you wait for me to explain? Why did you feel the need to put an ocean between us?"

"I don't know," she groaned in frustration and looked away. "I know that sounds terrible, but it's the truth. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was confused. Upset. Angry at you for ditching me at the altar."

"I didn't ditch you at the altar. You didn't want to marry me in the first place. I stopped my Father from playing God, from making us get married in his place, and from getting his way. You told me that I needed to stand up to him, and I did. I thought that was what you wanted."

"I know that," she said, finally looking back at me. "I know that now. But at the time, it hurt. Regardless of the circumstances, I was still a bride that got jilted at the altar in front of 400 people and photographers. I felt pathetic. I felt like I was in some sad Julia Roberts movie. I was standing there, ready to… agreeing to… well, I was wrong. My actions were wrong. And I want to apologize. I came here to apologize."

"Don't," I commanded, temper dancing in my tone, "don't do that."

"Eric, I can apologize if I want to." The fire returned to her eyes. Good. I could handle fire much easier than I could handle the pain that had been there before.

"I don't want your damn apology." I stood up and walked around the desk, leaning back against it when I was directly in front of her.

"You're getting one, so deal with it," she said, an edge of frustration in her voice. "I was angry because I didn't know what I wanted from you, and I didn't understand why you calling it all off made me mad."

"And you understand that now, do you?" I asked, trying to control my sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Care to enlighten me?"

She stood up and took a step forward, our faces inches apart.

"Sure, why not Mr. Know-it-all?" she sneered. "I reacted like that because I love you, you stupid idiot."

What? I felt my jaw drop as I watched her. Had she just told me that she loved me? Had I heard her right? Before I could process anything, she continued.

"I knew that I liked being with you, well more than liked. You made me feel like no one else has ever made me feel. Everything was easy with you. You protected me, cared for me. I could be myself around you."

"Wait, go back," I interjected. "Did you just say you loved me?" I wanted to hear her say it again.

She didn't. She rolled her eyes at me and continued. "Yes, none of that would have happened if I wasn't in Sweden with you and your crazy ass family, but that is not the point. I was comfortable with you."

"And that's bad?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish," she said tersely. "I was swept away by the whole thing. And when you stopped the wedding, I thought you were stopping us. We were only together because I was pretending to be engaged to you –"

"Sookie, you know that's not true. You know I wanted you before any of this happened." There was no way she could she be so blind, was there? I had wanted her from the first day I saw her, from the minute I had heard her voice say my name. Fuck, I'd told her as much. She had to have known.

She shrugged. "I didn't say it was rational, but when have relationships ever been rational? I knew you thought I was attractive, that you wanted to have sex with me. And we did. We had great sex; fantastic sex; mind blowing sex, even. But we'd never talked about the future, about what would happen once we got back, and I figured that you calling off the wedding meant that you were ready to be done."

"Sookie," I shook my head. "The time we spent together. The way we were together, the way we couldn't keep our hands off of each other… how could you doubt that?"

"I don't know. I got scared, and I ran. It's what I do."

"Sookie. I was going to marry you. I wouldn't do that with someone I had no regard for."

"But you didn't. You stopped it."

"For you." I ran a hand through my hair and massaged the tension in my neck. "I stopped it because I didn't want you to resent me. I knew you didn't want to get married like that."

What a fucking disaster.

"I know that now. I knew that when I was sitting on the plane wearing my wedding dress as I flew across the Atlantic."

"Then why in the hell did it take you thirteen days to come to me?" Thirteen days lost because we were both too fucking stubborn to face each other.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that I would come to you and you would turn me away. That maybe I was right and that you would have moved on."

"That's absurd."

"Eric. I'm not used to this," she waved her hand back and forth between us. "This is new to me. I have dated two other people in my entire life. One of them cheated on me, and the other… well, he wasn't much better. You're the one with a womanizing past. Hell, Britney Spears sang a song about guys like you. I figured you'd get over me and move on. It wasn't until Pam told me that you were moping around like a teenager that I thought I'd have a chance to – "

"She told you what?" I demanded. I was going to kill her. I was going to rip her limb from limb for interfering yet again. When would she learn that mind her own business?

"Oh hush," she said, laying a hand on my chest. Her simple touch sent electricity shooting through my body. "She was just trying to help. She saw how miserable I was and told me that I needed to do something about it since you weren't going to 'get off your stubborn ass' and talk to me."

I clasped my hand over hers, not willing to lose contact again. She looked down at our joined hands and back up at me. "You make me so dizzy. Just being next to you makes me crazy," she whispered. "I can't think of all the things I want to say. I practiced in the rearview mirror three times before I even got the nerve to come into your club, and it's all gone."

I chuckled at the thought of her practicing her speech and wondered if she wrote it down. "You practiced?"

"Yep," she said with a nod. "I didn't want to come in here without any ammunition. You know how to twist me up with words and I wanted to be prepared."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, tugging at her hand until she was standing in front of me, firmly lodged between my legs, our faces so close that our breath mingled.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Am I twisting you all up now, lover?" I taunted. "Making you dizzy? I'd hate for you to faint again. It didn't turn out very well for me last time."

"Oh shut up Eric!" she snapped at me, but I saw the laughter in her eyes. "I should've known better than to-" I silenced her by capturing her mouth. I couldn't wait anymore.

After a long minute, she pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. "Eric, we can't go back and-"

"Of course not. We can go forward. We can hit the reset button and start over. Forget that we pretended to be engaged. Forget that we almost got married thanks to my meddling Father who, by the way, I told I never wanted to see again."

"You did?" she exclaimed.

"I did. But that's not the main point Sookie. These past two weeks have been hell. I tried to get over you, tried to pretend I didn't care, but I do. I tried to look at other girls, but I don't want anyone else. I want you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I want you too, Eric Northman," she said with a smile, and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"I know," I said, leaning forward to brush a light kiss across her lips. "You loooovvvveee me."

She slapped at me playfully. "Of course you're going to use that against me."

"Never." I shook my head. "Why don't you tell me how much you missed me?"

"I missed you so much," she said dramatically. "I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat until I knew you were mine again. I missed your face, your hair, the way your pinky toe sticks out funny. I missed all of you!" She punctuated her declaration by putting her hand on her forehead, as if she was going to faint.

"All of me, eh?" I said, standing up to press my length against hers, showing her exactly how much of me was eager to be hers.

"Yes sir," she giggled.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, I am at your disposal."

I picked her up and carried her over to the leather couch, depositing her and placing a kiss on her forehead before turning around and walking towards the door. With one flick of my wrist, I locked the door to keep out any unwanted intruders. If nothing else, I'd mastered the art of the lock. No one, and I mean no one, would be interrupting us tonight.

I turned back to face Sookie and found her playing with a stray curl that had fallen over her shoulder, reminding me so much of that first night she'd been here. It had been under different circumstances, but my desire for her hadn't diminished.

I kicked out of my shoes before joining her on the couch. This was one fantasy I was ready to check off my list. I reached out and pushed the stray tendril of hair out of her hands, my fingers resting lightly on her shoulder before tracing along the strap of her dress.

She giggled as I continued down the V of the neck. It wasn't as low cut as her Bianca Maria costume had been, but it would do. I stopped as my hand reached the top of her breast, looking at her for the go ahead as I had on that first night. "I remember how much I wanted you that night. How I wanted to do just this."

"Oh?" she asked breathlessly. I leaned down and nuzzled her bare neck with my face, teasing her sensitive skin with my breath.

"You still smell like sunshine."

She let out a sigh and pulled my face up to meet hers, much as she had done that first night. I set about showing her exactly how much I wanted her now, reminding her exactly how much I'd wanted her then. It hadn't stopped, it hadn't lessened. If anything, I needed her more than ever.

And there was no way any knock on the door would stop me this time.

**

* * *

AN:** That's it lovelies! They're happy, not being manipulated, and together of their own volition. And **PMR**, he mastered the lock… the legacy has been passed down!

If you're interested in hearing more about the dynamic duo, make sure to check out Northman's Still Off the Market: The Outtakes, linked in my profile.


End file.
